


Welcome to the MCU!

by Zayden_StormVoid



Series: Tales of the Dekuverse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multiverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Watching the multiverse, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 141,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayden_StormVoid/pseuds/Zayden_StormVoid
Summary: Izuku and the rest of U.A. High watch themselves in the MCU. 'Nuff Said.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Shiozaki Ibara, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Tales of the Dekuverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840900
Comments: 458
Kudos: 612





	1. A Marvelous Gift

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME MY FANFIC PEOPLE! IT IS I, ZAYDEN STORMVOID, HERE WITH ANOTHER STORY FOR YOU ALL! WELCOME TO THE MCU!
> 
> This is my own take on the Dekuverse but in a experimental way and simple one to react to the MCU rather than a whole bunch of different fandoms, some of which I am unfamiliar or willingly to write. Although if you guys ask enough, I could make another story After I finish with this one, which would have them react to other big franchises such as Harry Potter or the DC movies.
> 
> This story will basically have the MHA characters watch themselves as the characters of the MCU. It also has Izuku with a harem of the girls already listed above, but I might add in more, such as the female pro heroines, but that is up for debate.
> 
> I won't have and end note here, because that will screw up all the other notes in future chapters.
> 
> To wrap things up before the chapter, I do not own My Hero Academia, that is owned by Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or the MCU movies and Marvel properties, owned by Marvel, Disney, and other companies like Sony. Movies are also given credit to the amazing actors, directors, and all the people who helped create these awesome movies that have been my childhood.
> 
> What all that said and done: LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

_Third POV_

All was normal in U.A. High School, or as normal as a school for superpowered, hormonal teenagers in a superpowered-centered society can be.

Class-1A and 1B were having a few days off after some time in their internships during the winter months after their Joint Training Class. Class-1A even had to go through another ringer of interview training with Mt. Lady, now being helped and followed up by visiting Pro Hero guest lecturers, such as Endeavor, Hawks, and Miruko.

Many highlights of the day included Izuku Midroiya working on, while super mumbling at the same time, over his new Black Whip Quirk and future Quirk to be unlocked, Float, Katsuki Bakugou raging about god knows what (probably something about Deku), and Mineta brutally failing at trying to peep on the girls of his class.

Principal Nezu was on his way to his office, hoping to get a few hours of peace while he works out a detailed schedule for his after-school classes with Izuku Midoriya. With the words of advice from both All Might and Aizawa, Nezu decided to help Midoriya with his extremely impressive analysis skills and potentially coding his incredibly detailed Hero Notebooks, so that such useful information doesn't get accidentally leaked to the Villains.

Nezu was so impressed with the boy's overall aptitude for figuring out the strengths, weaknesses, and ways to improve upon a individual's Quirk with but only a few observations and limited information. It was as impressive as it was disturbingly terrifyingly similar in many regards to All For One. As much as that comparison would disgust All Might and Nezu, it at the same time also feels like a godsend to have someone with such a similar mastermind be used for the side of good.

If Nezu could speak selfishly, he was beginning to see Midoriya as a favorite student of his, perhaps a successor of his own brilliant mind as he is successor to All Might and the Quirk of One For All.

As Nezu entered his office, he was greeted to the sight of a large black box, laying on his desk. Nezu was momentarily perplexed at the mysterious object, more so when he failed to recall any updates or messages about a package from any of the teachers. Nezu called in Hound Dog to meet him in his office, before preceding to investigate the box himself for the moment.

Nezu propped himself up to his desk and inspected the box carefully. It was large, as big as the rodent principal himself, red techno lines around it, and detailed with weird markings and symbols that Nezu has no knowledge or recollection over. He sniffed and inspected the box carefully, seeing if it was a trap or even a bomb sent by the League of Villains, to which he found no evidence of.

Nezu then noticed a note at the top of the box. Nezu picked it up and opened it carefully, before reading the letter.

Hound Dog entered Nezu's office and asked "Grrr...You wanted to see me Sir? Grrr."

Nezu set down the note and said, in his usually cheerful voice "I wish for you to inspect this box for any unsavory elements that I failed to find, while I inform the teachers and our guests of a meeting."

_**Later...** _

A hour or two later, Nezu sat in a chair in the teacher's meeting room, the seats beside him occupied by the teachers and guest pro heroes around a large wooden table. The teachers that were there included a retired All Might, Eraserhead, Midnight, Present Mic, Cementoss, Snipe, Hound Dog, Power Loader, Thirteen, Ectoplasm, and Recovery Girl. The guest Pro Heroes included the new Number 1 Pro Hero, Endeavor, Hawks, Miruko, Edgeshot, The Wild Wild Pussycats, Gran Torino, Fatgum, Ryukyu, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, and Death Arms.

Once all were seated, Nezu spoke "Thank you for coming in so quickly."

Endeavor growled and asked "Why did you call all of us in here, Nezu? It better be a good reason to disrupt my father-son time with my Shoto!"

All Might faintly shook his head, partly in amusement at Endeavor's 'loud' attitude, and mostly in a weird feeling of deja vu.

Nezu nodded and said "Yes, I must do apologize for asking you all here on such short notice, but it is of a matter of importance that couldn't be ignored."

All Might chimed in with "Does it have to do with the League of Villains?" The heroes perked up at the mention of the Villain group, their absence of action in recent weeks being of disturbing notice. Hawk's left eye made the subtlest twitch, given the League's rise to power over the Meta Liberation Army and the formation of the new Paranormal Liberation Front.

Nezu shook his head and said "No, it does not. It has to deal with this mysterious package that was delivered to my office." Nezu snapped his fingers and Hound Dog rose from his seat and brought out the black box onto the table they all sat around.

"Is this the mysterious package?" Midnight asked.

"Indeed it is, Ms. Midnight." Nezu responded. "As I walked into my office this morning, this mysterious box was on my desk. I called in Mr. Hound Dog to inspect the package for any harmful substances inside it, to which we found none. However, the box contained a note on top from its sender."

Aizawa, or Eraserhead as he is mostly referred as, yawn and said "Well them ,what does it say, so I can go back to sleep." The heroes and teachers sweat dropped at Eraser's antics, while Hawks and Nezu just chuckled.

Nezu picked up the paper and read it out loud. "Dear U.A. High, me name is Zayden. Just Zayden mind you, no need for formalities. I write this message to you knowing that you received my little gift for you all. To waste no time on time-consuming pleas and reassurances that I'm not some two-bit charlatan or prankster, I'll cut straight to the point. I am what you may call sort of a God if you will. Not trying to sound arrogant or insane, but that is the closest definition to what you may describe me as. I would honestly identify myself as something more of a Guardian, a Watcher of the Multiverse. And yes the multiverse is a real thing and I am telling the truth, no need for the eye rolls or scoffs Aizawa and Endeavor."

The Heroes looked to the aforementioned heroes to find Endeavor snapping his head towards the message in surprised alarm, like his thoughts were just read. Same with Aizawa, his eyes snapping fully open and awake. The look of confirmation that they were doing the exact same things at the moment it was read was worryingly intriguing.

Nezu continued. "Any who, I have been watching your universe, and the other alternate universes to which yours are closely connected towards, and thought to give you all a little gift. A gift with relevance towards your troubling times and one that may prove fruitful for you and your students. The content of this box include several videos that contain the adventures of another multiverse timeline that is connected to yours via many individuals of your world, including yourselves and your students, as multiversal counterparts. Fancy science talk aside, its basically movies of the lives and adventures of you and your students as heroes and villains in this other universe."

"Or at least in my reality and other universes, they are seen as movies and...you know I won't go too far explaining, otherwise I fear the very fabric of your reality will start to split at the seams."

The heroes looked to the box with shock, that, if it is to be believed, it contains footage of themselves and the U.A. students in this alternate reality. Some were skeptical of it, but who wouldn't when you have someone claiming they are a God of the Multiverse?

"If any of you still don't believe me, I have detailed proof and secrets of certain heroes and hero students that they wouldn't tell anybody else at the end of this note." Nezu continued reading. "I would know because I have watched and seen them myself, in this timeline and many others. Just know that this gift of mine is both a blessing and a curse." "Once you know what is on this box, it cannot be shared to anyone else or forgotten, and the views that your students and yourselves have on each other may be permanently changed, but I hope that change is for the better. To make stronger bonds with each other and learn the lessons that these stories tell to grow stronger and make sure that the mistakes and failings of your world are corrected."

"Plus I thought it would be fun to share these Awesome stories with others! Sincerely, Zayden. P.S. I'm rooting for you Izuku Midoriya, Future Greatest Hero of All Time. P.P.S Don't mention that last part to the students, why waste the surprise and jealousy on Bakadouche's face?"

The heroes were now completely shell-shocked at the news they heard. All Might smiled brightly at the final note, that his successor will truly become the Greatest Hero of All Time. Gran Torino, Aizawa, and Nezu also shared smirked at the thought of their student surpassing them all. Though Nezu couldn't also help but feel concerned for this supposed deity's seemingly negative impression towards the clearly referred to Katsuki Bakugou. Why would an immortal god-like being be so negative towards one of their students, even if Bakugou was more violent and narcissistic.

Of course, the heroes and teachers asked questions about the validity of this message, most vocally among them being Endeavor, who, while he chose to associate his training to have helped Midoriya achieved this supposed future title, was slightly pissed at the thought of Shoto not becoming Number 1. Aizawa and Vlad King too were skeptical, protective of their students and so on. Nezu went up to each of them whispered something to each of them. Results included Endeavor paling drastically with a look of shame on his face, Vlad King scoffing angrily in begrudging acceptance, and Aizawa's tired, bored eyes shooting up in shock alarm.

After everyone accepted the note, with an extra whisper towards Hawks that had the relaxed winged hero now guarded and and serious, being true, Snipe asked "Alright, what the note says is true and we apparently have some cosmic god-like person on our side somewhere. But the real question now is, what do we do now?"

Nezu smiled and spoke up "I'm glad you asked that, Mr. Snipe, as I in fact actually have something in mind before you came in here. I propose we proceed with what this Zayden wished for us to do with this information."

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Over at Class-1A's Heights Alliance dorms, the students there were sitting around the living room doing their own things.

Kirishima and Bakugou were spending time arm wrestling, while Sero, Mineta, and Kaminari egged the two on, much to the redhead's hype and Bakugou's annoyance. Sato was teaching Shoji how to cook and Koda was playing with his pet bunny with Tokoyami, the emo lord tyring and failing to hold back a smile at the adorable creature's cuddliness.

Ojiro was quietly reading a book on martial arts whilst Aoyama was posing dramatically to absolutely no one. Iida was conversing with Todoroki, the blue haired teen waving his arms like a robot while the half hot-half cold user listened silently whilst eating some cold soba. Mirio would pay against Amajiki in a racing game, to which Mirio graciously lost and praised the shy teen , much to said shy teen's embarrassment.

The girls were conversing among themselves, with Uraraka and Asui detailing about their internship with Ryukyu while Nejire asked the girls random questions rapidly. Jirou would talk with Momo about school stuff, while Mina and Toru gossiped about Bakugou and Kirishima spending a lot of time together.

However, the girls would simultaneously freeze in their conversations and look upon the same direction at the group of people across from them. Izuku was spending time with Eri and Kota, each of which were spending time with him while Eraser and Mandaley were in a meeting. Izuku would spend time doing several animal noises and imitations, much to Eri's and Kota's delightful laughter. Kota would also try to impress his idol by showing off his strength with his punches and his Quirk, which Izuku praised to the boy's proud smile. Eri would also ask for a piggyback ride to which Deku accepted and ran with Eri on his shoulders, running away from Kota pretending to be a Villain.

All the guys would notice the three's laughs and playtime and smiled at the sight. iida would dramatically praise Izuku for being a doting father-figure to Eri and Kota, while Shoto smiled at Izuku's success at befriending and helping Kota. Everyone else would look at the scene with amusement and happiness, except for Katsuki, who's grip became so strong that Kirishima had to harden his hand avoid his bones from breaking when ash-blonde jealously noticed the reactions from the girls.

The girls all looked to Izuku playing with the two kids with soft smiles, shining eyes, and warm blushes on their cheeks.

Jirou found Izuku's time with Eri and Kota endearing, and saw that he genually enjoyed making the two kids smile in joy and happiness and couldn't help but have her mind flash back to the times where she practiced music with her parents and loved it. Her heart beat faster at Izuku too doing what he loved and helping other while doing it, inspiring her and attracting her.

Torru giggled at Izuku's impressions and almost shrieked in glee at Eri's smile and laugh. Her mind started drawing up fantasies pf her and Izuku playing around with little care in the world, him smiling at her, regardless of her looks, or lack thereof. She then dreamed of a world where they didn't have powers and would accept her for who she was, looks regardless.

Mina's heart was but a drum solo at a Dragonforce concert at seeing Midori's kind, joyful, and warm nature. She loved seeing the green-haired teen having fun with the two kids and bringing such smiles to their faces. Mina dreamily rememberedthe fun times she had with Izuku and fantasized about Midoriya picking her up in his arms, dancing under the moonlight on top of the roof, her eyes on his, their hands on each other and...Mina dissolved into a blushing, drooling mess after that, consumed her fantasies as they look an 'M-rated path.

Asui looked at the green-haired teen playing with the kids and couldn't help but remember her times with her siblings and smiled. She saw the kids look of adoration and love towards Izuku as a testament to the green bean's heroic, inspiring, loving nature and yearned to be a fellow recipient of his charm, but in a more romantic way. It took all of Asui's willpower to keep herself from saying anything blunt or just rush over and demand the affection that she longed for.

Nejire saw the green-haired cinnamon roll playing with the two kids with both envy and loving yearn. She wished to be able to be as close to Izuku as the kids and more. She fell for the teen after the two ended up conversing in a talk, a talk that afterwards she was informed by Mirio and Tamaki as so fast that they couldn't understand a single word. She saw firsthand his heroic spirit, his caring and kind nature, and his briliant and curious mind that rivaled her own. Nejire envied the two kids for Izuku's undivided attention but quickly wondered what it would be like to have two kids look at Izuku And her in the same light, witht he two's arms wrapped around each other, rings in their fingers.

Momo smiled warmly at Izuku's fatherly and loving nature towards Eri and Kota. Seeing the green-haired teen so carefree and happy with the two kids made her nearly swoon, seeing him praise and sternly yet playfully berate the two kids for their actions made her heart soar with pride and love. Her mind ended up going to dreamland as well, where she imagined her and Izuku laying in a couch, hugging each other with love and care, Eri and Kota cuddling by them with smiles, Izuku's hand rubbing her swollen belly with care and love. Momo quickly shook her head from the fantasies, blushing furiously and mentally berating herself for imaging something so much and, depressingly, impossible to happen in her doubt-filled mind.

As for Uraraka, seeing Deku play with Eri and Kota made her smile warmly at how simple yet pure the scene was. It was so simple, yet spoke so much of Deku and his nature, Eri and Kota's admiration and love towards the teen like he was their own father, and just how much Deku embodied being a smiling hero who cared for other more than himself, a smiling herp taht, she can admit now, fell for hard.

All of them were quickly cut from what they were doing when Aizawa came into the building and asked for everybody to line up. After a brief walk, all of Class-1A, along with the Big Three, Eri, and Kota went to Gym Gamma, where they met up with all of Class-1B, the teachers, the Pro Hero guests, Shinso from General Studies, and Hatsumei working on a device with Power Loader in the background. They also saw Cementoss creating a large structure with Ectoplasm setting up seating on its rows.

All the students shook their heads slightly and thought _'Woah. Deja Vu.'_

Nezu spoke up "Welcome everybody and I apologize for asking you all here in such short notice. You see the purpose for all of you here has to do with this note and package I received from an unknown sender. Allow me to read the note for you all."

Nezu re-read the note to the students, omitting the last part but All Might was still smiling proudly at his successor and Bakugou couldn't help but feel another comical tick appear on his head and feel another sudden surge of rage and jealousy towards Deku for the third time this day for some reason.

After Nezu was done with the note and the students all absorbed the information with shock and surprise, Nezu asked for any questions. Iida raised his hand and asked for the specific purpose for them gathering at Gym Gamma and if it had to do with watching the videos from this Zayden person.

Nezu responded with "Why yes indeed, that is the reason for you all being here. Right now, Ms. Hatsumei is currently working on a device with Power Loader to properly showcase the contents of these videos. I proposed with the heroes and teachers to allow you all to see the footage in these videos to learn the lessons that these movies teach and to perhaps gain further ideas and new training ideas from these other versions of ourselves."

Shinso raised his hand and asked "Alright, I get why they are all here, including the crazy pink chick," "Hey!" Hatsumei heard and complained. "But why am I here? I'm not in the Hero Course, yet at least."

Eraser spoke "We figured that since you will be joining the Hero Course in the 2nd Year that you should take this moment to likewise catch up with the rest of the students and to perhaps grow more connected with them in this experience." Shinso nodded, understand and smiling at the reason.

Nezu spoke and said "Well then, now that all is settled, how about we get seated. Is the Device ready to go?" Nezu directed the last part to the two mechanics.

Power Loader, before he could answer, was cut off by an enthusiastic Mei "All's ready Principal Nezu, sir! Meet my newest baby: the Hatsumei Universal Link Kaster! This baby of mine will surely allow us to watch the contents of this other little baby here safely and without triggering any fail safes, if there are any, that would mistake us for copying the data or tampering with it!"

Nezu chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm, while the students who knew of her previous 'babies' shuddered and feared for their lives, fearing that the machine will explode at any moment.

They all sat down in the new podium of seats facing the screen where there were 10 seats in every row, except for the top row that had 11. Row one included, from right to left facing the screen, Mei, Iida, Asui, Uraraka, Izuku with in a mini-seat, Mirio with Eri on another mini-seat, Amajiki, Kirishima, Bakugou, and Aoyama. Second row housed Yui, Toru, Mina, Kyouka, Momo, Todoroki, Nejire, Kaminari, Tetsutetsu, and Sero. Row three held Reiko, Itsuka, Monoma, Shinso, Ojiro, Koda, Tokoyami, Shoji, Sato, and Mineta.

In the fourth row was Pony, Kinoko Setsuna, Ibarra, Rin, Kosei, Bondo, Joruta, Kamakiri, and Power Loader, Row five included Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Sen, Awase, Shihai, Manga, Honenuki, Shindo, and Ectoplasm. Row 6 had Midnight, Present Mic, Eraserhead, Nezu, All Might, Gran Torino, Endeavor, Hawks, Edgeshot, and Thirteen. And finally, row seven had Tiger, Ragdoll, Pixie Bob, Mandaley, Recovery Girl, Miruko, Ryukyu, Fatgum, Snipe, and Hound Dog.

**(Put it in a grid and you will know pretty much how it looks like)**

After things were in order, Nezu asked Mei to turn the device on. As Mei was about to turn it on, the students who knew of Mei were praying to any god that heard them that they survive, the machine's techno lines glowed red and the device and machine activated. Mei practically leapt out of her seat screaming "It Works!" over and over.

The students and heroes would see the large white screen gain color as a high tech digital red with white letters appeared and a voice spoke out in a feminine robotic voice. "Welcome. My name is F.R.I.D.A.Y. I am an A.I. support system created in this reality by my creator, Zayden. I will assist in this viewing experience that you all will be venturing by the request of Master Zayden. I can pause the videos should any important questions need answering and point out the the multiversal equivalents, or counterparts, of those related to the people in this universe."

"I must also inform you that this universe you will be watching is known as MCU, or Marvel Cinematic Universe, #20,000, and in this universe it primarily takes place around the 1940's, 2000's-2020's. In this world the superpowers that you notably call 'Quirks' do not exist and are merely referred to as either genetic enhancements, biological evolution, and magic. With all that said, enjoy the show!"

The screen then showed a series of data files, one each with a name and a number but with all except one being locked beside the number 1.

The number 1 file had but a name: Iron Man.

"Iron Man?" Uraraka said. "That's actually a cool name. Is it about a hero who can turn his body to iron?"

Tetsutetsu heard and yelled "No Way! It's not Manly for this guy to copy me! I already have a hard enough time competing with Kirishima!"

Kirishima nervously calmed Tetsutetsu down with "Easy there man. Remember that this is an alternate universe. Who know, maybe you are Iron Man?"

Tetsutetsu calm down quickly and apologized for his 'unmanly' interruption, much to everybody's sweat-dropped amusement.

Iida spoke up "What's curious is that only the file called Iron Man is available to watch. Do we need some pass code to unlock the others or something?"

"It very well could be locked behind a progression system, where we have to watch the films in a specific order due to it being a story that progresses through video to video." Momo explained. "The Iron Man one might very well be the first one we have to watch."

Nezu smiled and said "Precisely. Well done, Ms. Yaoyorozo for your inquisitive deduction." Nezu also thought that mayeb he should enlist Yaoyorozo in the same after-school lessons with Midoriya.

Speaking of which, Izuku likewise praised Momo with "Yeah nice work, Yaomomo! Even me and Iida was confused at first, though I guess I was more attentive on the name more than anything."

Momo blushed at the praise of the Principal, but Izuku's praise sent her blush to overdrive and Momo made the perfect impersonation of a tomato. Her fellow Class-1A girls looked at Momo with jealousy, Nejire's constant smiling face turned to a shadow version of itself with her eyes shadowed by dark jealousy, which sent shivers down to everyone around her.

Bakugou meanwhile just shouted out "ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH PRAISING PONYTAIL! LET'S GET THIS SH-SHOW ROLLING ALREADY!" Bakugou would have cursed but immediately changed it when he remembered that Eri and Kota were in the room and Mirio and Izuku were sending him death glares.

Mei selected the Iron Man file where it opened to reveal the image of what looked like a suit of red and gold armor, glowing blue rectangular eyes, and a glowing blue circle on the middle of its chest.

Kaminari shouted "Holy Shit! That suit is badass!" He immediately got smacked upside the head by Nejire.

Mei meanwhile was drooling over the design of the suit and tried to find a notebook to draw its designs. She then noticed Izuku already on a mumbling train with a notebook suddenly in his hands and scribbling down on it. Mei was momentarily frozen at seeing the green-haired teen look so interested and doing what she was going to do. Memories of Izuku flashed in her mind, of his spirit, his smile, his fascination with heroes and their support items, the feel of his muscles, and his bright smile. Mei gained a blush on her face and shook her head out of the strange thoughts and reminded herself to continue and ask for the designs from Izuku afterwards.

And maybe his phone number too.

The Heroes were discussing meanwhile what the image could mean.

"While the suit is cool, I wonder what its purpose is?" Midnight said. "Does it revolve around his Quirk like a support item?"

Mandaley said "Seeing as how this A.I. said that are no Quirks in this world, I doubt it."

Endeavor replied "It could very well be a support item for this world's version of superpowers. Probably something equivalent to the one that Air Jet uses to help with his Quirk. The I appreciate the red aesthetic."

Without further questions or comments, and with approval from the crowd, Mei pressed the play button and the video played.


	2. Iron Man Part 1: Not Born, But Built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes watch the first part of Iron Man. And learnt hat some Heroes aren't Born, they're Built.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, ZAYDEN STORMVOID, HAVE RETURNED TO MY PEOPLE OF FANFICTION SO SOON TO DELIVER UPON YOU ALL ANOTHER, QUICKLY RELEASED CHAPTER OF WELCOME TO THE MCU!
> 
> Yep, I was genuinely surprised at how fast this story got noticed and how much you guys seem to love the idea that I'm here with another chapter, much sooner that expected. I also wish to inform you that as the title says, I will be splitting the movies into parts, instead of making a super long mega chapter, cramming in everything. Also, expect for some plot and actual story to be behind this reaction story.
> 
> So I'll make this quick so you guys can get to it. I don't own My Hero Academia, that's Horikoshi and Bones Studios's baby, or the MCU, those movies belong to Marvel, Disney, and even Sony, and credit to the movie belongs to the actor, directors, and studios that made these films possible. Also, I don't own the music that will be referenced in this chapter.

_Third POV_

**The video starts with a shot overlooking a desert region with a few U.S. Military convoys driving through the barren vista. Rock Music (Back in Black) is heard as we drift down and enter the center Humvee.**

Kaminari, and many of his fellow students were banging their heads to the music. "This Music is Rocking!" He said. "What's it called?"

Both Jirou and Izuku responded with "Back in Black by Ac/Dc."

Momo said "As expected from our class's resident music expert but how do you know about it, Izuku?"

Izuku chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I, at times, like to listen to some pre-Quirk era music,mostly when I have free time or when I'm training."

Jirou was curious and asked "Really? What kind of music?"

"Mostly rock, country, techno, some pop, and some rap." Izuku answered.

"W-Want to listen and p-play some music with me sometime after this?" Kyouka asked nervously, blushing while fiddling with her ear jacks.

Izuku was surprised at first but quickly answered, with a bright smiling face, "O-Of course, Jirou! I would be happy to play some music with you after this!"

Jirou blushed heavily and said "J-Just call me Kyouka."

Reactions to this adorable interaction were mixed. The girls of Class-1A, Nejire, and Mei were silently livid at Kyouka getting ahead of them for their fight over Izuku's heart and began planning some ways to catch up. The girls of Class-1B, more specifically a certain green-haired lizard girl, found the interaction sweet and some even blushed at Izuku's bright smile. The female Pros reactions ranged from teasing, seductive smiles, from Midnight, Pixie Bob, and Mt. Lady, to looks of curiosity from Miruko and Ryukyu.

As for Eri, she was looking on wit child curiousness, wondering from her Papa's talks with the black-haired, kind girl with the big chest to the shy, purple-haired girl with those weird things coming out of her ears, to which one was her Mama.

The men side of the group were also mixed. The 1A guys were mixed between proud and smiling at Izuku's kind nature, mostly Iida, Todoroki, Koda, and Kirishima, to knowing smiles from Aoyama, Tokoyami, and Shoji to finally jealousy and anger from Sero, Kaminari, Mineta, and Bakugou, the latter the more angrier. The 1B guys were jealous of the green bean's 'mad game', especially Monoma, and realizing the slight blushes from their female classmates didn't help. Shinso and Kouta noticed the looks from the girls and almost burst out laughing. While the male pros reactions ranged from amusement from Hawks, Tiger, and Present Mic, boredom from Endeavor, and teacherly/fatherly pride from All Might, Eraser, Gran Torino, and Nezu.

Bakugou finally let out his anger, and yelled otu "ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THIS STARING AND REACTION OVER THESE TWO SHITS ALREADY AND LETS GET THE VIDEO ON WITH ALREADY!"

Despite Bakugou's vulgar tone, they agreed and continued the video.

**The name of the area showed up as Kunar Providence, Afghanistan, 2008.**

"So they are in Afghanistan, huh." Hawks said. 'From what I remember from pre-Quirk era history, Afghanistan in 2000-2010's was not exactly a peace time with lots terrorism and war."

**As the video took them inside the center vehicle and the music played, it showed a few soldiers looking nervously at a figure who looked teleported off Hollywood Boulevard with a black suit and glass of vodka in his left hand.**

**The man in question was none other than genius inventor, and tech billionaire, Katsuki Stark.**

"BAKUGOU!/KACCHAN!" Everyone yelled out surprised as they saw their classmate/student first in this universe.

"HAHA!" Bakugou yelled triumphantly, a look of mad, petty, arrogance of his face. "YEAH BITCHES! I'M FIRST! TAKE THAT SHITTY DEKU!"

He was unaware of the dirty looks he was getting from the female population of the room for that last statement, nor the look of disappointment and annoyance at one of their, admittedly, star pupils incapable to let go of whatever grudge Bakugou held onto Midoriya. Though they had to admit that it was nice to see their student in this universe and that he is doing well from what the video said.

"Congrats bro!"Kirishima said, oblivious of Bakugou's words or the negative tension. "You're first up and you are a Billionaire and Tech Genius! That's so Manly!"

**Katsuki Stark looked over at the nervous soldiers around him. "I feel like you are driving me to court martial." He joked. "This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you are going to pull me over and snuff me. What are you not allowed to talk? Hey Forrest!" Stark directed his gaze and question towards teh soldier next to him.**

**"We can talk sir." The soldier nervously.**

**"Oh." Katsuki looked at his glass of vodka and said "I see. So its personal?"**

**"No, you intimidate them" Ramirez, the soldier driving replied.**

**"Good God, you're a woman." Katsuki joked. "I, honestly couldn't have called that." The other soldiers suppressed their laughter as Stark continued " I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a solider first."**

"This version of Bakugou seems like quite the jokester." Sero said.

"He seems rather arrogant, yet has a weird style of both complementing and likewise insulting others." Momo deduced.

Bakugou remained silent, not sure whether to take That as a compliment or an insult.

**"I'm an airman." Ramirez informed.**

**"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" Katsuki joked, all the soldiers repression broke and started laughing and chuckling. "C'mon it's ok laugh."**

"Wow." Todoroki said impressed. "This version of Bakugou is actually more enjoyable and pleasant than our version." The audience laughed at Todoroki's unintentional burn, Izuku trying hard to not laughing himself.

"YOU WANT TO GO ICY-HOT!" Bakugou yelled out.

**"Sir," the soldier in front of him said. "I've got a question to ask."**

**"Yes, please." Katsuki said with an air of pride.**

**"Is it true that you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?" The soldier asked smiling.**

**Katsuki took off his shades and said "That is an excellent question. Yes and No. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins." That gains some smiles and laughs from the soldiers.**

While the boys and some girls were laughing, Mineta yelled out in perverted frustration "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NOT ONLY IS MIDORIYA AN OBLIVIOUS HAREM KING MASTER, BUT NOW SO IS BAKUGOU! WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE WRONG ME SO?!"

Izuku was confused and blushing like a tomato at Mineta's exclamation, while Bakugou was too busy sucking up praise from Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima at his counterpart's own 'mad game'. Asui decided to answer the pervert's exclamation with "Because you are a small, weak, cowardly, pervert with no good defining traits while Bakugou and Izuku are both strong and Izuku has an adorable, pure, kind nature."

Izuku was now burning as hot as a furnace that Kota had to cool him off with his water quirk. Bakugou's moment in the sun was shot down and he gritted his teeth in it being Deku and his girls to do it, while Mineta's head was down in sadness and depression.

**"Anything else?" Katsuki asked, to which he looked over at the soldier beside him with his hand up nervously. "You are kidding me with the hand up, right?"**

**"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" The soldier asked.**

**"Yes, it's very cool." Katsuki said. The soldier fished out his camera from his pocket and gave it to his fellow soldier, Stark and Forrest leaning into the shot with Forrest's hand in a peace sign. Stark said "I don't wanna see this on your My Space page. Please, No gang signs." The soldier quickly lowered his hand. "No throw it up, I'm kidding." The soldier resumed. "Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job without peace."**

"What kind of job do you think he has?" Uraraka asked.

"Probably something to do with war and money." Tokoyami said.

Rin asked "Isn't he a billionaire and tech genius?"

Izuku deduced and said "If so, then the only thing I could see a billionaire and tech genius making money of the military would be weapon's contracts and war profiteering."

"That is quite barbaric and disappointing to make a profit out of war and suffering!" Iida said.

"But an unfortunate necessary one." Death Arms stated. "Where else do countries get the money to fund their weapons to combat their enemies?"

**The soldiers were about to take the picture when an explosion occurred in front of them, the vehicle in front bursting into flames.**

"WHAT?!" The group was shocked at the sight and remembered what Hawks said about terrorism and war.

**The soldiers acted with Ramirez going out to engage, before she was shot and killed. The other soldier went out and told Forrest "Forrest, protect Stark, don't go out!" He left and fired upon the unknown enemy, but was killed as well.**

"Oh no." Uraraka cried out, sad at the deaths of the soldiers, alongside her fellow students. The pro heroes were sad too but held their heads in respect and understanding. They died doing their duty and while many wished to be there and help, they knew that this was a universe not of their own and, for all they knew, there were probably no heroes in this world. Mirio and Izuku worked to cover Eri and Kota's eyes and ears from the scene, with assistance from Momo making some blindfolds and earmuffs.

**"Damn." Forrest cursed seeing his comrade die. He loaded his weapon warning Katsuki to stay in the vehicle and stay down. He didn't last more than 5 seconds before he was shot and killed.**

**Katsuki, seeing his protection killed, for out and ducked under a pile of rocks from the gunfire.**

"Why did he go out there where he could get shot and why doesn't he use his Quirk?" Mina asked, worried for her classmate.

"He likely doesn't have his Quirk in this world and he could do little to stay in the vehicle when they have the means to blow it up like the other one." Momo inquired. "Perhaps he also means to call for help?"

**Right on cue, Katsuki pulled out a high-tech looking phone and began to try to call someone. Then a whistle pierce through the air as an object landed on the ground next to him. Katsuki looked for a moment at the object to see that it was a missile.**

"A MISSILE?!" They students yelled. The teachers and heroes were on edge at the thought of them seeing one of their student's counterparts dying in front of them.

"GET OUT OF THERE KACCHAN!" Izuku yelled, worried for his friend.

**Stark read the logo on the missile with wide eyes. Stark Industries.**

"Stark? Like his last name in this world?" Todoroki asked.

"Don't tell me we are going to see Bakugou die by his own missile?!" Kirishima said "That's awful! And horribly ironic!"

**Katsuki barely picked himself up before the missile exploded and launched Bakugou's counterpart a few feet away.**

"BAKUGOU/KACCHAN!" The audience yelled out in horror. Bakugou looked at the screen with shocked eyes, fearful at seeing himself die.

**Katsuki landed on the ground, his suit covered in dust and covered in scratches and bloody cuts. He looked down to his chest to find it filled with tiny puncture holes that were stained red with blood. He opened his white dress shit to find his chest still protected with a bulletproof protection vest, the vest damaged with pieces of shrapnel. He sighed before his head fell down and he slipped into unconsciousness.**

The screen was black and everyone was fearful at whether Bakugou died.

"I think he is alright, students." All Might tried to calm them down. "At least Young Bakugou had a protective vest on, so he could have survived."

"Smart of him to bring protection in a war zone." Endeavor complimented. "But was the vest simply bulletproof and was it capable of handling a blast from a missile and the shrapnel?"

That put them on edge again but not so much as before.

**The screen showed color again and showed Katsuki, tied up in a chair, a bag pulled from his head to show his sweaty and bloody-cut face. Around him was a whole group of armed terrorists.**

**Iron Man**

**_36 hours later, Las Angeles_ **

"No!" Kirishima shouted. "Not a flashback! We have to see what's going on with Bakubro!"

"I'm fine, Shitty Hair!" Bakugou said. "I'm sure that my other self will get himself out of there but I want to see why I was in Afghanistan in the first place."

**They screen showed a banquet hall, with dozens of tables filled with people with suits and two monitors that showed various images of one man.**

**"Katsuki Stark." A narrating voice sounded off the monitors. The people there clapped their hands in applause. The voice continued with "Visionary. Genius. American Patriot."**

All Might smiled at that, reminiscing of his time in America and liked how Bakugou was seen as a patriot of his country.

**"Even from an early age, the son of the legendary weapons developer, Masarou Stark," It showed an image Katsuki's father.**

"How's my shitty dad a weapons developer?!" Bakugou yelled out. "He's a god damn fashion designer with no backbone!"

"Still its so cool that Uncle Masarou is so well distinguished here." Izuku praised.

The heroes saw the image of the elder Bakugou and saw that despite his facial features and and hair style, that he clearly took after his mother in the looks department, and, to All Might, Izuku, and Eraserhead who have met the woman, the attitude.

"Regardless," Sero said. "Don't you guys think that this is sort of like some narrative exposition?"

**"Quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind."**

"HA! You hear that Deku! I have a brilliant and Unique Mind! Take that!" Bakugou bragged.

"You are also more likable and a jokester in that universe, so hell has definitely frozen over." Shinso said with a tired voice.

That elicited laughs and chuckles, whereas Bakugou yelled out "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, MINI-ERASERHEAD!"

Todoroki grew intrigued at that and started to take notes on Shinso's similarities to Eraserhead. It would make for an interesting side-project of Dadzawa while he continued to work on his Dad-Might theory.

**The screen showed an older looking man, bald with grey and white stubbles for a beard and wearing a suit.**

The video was paused, much to the audiences confusion before F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up "Scanning Complete of Multiversal Counterpart Match! OBIDIAH STANE! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: YUBI AYASE!" It shows an image of a teenage Yubi Ayase, making Izuku and Bakugou flinch at seeing the image.

"Who is that?" Mina asked. Many of the audience were confused with the random image and name of a stranger suddenly tossed out and confirmed to be a counterpart to this Obidiah Stane.

Izuku answered, his voice meek and his face shrouded in the shadow of his hair, "Yubi was someone both me and Kacchan knew growing up."

"Oh, so he must be a friend of you guys. That is so cool that he is still connected to you guys through universes!" Uraraka cheerfully said, happy that Deku and Bakugou had a seeming friend here too.

Izuku lowered his head more, memories of his time as Kacchan's punching bag and victim replaying, as well as the times he remembered Yubi attacking him with his finger stretching quirk. Izuku said "Not exactly."

Everyone looked Deku with confusion and concern for his demeanor. Kota and Eri looked up and were also concerned and sad when Izuku's cheerful gleaming eyes, seemed to darken and lose their shine. They looked dull and lifeless as he remembered his past.

Kota could see a tiny flicker of hate and a reservoir of sadness and pain in Deku's eyes, much like when he himself was drowning in his hate for heroes and quirks before. Eri saw his Papa's eyes so sad and dull that it reminded her of how she would look, reminded her of how she was tormented by Overhaul.

Izuku snapped out of his state when he felt two hands on his own, one by Kota and the other by Eri, each giving him comforting, smiles. Izuku's eyes gained their shine again and meekly smiled again at the two.

Bakugou meanwhile has similar memories, but completely opposite of Deku's. For one, he wasn't the one getting beating down, he was doing the beating. He remembered how he bullied Deku, and at the time he thought it was alright. No one would care for a Quirkless weakling like Deku, and no one stopped him or told him no. Not the other kids, not the adults, not the teachers, and so he thought it was alright. And sense Deku's speeches about being a Hero despite his Quirklessness made the younger Bakugou insecure and angry he always'd proceeded to bully him, Yubi joining in.

But now, after his time in U.A., with the constant trials where he faced failure, where he faced the need to grow and change, where he was told no and the truths behind why he hated Deku revealed, he knew then that what he did in the past was wrong. Knew that if it were revealed that he would possibly get expelled. Not that nerd would do it Bakugou always thought and knew, but it served to make the ash blonde more angry at himself for being so stupid that he put himself in this situation, having to rely on Deku not saying anything, to be able to still be a hero, to not have All Might look at him with the look of disappointment and hatred that always woke him from his nightmares.

So seeing Yubi Ayase here and reminding him of all this, made Bakugou angry but also afraid, afraid that their past will be found out. Afraid that his dream would end.

The students and teachers noticed the demeanor of Izuku and Bakugou and grew worried. Seeing Izuku look so down and depressed, hurt the girls to their core and looked at the boy in the image with suspicion and the inklings of hatred. The boys were similarly worried, especially that the very image and name of this one random kid from their past made Izuku's and Bakugou look so down. Todoroki also managed to catch a glimpse of Izuku's peering over to Bakugou before flinching and looking away, which made Todoroki more suspicious towards Bakugou and his past with Deku that it would make Midoriya so quite and broken looking.

Kirishima too looked at Bakugou, who looked angry yet afraid and noticed how he looked at Midoriya for a second before quickly looking away, hoping no one would notice. But Kirishima noticed, and he knew that this person reminded the two of something of their past, something that the two didn't want to remember. Kirishima knew that Deku wasn't the cause of it, the green bean wouldn't hurt fly willingly, but Bakugou was explosive, easy to anger, and even arrogant, Kirishima admitted, and he was dreading and almost outright rejecting the suspicion that seem to be clear in his head.

The teachers grew suspicious over Ayase's past with Midoriya and Bakugou. All Might knew that Izuku had a troubling past over being Quirkless, but with how Izuku looked so broken, so sad and depressed he feared that it was worse than he thought. He whispered his concerns to Nezu and both agreed to talk to the boys later and while also investigating both Ayase and Izuku and Bakugou past.

After things settled down and the two hero students agreeing to move on, they resumed the video.

**"At age four he built his own circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at age 17 he graduated summa cum laude from MIT."**

They were impressed with Bakugou's counterpart's genius mind, especially Mei who was itching to see if the genius of one world could be the same in another, but a suspicion in her head was telling her that wasn't the case.

Kaminari scratches at his head and asked "Uhm, I know that all this is cool but what is summa cum laude mean?"

"It is a Latin term for one highest distinctions of honor in the American education system, the highest in fact. Which meant that Bakugou was among the highest in his graduating class." Momo said, a tiny bit of envy in comparing herself to this Katsuki Stark.

Bakugou yelled out "Of course I would get the highest honor! I Bet I Was The Best of the Best! I expect nothing Less!"

Sero said "Given that he graduated at the age of 17 while most of us here are 16 and still in high school, I don't doubt it."

**"Then the passing of a Titan." The screen showed a newspaper article of Masarou Bakugou and Mitsuki Bakugou dying in a car crash on December 16, 1991.**

The room became silent and the proud, standing explosive teen sank into his seat with a look of shock and horror. The only roaming thought in his head were that his parents died in this world.

He heard the sorry's from everyone but practically drowned them out. Then he felt Kirishima's hand on his shoulder and he nodded his head in appreciation. He then felt a more skinner hand on his shoulder that quickly turned more buff and stronger and another hand, this one scarred on his arm. He knew whose hands they were and for once didn't shook Deku's hand away and just made a tch sound and a nod, trying to fight back the tears at the thoughts of his mom and dad in a car crash and dying or dying at the hands of a Villain.

After things settled, they continued.

**"Masarou Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to fill the gap left by the legendary founder." It showed photos and magazines of Obadiah Stane. "Until at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed as the new CEO of Stark Industries." It then showed a newspaper of Katsuki with Stane in the background.**

The students complimented and praised Bakugou for his counterpart being the CEO of a billion dollar industry.

Nezu frowned at the look of the newspaper, almost seeing the hidden resentment in the man's eyes.

**Applause sounded in the room. "With the keys to the kingdom, Katsuki ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Katsuki Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."**

**Applause sounded off again and as the monitors finished the video, the spotlight was drawn onto a familiar red-headed man in a military dress suit. Colonel Ejiro Kirishima.**

"KIRISHIMA?!" The students cried out in surprise.

"Nice man!" Tetsutetsu praised. "You're a Colonel in the US military! That so Manly!"

"I Know!" Kirishima said excited after snapping out of his surprise.

**Kirishima spoke "As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique experience serving with a real patriot. He's my friend, a great Man, and my great mentor."**

"Aww, KiriBaku survives across dimensions." Mina teased. People laughed at that and Bakugou's red face.

Kirishima, oblivious to the teasing behind Mina's words, wrapped an arm around Bakugou and said "Here that Bakubro, we are Manly Best Friends Across Space and Time!"

Bakugou gritted out with an embarrassed red faced "S-Shut up, Shitty Hair! And get your arm off of me!"

**Kirishima finished his speech by saying "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor and privilege to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Katsuki Stark." Applause arose but after looking over the crowd, Kirishima found no sign of Katsuki with Stane shaking his head with amused eyes. Kirishima rolled his eyes and sighed disappointed, but not surprised.**

"Bakugou, it is highly rude and disrespectful to show uninvited to and award ceremony in your honor!"

"Seems to me that Bakugou's arrogance and jeunesse has lead to him doing this multiple times by looks of Stane and Kirishima." Aoyama said.

"SHUT UP GLASSES AND SPARKLE TURD!" Guess who said that.

**After seeing that Katsuki was a no show, Stane rose from his seat and came up to receive the award. As he got to the podium, received the award and the claps resided he said "This is beautiful! Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful."**

Bakugou yelled out "HEY ITS MY AWARD YOU STRETCHY FINGERED EXTRA! STOP TAKING IT LIKE ITS YOURS!"

"You know that he wouldn't have to accept it if your other self was there, right?" Shoji said, making Bakugou sit back down grumbling at himself.

**"Well, I'm not Katsuki Stark." The crowd laughed. "But if I were Katsuki, I would tell you how honored I feel, and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award."**

"Guy really knows how to work a crowd that's for sure." Snipe said. "Make them feel flattered when the man of honor is a no show."

"Wells it's to be expected from a man who had to take over the business before Bakugou." Ryukyu said.

**"The best thing about Katsuki is also the worst thing. He's always working." The scene the shifted to said working man working it on a game of craps, with his own crowd of people cheering, yelling "Work it! Come on!"**

Laughter ensued, even Bakugou himself over seeing him ditching such a boring event for some thing of more flair. Eraserhead meanwhile had to resist the urge to either bang his head on a table, give the real Bakugou detention over his other self's betting and drinking, or both. Iida meanwhile was waving his arm in hyper speed motion muttering how disgraceful Bakugou's actions were.

**As Katsuki was flirting with an attractive woman next to him (something that was causing Mineta to grit his teeth in jealousy), Kirishima appeared and said "You are unbelievable."**

"Busted!" Honenuki yelled out.

"SHUT IT SKULL FACE!" Not even bothering asking who it was that yelled that.

**"Oh no!" Stark grumbled. "Did they rope you into this?"**

**"Nobody roped me into anything." Kirishima said, Katsuki playfully saying sorry. "But if they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored."**

**"Of course I'd be deeply honored." Katsuki said with mock sincerity. "And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?"**

**"Right here." Kirishima said. "Here you go." He handed the award to Katsuki.**

**Katsuki grabbed the award and quickly said "There it is. That was easy. I'm sorry Wow! Would you look at that?" He handed it off to the girl he was talking to nonchalantly.**

People were laughing at the two's interaction. "Bakugou is the playful jokester and Kirishima is the serious one." Torru said.

Mina then said "OMG they switched personalities." That caused more laughter, with Kirishima scratching at his head with an embarrassed smile and steam coming out of Bakugou's raging, embarrassed blushing face.

**After a brief interaction of Katsuki losing his bet, handing of his trophy to a guy dressed as Julius Ceaser (to which Iida said that was highly disrespectful), Katsuki can be seen walking to his limo, Happy Awase, his bodyguard following beside him with other body guards.**

"Wait, I'm his god damn bodyguard!" Awase yelled out in shock and anger.

"And his limo driver, apparently." Sen said.

Monoma was about to let out another rant about Class-1A being attention hogs before he received a karate chop to his neck by Kendo and knocked out.

**As Katsuki was about to enter his ride, a blonde, attractive reporter suddenly called out "Mr. Stark! Excuse me! Mr. Stark! Christine Everheart, Vanity Fair Magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"**

Mineta was practically drooling and ready to make a perverse comment but was impeded by a tape in his mouth, courtesy of Sero.

**"She cute. She's alright." Katsuki whispered to Happy before agreeing.**

**Christine asked "You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"**

**Katsuki responded "Absolute ridiculous. I don't paint."**

Mt. Lady clapped and said "Wow, this kid is already better at interviews in that world than here." Cue the angry, explosive Pomeranian screeching out again.

**"And what do you say to your other nickname, the Merchant of Death?" Christine said bluntly.**

**"That's not bad." Katsuki admitted.**

"Only 'Lord Explosion Murder' would think that a nickname like that would be good." Uraraka said. Which caused everyone to laugh, especially the 1B students who didn't know about that.

"Are you serious?!" Setsuna gasped out.

"That was his second choice behind 'King Explosion Murder'." Momo said. The 1B students were howling in laughter, which made a certain triggered individual so mad his palms were crackling with tiny explosions.

"SHUT UP YOU 1B EXTRAS!"

**"Let me guess, Berkeley?" Katsuki asked.**

**"Brown, actually." Everheart said.**

**"Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we got." Katsuki said. "I guarantee that the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."**

"Wow." Kyouka said "So this Bakugou is more of a practical realist."

"HEY!" Bakugou yelled "I ALREADY AM A PRACTICAL REALIST!"

"Says the same guy that rather strike his own teammate than work with him over a grudge." Asui said, still pissed at when Bakugou struck Deku in their Final Exams.

**"Rehearse that much?" Christine bluntly asked.**

**"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime." Stark said.**

**"I can see that." She said.**

**"I'd like to show you first hand." He flirted.**

**"All I want is a serious answer." She insisted.**

**"Ok, here's serious." Katsuki said. "My old man had a philosophy, "Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."**

"Your dad sounds brutal." Kamakiri said.

"Sounds like something that Aunt Mitsuki would say." Izuku admitted, to which the explosive teen for once agreed with Deku.

**"That a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks." She said.**

"Ooh! Burn!" Kaminari said.

**"My father helped defeat the Nazis, he worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."**

**Christine pushes further saying "And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering."**

**Katsuki now seemingly pissed took of his shades and said "Tell me do you plan on reporting on the millions we've saved, by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation from our inteli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military founding, honey."**

"And that kids is how you drop the mic on reporters that want to call you out for something." Mt. Lady said.

**"Wow. You ever lose an hour of sleep in your whole life?" Christen said.**

**"Id be prepared to lose a few with you."**

**Christine's smile turned to a frown. A second later, the scene shifted to having Katsuki and Christine, now pants-less, making out in his bed like a pair of dogs in heat, with the two making out to the point where they roll off the bed much to Stark's laughter.**

"Boy, that escalated quickly." Kaminari memed.

Meanwhile, the boys were calling Bakugou a dog and player, to which said player smirked and looked proud of himself, while Mineta was absolutely livid with jealousy. The girls however looked away and tried to wash the site away with Izuku in Bakugou's place which only led to their anger and jealousy, which led to replacing it with Bakugou, which to them trying to wash it away and it continued that way on and on and on for a while. Thankfully, Kota and Eri were blocked form the scene with the quick work of Izuku and Mirio.

**The scene changed to where it showed Christine in bed covered in blankets, until the room came alive with the windows changing to reveal that bright morning sky, with holographic displays ok the side and an robotic voice played out in the room waking Christine up.**

**"Good morning." The A.I., Jarvis, said. "The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m."**

"SERIOUSlY?!" Mei shrieked in surprise and excitement. "He Made a Fully Functional A.I. System In 2008?!" She was already begging Bakugou for his secrets and Izuku for a journal for her to write in.

"Hey, I just noticed something." Torru said. "Despite the British accent to it, doesn't that voice sound like a robotic version of Ojiro's?"

After replaying and listening carefully, the rest of the group could definitely see the similarities between Ojiro and J.A.R.V.I.S., with the mentioned tail martial artist wondering if this was him in this other world. A robotic butler of sorts to Bakugou.

**Christine, covered in blankets, much to Mineta and Kaminari's disappointment, got out of bed and looked out the window to see the beauty cliff side surf view with the screen zooming back to reveal a beautiful mansion on the side of a cliff in Malibu, California.**

"Damn Bakugou!" Sato said. "That's a freaking cool house you got!"

"It's almost as big as my parent's summer mansion!" Momo said in exclaim, meanwhile Uraraka fell down with shocked, wide eyes muttering what was Momo's life.

**Christine walked into a large living room, wearing only her underwear and Tony's dress shirt from last night, looking around for Katsuki, while also admiring the room. She reached over to a keypad over by the wall with curiosity.**

**As she touched it, it flared red with Jarvis's voice saying "You are unauthorized to access this area." Christine jumped away in fright. "Jesus." Christine cursed.**

**"That's Jarvis He runs the house." A voice called from behind her.**

**Standing behind Christine, wearing a black business dress with a white undershirt, was Ibarra Shiozaki, her hair less viney than her counterpart but still green and in a pony tail.**

"IBARRA/ME?!" Class-1B, especially Ibarra, shouted in surprise at seeing their classmate and friend int his world, looking different.

"Wow, Ibarra." Setsuna said. "You look so proper and business like."

**Ibarra continued and said "I've got your clothes here." Holding a hanger with Christine's clothes wrapped up. "They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you like to go."**

**Christine walked over to her saying "You must be the famous Ibarra Shiozaki."**

"Famous?" Pony said. "Nice Shio!" Ibarra thanked her classmate.

**"Indeed I am." Ibarra simply said.**

**Christine received her clothes and said "After all these years, Katsuki still has you picking up the dry-cleaning." She looked at Ibarra with a smug look on her face.**

**Ibarra simply smiled and said "I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash." Her eyes and words directed at Christine and her look. "Will that be all?"**

"DAMN GIRL!" Setsuna shouted out. "You just burned that girl so bad, she is going to have to take that car to the hospital!" The other females were likewise praising Shiozaki while the guys laughed at the proper burn.

Ibarra blushed and simply said "While I myself wouldn't have been so blunt and antagonizing, I do find my other selves's words towards that sinful reporter to be well-deserved in putting down her sinful pride."

_'Not blunt huh?'_ Present Mic thought sarcastically, remembering Ibarra's bluntness at Mic's words of her during the Sports Festival.

**Music played again as we see Katsuki tinkering with an engine of sorts. "Give me an exploded view." Katsuki said to a monitor.**

**Jarvis said, showing off a schematic of the engine, "The compression in cylinder three appears to be low."**

Large amounts of scribbling was heard, Mei writing like a mad woman at the designs along with a footnote that said something about creating an A.I. assistant.

**"Log that." Katsuki replied to the A.I. Behind him as he worked, Ibarra walked down the stairs, with a pad in one and hand and a phone to her ear in the other. She opened the glass door to Katsuki's workshop.**

**As she was finishing up her phone call, she shut off the music, Katsuki saying "Please don't turn off my music."**

**Ibarra replied "You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now."**

**Katsuki replied "How'd she take it?"**

**"Like a champ." Ibarra said not skipping a beat.**

**"Why you trying to hustle me out of here?" Katsuki replied nonchalantly as he inspected a piece of technology.**

**Ibarra said "Your flight was supposed to leave an hour and a half ago."**

**"That's funny," Katsuki said. "I thought that with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there."**

"He Has A Private Plane, Too?!" Mineta screeched out. "How much money does he have?!"

F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded but pausing the video and saying "Estimations on Katsuki Stark's net worth being over 9.3 billion U.S. dollars."

Silence filled the room, jaws dropped at the amount of money that Bakugou in this other world possessed.

_'That's almost three times as much as my parents!'_ Momo thought in shock.

**"Katsuki," Ibarra said. "I need you to speak to you about a couple things before I can get you out of the door."**

**"Doesn't it kinda defeat the purpose of having your own plane." Katsuki continued, seemingly oblivious to Ibarra's words, as he stood for a second before sitting on the hood of another car.**

**"Larry called." Ibarra said. "He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no?"**

**"Is it a good representation of his spring period?" Katsuki asked.**

**"Um, no." Ibarra said. "The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he loved and worked, not the 'spring' like the season."**

**"So?" Katsuki said bluntly.**

**"I think it's a fair example." Ibarra said. "I think it's incredibly overpriced."**

**Katsuki Stark was silent for a millisecond before he said "I need it." Ibarra smirked fondly. "Buy it. Store it."**

"Anyone else getting rich asshole, spending all of his money recklessly vibes coming off of him?" Kyouka asked. 98% of people raised their hands, the only exceptions being a ticked off explosive Pomeranian and Endeavor.

**Bakugou walked towards a fridge and mini-kitchen, Ibarra writing down something, and continued "Okay. The MIT commencement speech-"**

**"Is in June." Katsuki interrupted. "Please don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way down-"**

**"Well, They're haranguing me, so I'm going to say yes." Ibarra interrupted him.**

**"We'll deflect it, absorb it." Katsuki said. "Don't transmit it back to me."**

**"I need you to sign this before you go." Ibarra continued undeterred.**

**"What are you trying to get rid of me for?"Katsuki said. "What, you've got plans?"**

**"As a matter of fact, I do." Ibarra admitted.**

**"I don't like it when you have plans." Katsuki said.**

**"Well, I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday." Ibarra said.**

**"It's you birthday?" Katsuki said with a straight face.**

**"Yes." Ibarra said.**

**"I knew that." Katsuki lied. "Already?"**

**"Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year." Ibarra said with a teasing smile.**

"My shipping senses are tingling." Mina said with a mad gleam in her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Torru asked. "What is this ship called?"

"Katsubarra or Bakuzaki." Mina said, causing teasing laughter to sprout from everyone. Bakugou and Shiozaki both blushed brightly, looked at each other at the same time, blushed more and looked away, much to everyone's char-gin.

**"Get yourself something nice from me." Katsuki said.**

**"I already did." Ibarra said smiling.**

**"And?" Katsuki asked smiling too.**

**"Oh it was very nice." said Ibarra. "Yeah, very tasteful. Thank you Mr. Stark."**

**"You're welcome, Ms. Shiozaki." Katsuki said. She tapped her pen onto Katsuki's cup to which he drank and gave it to her and walked away, with Shiozaki smiling wider.**

Bakugou strongly tried to keep his embarrassment and blush from being seen, avoiding the glares from Mineta and Kaminari and the teasing glances from Mina and the girls. He looked to Izuku and then to All Might, who both just smiled and gave a thumbs up like Kirishima, to which made him more embarrassed and ticked off.

Shiozaki faces the same situation with the stares from the guys of and the teasing glances from the girls, and tried to to cover herself in her vines with an embarrassed, blushing face.

**We then see Katsuki driving fast down a road to an airport in a sports car, with another car driving behind him, driven by Awase. He drives onto the roadway next to his private jet, with Kirishima in his uniform waiting and pissed.**

**Katsuki got out and laughed as Awase parked next to him. "Oh, I thought I lost you back there."**

**"You did sir." Awase said. "I had to cut across Mulholland."**

"Bakugou, it is highly disgraceful to intentionally leave your bodyguards behind and breaking the speed limit!" Iida chastised. "You could have been taken hostage from someone or gotten in an accident!"

"Seems like he learns his lesson later on." Shinso grimly said, reminding them of current Bakugou being held hostage by terrorists.

**"Ah! I got you! I got you!" Katsuki said smiling.**

**"What's wrong with you?!" Kirishima yelled out pissed.**

**"What?" Stark said. "I got doing a piece for Vanity Fair."**

"If by piece, he means having a piece of Vanity Fair, then he's right." Mineta said pervertedly. Punishment: Hung upside down by his legs by Sero's tape on Tsu's instructions. No one disagreed.

**"Three hours." Kirishima said. "For Three Hours, you got me standing here."**

**Katsuki and Awase walked past him and entered the plane saying "Waiting on you now. Let's go come. Come on. Wheels up. Rock and roll!" Kirishima shook his head as he got on the plane.**

**As they plane flew, Katsuki and Kirishima sat on a table, Katsuki flirting with the flight attendant. "What you reading, platypus?"**

"Platypus?" Kirishima questioned.

"Don't ask me how my other self thinks!" Bakugou said. "How should I know what he thinks?!"

Kirishima and the others decided to not bother answering that question.

**"Nothing." Kirishima said grumpily.**

**"Come on sour patch. Don't be mad." Katsuki said.**

**"I told you I'm not mad, I'm indifferent, ok?" Kirishima said still grumpy.**

**This led to a series of apologizing from Katsuki, rebuttals from Kirishima about not expecting much from Katsuki, and Katsuki simulatiously flirting with the flight attendants (making a certain perverted, string up grape head more jealous).**

**"You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible." Kirishima said.**

**"It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap." Katsuki replied.**

**"Hot sake?" The flight attendant asked.**

**"Yes, two please." Katsuki replied quickly.**

**"No." Kirishima refused. "I'm not drinking. I don't want any."**

**A second later the screen shows a drunk Katsuki and Kirishima drinking hot sake, Kirishima drunk talking about war stories. All the while music was blasting, lights were blaring and the female flight attendants were dancing around a pole with their hair undone and their shirts rolled up and buttoned down.**

"Well...I guess Young Bakugou knows how to...reconcile with his friends." All Might tried to spin a positive turn at the scene.

"He corrupted my horn buddy!" Mina exclaimed.

Kirishima blushed embarrassed at the laughter of his friends and his break down to drinking.

**Later, the plane arrived in Bargram Air Base, Afghanistan, Katsuki and Kirishima walking out to be received by a group of soldiers and generals.**

**Katsuki stood before the group on a stage and shouted out a speech. "Is it better to be feared or respected?"**

"Fear is a mighty weapon to deter villains and foes to the shadows, while to be respected means to be seen as a leader and warrior with the trust of his comrades." Tokoyami sagely said.

**"I say, is it too much to ask for both?" Katsuki said.**

"That actually makes sense." Snipe said.

"It's good to have a balance of fear and respect as a hero. You have to command respect from your fellow heroes so that you may be seen as trust worthy, be able to lead in a crisis, and to be seen as a hero to the people. However, fear is also needed to be able to drive villains and criminals away from crimes, similar to All Might." Nezu wisely said.

**"With that in mind," he continued. "I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' Freedom Line. It's the first missile to incorporate our proprietary repulsion technology."**

"Repulsion?" Kaminari questioned. "So like, does it make people gross out and drives them away?"

Mei jumped in before Momo could explain saying "It's a force under the influence of which objects tend to move away from each other. It's akin to mostly magnetic polarity of the same kind or an electric charge of sorts."

**"They say that the best weapon is one you never have to fire." Katsuki said.**

"Indeed." All Might said. "It's better to prevent a fight through words and reason than through fists and violence."

Everyone agreed, except for Endeavor and Bakugou, the latter having a semi-mental breakdown at hearing his idol, who he respected for his strength and never losing a fight, practically telling him that Deku's way of peace and reason is better than his way of beating up bad guys.

**"I respectfully disagree." Katsuki continued.**

All Might and the heroes frowned at that. The students were more so confused as to what he meant.

**"I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked pretty well so far." Katsuki said.**

"While I wouldn't go that far, he does make some sense." Kendo admitted. "If words and reasons don't solve things, it is reasonable to have the strength and firepower to defeat the enemy as quickly and efficiently as possible."

**"Find an excuse to let one of these babies off the chain, and I can personally guarantee you, the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." Katsuki waves his hand to the side.**

**Three large missile shifted from its firing device and took aim at its target area. After targeting, one of the missiles launched off at high speeds. As it soared through the air and neared it target area, its sides broke out and fired off a dozen tinier and faster looking missiles that whistles through the air.**

**As it hit the ground, Katsuki raised his arms up and said "For you consideration, the Jericho."**

**Multiple explosions occurred along a mountain range and the blastwave was so large that the wind blew past Stark and the others in a fear of pure destructive power.**

The assembled group collectively dropped their jaws to the floor at the show of destruction from only One missile.

"Holy. Shit." Mina said with pure astonishment.

"Yeah...Holy." Hagakure said sarcastically.

"Those explosions make Bakugou's look like firecrackers." Sero said stunned.

For once, Bakugou didn't yell out at being called weak. He instead looked at the screen with pure amazement, mostly at himself for creating that weapon, and nodded dumbly.

"Let's hope that that kid doesn't end up getting That kind of firepower with his Quirk on the wrong side." Hawks whispered to Endeavor, who nodded in agreement.

**Katsuki walked over to a high tech crate that opened up to reveal wine glasses and vodka. "I'll be throwing in these with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace." He picked on glass up and toasted before drinking its contents.**

"Jesus, Man." Kirishima said. "You are such a badass in this world!"

"I'M A BADDASS IN EVERY WORLD! ESPECIALLY THIS ONE!" Bakugou yelled out.

"While he is quite 'badass'," Yui said, air quotes on badass thrown in. "He's also looks like he has an alcohol issue mixed in with reckless indulgence and parental issues."

The students and teachers looked to her, impressed with her deduction. "While I can understand all that, one question: How come parental issues?" Setsuna asked.

"He got angry and took his shades off when that reporter called his father's heroic work war profiteering." Yui explained.

**Katsuki's phone vibrated and he answered, to find Obidiah in bed. "Katsuki." Obidiah greeted.**

**"Obie." Katsuki greeted back. "What you doing up?"**

**"I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?" Obie asked.**

**"He's seriously worried about That weapon not seeking well?!" Awase asked incredulously.**

"Of course!" Mei chipped in. "Customer satisfaction should always be a number 1 priority when marketing and distributing babies to their maximum potential and profit! My babies keep me up all night!"

"Um, Hatsumei," Izuku said. "When was the last time you slept and how long?"

"Two hours last night!" Mei said without one care, oblivious to the gapes of shock, sighs of expectancy, and groans of Power Loader.

**"It went great." Katsuki said. "Looks like its gonna be an early Christmas."**

**"Hey! Way to go my boy! I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Stane congratulated.**

"Unlikely." Tokoyami said grimly.

**"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" Katsuki joked/accused.**

**"Good night, Katsuki." Obidiah said before hanging up.**

**"Hey Katsuki!" Kirishima yelled out as Katsuki enter the vehicle.**

**Katsuki looked his head out and said "I'm sorry. This is the 'fun-vee'. The 'hum-drum-vee' is back there."**

"Ouch." Kaminari said. "Kirishima just got kicked out and burn in one go."

"It's alright." Kirishima said. "I take it as a thank you for not getting shot by terrorists later."

"S-Shut it Shitty Hair!" Katsuki stuttered embarrassed.

Mina was drawing up notes in her Shipping Journal, which she got from Midori, on her KiriBaku ship theory.

**"Nice job." Kirishima said.**

**Katsuki patted Kirishima's hand. "I'll see you back at base."**

"Very unlikely." Shihai said grimly too.

**The scene showed the same scene of the humvees driving off only for the front car to be blown up.**

"And back to the present time on Kidnapped by Terrorists." Kaminari joked.

**Flashes of bright lights with Katsuki groaning and screaming in pain, rapid images of men in masks over him, pulling out pieces of metal from his bloody open chest.**

"Well we can chalk that up to getting out of that explosion unscathed as a big fat no." Shoji said.

"I hope he ends up alright." Ibarra wondered out loud.

"Why Ibarra? Scared your boss crush might get hurt?" Setsuna teased.

Results lead to laughing and chuckling from the audience and blushing and stuttering from Ibarra and Bakugou.

Bakugou looked at the stuttering, holy vine girl and thought _'She is...cute...'_

**The images ended with a plate of round metal inserted into his chest and Katsuki falling to unconscious again.**

**The screen turned black before turning back on to see Bakugou, in raggedy clothes, wake up. He groaned in pain and discomfort and looked around him, pulling out a long plastic tube from his nose.**

**He looked around to find a tall and thin man, shaving his chin in a mirror. He wore a dusty and dirty dress shirt and pants, glasses, and had greying specks of hair on his chin and sides.**

"Who's he?" Kaminari asked.

"One of his captures perhaps?" Iida inquired.

"No." Izuku said. "He looks to dirty and worn out to be one of those terrorists. Perhaps he's another prisoner, perhaps one of the doctors that operated on him?"

**Bakugou tried to move, the wires connected to him moving a device beside him and causing noise.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man spoke in an Arabic accent, not even bothering looking back.**

**Stark looked back to find that the device that he was connected to was an old looking, car-sized battery or generator. He traced the wires to his chest covered in bandages and slightly more bump that usual.**

**Katsuki tore the bandages off, panting hysterically in escalating desperation and horror. As he tore the final ones and looked at his exposed chest, he found in the middle a round piece of metal stuck to his chest.**

"Oh Jesus!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

"Young Bakugou." All Might said worryingly.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kamakiri said wierded and grossed out.

"Not sure." Power Loader said. "But given how it seems surgically implanted on him in the same area where the shrapnel hit his chest, connected by a generator of sorts, and we saw images of doctors removing shrapnel from bush chest, my guess that it's some kind of magnet."

"It looks disgusting." Mei grimaced. "Amateurishly made. No flair. It looks like something pulled out from a dump."

**Katsuki looked at it in and gasped out in horror. The screen shifted to see the old man mixing food from a pan, whistling and now wearing a black blazer, while Katsuki inspected his chest. "What the hell did you do to me?" Katsuki said accusingly.**

**The man chuckled. "What I did?" The man said. "What I did is to save you life."**

"Hah!" Typical of Class-1A and their delinquent of a Pomeranian to accuse the man who saved you life so horrib-ack!" Monoma was silenced by a chop to the head of Kendo.

**"I removed all the shrapnel that I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your aptrial septum." The man explained.**

"Why The Hell Didn't You Remove ALL of It?!" Bakugou accused himself.

"He said he removed all the he Could." Uraraka said. "Plus I don't think that cave looks well equipped enough to work on someone that well."

Bakugou calmed down, grumbling.

"What is the aptial septin?" Kaminari asked.

"Aptrial Septum." Momo corrected. "And it's basically the middle of your chest and area where the heart and lungs connect. So for there to be shrapnel still inside of him in those areas is very bad, incredibly fatal."

"Oh no." Uraraka gasped.

**"Want to see?" The man in glasses said, picking up a tiny bottle and shook it, tiny pieces of shrapnel jingling around. "I have a souvenir. Thank you."**

"Shrapnel From Inside My Chest Is Not A Souvenir, You Bastard!" Bakugou raged.

"Hey calm down man!" Kirishima said. "It was probably a joke. Maybe to keep you calm."

"I Am Calm! I'm as Calm as I Can Be!" Bakugou yelled out, not calm.

"Though I do wonder why he seems so cheery over this?" Mandaley asked.

"Humor can be a coping mechanism in times of distress. Such cases include myself and Ms. Joke." Nezu explained. "Isn't that right Aizawa?"

"No comment." Eraser said stoically, much to Hizashi's, Kayama's, and Class-1A's amusement.

**He tossed the bottle to Katsuki. He caught it and inspected the shards of metal that were previously in his chest. "I've seen many wounds like that in my village." The man pointed out. "We call them the 'walking dead',"**

"Why would they name people with shrapnel in their chests something like zombies?" Reiko wondered.

**"Because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs." The man finished.**

"Oh." Reiko said, her question answered.

**"What is this?" Katsuki asked.**

**"That," the man pointed out. "Is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart."**

"That's pretty smart." Death Arms complimented. "But how effective will it be in keeping the shrapnel from his heart in the long run?"

"Depends on both the magnet and the power source." Power Loader explained. "Since it's coming from a car battery, Id say that it's effective but depending on how much power the battery has left and how much it will last, it will probably take perhaps a week still or twice as much."

**Katsuki zipper up his jacket and looked over to find a camera looking on them. The man followed his view and smirked. "That's right. Smile."**

**"We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern." The man revealed.**

**"I don't remember." Katsuki said.**

**"You wouldn't." The man said. "If I'd been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture about integrated circuits."**

"Ouch." Sero said. "Nothing like pointing out your alcoholism to jab at your dickish attitude."

"So should we get Bakugou drunk and fix him of his own garbage-fire attitude?" Kaminari joked.

Laughter filled the gym as Bakugou yelled out "SHUT UP REJECT PIKACHU BEFORE I BUST YOUR ASS SO HARD, YOU'LL BE SITTING ON AN ICE PACK FOR WEEKS!"

"Do you mean beating him up with your Quirk or are you just that desperate to bang Kaminari?" Kirishima joked.

More laughter rang while Bakugou sat back down with red face and grinding teeth.

**Katsuki Stark looked around again and asked "Where are we?"**

**Before the man could answer, the metal doors thudded, a slide of a metal panel revealed another man who yelled something in Arabic. As a commotion of words sounded behind the walls, the man quickly stood up and whispered to Stark "Stand Up. Stand Up!"**

**As Katsuki stood up, the man grabbing his arm, the man warned "Just do as I do. Come on put your hands up."**

**The doors opened to reveal a pair of men, the one in the middle with a piece of paper and the others with loaded guns on them.**

**"Those are my Guns." Katsuki realized. "How did they get my guns?"**

"First blown up by your own missile, now you are being threatened by your guns. Karma's a bitch ain't it?" Setsuna said.

"Shut It, Lizard Bitch!"

**"Do you understand me?!" The man whispered loudly. "Do as I do."**

**The man in the middle raised his hands up and exclaimed in Arabic. He started speaking in Arabic but the few words that were easily translated were "Katsuki Stark." and "weapons."**

**After the man finished speaking, he gestured towards the man with glasses who translated "He said 'Welcome Katsuki Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America."**

"Murderer?!" Kirishima exclaimed. "How is Bakugou a murderer?! He is a tech billionaire, not a Villain! That's really unmanly to say!"

"Just keep watching Kirishima." Izuku said frowning, already figuring out what the terrorist meant.

**The terrorist continued speaking with the man translating "He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one." The terrorist gave the man a photograph of the Jericho missile from before. ******

"There's No Way In Hell Bakubro Would Create A Missile For These Scumbags!" Kirishima said.

"While I agree that the idea of Bakugou creating a missile as dangerous as that to a group of terrorists is ridiculous, I fear that he has little choice with guns on him." Iida said.

"I'd Rather Die Than Give Those Sick Bastards My Missile!" Bakugou yelled defiantly.

"They could end up using the man as a hostage." Momo said, making the explosive hero student grit in frustration.

"No." Izuku said. "While it's possible, I don't think that these guys, that see Kacchan as a murderer, would care about the life of another over his own, despite how I believe otherwise. Let's continue and see."

Bakugou was extremely close to blowing up at Deku before he said that last part. He decided to grumble and continue to look.

******Katsuki looked at the picture and the terrorist and said "I refuse."** ** **

"Yeah Bakubro!" Kirishima said. "Stick it to those Scumbags!"

******A second later and Katsuki is having his head dunked and held under a tub of water.** ** **

The teachers and students flinched, especially Izuku and Kirishima, at seeing their fellow classmate/student/friend being tortured by the terrorists.

"Why doesn't he use his Quirk to fight back?!" Uraraka said, flinching at the sight of her opponent from the Sports Festival being tortured.

"This is a world that doesn't seem to have Quirks. He can't fight back. He's just Quirkless." Momo said, similarly disturbed at seeing her classmate tortured.

Izuku and Bakugou flinched at that, Izuku and Bakugou remembering their last with Izuku being beaten up and bullied by Bakugou and his lackeys. _'I-Is...is this what...Deku went through...with me?'_ Bakugou thought, his teeth gritting and self-deprecating words going through his head.

All Might gripped his wounded side, berating himself for not being there to help and being forced to watch this unfold. Eraserhead similarly was pissed off, his hair standing up and his eyes glowing in pure rage.

******The screen then showed Katsuki being dragged, with a bag over his head, along with the man with glasses through a series of tunnels. They arrived to the outside of the cave where the boss spoke out.** ** **

******The bag over Katsuki was removed for him to look over at a series of terrorists, tents, and loads of weapons.** ** **

"Shit!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed. "They got a whole dang squad of terrorists out there loaded to the teeth!"

******The terrorists forced Katsuki to walk along, the tech billionaire holding on to the car battery connected to him. As he walked, he saw dozens of crates and boxes filled with weapons, the Stark Industries logo on them, including missiles.** ** **

"Oh." Kirishima said sadly. "So that's what they mean by Mass Murderer."

"They could have said that Bakugou's weapons killed a lot of them, that they use his weapons to kill lots of people, or both." Izuku explained.

"What is disturbing is how these guys managed to get so many of his weapons?" Pixie Bob questioned.

"Maybe some of his buyers sell his weapons on the blackmarket." Eraser said.

******They stopped, the main boss turning to Katsuki and spoke in Arabic, the man with glasses translating "He wants to know what you think."** ** **

******Katsuki looked to the terrorist and said bluntly "I think you got a lot of my weapons."** ** **

******As the man translated, the terrorist spoke again, which was translated "He says 'We have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make a list of the materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done he will set you free."** ** **

******Katsuki looked to the terrorist, his hand out and took it.** ** **

"Bakubro no!" Kirishima said in defiance. Many in the audience where feeling antsy and worried, including Bakugou himself.

******Katsuki said "No, he won't."** ** **

******"No he won't." The man confirmed.** ** **

"Whew!" Kirishima breathes out in relief. "Oh he had me there for a second."

"He had us in the first half, not gonna lie." Kaminari memed.

Jirou sighed annoyed and said "Please stop trying to sound funny."

"Do or do not. There is no try." Kaminari memed again, much to the laughter of the students, and the groans from Jirou and some of the teachers, ie Aizawa.

******The terrorist chuckled, thinking he succeeded, while Katsuki looked over to find a group of armed men on top of some rocks, with one bald man standing in particular.** ** **

"Why is he important?" Sato questioned.

"He could be the leader of the group." Iida inquired.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. paused the video again and scanned the man and said "MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART DETECTED! RAZA! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: TSUBASA!" An imaged showed of a rather obese kid with a shaved head and a pair of red wings.

"Who is he?" Jurota asked.

Momo looked to the flinched faces of Izuku and Bakugou and said "I'm going to guess that he is another 'acquaintance' from your childhood, Izuku?"

Izuku nodded and said "Yeah, he is. But unlike Yubi, who was still around last time I saw him at Aldera, Tsubasa went abroad and I haven't seen him since I was younger."

F.R.I.D.A.Y. heard and did another, more different scanning phase and said "INFORMATION DETECTED! TSUBASA STATUS: DECEASED!"

The room grew quiet, Izuku and Katsuki wide eyed and shocked. Bakugou gritted his teeth, rage pooling up, while Deku gained tears in his eyes and mourned for the kid. He may have bullied him but it still didn't mean that he wasn't Deku's friend at a time and that he was still a person that he knew and died.

"How?" Bakugou growler quietly in rage, angered that someone he knew was dead and he didn't know about it.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. brought up video footage of a seeming random street, but seeing the smoke and fire in the distance and the figures of Izuku, Iida, and Todoroki, along with Gran Torino, Native, Manuel, and a captured Stain. the mentioned individuals in the group along with Endeavor widened their eyes at what this was.

"Wait...is that-" Mina asked trembling.

"Hosu City, the night Stain attacked us." Iida clarified.

"But why is it showing us this?" Momo asked.

Suddenly the video expanded where they saw a white, skinny Nomu with wings pop out of nowhere and grab Midoriya with his feet and started flying away with him.

"DEKU!" Uraraka shrieked.

Suddenly in a flash of movement that barely anyone registered, Stain broke loose from his restraints, kicked the blood of the Nomu off one of the heroes, paralyzing the creature and rushing towards it at high speeds. He leapt up and grabbed Deku off the Nomu and stab his knife into the Nomu's brain, killing it.

"Wait, Midori...you were saved by by the FREAKING HERO KILLER!" Mina asked shocked.

Izuku rubbed his head and said "Yeah, when he killed the Nomu, he mumbled something about 'trying to build a stronger society', about fake heroes and 'you can't die.'"

The audience looked at Izuku with shock, at the fact that the Hero Killer was Izuku as a worthy hero.

"Regardless, this still doesn't explain why this is of any importance." Todoroki said.

The screen rewound and paused at the Nomu before it died, and showed an image of it and Tsubasa with F.R.I.D.A.Y. saying "DNA MATCH CORRUPTED! RECALCULATING REMOVAL OF EXTRA DNA SAMPLES! NOMU AND TSUBASA DNA MATCH OVER 75% CONFIRMATION! BRAIN WAVE FUNCTIONS UPON DEATH ALTERED DUE TO SUPPRESSED MEMORIES INVOLVING IZUKU MIDORIYA REFERRED TO AS DEKU!"

The audience was horrified at the results, especially Endeavor, remembering and paling at the realization that he fired a spear of fire onto a kid turned into an undead monster.

Deku proceeded to break down in tears, the guys and girls comforting him. Izuku felt horrible at realizing that the boy was dead right in front of him and he didn't even knew at the time. Izuku's self deprecating thoughts took over and warped the situation where he thought the consciousness of Tsubasa tried to reach out to Deku, to save him from what he became. Something Deku believed he failed, with Deku's mind being bombarded by picturing the old Tsubasa being impaled by the knife with tears of desperation and fear.

Bakugou was growing ever more furious. Not only did he just been told that Tsubasa was killed, but he also was told that his former lackie/friend was turned into one of those abominations, and was killed by the Hero Killer.

The heroes were horrified at the realization that a mere child was turned into those monsters, especially All Might and Endeavor, wondering who would turn a child into one of those monsters.

Miles away in an underground lab, a certain horrible, evil scientist sneezed and shivered in fear for some unknown reason. His thoughts shifted to memories of his grandson, the one he turned into that Nomu that Stain killed. He wondered why he was remembering it but shrugged without a care and moved on to his work.

Back to U.A. after everything calmed down, and decide to discuss that for later, Nezu currently writing notes to investigate Tsubasa and All Might and Gran Torino making a note to call up Tsukauchi to investigate this, the video continued.

******Katsuki stated at the crackling fire where the man said "I'm sure they are looking for you Mr. Stark, but they will never find you in these mountains."** ** **

******Katsuki continued to look into the fire with a blank look. The man bent down and said "Look, What you just saw, That is your Legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers."** ** **

"Well this is getting rather deep. And depressing." Amajiki muttered.

"Kinda seems like the universe itself is giving Bakugou in that world a slap of realism." Nejire muttered curiously, Bakugou frowning and contemplating himself.

******"Is that how you want to go out?" The man questioned. "Is this the last act of defiance of the great Katsuki Stark? Or are you going to do something?"** ** **

"Wow this is getting really deep!" Mirio said.

******"Why should I do anything?" Stark said, sounding defeated and angry. "They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't I'm probably dead in a week."** ** **

"Kacchan." Izuku muttered out. "Don't give up! You never give up!" Bakugou looked over at Deku in shock, and looked down, now more confused as to how to think of his former friend.

******"Well then," the man said. "This is a very important week for you, isn't it? Hmm?"** ** **

******Katsuki looked up, defiance and a plan forming in his eyes.** ** **

****"**** Yeah!" Kirishima yelled. "Never giving up, even with the odds stacked against him! That's Bakugou for ya! And That's so Manly!"

Bakugou smirked, appreciation in his eyes towards Kirishima.

******The screen showed the terrorists moving around in a hurry, carrying weapons and tools around while Katsuki shouted orders for what he needed, the man translating to the terrorists.** ** **

******Katsuki was currently dismantling a missile when he asked the man "How many languages do you speak?"** ** **

******The man responded "A lot, but apparently not enough for his place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian."** ** **

"Jesus." Fatgum exclaimed. "I didn't even know half of those existed."

******"Who are these people?" Katsuki asked.** ** **

******"They are your loyal customers sir." The man answered snarky. "They call themselves the Ten Rings."** ** **

"The Ten Rings?" Itsuka asked

"That definitely sounds like a terrorist group there. Or a cult." Hawks said.

"Had you handled your own terrorist groups, Hawks?" Tokoyami asked.

"I've had my fair share of groups that called themselves terrorists or gave themselves some badass sounding names to make themselves sound scary." Hawks admitted. "They didn't seem scary for long."

******As they worked they were being watched by the terrorists who uttered in a foreign language. As Stark drilled out a screw, the man asked "You know we might be more productive, if you include me in the planning process."** ** **

******"Uh-Huh" Stark said before dismantling the rocket.** ** **

"I see Bakugou is just as bad at teamwork in this universe just as much as ours." Uraraka said.

Bakugou would have yelled out at the 'Gravity Bitch', as he so colorfully nicknamed her, but one glare from Eraserhead shut him up at the promise of consequence.

******Katsuki dismantled some parts of a metal part and took out a small piece of metal. "We don't need this." Stark said before tossing the rest of the machine away.** ** **

******The man asked "What is it?"** ** **

******Katsuki held up the piece of metal with some pliers and said "That's palladium. 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6 grams so why don't you go break down the other 11?"** ** **

******The man nodded and did so. Katsuki grounded up some dirt into a cup. Katsuki's fellow prisoner held the jar of palladium over a fire with a pair of tongues, and slowly brought it over to the table. "Careful." Katsuki warned. "We got one shot at this."** ** **

******"Relax." The man said "I've got steady hands. Why do you think you are still alive?" The man steadily poured the palladium onto the cup.** ** **

******"What do I call you?" Katsuki asked.** ** **

******The man turned to him after completing his task saying "Higari. Higari Maijima."** ** **

"HUH?!" Power Loader exclaimed in surprise.

"What's wrong Mr. Power Loader?" Mei asked. "That someone you know?"

Power Loader nodded and said "That person is me. That's my name."

The group looked surprised, blinking in realization that the U.A. teacher was the man with glasses, with the fellow teachers congratulating Power Loader for his appearance in this world and helping out his student.

Hatsumei then realized something and starting profusely apologizing to Power Loader for her comment over the 'hideous' electromagnet that she insulted. Power Loader let Hastumei, acting being mad, and said that she can avoid detention and time off the design studio by sleeping more and not blowing up the place more. Hastumei agreed to the first and made no promises on the later, Power Loader signing before giving in.

******"Higari. Nice to meet you." Katsuki said.** ** **

******"Nice to meet you too." Higari said.** ** **

******Katsuki plucked out a thin ring of hardened palladium from the cup and stuck it onto a round piece of glass. Katsuki worked over a roundish piece of machinery, until Katsuki and Higari stood over the completed tiny machine that looked and glowed like a mini-reactor.** ** **

******Higari said "That doesn't like the Jericho missile."** ** **

******"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor." Katsuki clarified. "I've got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."** ** **

****"So Bakugou did all that and created a miniaturized version of a reactor to act as a pacemaker?!" Momo asked shell-shocked.** **

The audience was astounded, but Kaminari, confused, asked "What is an arc reactor?"

"Not sure." Mei replied. "But it must be some form of highly efficient and powerful fusion energy reactor if it can power a whole factory!" Mei proceeded in taking down notes.

******"But what could it generate?" Higari asked.** ** **

******"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second." Katsuki bluntly said.** ** **

Jaws dropped to the floor in collective unison.

"HOLY MOTHER OF BABIES!" Mei exclaimed in pure amazement. "100 OF THOSE BABIES COULD POWER ALL OF THE U.S.A. FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR! EVEN MORE TIME IN JAPAN! I MUST HAVE THE BLUEPRINTS OF THAT BABY!"

Mei practically lunged at the black box before Izuku, with Full Cowling at more than 15%, dragged her back saying "I'm sure it can give you them, but after this is over, ok?"

It took the persuasive powers of Izuku, Power Loader, and Nezu combined to make Hatsumei sit down and stay put, with Hatsumei getting Izuku to test out her babies for a whole day. The girls didn't like no Izuku for a day, much less when they saw the ecstatic, blushing look on her face.

******"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes." Higari said astounded.** ** **

******"Or something big for 15 minutes." Katsuki said.** ** **

Mei was already breaking in anticipation and looked to Izuku with eyes that screamed that he had no choice but to test All of her babies. Izuku started wondering if he just signed up for a day in Hell.

******Katsuki brought Higari to a table with a lamp with schematics and blueprints to various devices. He put them on the table as they stared at it. "This is our ticket out of here." Katsuki said.** ** **

******"What is it?" Higari questioned.** ** **

******"Flatten them out and look."** ** **

******As he did, Higari said "Oh...wow. Impressive."** ** **

******Down on the table, illuminated and put together, was the schematics of a large high tech, suit of armor.** ** **

Mei drooled hungrily as she wrote down the blueprints like her life depended on her, which to her she did. Everyone else looked to the blueprints and felt chills go up their spines in both anticipation and excitement.

******Sometime later, Katsuki and Higari are playing a game, his mini-arc reactor in his chest. After Katsuki made a roll, Higari chuckled saying "Good. Good."** ** **

******"You still haven't told me where you're from." Katsuki said.** ** **

******"I come from a small town called Gulmira." Higari said. "It's actually a nice place."** ** **

******"Got a family?" Katsuki asked.** ** **

******"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here." Higari said.** ** **

"Aww." Mina said. "So hopeful!"

"It is nice for him to want to escape to see his family, to have hope." Izuku said smiling, knowing that that is the kind of hero he wants to be. A Hero that not only gives people a sense of peace, but also hope.

******"And you Stark?" Higari asked.** ** **

******Stark looked at him for a moment, before he said "No."** ** **

"Aww." Mina said again. "Bakugou is lonely."

"AM NOT!" Bakugou replied.

******"No?" Higari questioned. "So you are a man who has everything, and nothing."** ** **

"Ouch." Kaminari said. "That's actually really sad. To have all that wealth and fame and for it to mean nothing in the end without someone to share it with."

The students of Class-1A looked to Kaminari stunned. Jirou said "Wow, Kaminari. That was...actually something smart and analytical of you."

"Yes, I, too, am extraordinarily analytical." Kaminari memed. The students laughed out loud while it took all of Jirou's willpower not to stab her jacks into Kaminari's eyes.

******Days went by in the cave, the terrorists checking in on them but not finding anything suspicious at first. But as the days went, the terrorists became more confused. It then showed Raza looking at a screen of Katsuki and Higari testing out a leg, with the Ten Rings leader shifting the ring in his finger and suspicion in his eyes.** ** **

"Uh oh." Honenuki said. "Looks like their busted."

******As Katsuki was welding a piece of metal with a blowtorch, the panel slid open and and terrorist shouted out in warning. The two captives raised their hands as a group of armed terrorists came in, Raza coming out of the group and walking over to the pair of scientists. Raza looked at the two and said "Relax." Katsuki and Higari slowly brought their hands down.** ** **

"Wait, he could speak English this whole time?!" Pony said astounded. "Then why have the fat guy speak and Higari translate?"

"Probably to make themselves more threatening by having the boss have his lackies speak for him while he poses dangerously." Monoma mocked.

******Raza walked to Katsuki and inspected the glowing arc reactor in Stark's chest. "The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology." Raza said. "It allowed the great Ghangis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine."** ** **

"Bad guy monologuing?" Shinso asked sarcastically.

"Bad guy monologuing." Aizawa answered.

******"An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great." Raza continued as he inspected a missile. "And four times the size of the Roman Empire." Raza picked up the schematics. "But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands."** ** **

******Katsuki looked at Higari nervously, who subtlety shook his hand to not worry.** ** **

******"And soon." Raza said as he turned to Katsuki threateningly. "It will be my turn."** ** **

****"**** So classic bad guy takes over the world bullshit." Bakugou said, unimpressed.

******Raza walked to face Katsuki and spoke in Urdu, which was translated to "Why have you failed me?"** ** **

******Higari spoke back in Urdu saying "We're working. Diligently."** ** **

******"I let you live." Raza said, turning and walking towards Higari. "This is how you repay me?"** ** **

"Uh oh." Sero said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

******"It's very complex." Higari lied and said truthfully at the same time. "He's trying very hard."** ** **

******"Get him on his knees." Raza ordered. Two of his men complied and brought Higari to his knees forcefully. Raza chuckled sinisterly and said "You think I'm a fool? I'll get the truth."** ** **

******"We're both working." Higari implored.** ** **

******Raza picked up a set of tongues holding a burning brand piece of coal and said "Open your mouth."** ** **

"What?!" The audience said in shock.

******"What does he want?" Katsuki asked, worryingly.** ** **

******Higari was pushed further down, his head nearing the hot coal. Raza spoke gripping Hiagri's bald head "You think I'm a fool?" He set Higari's head into the anvil the coal nearing him. "What is going on? Tell me the truth."** ** **

"I don't think I can watch this." Torru covered her eyes with her hands, not that anybody noticed.

Mei was shaking in her seat, for once in rage at seeing her practical mentor about to be tortured. Bakugou too was shaking in anger, at his own counterpart's weakness at not being able to stop it. Higari froze up, narrowing his eyes at what his counterpart was being forced to go through.

******"He's building the Jericho." Higari implored again and again, Raza demanding the truth.** ** **

******Katsuki intervened, stepping forward and said "What do you want a deadline? A delivery date?"** ** **

******The group of terrorists pointed their guns at Katsuki telling him to back off, but a hand from Raza stopped them and let him continue.** ** **

******"I need him." Katsuki said. "Good assistant."** ** **

******Raza pondered for a moment before dropping the piece of coal...a inch away from Higari.** ** **

"Phew." The group breathed out in relief.

"Well done, Young Bakugou." All Might praised. "You performed admirably and competently in this situation. Bakugou smiled at the praise from his idol.

******"You have until tomorrow, to assemble my missile." Raza said, before walking away with the rest of the terrorists.** ** **

"Tomorrow?!" Kirishima said.

"Looks like Bakugou and Power Loader will have to pull out all the stops to finish the suit." Momo said.

******Katsuki is then seen hammering a piece of metal, the clangs of the hammer resounding in sync with the dramatic music, an action that resonated into the group's minds and souls.** ** **

******Katsuki finished and dipped the metal into a pot of water, steam rising. Katsuki set the object onto the table where Higari was working.** ** **

******He looked to see an iron mask.** ** **

"OH MAN THAT IS SO MANLY!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu roared out in unison.

"Looks like the suit we saw in the beginning wasn't just a support item, it's basically this kid's whole dang superpower. Might as well be a Quirkless Hero." Hawks said to Endeavor.

That last part resounded with Izuku, Bakugou, and All Might. Izuku looked to the screen and smiled brightly, realizing that his ideal and dream of a Quirkless Hero was in fact a reality somewhere.

Bakugou looked at the screen and Deku, realizing that the nerd's dream of a Quirkless Hero wasn't in fact total bs, and is in fact what he was doing in another universe. Bakugou didn't know whether to feel smug about it or pissed off that he was proven wrong.

All Might felt teacherly pride over this student as a Quirkless Hero in another world, but couldn't help feel guilt as he remembered what he told Izuku on that rooftop. He may have tried to make amends by saying that Izuku could be a Hero, but he knew that since he passed his Quirk to Izuku that he still didn't say that a Quirkless Hero was a possibility. He was proven wrong and All Might smiled as he saw Izuku smile as Bakugou in this world did what All Might here could not.

******Katsuki wrapped his hands up in gauze as Higari readied the suit's pieces. Higari helped Katsuki put in protective gear and then place Katsuki into the suit, Katsuki's head the only thing left exposed.** ** **

******"Ok. Can you move?" Higari asked, making a hand gripping motion, to which Katsuki repeated and nodded. As Higari screwed the last bolts and secured the suit on Katsuki, he said "Ok, say it again."** ** **

******"41 steps straight ahead." Katsuki repeated the steps out of the cave. "Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right."** ** **

******Raza looked over at the monitors with suspicion and impatience. He spoke in Arabic which was translated to "Where is Stark?"** ** **

******"He was here a moment ago." The terrorist replied.** ** **

******"Go look for him." Raza ordered, his men moving out.** ** **

"Oh no, times up." Present Mic said.

"Hopefully they can get the suit functional in time." Midnight worried for her student.

"Let's hope that the suit is enough to get them out safe and sound." Aizawa said. Unknown to everyone, his hands were twitching in anticipation and worry.

******One of the soliders opened the latch and shouted out Higari and Stark's names.** ** **

******"Say something, Say something back to him." Katsuki said.** ** **

******"He's speaking Hungarian." Higari said. "I don't-"** ** **

******"Then speak Hungarian." Katsuki insisted.** ** **

"Yeah that will work." Shoji replied sarcastically, earring nervous chuckles from the group and nervous grumbling from the ash-blonde teen.

******"Oh I know." Higari said.** ** **

******"What do you know?" Stark asked.** ** **

******Higari spoke back something in Hungarian, trying to bide time. As the terrorist continued yelling out, he was unaware of the device that was strapped to the door.** ** **

"Is that a bomb?!" Mineta yelled out.

"Good old Bakugou." Sero said "You're love for explosions sticks around throughout the multiverse."

"Like me." Kirishima said smirking.

"SHIT UP YOU IDIOTS AND JUST WATCH THE THE DAMN MOVIE!" Bakugou yelled out embarrassed.

******The soldiers proceeded to open the door, which set off the bomb. The explosion sent the two guards blasting away dead while the smoke and dirt blasted over the two captive's heads.** ** **

******Raza shouted orders to his men, a group of terrorists rushing to Katsuki and Higari's location.** ** **

******"How'd that work?" Katsuki asked.** ** **

******"Oh my goodness." Higari said as he witnessed the two guards dead. "It worked alright."** ** **

******"That what I do." Katsuki praises himself.** ** **

"HELL YEAH THAT'S WHAT I DO!" Bakugou said "NOBODY IS BETTER AT KILLING VILLAINS AND MAKING BADASS EXPLOSIONS THAN ME!"

"Whatever happened to shut up and watch the movie." Sero mumbled at Bakugou's hypocrisy.

******Higari continued to ready the suit and said "Let me finish this."** ** **

******"Initialize the power sequence." Katsuki said. "Now!"** ** **

******Higari went to the computer connecting the suit and said "Ok Ok. Tell me Tell me."** ** **

******"Function 11." Katsuki said. "Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now."** ** **

******Higari hit the keys and saw as a progresses bar appeared. "Yes." Higari said. "I have it."** ** **

******"Press Control 'I'." Katsuki continued.** ** **

******"'I' Got it."** ** **

******"'I' Enter."** ** **

******"'I' and Enter."** ** **

******"Come over and button me up."** ** **

******Higari worked quickly on the suit as they could hear the shouts of the terrorists. Katsuki told Higari to hurry as the old scientist worked as fast as he could.** ** **

******Higari looked over at the screen, the progress bar over half completed. "We need more time." Higari looked over to Katsuki and said "I'm going to buy you some time."** ** **

******"Stick to the plan!" Katsuki yelled. Higari ignored him, grab a gun from one of the dead guards and ran. "Higari!" Stark yelled out, as he heard Higari fire the gun towards the ceiling, scaring away the terrorists momentarily.** ** **

****"**** Mr. Power Loader." Mei mumbled worried.

"Now I really got a bad feeling about this." Snipe said.

"He's buying him time, but how much?" Cementoss questioned.

The students were on the edge of their seats, the tension growing deeper and deeper.

******We see the terrorists go through one of the tunnels but immediately turn back cartoon style as Higari chased them out, yelling and firing his gun.** ** **

The audience couldn't help but nervously laugh at the comical look at it and cheer for the Support Course teacher's counterpart's bravery.

******That nervous laughter quickly died as Higari stopped, in front of him, a firing squad of terrorists with their guns trained on him.** ** **

"Oh god." Hatsumei mumbled out in fear.

******The computer screen showed the progress bar complete, the suit powering up, and the sounds of the suit moving.** ** **

"He bought him enough time!" Kota cheered.

"But at what cost?" Amajiki muttered darkly.

******The terrorists ran forward till they reached the room. Two men moved in, guns at the ready and looking around, one unaware of their target next to him.** ** **

******The terrorist saw a bright white glow and looked around in time to meet his face with an uppercut. The man flew, gun firing as he flew, knocked out.** ** **

******The rest to the soldiers fired everywhere. When they were done and thought the target was dead, they were quickly proven wrong. They were knocked away onto the walls, bullets firing and bouncing off the armor, until they were all down.** ** **

******We get a full view of the Katsuki Stark in his Mark 1 suit, the suit grey and black, large and armored, like a more robotic version of a knight, and complete with the glow of Katsuki's reactor in the middle of his chest.** ** **

"YEAH!" The students and kids cheered, the teachers and heroes inspecting the suit with amazed eyes.

"That suit looks sick!" Kaminari said.

"He knocked them out like they were nothing!" Sen cheered.

"SO MANLY!" You can guess which two hard heads said those words.

"Wait that looks different then what we saw in the image." Ojiro said.

"The first one looked more advanced and colored so it was probably built later, this one seems like the first one, is its bound to look less advanced." Izuku said, eyes wide and bright at the cool scene.

Mei was drooling up waterfalls and writing up the suit's look so fast, her hands were but blurs.

******Katsuki walked forwards, the terrorists bullets bouncing off his armor harmless, and Stark sent every soldier that went his way flying at the suits sheer strength. The terrorist fled in fear as Katsuki moved forward. The terrorists fled and closed a set of doors and locked it, the last one screaming and begging for help. The terrorists flinched at the loud thud and the screaming stopped. Loud bangs and dents appeared on the door as the gunmen backed away. One gunman fled in time for the doors to fly off their hinges and slam into one of them. The rest quickly fled.** ** **

"Oh man! He's scaring them off shitless!" Kamakiri exclaimed.

******Katsuki knocked another out, accidentally hitting the wall and getting his arm stuck.** ** **

****"**** Oh no, he's stuck!" Uraraka shouted.

******More gunmen ran with one moving in close to the distracted Katsuki. He fired a bulletproof that ricocheted to his head, killing him dead. Katsuki stopped and looked at the dead man before ripping his arm off the cave wall.** ** **

The audience laughed at the comical and pathetic way the terrorist died, Bakugou practically wheezing and holding his sides. Eri and Kota were confused as their eyes were closed by Deku and Mirio, but they were sure it was funny to get them all laughing like a pack of hyenas.

******Katsuki continued onwards till he saw the light of day at the end of the cave. "Higari!" Stark yelled out, as he saw his friend on the floor, covered in blood and bullet holes.** ** **

"NO!" Mei shouted out in horror, the rest following suit. Power Loader grit his teeth as he saw his other self so bloody and hurt. Nezu tightened the grip of his paws as he saw his fellow teacher and colleague so hurt.

******"Watch out!" Higari choked out.** ** **

******Katsuki barely managed to duck under a fired grenade from Raza, the fired weapon imbedding onto the wall behind him. Katsuki readied a missile and fired it at the terrorist leader. It hit the wall of the cave where it crumbled on top of Raza as he screamed in pain before falling unconscious.** ** **

"YEAH!" Bakugou screamed out. "TAKE THAT YOU SHITTY SCUMBAG! NOBODY MESSES WITH ME, MULTIVERSE COUNTERPART OR OTHERWISE!"

******Katsuki rushes towards Higari as he called out "Stark."** ** **

******Katsuki knelt down and pulled up his face mask. "Come on. We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're going to stick to it."** ** **

******"This was always the plan, Stark." Higari whispered out weakly.** ** **

"Wait what?!" The students asked aloud.

"What does he mean, this was always the plan?!" Bakugou screamed out, his eyes getting worried. "Did that bastard plan on getting himself shot?!"

"He planned to sacrifice himself." Endeavor said. "He figures that whatever happened that he was going to die, either by sacrificing himself or getting shot."

"Wait, but what about his family?" All Might asked. "He said he would see them again after this. What about that?"

"I suggest we watch and find out." Nezu said grimly, his brain already figuring it out, with Izuku's horrified eyes widening even more as he too figured out afterwards.

******"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up." Katsuki insisted desperately.** ** **

******"My family is dead." Higari said. "I'm going to see them now, Stark."** ** **

"WHAT?!" The rest for the audience screamed out.

"They're...dead?" Mina whispered out, tears in her eyes.

Mei's eyes were tearing up, sniffles and sobs breaking out of her facade. The room was filled with sniffles and watery eyes. Bakugou was looking onto the ground, muttering 'dammit dammit', Power Loader looked worn, sad at the sight of himself dying and the news of his other self's family dying. He could imagine it, seeing a nice, kind, beautiful women by his side, a son or girl with his eyes and hair or their mothers...and he could imagine them fading to ash as they died in his arms.

Kota and Eri were crying leaning onto Mirio and Izuku, who held onto them.

******"It's ok. It's ok." Higari whispered as he saw Katsuki frown further in rage and blank horror. "I want this...I want this."** ** **

******Katsuki sniffled and breathed out hard. He turned to the dying man and said "Thank you for saving me."** ** **

******"Don't waste it." Higari whispered finally. "Don't waste your life."** ** **

******Higari breathed in and out his last breath and, with eyes closed in peace, died.** ** **

The group was reduced to quite tears, sniffles, and bowed heads in respect for Higari's death.

Mei quickly broke into tears, Power Loader coming down and comforted her, sadden as well by his death but touched at how much his, admittedly, favorite student, cared for him.

They were later joined by Izuku with Eri and Kota who hugged the girl and comforted her, with Hatsumei bringing in Izuku as well, much to the boy's initial surprise, but quickly faded to comfort his friend.

After the audience settled down, especially Mei, they continued.

******Katsuki breathed out at the sight of his friend's death and looked out the cave to deal with the monsters that did this.** ** **

"YEAH GO GET THEM! MAKE THEM PAY!" Kota yelled out.

******The terrorists camped out guns aimed at the cave entrance. They heard loud thuds and lowered their weapons slightly at the sight of Katsuki Stark in his armor. Men shouted and fired upon Stark. After a whole barrage of bullets, they ceased fire to find that they did nothing.** ** **

******"My turn."** ** **

******Katsuki fired flamethrowers from his wrists onto the terrorists. Many of the soldiers back ran away from the flames, others fared less and were covered in the flames or launched away as the flames set off explosives from the nearby weapons and blasted them away dead.** ** **

"Holy Flaming Shit!" Kaminari exclaimed. "Now that is hard core!"

"Dude, you are like going Todoroki or Endeavor on their ass." Kirishima praised.

"While it does seem similar to my flames, I doubt their could reach mine or my father's range and control." Todoroki said.

"ARE CHALLENGING ME, ICY-HOT?!" Bakugou shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU JUST AS I AM KILLING THOSE SCUMBAGS!"

"Charming." Todoroki simply said, much to the blonde's annoyance.

******Afterwards, one of the terrorists climbed the rocks to a large turner and fired upon Katsuki, the impact and caliber of the bullets knocking Katsuki back and, along with the gunfire from the other gunmen, were bringing him to his knees.** ** **

"KACCHAN/BAKUGOU!" The group exclaimed.

"While the armor of the suit is impressive, and is holding well against the bullets, I doubt that even a man made of iron or steel could stand perfectly still whilst they are getting fired upon by a torrent of that caliber." Momo said.

"Kacchan has to get out of there, not take them all out." Izuku said.

******Katsuki fired his flamethrower again at the soldiers, and blasted a few back before noticing the flames surrounding all the weapons, including the missiles. Stark reached time his side, and flipped a switch. Flames fired from his feet and he took to the skies as the terrorist camp was engulfed in a massive explosion of fire.** ** **

"Yeah!" The students exclaimed.

"He got out!" Sato exclaimed.

"And He can Fly!" Mina also exclaimed.

******Only for a short while later, the flames on his feet flickered and cooled down, sending Katsuki flying towards the ground.** ** **

"He thought he could fly." Hawks said.

"It seems those thrusters work a lot like how I use my flames to propel and help me float in the air." Endeavor said.

"And the way that Young Bakugou makes himself fly through the air using his explosions." All Might added.

Uraraka made a mental note to ask for thrusters of some kind into her hero costume boots. She considered asking Deku and Hatsumei after this.

******Katsuki screamed as he hurled towards the ground. He landed in the sandy dunes in a crash of flying sand and metal parts. Katsuki could be seen laying in the sand in a tattered, broken down remains of his suit, groaning and wiggling himself out of the dead suit.** ** **

"He's alive!" Kaminari jokingly rejoiced.

"Phew, at least he landed in some sand." Kirishima said. "God knows what would have happened if he landed on some hard rocks."

"He would have become an iron, ash-blonde splat." Asui said, much to people's nervous chuckles.

******Katsuki groaned as he took of his face mask and said "Not bad."** ** **

******We then see Katsuki wandering through the desert, tired, bloody, and covered in soot. As the sunset began and Katsuki walked over a hill, helicopters, U.S. military helicopters appeared.** ** **

"He's Saved!" The students cheered, Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, worried that his former childhood friend/rival would have died in the desert.

******Katsuki yelled out to the choppers, falling down to his knees in exhaustion. One of the choppers landed, with a few soldiers hopping out and running towards Katsuki. One of them being Kirishima.** ** **

"Kirishima to the Rescue!" Mina said excited.

Kirishima smiled, at saving his best friend, while Bakugou smirked, thanking that it was Kirishima of all people to save him, with the only people he would accept rescuer from without yelling would have be him and All Might.

******Kirishima walked over to Katsuki and asked "How was the 'fun-vee'?"** ** **

******Katsuki laughed and was hugged by his friend. Kirishima continued with "Next time, you ride with me."** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD SCENE!**
> 
> **Oh Cliffhangers, every reader's worst nightmare and every writer's sick pleasure to write in.**
> 
> **As I said, I will be breaking this down into parts, this chapter already is super long having to cover what amount 40 or more minutes of screen time. And yes, I could have broken this down even shorter, but I wanted for the first chapter to so all of Tony Stark's, or rather Katsuki Stark's, flaws and previous selfish assholeness and watch him grow to be a better man and break out with the suit.**
> 
> **Also, I apologize if some of the breaks in between for the MHA characters were too long, but hey it would be a reaction story without at least a good amount of reaction. And also, something that I know you guys will be asking: Why did I have Obadiah Stane be Yubi Ayase, one of Deku's old bullies, and not an actual Villain from the series? Why did I show Tsubasa as Raza's counterpart and the whole Nomu thing?**
> 
> **For Ayase, I figured that he was a good fit to be Obadiah. While Obadiah went behind Tony's back and betrayed him, Yubi was only a lackie of Bakugou that stuck with him to be popular and having him as Obadiah would plant the seeds of suspicion towards Izuku and Bakugou's history, a history that I felt wasn't fully resolved nor given enough attention.**
> 
> **As for Tsubasa, you can consider this as another seed of suspicion towards Izuku and Bakugou's history but also for the heroes to look closely at Tsubasa's history, ie with his grandfather, Dr. Tsubasa, aka Dr. Ujicko, aka the Doctor who created the Nomu and is aligned with All For One. Plus, since Hawks is there and undercover inside the Paranormal Liberation Front, this would be neat way to tie into canon with the Heroes discovering the Doctor and who he really is. Plus, Tsubasa as the flying Nomu in the Hero Killer Stain Arc is an actual theory that hints towards the evilness of the Doctor.**
> 
> **Anyways, that's all for now! Remember as always to leave your kudos if you like, comment your thoughts, constructive criticism is always welcome, comment who you guys think will be whom in future movies, keep yourselves healthy and safe, and read my other stories if you like.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	3. Changed Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Stark returns home changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREETING TRUE BELIEVERS! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WELCOME TO THE MCU! EXCELSIOR! 
> 
> Last time, U.A. saw Bakuou as Katsuki Stark, Power Loader's counterpart die,the first Iron Man suit, and escaping the cave to be rescued by Kirishima. I got a Lot of people who seemed unhappy or confused about my decision to have Bakugou as Iron Man, so I'll give it to you guys straight:
> 
> The reason I had Bakugou as Iron Man were for a few reasons. For one, Bakugou's ability to fly using his explosions is similar to how Iron Man uses the thrusters and repulsors on his hands and feet to fly and change direction, and if you compare Bakugou's arsenal of abilities they pair up nicely with Tony's, ie AP Shot and his primary explosions matches with Tony's repulsor blats, and Katsuki's Stun Grenade can be used similarly to Tony's flares and so on. While Tony is more sympathetic and caring than Bakugou, they both possess levels of arrogance and ego that cause their biggest mistakes, ie Ultron and Bakugou's bullying of Deku, Bakugou is clearly as intelligent as Deku, since he is 3rd place in Academics, they both go through a crucible of sorts, the cave and Bakugou's time at U.A. and kidnapped by the Villains, that change them into a better person and continue to work on that. 
> 
> And yes, Tony is far more likable than Bakugou, in the MCU, but comic Tony has done even worse stuff than movie Tony, ie the events of comic Civil War and pissing off the Phoenix Force into killing Charles Xavier. Tony's not perfect and neither is Bakugou, and neither are their comparisons, but they fit well enough and far better than anyone else in the MCU, and no not Hulk, Bruce is too much of a kind guy to be the same as Bakugou.
> 
> Anyways, trying to appease confusion and anger aside, let's jump right into it: I don't own My Hero Academia, Horikoshi and Bones Studios do, or the MCU, those series of movies belong to Marvel, Disney, and Sony, and the movies were made possible by the awesome actors, directors, and studios that worked on it.
> 
> Now, Let's Rock and Roll!

_Third POV_

**The scene changed to see a plane landing and settling in an airport in the US. Outside the settled plane, there stood Ibarra and Awase.**

"Hey Shio's back!" Pony exclaimed. "Probably to see her boss crush after so long."

Cue laughter, chuckles, and blushing stuttering from both Ibarra and Katsuki.

**The plane's hanger door opened to see a dressed and arm-casted Katsuki Stark walking out with Kirishima supporting him down.**

**"Hey, watch your step." Kirishima warned.**

"I've got your back jack!" Kirishima said jokingly.

"SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR! I'M FINE!" Cue Bakugou yelling.

**Two solider walked in with a stretcher. "Are you kidding me with this?" Katsuki said. "Get rid of them." Kirishima shook his head and dismissed the soldiers.**

"Classic Bakugou." Kaminari said. "Too proud to ask for help."

"I WON'T NEED ANY HELP BLASTING YOU TO KINGDOM COME IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, REJECT PIKACHU!" Bakugou yelled.

**Katsuki walked over to a smiling Ibarra and said "Hmm. Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long lost boss?"**

**"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." Ibarra quips back smiling.**

**"Vacation's over." Katsuki quipped smirking.**

Ibarra and Bakugou tried their hardest not to look at either each other or the teasing eyes and smirks around them.

**The two hopped into the back of the car, Awase asking "Where too sir?"**

**"Take us to the hospital, please, Yubi." Ibarra said.**

**"No." Katsuki said.**

**"No? Katsuki, you have to go to a hospital."**

**"No is a complete answer." Katsuki replied.**

**"Katsuki, the doctor has to look at you." Ibarra replied back.**

**"I don't have to do anything." Katsuki said, looking at Ibarra with a look of finality.**

"Bakugou, you must take take care of yourself and see a medical doctor or nurse, especially after a situation like yours!" Iida chided.

As Bakugou yelled at Iida to shut up, Sero asked Kirishima "He won't ever get that both won't listen to him because one is Bakugou and the other is a video, right?"

"Right as rain." Kirishima agreed.

**"I've been in captivity for three months." Katsuki said. "There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger."**

Chuckles ensued.

**"And the other is-" "That's enough of that." Ibarra interrupted, thinking he meant something provocative.**

**"It's not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."**

**"Call for a press conference? What on earth for?" Ibarra asked astounded.**

**"Yeah. Happy drive. Cheeseburger first." Katsuki said, ignoring Ibarra.**

"I wonder why he wants a press conference for?" Jurota asked.

"All I'm wondering is if an American cheeseburger tastes good?" Sen replied.

"Oh they are delicious!" All Might replied. "Back when I was in America, me and my friend Dave would buy cheeseburgers after a round of patrols. They tasted heavenly!"

**The car drives off and the scene shifts to the car driving in front of a building where a crowd stood by, clapping in cheers. At the head of the group was Obadiah Stane smiling as he went forward and greeted Katsuki in a hug.**

"Oh there's that Stane guy again." Ojiro said.

**Katsuki and Obidiah walk into the press conference, Ibarra and Awase trailing behind, being greeted by clamoring reporters, camera flashes, and claps.**

**Katsuki made his way to the podium with Obadiah as Ibarra watched smiling from the sidelines.**

**Ibarra suddenly hears a man speak next to her. "Miss Shiozaki?"**

**Ibarra turns to meet a man in a suit with a press conference pass. He smile business like and the most notable thing of him was his slicked back short blonde hair and his pair of orange-tinted sunglasses on his shirt pocket.**

**"Yes?" Ibarra asked.**

**"Can I speak with you for a moment?" The man asked.**

**"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now." Ibarra informed the man.**

**"I'm not a reporter." The man replied. "I'm Agent Hizashi Yamada."**

"YEAH!" Present Mic shouted out. "Here I am viewers from another reality!"

"Shut the hell up." Aizawa grumbled from Mic's loud voice.

"It's nice that you are there Mic, but please quite down so that we can see what you are an agent of." Midnight politely asked.

**"I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."**

"That's a long ass name for an agency." Kaminari said.

**"That's quite a mouthful." Ibarra said.**

"I agree." Their Ibarra said.

**"I know." Yamada said as he held out a card to Shiozaki. "We're working on it."**

**Ibarra took the card and said "You know, we've already been approached by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA..."**

**"We're a separate division, with a more specific focus." Yamada interrupted.**

"Anyone else getting super secret spy agency, or is it just me?" Setsuna asked.

"I am. _shroom_." Kinoko replied.

**"We need to debrief about the circumstances of his escape."**

**"I'll put something in the book." Ibarra said.**

**"Thank you." Yamada thanked before walking away.**

**Obadiah stood at the podium and began with "Uh..." The view looked down to see Katsuki laying on the floor in front of the podium, in wrapping his cheeseburger.**

**"Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down?" Katsuki asked. "Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me and I can..."**

Laughter from the students came up along with some groans of annoyance from Aizawa and some chuckles of amusement from Nezu and Hawks.

T **he reporters looked at each other with bemused expression before slowly sitting down on the floor.**

**Kirishima walked in and asked Ibarra "What's with the love-in?"**

**"Don't look at me." Ibarra said. "I don't know what he's up too."**

**After Katsuki told Obadiah that it was great to see him and Obadiah said the same Katsuki suddenly said "I never got to say goodbye to Dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father." He turned to the reporters.**

Bakugou held his head down, feeling the guilt from his other self and hoping that the same doesn't happen.

**Katsuki set down his burger and said "There's questions that I would ask him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels."**

**Katsuki looked at the crowd, at Ibarra and Kirishima, and with a serious look he said "I saw young Americans killed by the very weapon I created to defend and protect them."**

The audience held a moment of silence for the soldiers killed at the beginning, killed in the line of duty and service to their country.

**Obadiah looked at Katsuki with a grim face, one that held suspicion. Katsuki continued with "And I saw that I had become a part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."**

"He feels guilt over the death of those soldiers, for the death of Higari at the hands of those terrorists with his weapons." Tiger said. "It is a heavy burden to have, one that he holds willingly."

**Katsuki looked to an asking reporter named Ben who asked what happened over there. Katsuki replied by standing up and walking over to the podium and saying "I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up."**

All Might smiled proudly at Katsuki's change of heart, so did Power Loader, seeing that his counterpart's death wasn't in vain after all.

**"That is why effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufactory division to Stark International, until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be."**

"WHAT?!" was what many of the audience yelled out.

"That was manly!" The two class hard heads yelled out.

As the students congratulated Bakugou's counterpart's decision and change for heart, Izuku looked to the real Bakugou and the spark of hope that he always had, the hope that his childhood friend could come back one day and be his friend again, grew and so did his proud, happy smile.

**The reporters jumped to their feet wild with questions while Obadiah stood up as well, just as surprised and mortified.**

Nezu looked on with suspicion, his high specs intellect working the cogs in his brain at what Obadiah's intentions were.

**As Obadiah tried slowly trying to inch Katsuki away Katsuki continued with "What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with, and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well."**

**Ibarra looked shell-shocked while Kirishima frowned.**

"Why do I look so upset?" Kirishima said.

"From what we've seen Kirishima, you are not only a colonel but also a liaison and with Bakugou and his weapons, so having Bakugou terminate the weapons division that provides him and the military with such weapons would obviously make him unhappy." Izuku informed.

Kirishima still frowned but nodded, understanding why his counterpart would see opposed to the action.

**Obadiah tried calming the reporters down with niceties that Katsuki was back and healthy. The scene then showed a building with Awase outside by the car with Obadiah on a Segway coming up.**

**"Where is he?" Obadiah asked the bodyguard.**

**"He's inside." Awase said, moving to take Obadiah's Segway as Obadiah went inside the building.**

**Inside the building, in the middle was a massive glowing reactor, the arc reactor, glowing with energy and plug into a mishmash of wires and circuits.**

Mei was salivating at the sight of the arc reactor and once again taking notes in lightspeed, while the rest of the audience gaped at the size and impressive engineering of the reactor.

**Obadiah walked in, a cigar in his mouth, and looked to Katsuki. "Well, That...That went well."**

**"Did I just paint a target in the back of my head?" Katsuki asked.**

**"Your head? What about my head?" Obadiah asked back. "What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?"**

Before Kaminari could ask, Izuku said "He's asking about how much of their stock or money investment is going to go down because Kacchan shut down the weapons division."

"Yeah, I forgot that even though what he did was good and all, that it is still a company and that making weapons made them a lot of money." Uraraka said.

**"Uh, optimistically, 40 points." Katsuki said.**

**"At minimum." Stane said.**

**"Yep." Katsuki said.**

**"Katsuki, we are a weapon's manufacturer." Obadiah began.**

**"Obie, I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy." Katsuki said.**

**"That's what we do." Obadiah continued. "We're Iron Mongers. We make weapons."**

The heroes and some of the students looked at Obadiah with more suspicion, seeing how the former CEO seemed to not care little about Katsuki said about people dying.

**"It's My name on the side of the building." Katsuki interrupted once again.**

**"And what we do keeps this world from falling into chaos." Obadiah said.**

**"Not based on what I saw." Katsuki said. "We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We can do something else."**

**"Like what?" Obadiah asked. "We gonna make baby bottles?"**

**"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology." Katsuki said, referring to the giant arc reactor beside them.**

**"Oh come." Obadiah said, exasperated. "The arc reactor, that's a publicity stunt. Katsuki come on, we made that to shut the hippies up!"**

"Wait so does that mean that the arc reactor there is fake?" Uraraka asked.

"No, I think he means that they only created the arc reactor as a way to appear environmentally friendly and power their facility." Mei said. "It seems they didn't built it at first with the intention of saving energy for the world."

**"It works." Katsuki said, looking at the reactor.**

"See?" Mei said.

**"Yeah, as a science project." Obadiah said. "The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we build it. Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?"**

"I guess it's expected for energy that can power all of a country to be incredibly expensive." Asui notes.

**"Maybe." Katsuki said.**

**"Huh? Am I right?" Obadiah continued. "We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what? 30 years."**

**"That what they say." Katsuki said as he turned to look at Stane. "Could you have a lousier poker face?"**

"Yeah, he isn't really trying to look happy about Bakugou's decision." Kirishima said.

"That Lackie Was Always Shitty In Telling Lies!" Bakugou said, his eye twitched guiltily at all the times he talked the teachers away from whenever he bullied Deku in the past.

**"Just tell me, who told you?"**

**"Never mind who told me." Obadiah said looking away.**

**"It's Kirishima or Ibarra." Katsuki insisted.**

**"Show me. I want to see it." Obadiah said.**

**"Okay, Kirishima." Katsuki deduced.**

**Katsuki started unbuttoning his shirt and revealing the arc reactor in his chest.**

"Oh yeah right!" Mineta exclaimed. "I forgot that Bakugou made that thing. Haven't had a breakthrough in 30 years my ass!"

**"Listen to me Katsuki." Obadiah began as he buttoned back Katsuki's shirt, hiding the arc reactor after getting a good look. "We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do, if stick together, like your father and I."**

"As much a teamwork is an important and powerful thing, that guy looks like he is trying to guilt Bakugou or trick him into getting him more onboard." Mandaley said.

Nods of affirmation and suspicious looks towards Obidiah followed.

**"I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads-up, ok?" Katsuki said.**

"GASP!" Said a number of Class-1A students. The others looked at them with confusion at their looks of horror and terror.

"What's with the gasps? He just apologized." Itsuka asked.

"B-Because w-we just saw B-Bakugou a-apologize!" Mina shouted in horror. "T-That s-shouldn't be possible!"

"The World Is Ending!" Kaminari shouted in terror.

"SHUT UP YOU GODDAMN EXTRAS BEFORE I BLAST YOU TO THE FUCKING MOON!" Bakugou yelled out, his head bursting red and steaming mad, even more so through the laughs from Class-1B and the others.

**"But if I have-" Katsuki said before Obadiah interrupted. "Katsuki, no more of this 'ready, aim, fire' business. Ok?"**

**"That was my Dad's line." Katsuki said as he looked to Obadiah.**

**"You gotta let me handle this." Obadiah said. "We're gonna have to play a whole new kind of ball now. We're going to take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low."**

**As the two left the frame, the scene changed to a TV playing news show, with the background Stark Raving Mad on it.**

**A news guy shouting "Stark Industries. I got one recommendation? Ready? Ready?." The man clicks on a button that shouts 'Sell Sell Sell.' "Abandon Ship. Does the Hindenburg ring any bells?"**

"Hey that's mean!" Nejire shouted.

"Relax Nejire, it's just your standard news outlets and comedy shows shouting nonsense slandering whatever they get their hands on." Ryukyu said.

"While it is regrettable, this day and age of heroes also face the hindrance of the media and public scrutinizing and watching heroes to be perfect." Nezu said. "That is why in U.A. we teach you students to be mindful of how you appear to the public and be aware that your actions have ramifications for you and hero society as well."

**Ibarra watched the TV with a sigh. "Let me show you the new Stark Industries business plan!" The man said as he took out a baseball bat and smashed a coffee cup. "Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!"**

"People like him that just exaggerate things, its why I avoid the media." Eraser said

**"Ibarra." Katsuki's voice called out from Ibarra's pad.**

**"What?" Ibarra asked.**

**"How big are your hands?" Katsuki repeated.**

"Bakugou, it is ungentlemanly to ask a woman how big their hands are! It comes off as rude and insensitive!" Iida proclaimed.

Bakugou just tched and ignored the human robot.

**"I don't understand-" Ibarra started before Katsuki interrupted "Get down here. I need you."**

"At least you finally admitted it, Bakuzaki." Mina teased.

Bakugou did not stay silent for that. "SHUT YOUR LYING GOSSIPING MOUTH ALIEN BITCH!"

**Ibarra walked into the lab to see Katsuki on a chair, his upper half exposed and his lower half covered in a blanket. Ibarra stares in wonder at the arc reactor in his chest, and noticed another one in Katsuki's hand, this one more advanced looking than the other.**

"HE MADE ANOTHER ONE?!" Mei yelled in excitement.

" **Hey." Katsuki greeted the assistant. "Let's see them. Show me your hands."**

**Ibarra complied and lifted her hands up for Katsuki to see.**

**"Oh, wow. They are small. Very petite, indeed." Katsuki complimented her.**

"T-Thank you." Ibarra stuttered with a blush, choosing to ignore the teasing glances from her Class-1B girls or the similar blushing face on Bakugou.

**"I just uh need your help for a second."**

**"Oh my god." Ibarra gasped. "Is that the thing that's keeping you alive?"**

**"It was." Katsuki said. "It is now an antique."**

"That thing, antique?" Mei questioned. "Yeah, and I'm a hundred years old!"

**"This," Katsuki gestured to the new arc reactor in his hand. "Is what will keep me alive for the foreseeable future."**

"So he's swapping out the old one for a new battery?" Kaminari asked. "What is he a remote?"

"That new one he made to better sustain his life with the equipment he has home rather than the junk and bits in the cave." Power Loader explained.

**"I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump." Katsuki explained.**

**"Speed bump?" Ibarra questioned. "What does that mean?**

**"It's nothing. It's just a little snag." Katsuki wrote off.**

"I highly call something wrong with the thing keeping you alive a little snag." Momo said dryly.

**"There's an exposed wire under this device." Katsuki said as he twisted and lowly lifted the arc reactor out of his chest. "And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. It's fine."**

**At that last word, Katsuki tugged hard and yanked the last of the wire out of him and gave it to a mortified Ibarra.**

"I'm actually going to be sick." Mina said, gulping loudly.

Many of her fellow students nodded, feeling slightly queasy. The pros and teachers simply flinched are the sight, slightly worried about their student/future pro hero's counterpart.

**"What do you want me to do?" Ibarra asked frantically.**

**"Put that on the table over there." Katsuki said. "That is irrelevant."**

**"Oh, my God!" Ibarra said.**

"Well I'll be damned!" Setsuna said. "I never thought I would see the day that Shio, counterpart or not, would 'take the Lord's name in vain'." She stated that last part imitating Ibarra.

Said holy girl was on her knees praying to the Lord who's name she had taken in vain, praying for forgiveness.

**As Ibarra set down the mini-arc reactor on the table, Katsuki said "I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out."**

**"Is it safe?" Shiozaki asked.**

**"Yeah, it should be fine." Katsuki said reassuring. "It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep'."**

"Talk about high stakes." Sero jokes nervously.

**"What do you mean, "Operation"? Both Ibarra's said simultaneously.**

**"It's just a game, never mind." Stark said.**

"Whoa whoa." Setsuna said. "Ibarra, how do you not know what Operation is? It's still a popular board game to play even today."

"As part of a serious devout Christian family, me and my family wishes to avoid board games that make light of serious real world things like surgery and capitalism." Ibarra recited.

"Even I think that's a little too paranoid." Reiko said. "There's serious and then there's crazy."

**"Just gently lift the wire. Okay?" Katsuki asked. "Great."**

**"Okay." Ibarra said. As her hand inched into the hole in his chest she backs down it and said "You know, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this."**

"Not unless you got a medical license while that boy was in captivity!" Recovery Girl ranted. "Shame on you boy for asking so extravagant as this from your secretary!"

Bakugou would have raged at her, but the aura of deadly seriousness that she emitted was enough to shut the Pomeranian up.

**"No, you're fine." Katsuki reassured her. "You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great."**

Cue the awws from the girls and blushing faces of a holy vine girl and an explosive Pomeranian.

**"Is it too much of a problem to ask?" Katsuki asked. "'Cause I really need your help here."**

**"Okay, okay." Ibarra relented.**

**Ibarra slowly inched her hand down the empty hole, till a squishing sound was heard. "Oh, there's puss!" Ibarra cried softly.**

"Yaomomo-*Gulp*-barf bag please!" Uraraka pleaded as her face turn green from queasiness.

Yaomomo quickly created barf bags for a number of people that looked ready to eject their stomachs, even to some to the pro heroes like Mt. Lady and Present Mic.

"Oh come on." Aizawa groaned out. "You are a Pro for gods sake. You have seen worse than this."

"I might see some bad shit but doesn't mean I try to listen to the squelching and noises!" Present Mic defended himself.

**"It's not puss. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body." Stark explained, his words come out more forced as Ibarra meddled deeper.**

**"It smells!" Ibarra whined.**

**"Yeah, it does." Katsuki agreed.**

**A few seconds of Shiozaki poking around his chest, Katsuki said "The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?"**

**"Okay, I got it! I got it!" Ibarra exclaimed as she grabbed onto a metal substance.**

**"Okay, you got it? Now, don't let it touch the *BEEP* SIDES When You're Coming out!" Katsuki yelled, the heart monitor to the side, connected to him, beeped and flashed red.**

"Ouch." Kirishima said, flinching when it happened. "I guess that's how the Operation guy would feel like if he was alive."

**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ibarra quickly apologized.**

**"That's what I was trying to tell you before." Katsuki chided her playfully.**

**Ibarra slowly lifted up a wet string of copper out, helping the more queasy members of the watching audience lose their lunches.**

**"Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don-There's A Magnet At The End Of It. That was it. You just pulled it out." Katsuki exclaimed loudly, the monitors flailing and beeping as the magnet was pulled.**

**"Oh, God!" Ibarra cursed out again.**

"I think that could be excused, right Shio?" Setsuna asked.

"*Gulp*, Agreed." Shiozaki said, to busy trying to keep down her own lunch rather than scrutinize.

"I guess this serves as another lesson for you kids." Vlad King said. "You have to get used to the more disturbing and gut-wrenching events during hero work. As much as we strive to avoid such incidents, there will come a time when someone is critically injured, like a missing limb or deadly cut, and you must be prepared to perform both the appropriate medical aid and not hesitate or get queasy over it. Every second counts and the victim has no time to waste letting you students fight down some nausea."

The students nodded. As much as they wished not for anything like that to occur, Vlad King was right that there will be someone that is incredibly hurt and they can't just waste time trying not to puke.

**"Okay, I was not expecting..." Katsuki breathed out heavily.**

"What was he expecting?!" Itsuka asked.

**"Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!" Katsuki yelled out as Ibarra was moving the magnet back over to the hole.**

"That's what she said." Mineta joked. His reward: a hardened smack to the back of the head.

**"Ok, what do I do?!" Ibarra asked panicked.**

**"What's wrong?" She asked as Katsuki started panting faster and faster.**

**"Nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest** **'cause you yanked it out like a trout..." Katsuki heavily breathed.**

"I don't know whether I want to laugh at that last part or worry that he is quickly having a cardiac arrest." Shihai said.

"Of course worry!" Izuku said, he himself panicking prematurely at Katsuki's counterpart.

" **What? You said it was safe!" Ibarra exclaimed panicked.**

**"We gotta hurry." Katsuki said. "Take this. Take this." He gave the new arc reactor to Ibarra. "You gotta switch it out really quick.**

**"Okay. Okay." Ibarra said.**

**"Katsuki? It's going to be okay." Ibarra reassured.**

**"What? Is it?" Katsuki said with a slight sarcasm in his voice.**

**"It's gonna be okay . I'm gonna make this okay."**

**"Let's hope."**

**Ibarra lowered the wire of the reactor in him.**

**"Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you-AAHH!" Katsuki yelped out at the shock and connection.**

**"Was that so hard?" Katsuki asked as Ibarra tried turning the reactor into place. "That was fun, right? Here, I got it. I got it. Here. Nice."**

"Phew!" Kirishima breathed out the breathe he was subconsciously holding. "That was nerve racking."

"And disgusting." Mina said, her pink skin gaining a slightly more sickly purplish color.

**"Are you okay?" Ibarra asked, holding her wet sticky hands up.**

**"Yeah, I feel great." Katsuki said. "You okay?"**

**"Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again." Ibarra said as Katsuki laughed.**

**"I don't have anyone but you."**

**A brief moment of silence ensued from the two, staring at each other.**

"AWWW!" The girls, barring Ibarra and mostly Mina and Torru, exclaimed.

"Who knew Bakugou was smooth with his words?" Kyouka said.

"If only his personality wasn't a flaming hot dumpster fire, the he could be a real ladies man." Mineta said.

It took a few minutes to reign in a blushing red, incredibly pissed off Bakugou chasing after a scared shitless grape head.

**"Anyway..." Stark and Shiozaki broke away from their stares awkwardly. Katsuki got out of the chair while Ibarra wiped the slime away from her fingers.**

**"What do you want me to do with this?" She said as she held the replaced arc reactor.**

**"That?" Katsuki asked. "Destroy it. Incinerate it."**

It was another few minutes that followed of reigning in a horrified and irate pink-haired inventor from trying to commit first-degree murder on Bakugou, all the while Mei shrieked on about how Bakugou dared to destroy a beautiful baby like the arc reactor, despite knowing it was another Bakugou who said it.

A reminder and promise from Izuku to help test out her inventions for a day is what possibly saved the blonde Pomeranian's life.

**"You don't want to keep it?" Ibarra asked confused.**

**"Ibarra, I've been called many things. "Nostalgic" is not one of them." Katsuki said.**

"Seems he doesn't want a reminder of what he went through, or at least the sacrifice it took for him to escape." Fatgum said.

"A memento from a dark crucible of fire and an iron will." Tokoyami said dramatically.

**"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"**

**"That will be all, Miss Shiozaki."**

**"Hey, Butterfingers, come here." Katsuki turned away to a robotic arm, that moves to him at his command.**

**"What's all this stuff doing on top of my desk?" Katsuki gestured to the items on the desk. "That's my phone, that's a picture of me and my dad. Right there. In the garbage. All that stuff."**

"Are you and your dad not close or something, Bakugou?" Sero asked.

"Me and my old man don't usually hang out often." Bakugou said. "The wimp normally works on his designs while I had to spend most of my time with the annoying hag."

* * *

Over at the Midoriya residence, a certain blonde 'hag' gained a comical tick of anger over her head.

"Are you alright, Mitsuki?" Inko Midoriya asked, noticing her best friend's change.

"It's alright, Inko." Mitsuki Bakugou said. "I just have a feeling I'm going to have to discipline my annoying brat of a son the next time he visits."

* * *

Back to the movie,

**Ibarra walked away, still holding the mini-arc reactor, while Katsuki watched her leave with an unknown look in his eye.**

**The scene changed to show a military air base, a jet going up the runway ready to take off. It shifts again to see Kirishima in military attire walking with a bunch of new soldiers.**

"Hey it's you again Kirishima!" Tetsutetsu called out. "Looks like your training a bunch of cadets."

"So manly of me!" Kirishima yelled out.

"SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR AND SHITTY EYES AND LETS SEE THE MOVIE!" No guesses to who that was.

**"The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned?" Kirishima said to the cadets as they walked. "I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgment."**

"Smart insight, Kirishima." Fatgum said. "Looks like you make a pretty good mentor. I hope I can help you to reach that point."

"Thanks, Fat." Kirishima said. "And You already are."

" **Colonel?" Katsuki appeared. "Why not a pilot without the plane?"**

**"Look who fell out of the sky. Mr. Katsuki Stark." Kirishima joker and introduced.**

**"Hello, sir." Some of the soldiers greeted him.**

**"Speaking of manned or unmanned, you gotta get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong at spring break." Katsuki said. "Just remember that, spring break, 1987. That lovely lady you woke up with."**

**"Don't do that!" Kirishima insisted.**

**"What was his name?" The soldiers chuckled.**

"I didn't know you were gay, Kirishima." Kaminari joked, as everyone laughed at the blushing red, embarrassed Red Riot who tried to say otherwise.

Meanwhile, Mina was taking notes on this, adding to her shipping theory over KiriBaku, as she called.

**"Don't do that." Kirishima continued insisting, choosing to ignore the laughs.**

**"Was it lvan?"**

**"Don't do that. They'll believe it. Don't do that."**

**"Okay."**

**"Don't do that." Kirishima finished.**

**"Pleasure meeting you." Katsuki said to the soldiers.**

**"Give us a couple minutes, you guys." Kirishima said with a chuckle. The soldiers obeyed and walked off with formal yes sirs.**

**"I'm surprised." Kirishima said.**

**"Why?" Stark asked.**

**"I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon." Kirishima admitted.**

**"I'm doing a little better than walking."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah." Katsuki said. "Kirishima, I'm working on something big. I came to talk to you. I want you to be a part of it."**

**Kirishima smiled.** **"You're about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, 'cause that little stunt at the press conference, that was a doozy."**

"Oh boy." Sero said. "He's not gonna like what comes next."

**"This is not for the military. I'm not... It's different." Katsuki awkwardly admitted.**

**Kirishima's smile turned to confused frown.**

"Called it." Sero said.

**"What? You're a humanitarian now or something?" He asked.**

**"I need you to listen to me." Katsuki pleaded**

**"No." Kirishima said. "What you need is time to get your mind right."**

**Katsuki merely put up a forced smile.**

**"I'm serious." Kirishima said**

**"Okay." Katsuki said.**

**"It's nice seeing you, Tony." Kirishima said as he walked away.**

**"Thanks." Katsuki mumbled out, watching his best friend walk away.**

"Well that must sting." Todoroki said. "Getting rejected by your best friend and left alone."

"SHUT IT ICY HOT!"

"I guess this just reinforces that his change from his time in capture is straining his friendship with Kirishima who's job is to be liaison between the military and Stark Industries." Momo deduced.

"A job that's put to a bit of a snag with the military not receiving anymore weapons from Stark Industries." Izuku finished Momo's train of thought.

"Thanks for the movie analysis, Nerd Duo." Kaminari joked, causing Izuku and Momo to blush and more flares of jealousy to appear from the other girls girls interested in Izuku.

" **Jarvis, you up?" Katsuki asks as the scene changed again to Katsuki typing on his computer in his garage.**

**" For you, sir, always." Jarvis's voice sounded off.**

"Oh yeah." Nejire said. "I'm forgot that he had a robot A.I. butler as well."

"One that sounds suspiciously like Ojiro." Torru said.

Ojiro nodded, still wondering if this is what counted as his multiversal counterpart.

**"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two." Katsuki said as one of the screens showed the blueprints of the suit he created in the cave.**

"Ooh!" Mei said excited. "He's going to build another one!"

"Maybe it will be the one from the image we saw in the beginning." Mirio wondered.

**" Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?" Jarvis requested as Stark used a pen that dragged the blueprints of the Mark 1 suit to a white glowing desk that showed up a holographic image of its parts.**

Cue rushed hyper speed scribbling and note taking from Hatsumei.

**"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now." Katsuki said. "Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?"**

**" _Working on a secret project, are we, sir_?" Jarvis questioned.**

**As the parts assembled into the full suit, Katsuki moved the head of the suit open.** **"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands." Katsuki said, as he holographically grabbed some design specs of the suit and tossed it into a digitally created trash bin.** **"Maybe this time, it can actually do some good." Katsuki said as he spun the design around.**

"That's smart." Snipe said. "From what we saw of Obidiah and Kirishima, a lot of people aren't going to give up on creating weapons and the specs of a suit like that with the right resources is a recipe for disaster."

"This seems to be Young Bakugou's path to becoming a hero, or perhaps vigilante." All Might guessed.

**The scene changed once again to show the sands of the desert with a number of clothed individuals shoveling through the sand for something.**

**It focuses on one individual who ends up unearthing the Mark 1 mask.**

"Oh no." Uraraka gasped. "Are the Ten Rings guys searching for Bakugou's suit?"

"It looks very likely." Iida said. "A suit like that in the hands of terrorists could be just as dangerous as a missile."

"Maybe even worse." Izuku said grimly.

**The terrorist called out in a foreign language as he found the mask, for the screen to show a goggles-wearing Raza, now sporting a burned scar on the side of his head.**

"It's that Raza guy from the Ten Rings!" Kota yelled out.

"And it looks like Bakugou's escape left him a rather lasting reminder." Mirio said.

Bakugou didn't even bother bragging as both he and Deku flinched at the sight of the counterpart to Tsubasa, the reminder of their now dead friend still fresh in their minds.

**Raza called out to the terrorist, who walked over to him as other terrorists searched through the scraps and pieces of Stark's suit. The scene ended with Raza holding and inspecting the mask of Katsuki Stark.**

**The scene later changed to see Katsuki working on a series of machines.**

**"Next." Katsuki mumbled instructions to the robotic arm. "Up."**

**"Not in the boot, Dummy. Right here. You got me?"**

"That's a boot?" Tetsutetsu questioned.

"More like what is going to be a boot or foot." Shindo said.

**"Screw it. Don't even, you are a tragedy."**

"Hey!" Mei yelled. "Don't blame that adorable baby for your impatience and high expectations!"

"Zip It Techno Bitch!"

**As they finished their tinkering, Katsuki pressed something that caused the mechanical boot to open up.**

**The scene then changes to see Stark in the garage, wearing the mechanical boots and some wires and harnesses on his arms and torso.**

**"Okay, let's do this right." Katsuki said out to no one in particular.**

"He's testing out the boots, but for what?" Mina asked.

"Possibly to replicate and improve on his propulsion flight from when he escaped the cave." Momo deduced.

"He's going to learn how to fly!" Nejire yelled. "Like me with my shockwaves."

"No Air Head, Like Me!" Bakugou yelled out. "Like how I use my explosions to keep me airborne and maneuver through the air!"

**"Start mark, half a meter, and back and center." Katsuki stated as he walked back towards the center of his makeshift testing room.**

**He breathed out as he looked at the robotic arm. "Dummy, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety. You, roll it." He gestured to the robotic arm carrying the camera.**

**"Okay." Katsuki said as he flipped a switch and started up the power system. "Activate hand controls."**

**Katsuki started shifting and wiggling his body in a manner that caused the viewing audience to laugh and chuckle, a certain holy vine girl to giggle cutely, and a certain Pomeranian to grumble in blushing red anger that subsided into a secretly proud smirk at the vine girl's giggle.**

**"We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift." Katsuki informed.**

**"And...One."**

**FWOOSH! BANG!**

**Those were the sounds of Katsuki flying up and flying backwards into the nearby wall and crashing down in a thud.**

"OOOHHH!" The guys and girls sounded off, flinching slightly at seeing Bakugou fly and crash like a fish onto a wall.

"Was That how you're first time trying to fly went, Bakubro?" Kirishima asked.

"...More or less." Katsuki reluctantly admitted.

**The 'Dummy' robotic arm immediately sprayed a hidden Katsuki with the fire extinguisher.**

"HAHAHAHA!" The students, little kids, and some teachers and heroes laughed at the comedic effect.

"Oh this is comedy gold!" Mt. Lady laughed.

"Shame that we can't copy it." Death Arms said. "I would put that on my phone to watch all day long."

**A short montage is played out of Bakugou designing and holographically constructing a sort of glove or gauntlet with a glowing circle in the middle. We now see Katsuki working on a real life version of it while Ibarra walks down the stairs and enters the lab with a cup and a box.**

**"Up two. All right, set that." Katsuki said to the machine.**

**"I've been buzzing you." Ibarra informed Did you hear the intercom?**

**"Yeah, everything's... What?" Katsuki mumbled out.**

**"Obadiah's upstairs." Ibarra revealed. "What would you like me to tell him?"**

**"Great. I'll be right up. Okay."**

**"I thought you said you were done making weapons." Ibarra said.**

**"It is. This is a flight stabilizer." Katsuki revealed as he steadied it and pressed a button on the table. "It's completely harmless."**

**A second later a repulsor blast fired out and Katsuki flown backwards at the force.**

**Ibarra ducked before looking up and over at Katsuki's flown away form.**

**"I didn't expect that." Katsuki groaned out.**

"HAHA!" Sero laughed loudly. "I Agree With Death Arms! It's A Shame That I Cant Record That And Blackmail You With That, Bakugou! HAHAHA"

"TRY AND I WILL EVISCERATE YOU SHITTY TAPE DISPENSER!"

**Stark walked up the stair to find Obadiah playing on the piano.**

**"How'd it go?" He asked. Obie's response was a silent look before turning back to the piano. "It went that bad, huh?"**

**"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad." Obadiah said.**

**"Uh Huh, Sure doesn't. Oh, boy." Katsuki said as he sat down next to Ibarra on her tablet while he opened the pizza box.**

**"It would have gone better if you were there." Obadiah stated.**

**"You told me to lay low." Katsuki fired back. "That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all..."**

**"Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting." Obadiah said as he lift the piano and walked to the couch with a glass of whiskey.**

**"This was a board of directors meeting?" Bakugou asked.**

"That doesn't sound good." Shoji said grimly.

**"The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress." Obadiah revealed. "They're filing an injunction."**

**"A what?" Stark asked.**

"A what?" Kaminari asked.

**"They want to lock you out."**

"Oh."

**"Why, 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points?" Katsuki questioned. "We knew that was gonna happen."**

**"Fifty-six and a half." Shiozaki grimly enlightened.**

**"It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company."**

**"Katsuki, the board has rights, too." Obadiah fired back. "They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."**

"Ie, stupid, greedy, and self-intrinsic rich scumbags that are scared that their wallets are going to go empty." Hawks said.

**"I'm being responsible! That's a new direction for me, for the company. I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that...This is great." Katsuki stood up, taking the box.**

**"Oh, come on. Katsuki, Katsuki-"**

**"I'll be in the shop." The pissed billionaire called out.**

**"Hey, hey! Hey, Katsuki. Listen." Obadiah called out, rushing over to Katsuki. "I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them."**

"He has a point." Ryukyu said. "Keeping secrets isn't a good thing to do to appease people."

**"Let me have the engineers analyze that." Obadiah pointed at the mini-arc reactor in Katsuki's chest. "You know, draw up some specs."**

**"No. No, absolutely not. This one stays with me."**

**"It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!"**

**"That's it, Obie. Forget it." Katsuki continued to refuse.**

**"All right, well, this stays with me, then." Obadiah said as he took back the pizza box. "Go on, here, you can have a piece. Take two."**

**"Thank you." Katsuki said as he walked back down the stairs to his workshop.**

**"You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?" Obadiah offered.**

**"Good night, Obie."**

**"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety." Katsuki said to the camera as the scene shifted to Tony, wearing the metal arms and boots in the garage.**

**He turned to Dummy and said "If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college." The robotic arm dipped its head as if it was sad.**

"Why do feel like seeing that arm dip it's head was like it was a sad puppy?" Asui asked.

"Because it is!" Mei said, comical tears in her big comical watery eyes. "I'm going to build that arm and treat it like a baby should be treated!"

"I'm guessing by 'baby' she means her inventions?" Shinso whispered to Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida. Their response was deadpanned nods of confirmation.

**"All right, nice and easy." Katsuki mumbled out. "Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity."**

**"And three, two, one."**

**His feet and hands fired out and shaking it lifted Stark into the air for a few seconds before slowly descending onto the ground in a shaky landing.**

"Success!" Nejire said. "He can fly."

"He can fly." Kirishima cheered.

"You can fly. You can fly. You can fly." Kaminari sang. His punishment being a tongue slap from Asui and a painful earphone jack from Kyouka.

**"Okay." Katsuki breathed out before turning to the attentive Dummy arm. "Please don't follow me around with it, either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously."**

"Oh please catch on fire. Please. Please." Mina begged.

**"Just stand down! If something happens, then come in. And again, let's bring it up to 2.5."**

**"Three, two, one." Katsuki once again was lifted into the air with the thrusters pushing him around the area with Katsuki trying desperately to stabilize himself. He flew slowly backwards and sideways until he going over the cars parked near him.**

**"Okay, this is where I don't want to be!" Katsuki yelled as he hovered over the cars. "Not the car, not the car! Table!"**

**As he hovered over the cars and tables, exclaiming as he tried to stop and stabilize, he brought his arm thrusters up in front of him and stopped his momentum. He then slowly brought himself back towards the testing area.**

**Katsuki laughed nervously and said to the camera "Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay."**

**He slowly brought himself over and hovered a bit before slowly descending and landing successfully.**

**He turned to the antsy looking Dummy and went "No! Uh-uh! Uh-uh! Uh" Dummy dipped its head again in sadness.**

**"Yeah, I can fly." Katsuki breathed out.**

Kaminari decided not to try his joke again at the imminent threat of a earphone jack a millimeter next to his ear.

**The scene changed and the epic music played out to show Katsuki's legs and arms being covered in silver metal plating.**

**"Jarvis, are you there?" Katsuki asked as his armored hand grabs and places a face mask over his face and lit up.**

**" At your service, sir."**

**"Engage Heads Up Display."**

**" Check." Jarvis said as a series of holographic images, numbers, and images appeared over Katsuki's face inside the suit.**

**"Import all preferences from home interface."**

**" Will do, sir."**

**Katsuki looked around the garage workshop as the suit scanned it surroundings with a the images and holodispplay shifted to his peripheral sights.**

**"All right, what do you say?"**

**" I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready."**

**"Can we start the virtual walk-around?"**

**" Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment."**

**"Do a check on control surfaces."**

**" As you wish."**

JUST SHOW ME THE SUIT!" Mei screamed out, desperate to see the suit in full view.

Mei's wish was granted as the epic music played louder. We see the leg, arm, and body plates shifting and readying, the sliver glean of the suit making it shine, and, complete with a glowing white circle in the chest and glowing blue eyes over an iron helmet, the Iron Man Mark II suit was shown in its full glory.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" Kaminari and Sero yelled out, screaming like fan boys.

"SO MANLY!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, the later tearing up at the silver look in resemblance to him, screaming their hearts out.

"That...is the most impressive feat of engineering and science that I have seen in forever." Power Loader said, stunned completely at the look.

"THAT'S SO FREAKING COOL!" Kota yelled out excited, Eri nodding her head, with awe I her eyes.

"That's So Cool!" Izuku yelled. "Nice work Kacchan!"

Kacchan for once smirked at Izuku's praise and smirked widely at how badass he looked.

"Looks like you got your wish after all Hatsumei." Uraraka said. No response. "Mei?"

They looked to the pink haired inventor to find her drooling waterfalls, a look of bliss on her face. One that immediately she snapped out of and wrote so fast on her notebook that most feared that the book was going to catch on fire.

" **Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."**

"No!" Kota yelled out. "I want to see more!"

" **Yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check."**

Izuku grinned, knowing what Kacchan'a counterpart was thinking. "I think you just got your wish Kota."

" **Start listening in on ground control."**

" **Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is-"**

" **Jarvis!" Katsuki interrupted. "Sometimes you got to run before you can walk."**

"EVEN MORE MANLY!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu screamed out.

"I fear that those two will blow a gasket in their brains." Monoma whispered to Itsuka.

"For once, I agree with you." Itsuka said.

"Of course, it's all that Kirishima idiot from Class 1A's fault! He's corrupting our dear Tetsutetsu into-Ack"

"There it is." Itsuka said as she knocked Monoma out.

**"Ready?" Katsuki asked as he stood in the Iron Man flight pose. "In three, two, one."**

**Katsuki hovered and flew down the driveway and into the sky exclaiming and whooping in excitement and thrill.**

**He soared through the sky, the jet afterburners lighting up through the dark sky as Katsuki smiled brightly.**

"That Looks Sick!" Kaminari cried out.

"Looks almost similar to how I use my shockwaves to fly or Bakugou's explosions to fly." Nejire said.

"SHUT IT AND LETS JUST SEE ME SHOW YOU LOSERS UP!"

" **Handles like a dream." Katsuki said.**

**Stark flies over the Bay Area, his scanners focusing on the Ferris wheel and zooming in to see a boy and girl licking ice cream, the boy staring at him as his ice cream falls off.**

"Aww!" The girls cried out in how adorable the kids was.

Eri rugged at Izuku's and Mirio's legs and asked "Deku? Lemillion? What was that thing that boy was eating?"

"That's ice cream, Eri." Mirio said. "It's a frozen treat that can come in multiple different flavors, like vanilla, strawberry, or chocolate. I'm sure that there are some that even can taste like applies."

Eri's mouth watered and asked "Can I eat some ice cream?"

Kota took that opportunity to look to Izuku and ask "Yeah, can we?!"

Izuku smiled and rubbed both their heads and said "Of course we can, but later, ok?"

"Ok!" The two agreed.

" **All right, let's see what this thing can do." Katsuki said as he flew some more and then straight up. "What's SR-71's record?"**

**Before Iida could speak, Jarvis said " The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir."**

**"Records are made to be broken! Come on!" Katsuki yelled out before shooting up faster.**

**" Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring." Jarvis warned as some of holodisplays started twitching in static and a red warning sign appeared.**

**"Keep going!"**

"Has that kid lost a gasket while he was flying or something?!" Miruko exclaimed.

"*Sigh*, Seems Midoriya isn't the only Problem Child, and this one is a Problem Child as well in another universe." Aizawa grumbled.

**"Higher!" Katsuki yelled out, frost spreading all over his suit, until the eyes of the suit went dead and the thrusters sputtered and shut turned off.**

"Oh no." Sato said.

"Well he fucked up." Sen said.

**Stark's descent was cut short and was left plummeting towards the ground.**

"BAKUGOU/KACCHAN!" The students yelled out in cries of panic. The teachers and heroes were also jumpy at seeing Bakugou plummeting towards the ground, his suit seemingly deactivated.

**As Katsuki was falling and spinning through the air, he said "We iced up, Jarvis! Deploy flaps! Jarvis!"**

"It appears that with the suit's power cut off, that Jarvis is also unavailable." Power Loader explained as the students were on the edge of their seats worried over Bakugou.

**"Come on, we got to break the ice!" Katsuki yelled as he fell. He suddenly twisted a switch around his hip, causing the plates on his back to flap open and break some of the ice, slightly slowing his descent.**

**Finally, as he was getting close to the city, the suit came online and flew once again at the last minute.**

"Oh man, that was too close!" Mina exclaimed.

"I feel like that it going to be a running theme with these videos." Jurota said.

**Katsuki exclaimed as he flew around the city some more till he headed back to the mansion. He slowed down and hovered above the roof.**

**"Kill power." Katsuki commanded and the suit's thrusters were shut off...with Stark crashing through the roof and building into the car in the garage.**

**As the lights and alarms of the other cars flared, Dummy sprayed Katsuki with the fire extinguisher. The iron suited billionaire's only response was lowering his head back in exasperation.**

"HAHAHA!" Present Mic laughed out loud. "Oh I love that robotic arm! He has great comedic timing!"

Chuckles and laughs came out of everyone, even Endeavor and Aizawa let out a small chuckle. Hell even Bakugou was chuckling at the comedic effect of the Dummy arm.

**Katsuki walked to his workshop, an ice pack on his head, and grabbed the drink on the table. He stopped, looked back, and decided to open the package on the table.**

**He looked to the stick note attached to it. 'From Ibarra' it said. He opened it to find a glass display case that held his previous mini-arc reactor inside with a caption around it saying 'Proof that Katsuki Stark has a Heart.'**

**Katsuki smiled.**

"AWWW!" The girls cooed.

"That's so romantic!" Torru squealed.

"And proof that are own Katsuki has a heart!" Mina said.

Few minutes followed of a blushing Pomeranian trying hard not to murder the two girls with Ibarra choosing to wrap herself in her vines in blushing, embarrassed solitude.

**The scene changed to a dark tent with two men arguing over something, the remains of the Mark 1 suit on the table in front of them.**

"Well that's a way to kill the mood." Shihai said. "Worrying over terrorists getting their hands on the suit. Well, they now do."

**The scene ended with Raza, cigar in hand and a promise of vengeance in his eyes, as he stared down the mask of the suit.**

**The scene shifted again as the remains of the Mark 1 suit was slowly shifted away to a 3D blueprint of the new suit's helmet.**

**"Notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude." Katsuki said, looking over the specs of the suit. "Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor."**

**" A very astute observation, sir."**

"Took the words out of my mouth." Nezu said.

**"Perhaps, if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the exosystems. " Jarvis added sarcastically and seriously at the same time.**

**"Connect to the sys. co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals." Katsuki ordered. "Use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?"**

Mei proceeded to once again to write down the schematics and materials to attempt to make her own suit, for fun.

It was getting to the point that she was running out of pages.

**" Yes." Jarvis replied. "Shall I render using proposed specifications?"**

**"Thrill me." Katsuki said as the suit was rendered in the screen. Katsuki then looked to the TV playing the news.**

**"Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Katsuki Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society." A female reporter spoke.**

**"Jarvis, we get an invite for that?" Katsuki asked, holding up the face plate over his face.**

" **I have no record of an invitation, sir."**

"Sounds like Obadiah is trying to keep him locked away and out of site." Mandaley said.

"The man probably fears that Stark will cause another incident or lower Stark Industries stock." Kamui Woods said.

**The reporter continued with "...hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from post-traumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks."**

**"Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight."**

**Katsuki lowered the mask, revealing the mischievous look on his face.**

"Looks like someone's going to crash a party." Miruko said with a smirk.

**" The render is complete." Jarvis informed. The screen showing a rendered suit design that read Mrk 3. The suit this time was entirely colored gold.**

**"A little ostentatious, don't you think?" Katsuki said.**

"Aren't you always ostentatious." Monoma chided.

"SHUT UP YOU QUIRK COPYING BASTARD!"

**" What was I thinking?" Jarvis jokingly chiding himself. "You're usually so discreet."**

**Katsuki looked to the hot rod car on his right and said "Tell you what. Throw a little hot-rod red in there."**

**" Yes, that should help you keep a low profile." said Jarvis sarcastically.**

"Huh, so Jarvis is the smart mouth kind of A.I." Kyouka said. "Not surprising given the creator."

" **The render is complete. " This time the rendered suit was colored red and gold.**

**"Hey, I like it." Katsuki said smirking as he stared to stand up. "Fabricate it. Paint it." He checked his watch for the time.**

**" Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours."**

**"Don't wait up for me, honey." Katsuki Stark joked.**

"Bakugou's going to crash the party, isn't he?" Shoji asked.

"That's Bakugou for ya." Kaminari said. "Crashing people's fun."

Bakugou responded with a miniature explosion to Kaminari's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD SCENE!**
> 
> **What did you guys think of Katsuki Stark learning to fly? Also, forgot to mention that for the rest of this movie and future movies, I will refer to MHA Bakugou as Bakugou and MCU Bakugou as Katsuki or Stark.**
> 
> **Anyways, I also have a question to ask you guys. I have been having a little trouble figuring out a couple of characters in the MCU, more specifically, Agent Peggy Carter and her niece, Agent 13, Sharon Carter. The two prime candidates I have for both roles are Melissa Shield and Setsuna Tokage. I'm conflicted because Melissa as Peggy would make sense as she is American, a badass in her own right, fit with plans I have for a few little changes I have for Captain America, however I feel that she would fit better with Sharon because Melissa has the same reasons to be Sharon, plus similar hair color and style.**
> 
> **While for Setsuna, I originally thought that she would be Peggy because they are both cool and awesome females, they have similar enough hair styles and and if you darken Setsuna's hair some more than it could match with Peggy's, and one is a hero with great stealth skills and the other a badass spy, but she also would work at Sharon in the same spy/hero reasons.**
> 
> **So, with little way to figure this out, I turn to you guys, the readers, please write down who you would pick to be either and why, and you will see the results when I get to Captain America.**
> 
> **With that said, leave kudos if like the chapter, hope you guys do like the chapter and story so far, comment your thoughts below, constructive criticism is always welcome, keep each other safe and healthy, and please answer my question above as it would be a big help.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you guys later!**


	4. Iron Man Part 3: Who Will Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Stark crashes a party and suits up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE MCU, MY FANFIC BROTHER AND SISTERS! THIS IS ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!
> 
> Last time, we had the gang watching as Katsuki Stark returned a changed man, how he built the Mark 2 and learned to fly, and the Ten Rings finding the Mark 1. Now we continue that and lets see how they react towards it.
> 
> By the way, forgot to do this before but shout outs to Phantom of the fanfic for figuring and commenting how Mei's invention spells out H.U.L.K., nice job there!
> 
> Getting right to the chapter, I don't own My Hero Academia or the MCU movies, they belong to their respective owners, ie Horikoshi and Bones Studios, and Marvel, Disney, and Sony, and the movies were created by the awesome actors, directors, and studios. 
> 
> Let's Rock and Roll!

_Third POV_

**We see a car zooming past other cars, the hum of the machine roaring out with the rocking music.**

"Bakugou! You mustn't drive around like a hooligan! Respect traffic laws!" Iida said, arms like a robot.

"Shut Up Robo-Arms!" Bakugou retorted. "I'm a billionaire in that world! I can pay whatever speeding ticket a cop tries to toss at me!"

**As the car rolled up by the curb, Katsuki Stark climbed out of his car and handed it off to the busboy. He walked towards the crowd of people, where Obadiah was currently talking with others.**

"Yep, he's crashing the party." Sero said.

"Why does that feel like something that all famous billionaires and singers feel like they have to do?" Sen asked to no one in particular.

**"Weapons manufacturing is only one small part of what Stark Industries is all about, and our partnership with the fire and rescue community-" Obadiah cut himself off as the sounds of crowding and camera flashing directed his attention to Katsuki's arrival.**

**"Hey, Katsuki, remember me?" A random woman asked the tech billionaire.**

**"Sure don't." Katsuki bluntly said.**

"Midoriya, Bakugou, you Bastards!" Mineta cried out, crying blood from jealousy. "So lucky with the ladies and then throwing them out like nothing! That should be ME!"

For once, Deku and Bakugou worked together and bashed Mineta's head into the floor of the gym, the grape head midget slumped motionless. No one batted an eye or cared.

**"You look great, Hef." Katsuki said as he passed an old man with two ladies by his side. The man was short with receding grey hair and a pair of iconic shades.**

"Who's that?" Shindo asked.

Manga simply formed a question mark on his text bubble.

"He must be important if the movie threw some attention towards him." Jurota said.

Izuku nodded, a certain feeling in his gut that this man was somehow in someway or form incredibly important and meaningful. Oh how right he was.

**(This one for you guys: Stan Lee! Multiversal Countrepart: Kohei Horikoshi!)**

" **We're going to have a great quarter." Obadiah said lastly to the reporter.**

**"What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?" Katsuki asked his right hand man as he walked up to him.**

**"Look at you. Hey, what a surprise." Obidiah said, with a forced fake smile on his face.**

"The man clearly didn't expect Stark to arrive." Endeavor said. "He's not pleased."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Todoroki mumbled. Endeavor flinched at his son's dry tone but chose to remain silent.

**"I'll see you inside."**

**Before Katsuki left, Stane stopped him for a moment and whispered "Hey. Listen, take it slow, all right? I think I got the board right where we want them."**

**"You got it. Just cabin fever. I'll just be a minute." Katsuki said to the man, leaving Stane out with a nervous look on his face.**

**Inside the building was a large crowd of people mingling around with a band playing in the background. Some were simply talking, some were at the brightly lit bar. Katsuki Stark arrived towards the later.**

**"Give me a Scotch. I'm starving." Katsuki said to the bartender.**

**"Mr. Stark?" spoke a voice beside Katsuki.**

**"Yeah?" Katsuki said as he turned to find Agent Yamada.**

**"Agent Yamada." The agent introduced himself.**

"YEAH! I'M BACK!" Present Mic yelled out.

"Next time you yell, I'm going to suffocate you with my scarf!" Aizawa grumbled, rubbing his forehead in pain.

**"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah." Katsuki said. "The guy from the.."**

**"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Yamada corrected.**

**"God, you need a new name for that." Katsuki said.**

**"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Agent Yamada said.**

"Guess they are still working on the name." Kamakiri joked, much to chuckles of the students.

**"Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things." Yamada said.**

**As Yamada talked, Katsuki looked over the crowd and his eyes lingered onto one person in particular: Ibarra Shiozaki, wearing an appealing ocean blue dress that paired together well with her glowing green hair and showed off her backside all the way to her lower back.**

"Wow, Ibarra you are quite the looker. Catching the attention of a billionaire playboy" Setsuna teased the holy vine girl, who was blushing up a storm.

The girls of Class-1B showered compliments on Ibarra, much to the said girl's embarrassment.

The guys from both classes tried their best not to stare, especially Izuku as he felt a strange sense to look away if he valued his life. Little did he realize that strange sense was his instinct at being stared at by dark leering eyes from certain females around him.

Bakugou, meanwhile, was busy trying to ignore Kirishima's teases while keeping his eyes from staring at the movie Ibarra's very curvy and appealing backside.

**"Let's just put something on the books. How about the 24th at 7:00 p.m. at Stark Industries?" Yamada asked.**

**"Tell you what. You got it. You're absolutely right." Katsuki said, holding out his hand for the man to shake as he continued to stare at his beautiful assistant. "Well, I'm going to go to my assistant, and we'll make a date."**

"I bet you wish to make a date, but not with the agent, aye Bakugou?" Mina teased.

"Say another word and I'll blast you to Tokyo faster than All Might's punches." Katsuki mumbly threatened, his face the same color as Kirishima's dyed hair.

**Katsuki walked up to his dressed up assistant and said "You look fantastic! I didn't recognize you."**

**Shiozaki, surprised asked "What are you doing here?"**

**"Just avoiding government agents." Katsuki said.**

**"Are you by yourself?" Ibarra asked.**

**"Yes. Where'd you get that dress?"**

**"Oh, it was a birthday present." Ibarra said.**

**"That's great."**

**"From you, actually." Ibarra revealed.**

**"Well, I got great taste." Katsuki said smoothly.**

**"Yes."**

"Smooth, Bakugou." Sero said. "Nice way to get out of that trap."

"Wow Kacchan, seems to got your sense of fashion from Uncle Masurou then." Izuku said.

"OF COURSE I KNOW ABOUT FASHION YOU SHITTY NERD!" Bakugou bansheed out. "I MAY NOT HAVE LIKE IT BUT I LISTENED TO MY SHITTY DAD WHEN HE MUMBLED OUT HIS WORK!"

**"You want to dance?" Katsuki asked.**

**"Oh, no." Ibarra said.**

**"All right, come on." Katsuki insisted and moved Ibarra with him to the dance floor, Ibarra subtlety smiling as she danced with Katsuki.**

**"Am I making you uncomfortable?"**

**"No. No. I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss in front of everyone that I work with in a dress with no back."**

**"You look great and you smell great."**

**"Oh, God." Ibarra chuckled.**

"Man, that kid there has probably as much skill with the ladies as Midoriya if those girls' stares are anything to go by." Death Arms whispered to Kamui.

"Not just the girls." Kamui Woods said. "You can see the same looks from Mt. Lady and Ryukyu, even Miruko. Though the Bakugou boy has only seemed to attract Shiozaki."

"Maybe Mt. Lady will get you to play matchmaker when you ask for Shiozaki for an internship?" Death Arms said.

"She's more likely to bribe me into helping her with Midoriya. The selfish woman." Kamui said, shaking his head at that last part.

"You know I'm sitting right next to you guys." said the giant size heroine with a dark smile on her face that didn't match her blank furious eyes.

Kamui and DA started shivering and sweating in comical terror.

**"But I could fire you if that would take the edge off." Katsuki offered.**

**"I actually don't think that you could tie your shoes without me." Ibarra said.**

**"I'd make it a week." Katsuki said.**

**"Really? What's your Social Security number?"**

**"...Five."**

Cue more laughter at Bakugou's expense.

"Man that kid's hopeless." Snipe said.

"Anger management wise or intelligence?" Ectoplasm questioned

"Both."

**"Five?"**

**"Right?"**

**"Right. You're missing just a couple of digits there."**

**"The other eight? So I got you for the other eight." They danced in silence for a bit more before Katsuki asked. "How about a little air?"**

**"Yes, I need some air."**

"I'll say." Setsuna said, fanning herself. "Things were getting hot and heavy."

**"That was totally weird." Ibarra said as she and Katsuki were outside on a balcony.**

**"Totally harmless." Katsuki insisted."**

**"It was totally not harmless, by the way."**

"Uh-oh." Kaminari said. "Seems like she's getting cold feet." He turned to Tetsutetsu and asked "How much you wanna bet this has to deal with him being a playboy billionaire that's her boss?"

"100." Tetsutetsu better.

"You're on."

**"We're dancing." Katsuki said. "No one's even watching."**

**"Everybody who I work with..." Ibarra said before relenting and saying "No, you know why?"**

**"I think you lost objectivity. I think they just... People... We just danced." Katsuki insisted.**

**"No, it was not just a dance." Ibarra said. "You don't understand because you're you. And everybody knows exactly who you are and how you are with girls and all of that, which is completely fine. But, you know, then me, you're my boss, and I'm dancing with you."**

Tetsu grumbled as he handed a hundred yen to a smirking Kaminari.

**"I don't think it was taken that way."**

**"Because it makes me look like the one who's trying to..." Ibarra continued while Katsuki kept interrupting.**

**"I just think you're overstating it."**

**"You know, and we're here, and then I'm wearing this ridiculous dress, and then we were dancing like that and..." She stopped as the two stared at each and started leaning in, their eyes closing as they inches closer and closer.**

Mina, Torru, and Setsuna were currently holding back their girlish squeals with great amount of strength. Bakugou and Ibarra looked so red they looked like they were about to thermonuclear.

**Ibarra suddenly snapped out of it and said "I would like a drink, please."**

"NOOOOO!" The three girls screamed out.

**"Got it, okay." Katsuki said as he started waking away in a hurry.**

**"I would like a vodka martini, please. Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like, at least three olives."**

"That's alot of olives." Kaminari memed as usual, resulting in a head smack from an equally distraught Nejire over the failed kiss.

**Katsuki walked over to the bar and ordered "Two vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast. Make one of them dirty, will you?"**

"Which one is the dirty one for?" Sato asked.

Koda just shrugged.

**"Wow. Katsuki Stark." said an appeared Christine Everheart in a black dress**

"Hey isn't that the reporter that Bakugou slept wi-Nevermind." Awase said before dropping it at seeing Setsuna waving at him silently to stop while a menacing looking Ibarra emitted a deadly aura as her vines started rising.

**"Oh, hey."**

**"Fancy seeing you here."**

**"Carrie." Katsuki said mistakenly.**

The deadly aura around the holy girl vanished as the naming error brought a smile to her face.

**"Christine." She said correcting him.**

**"That's right."**

**"You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight. Can I at least get a reaction from you?"**

**"Panic. I would say panic is my reaction."**

"Panic seems to be the appropriate response." Shinsou said. "He slept with her, then kicked her to the curb, and is now seeing his secretary that dissed her."

**"'Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity." Christine said**

**"Yeah. They just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you." Katsuki joked.**

**"I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker."**

**"I was out of town for a couple months, in case you didn't hear."**

**"Is this what you call accountability?" She showed Stark a photograph. "It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?"**

"Wait, Gulmira?" Izuku said. "Isn't that where Power Loader's counterpart was from?"

Power Loader, Mei, and the rest payed extra attention to the screen.

**The name of Higari's village drew Katsuki's full attention to the photographs. What he saw was pictures of a destroyed village with dead villagers and animals everywhere, terrorists, including the man who tortured Stark indicating the Ten Rings, carrying crates of weaponry, and a back of a truck that held a crate that said Stark Industries. The last photograph shown was the Jericho Missiles.**

Silent horror and shock filled the gym. Bakugou clenched his fists with gritted teeth. Power Loader dipped his head in sadness and guilt at seeing his other self's home destroyed. Mei looked absolutely livid.

**"When were these taken?" Katsuki said, all humor drained away and replaced by silent anger.**

**"Yesterday." Christine said, her eyes slightly watery.**

"Oh god." Kirishima said as he looked horrified at what he saw.

**"I didn't approve any shipment." Katsuki informed.**

**"Well, your company did." Christine accused.**

**"Well, I'm not my company." Katsuki said with finality.**

**"Please, do you mind?" Obadiah said to the reporters that tried crowding him with a pissed off Katsuki.**

**"Have you seen these pictures?" Katsuki said to Obadiah as he showed him the pictures. "What's going on in Gulmira?"**

**"Katsuki, Katsuki." Obadiah said trying to calm Katsuki down. "You can't afford to be this naive."**

**"You know what? I was naive before, when they said, "Here's the line. We don't cross it. This is how we do business." If we're double-dealing under the table... Are we?"**

**As the two stared each other down, a reporter asked "Katsuki, your picture, please!"**

**"Let's take a picture. Come on. Picture time!" Obadiah said as he and Katsuki turned to the cameras with fake smiles and hugs.**

**"Tony. Who do you think locked you out?" Stane whispered. "I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It was the only way I could protect you."**

**Obadiah walked down the carpet while Katsuki Stark stood there, a face riddled with anger and betrayal.**

"Betrayal is the knife that cuts the deepest." Tokoyami muttered darkly.

"So in trying to keep weapons production, Obadiah lied to Bakugou and tried to lock him out of anything to keep from spreading bad press." All Might deduced, gritting his teeth in anger at seeing innocent lives dying and being helpless to stop it.

"Seems like it." Gran Torino grimly said.

Bakugou looked at the counterpart to Ayase and glared with hate and betrayal.

**"The 15-mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness." A tv reporter said as behind her a line of refugees was shown walking along the rocky path.**

**Katsuki Stark was watching the news on his couch, wearing a pair of pants and a white plain shirt where his mini-arc reactor flowed out. He sat there screwing the bolts and screws on his red and gold armored gauntlet, that covered his right hand, as he listened with ever growing rage.**

**"Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power." The news lady continued while Katsuki watched with clear anger on his face.**

"Bakubro is not happy." Kirishima said with a frown. "And neither am I."

"I feel so helpless, listening to those people's struggles." Izuku said, his own face filled with anger, guilt, and helplessness. "And I can't help but realize that all over the world there are people that going through that and I'm here, powerless to help them."

"Izuku." Uraraka said concerned.

"Remember what I said, Young Midoriya." All Might suddenly said. "Sometimes there are people who are out of our reach. People that suffer and need help but we heroes aren't always there to help. Because we can't be everywhere at once. We can't always be when we are needed. Which is why we must save all those that are within are reach. Save those that we can reach and help them and there."

The students took that to heart, hoping to do just that and save everyone that they could. Gran Torino looked at his former pupil and said "Heh, great lesson there Toshinori. If she were here, Nana would be proud."

"Thank you, Gran Torino." All Might said.

**"Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant."**

**Katsuki continued hearing, twisting the screw as the circle in the middle of his palm glowed whitish-blue. He heard gunfire and looked to see terrorists firing upon buildings and people. He screwed tighter as the light of the circle glowed brighter and hummed louder.**

**"Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Ten Rings." The tv showed a video of Raza, the leader.**

**"As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission. A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way." Katsuki Stark stood up from the couch.**

**"With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees." Katsuki walked over to the kitchen counter and tossed the screwdriver. "Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents, either forced to join their militia..." Katsuki aimed his gauntlet over to the workshop and fired a repulsor blast that destroyed its random target.**

"Yep, he's pissed." Todoroki said as he two gripped his fists tighter at every word from the tv.

**"Desperate refugees clutch yellowed photographs, holding them up to anyone who will stop. A child's simple question, "Where are my mother and father?" There's very little hope for these refugees, refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone, will help?"**

**Katsuki has enough and fired another blast at the reflection in front of him. Then another at the glass next to it and then another. Finished he walked away as the music picked up.**

"Looks like someone's answering the call." Kyouka said as she smirked at the rising music.

**Katsuki stepped up to a black tile platform wearing a tight black shirt and pants. The floor gave way as it morphed and opened up a series of machines. Two armored soles came up to which the billionaire tech genius stood onto.**

**Katsuki stood there as the machines around him placed red and gold colored armor around him, drills screwing in bolts as pieces of armor connected. The chest of the suit secured to his body as the light of the middle circle glowed with the arc reactor.**

**Katsuki looked to the screen as the helmet was placed on his head. His determined look shrouded by the face plate of the Mark 3, the eyes glowing and ready for action.**

Cheers screamed out at seeing the awesome suiting up. Bakugou grinned that his other self was ready to kill some terrorist bastards. Mei got over her rage of the terrorist and almost passed out at seeing the suit assembling.

**The screen changed to show the armored hero flying through the skies in all his red and golden glory and zoomed past with a sonic boom.**

"He's Going Faster The Speed of Sound!" Izuku fanboyed as he himself wrote down the suit and its capabilities in his hero notebook.

Iida himself was almost breaking down in shock at seeing the suit go faster than even himself.

**The scene changed to see a village being under attacked by the Ten Rings, the Jericho missile flying and exploding in the background.**

**The cheers and excitement over the suit was immediately died off at the disgusting sight of terrorists attacking and killing innocent people for their own agenda. They saw the terrorists break down into houses only to shoot everything in sight, tossing grenades into homes, and hearing down sounds of gunfire, explosions, and dying screams of terror and death.**

"Despicable." Nejire said.

Eri and Kota cling to Izuku and Mirio, the two scared over the sight.

**It then showed the man who tortured Stark ordering men around, some of these men holding crying women and men back as they dragged men to the walls and aimed at them, ready to fire.**

"I hope they burn for this." Todoroki said, his right half sputtering into flames.

"You might get your wish soon." Ojiro said darkly, hoping to see these scum get what's coming to them.

**The screen shifted to a family of a man, his wife, and a boy and girl being pushed to the trucks. The head terrorist shouted in a foreign language and the terrorist behind them responded by dragging the man away from his family over to the rest of the men lined up.**

**The boy struggled free and run to his father, the father breaking free and catching his son, pleading with him to turn back. The head terrorist dragged the crying kid away from his father,tossing him over to the family, and dragged the man to the ground as he kicked him down.**

"I can't watch this anymore." Torru cried out, trying to block out the noise and look away crying.

**The head terrorist ordered for the father to be shot. The terrorist put a gun behind his head as he father watched as his wife, daughter, and son screamed out for him.**

"Please someone save him." Uraraka pleaded with tears in her eyes.

**Suddenly a rumble in the sky occurred and everyone stopped and looked up...to see a red and golden suit of armor land with a thud and faced the terrorist. The terrorist fired in him only for the bullets to bounce off and Stark to punch him into crumbled wall.**

"YEAH!" The students cheered loudly. The heroes and teachers sighed in relief. All Might smiled seeing Bakugou be a hero a save that man. Aizawa had a proud smirk at seeing his student from another world save a life like a hero.

**Stark fired repulsor blasts onto the other terrorists, blasting them into walls and buildings, the walls cracking under the force. He turned towards the rest towards the truck to see them yelling out, their guns trained on the civilians.**

"Shit!" Fatgum cursed. "They got hostages!"

**Stark lowered his hands subtly twitching his fingers. As he looked at the yelling soldiers threatening to shoot the hostages, red circles appeared over his targeting system. Suddenly, his shoulders popped out and from them fired seeking missiles that incapacitated the terrorists.**

"Way to go Bakubro!" Kirishima cheered.

"Impressive." Snipe said. "He lowered his guard while activated those missiles with a subtle hand twist and attacked all the goons in succession to save all of them. Nice work kid."

**As all the terrorists fell, the boy rushed towards his father, the two embracing in relief. Katsuki walked past them, the boy looking at their savior. The head terrorist ducked behind a wall and tried calling for help, only for an iron red hand to punch through the wall near his head. Katsuki dragged the thug through the wall and tossed him over to the villagers that were convening.**

**"He's all yours." Katsuki said as he turned and flew away, leaving the terrorists who tortured him to his well-deserved fate.**

"Now that's karma." Mirio said.

"Good riddance!" Nejire said.

**Katsuki flew up, looking over and scanning for the Jericho Missiles. As he found them, he was then blasted out of the sky, crashing to the ground.**

"KACCHAN!/BAKUGOU!" Deku and All Might gasped out.

**Katsuki climbed out of the crater he creates as he fell. He looked forwards to the tank that fired at him. The tank fired again, Katsuki leaning away as it sailed past him. He turned back to the tank and raised his right arm, a part of the suit opening to reveal a missile and fired it at the tank.**

**It landed on the tank with a thud, no effect noticeable.**

"Huh, looks like Bakugou's weaponry isn't all that-" Monoma said before...

**Stark turned away and walked away as the tank blew up behind him.**

"SO! FUCKING! MANLY!" The two hard heads screamed out, their fellow students cheering as well. Bakugou smiled in triumph.

"You were saying!" Itsuka questioned, a smirk on her face.

Monoma remained silent, jealousy and shock plastered on his face.

**Katsuki continued walking, gunfire raining down on him, but was all ineffective to this new suit. He flew up, targeting the missiles and fired a large repulsor blast onto them. The missiles exploded, engulfing the terrorists in flames.**

**A convoy of trucks in the far distance, carrying Raza, looked over at their missiles and men destroyed, with Katsuki Stark flying away.**

"Mission Acomplished!" Mei said, smirking at seeing the terrorists get what they deserve.

" **What the hell was that? Were we cleared to go in there?" Said a soldier over at the Edwards Air Force bass in California, watching readout over the area where Katsuki fought.**

**"No, they were using human shields. We never got the green light" Another soldier said as he reviewed the monitors.**

"Makes sense why the military weren't there." Awase said. "Hard for soldiers to get the job done when those terrorists had hostages."

**"Put me through to State." Another soldier ordered. "They're going to be all over this."**

**"Get those monitors up!" A soldier called out. "We got a bogey!"**

**"Wasn't Air Force! "**

**"We got the CIA on the line?" The soldier in charge asked.**

**"I've got Langley on the line. They want to know if it's us."**

**"No, it definitely is not us, sir!"**

**"It wasn't Navy."/"Wasn't Marines."**

**"I need answers! Can I please get eyes on target?" The soldier ordered.**

**"Negative, negative. Cannot identify."**

**"Get me Colonel Kirishima from Weapons Development down here now!"**

"Looks like we are getting more form you Kirishima." Tetsu said.

"Yeah, but hopefully I don't end up trying to kill Bakugou here." Kirishima said worried.

**As Katsuki was flying away, Kirishima walked in, a soldier informing "We ran an ID check and cross-referenced with all known databases. We have nothing."**

**"Any high altitude surveillance in the region?" Kirishima asked.**

**"We got an AWAC and a Global Hawk in the area." A soldier responded.**

"What's an AWAC and Global Hawk!?" Mina asked.

"AWAC stand for Airborne Warning and Control System." Izuku replied. "It's used by the U.S. Force as a mobile, long range radar surveillance and control centre for air defense. I believe back then they were mostly mounted on Boeing 707 aircrafts."

"And a Global Hawk is normally short for The Northrop Grumman RQ-4 Global Hawk." Mei said. "It's another high altitude, remote-piloted, surveillance aircraft also used primarily by the US Air Force."

"Just going to give up how asking how Midoriya knows that and also that we move on." Kaminari said.

**"So this thing just appeared out of nowhere." Kirishima said. "How come it didn't show up on the radar?"**

**"Got a minimal radar cross-section, sir."**

**"Is it stealth?" Kirishima asked further.**

**"No, sir, it's tiny. We think it's an unmanned aerial vehicle."**

"Oh it's defiantly manned. Like literally a man." Ojiro said.

**"Colonel, what are we dealing with here?" The soldier in charge asked.**

**Kirishima pondered for a moment before saying "Let me make a call."**

**Over towards Katsuki flying through the air, his suit received a cell phone ring. Katsuki answered and responded "Hello?"**

**"Katsuki?" Kirishima answered.**

**"Who's this?"**

**"It's Kirishima."**

**"Sorry, hello?"**

**"I said it's Kirishima."**

**"Speak up, please." Katsuki asked.**

**"What in the hell is that noise?" Kirishima questioned.**

"Oh nothing." Kosei said sarcastically. "Just the sound of the air whipping past him as he flies away from blowing up terrorists."

**"Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down." Katsuki lied**

"Nice lie." Sero said. Katsuki held off a typical 'Shut up insert insulting nickname here', unsure whether it was a compliment or a sarcastic comment.

**"Yeah, well, I need your help right now."**

**"It's funny how that works, huh?"**

**"Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive."**

**"Well, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?" Katsuki said breathless.**

**"Why do you sound out of breath, Tony?" Kirishima asked suspicious.**

"If you wish to sound less suspicious in calls like that it important to keep a steady breathing pattern." Recovery Girl stated.

**"I'm not, I was just jogging in the canyon."**

**"I thought you were driving."**

**"Right, I was driving to the canyon, where I'm going to jog." Katsuki lies further.**

**"You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?" Kirishima asked.**

**"Nope!"**

**"Bogey spotted!" A soldier cried out, the monitors showing a shadowy image of Katsuki flying.**

**"Whiplash, come in hot." The major called in.**

**"Okay, good, 'cause I'm staring at one right now, and it's about to be blown to kingdom come." Kirishima said.**

**Katsuki looked behind to see two fighter jets right behind him.**

"Uh-oh. Not good." Nejire said.

" **That's my exit." Katsuki said as he flew left. The music picked up as Katsuki is now flying away from the pursuing jets.**

**"Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I've got the bogey in my sights." One of the pilots informed.**

**"Whiplash One, what is it?" Kirishima asked.**

**"I've got no idea." The pilot said.**

**"You have radio contact?" The major asked.**

**"Non responsive, sir."**

**"Then you are clear to engage."**

"Why are they attacking him?!" Uraraka questioned. "He just saved those people and took down those terrorists!"

"While that may be true, Bakugou is still flying an unidentified flying armored suit sailing illegally in U.S. sanctioned air space." Aizawa said. "And since Bakugou is refusing or unable to assume radio contact then the U.S. is justified in targeting and neutralizing what they can only assume as a unidentified hostile weapon."

**Katsuki's suit informed him that he was being targeted. "Hit it." He called out. Suddenly, Katsuki picked up speed and went supersonic in a few seconds.**

"AMAZING!" Mei said astounded. "To be able to go supersonic in a few seconds alone to withstand that level of gforces is an impressive feat!"

**"That bogey just went supersonic." The other pilot said. "I got a lock!" He pressed a button and launched a missile towards Stark.**

**"Inbound missile. " Jarvis warned.**

**"Flares!" Stark ordered. The hips of the suit opened up and fired off flares. The missiles struck the flares, saving him from destruction but the explosion blasted Katsuki's backside and knocked him downward.**

**"Wait a second. Bogey deployed flares!"**

**Katsuki stumbled in the air for a second before flying off once again, the fighter jets on his heel. They fired their guns, most missing but with two lucky bullets slashing at the suit's sides.**

The students and heroes were gripping their seats in worry.

**"Deploy flaps!" Katsuki ordered, his suit deploying the flaps of the suit and sailing behind the jets.**

**"Holy!" The pilot cursed out, the two pilots looking backward to see where the bogey went.**

**"That thing just jumped off the radar, sir. The sat visual has been lost." The soldiers at the air base reported.**

"Smart." Hawks said. "A maneuver like that would disorient regular pilots and targeting systems but hard to pull off with the jets so close behind. But since he is smaller and more maneuverable, he can perform that technique more safely."

**"No way that's a UAV." One of the pilots said as he looked around.**

**"What is it?" The major asked.**

**"I can't see anything. Whatever it was, it just bought the farm."**

**"I think bogey's been handled, sir." The other pilot replied.**

"Did Bakugou get away?" Torru asked.

**Kirishima suddenly heard his phone ring. He picked it up to see the ringtone and called to be Katsuki Stark. He answered "Hello?"**

**"Hi, Kiri, it's me." Katsuki said.**

**"It's who?"**

**"I'm sorry, it is me. You asked. What you were asking about is me."**

**"No, see, this isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?"**

**"This is not a piece of equipment. I'm in it. It's a suit. It's me!" Katsuki yelled out.**

**"Kirishima, you got anything for me?" The major asked. Kirishima just looked at him in silence.**

**"Mark your position and return to base." The major orders the pilots.**

**"Roger that, Ballroom." The pilot turned on his side, exposing Katsuki hanging onto the belly of the jet!**

"So that's where he went!" Torru said. "Smart, but the other guy is seeing him!"

**"On your belly!" The pilot called out, looking directly at the armored billionaire. "It looks like a man!"**

**The image left the air base full of shocked and confused looks from everyone, Kirishima's being the only one that was has a semblance of realization.**

**"Shake him off! Roll! Roll!" The pilot called out as the other pilot spun the jet in barrel rolls.**

"Do a Barrel Roll!" Kaminari memed, not learning his lesson. Miniature explosion to the face from annoyed Pomeranian. Lesson learned.

**As Whiplash Two spun around, Katsuki struggled to hold on. Finally, Katsuki was flung out from the belly of the jet...only to then crash into the wing of the Whiplash One. The wing was destroyed, sending the jet spiraling out of control, flames spewing from the sides.**

**"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Whiplash One called out, looks of shock and rising horror appearing on the air base soldiers' faces.**

"Oh no." Uraraka said.

**"Punch out! Punch out!" Whiplash Two called out. Whiplash One shot out of the jet, the jet exploding in flames just as he flew out. The pilot was sent hurtling towards the ground.**

**"Whiplash One down." Whiplash Two called out.**

**"Whiplash Two, do you see a chute?" The major ordered, an uneasy look on his face.**

**"Negative! No chute, no chute!"**

**"My chute's jammed!" The pilot called out, trying a failing to pull up his parachute, his frantic breaths haunting the coms of the shocked and fearful faces in the air base room.**

"Man that has to be terrifying for both parties." Honenuki said, likewise worried. "Having to hear that guy frantically fight for his life as he is hurtling through the sky-"

Manga gripped Honenuki's shoulder, interrupting him. Manga's text bubble showed waving hands and then a finger pointing towards the other students, some of the more sensitive ones becoming more fearful and frantic at seeing the soldier's predicament.

"Oh! Sorry." Honenuki mumbled out in apology.

**Katsuki Stark dives towards the falling soldier.**

**"Yeah! Go Save him Bakubro!"**

**"Sir, I've got a visual on the bogey."**

**"Whiplash Two, reengage. If you get a clear shot, you take it."**

**"Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at. Call off the Raptors." Kirishima said.**

**"That thing just took out an F-22 inside a legal no fly zone!" The major replied back. "Whiplash Two, if you have a clear shot, take it!"**

**" You've been reengaged. Execute evasive maneuver." Jarvis informed.**

**"Keep going!" Katsuki said. As Katsuki neared the hurtling soldier, he grabbed the seat and punched the panel, the chute opening up and saving the soldier.**

**"Good chute! Good chute!" Whiplash One called. Cheers erupted from the other soldiers, the major let out a brief of relief.**

Cheers likewise erupted from the audience, praising Bakugou's counterpart for saving the man's life. Bakugou for once smiled, proud at himself or rather his other self.

**Katsuki flew off, the other jet flying away in securing the other spirit.**

**Back in the air base, Kirishima picked his phone up and asked "Tony, you still there?"**

**"Hey, thanks."**

**"Oh, my God, you crazy son of a bitch." Kirishima chuckles. "You owe me a plane. You know that, right?"**

**Katsuki likewise chuckled and said "Yeah, well, technically, he hit me. Now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?"**

**"No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better." Kirishima said.**

"Wise." Endeavor said. "If he we're to fully learn all about what Bakugou was working on, then he would be likewise at fault and most likely court martial'd."

Kirishima blushes and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed and yet proud at receiving praise from Endeavor.

**"Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?" Kirishima asked.**

**"Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?" Katsuki said.**

**"It's not that simple." Kirishima said.**

**The screen turned to black before it showed Kirishima, dressed in uniform, saying to a mic "An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday."**

Laughter erupted. Kirishima rubbed his neck again, this time just embarrassed.

**"I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured. As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved."**

Meanwhile as Kirishima gave his speech, Obadiah Stane watched with a suspicious and unpleased look.

"He doesn't look happy." Mirio said, his eyes narrowing in likewise suspicion. "Wonder why?"

**Meanwhile that, Ibarra walked down the stairs to ten workshop to hear "Hey!"**

**" It is a tight fit, sir. Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt." Jarvis said.**

**Ibarra grew even more confused as she walked down to see the broken glass and the broken glass panels.**

**"Be gentle. This is my first time." Katsuki said.**

"That's What She Sai-*BAM!" Mineta said before he once again got his head smashed into the ground, courtesy of an annoyed Bakugou. He didn't even bother turning to his right as he gave a responsive thumbs up to Deku who was also giving him a thumbs up without looking.

**"I designed this to come off, so...*Groans* Hey. I really should be able to..."**

**" Please, try not to move, sir." Jarvis asked as Ibarra watched the machines that put together Stark's suit were now trying to remove the suit's pieces away.**

"What's going on here?" Ibarra asked.

"Busted!" Setsuna said.

**Katsuki turned to face Ibarra's stunned and questioning look and said "Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."**

**"Are those bullet holes?" Ibarra questioned further mortified.**

"Makes you wonder what she caught Katsuki doing it it's worse than finding him in a suit of armor covered in bullet holes." Rin said. "Could it be she walked in on him-" and that's as far as he got before he got a vine smack to the back of the head.

**The scenes changed to see a camp full of Ten Rings terrorists, Raza up in front, seeing to the arrival of a convoy of black SUVs.**

"Group of black, shady looking cars equals more bad guys." Hawks said, his eyes narrowing.

**The front car's doors opened, the man coming out revealing to be Obadiah Stane.**

"Called it." Hawks said darkly.

Gaps of shock erupted from the students, the heroes meanwhile narrowed their eyes at the man darkly. Bakugou meanwhile was growling in betrayed anger.

"Why is Obadiah there?" Pony asked, shocked and confused.

"It would appear that just as Bakugou wasn't honest with Obadiah, Obidiah wasn't honest with him either." Momo said. "Obadiah is in league with the Ten Rings."

"That would explain why the Ten Rings had easy access to Stark weapons, including the Jericho Missile." Todoroki said.

**"Welcome." Raza greeted Obadiah. Obadiah looked to the burnt scar on Raza's side. "Compliments of Katsuki Stark."**

**"If you'd killed him when you were supposed to, you'd still have a face." Obadiah revealed.**

"What?!" Mina and Torru gasped. "What does he mean?!"

"The reason how the Ten Rings knew where Bakugou was and how they were prepared to capture him." Asui said. "It was because of Obadiah. He told them."

**"You paid us trinkets to kill a prince." Raza said cryptically.**

"Explain please." Sero asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Obadiah payed the Ten Rings with Stark tech weaponry and more and in exchange they would kill Bakugou." Tamaki said. "But they were unsatisfied and they decided to capture Bakugou so that they could build them more weapons before they killed him."

"Even worse, there's was no guarantee that they would even kill him afterwards." Nejire added.

"Yeah, they could have simply operated on him like they promised only for them to keep him captive for longer to that they could make more weapons." Mirio said.

**"Show me the weapon." Obadiah said.**

**"Come. Leave your guards outside." Raza said as he turned and walked to the tent. Obidiah raised his hand and ordered for the guards to stay. The Ten Rings guys circled Stane's guards almost mockingly.**

"I'm not the only sensing a double cross coming up, am I?" Shoji asked.

"No." Tokoyami said.

**Obadiah entered the tent to find himself face to face with a nearly reconstructed Mark 1 suit.**

"That's really not good." Pixie Bob said.

**"His escape bore unexpected fruit." Raza said**

**Obadiah looked at the suit with a smirk and said "So this is how he did it."**

**"This is only a first, crude effort." Raza said "Stark has perfected his design." Referring to the Mark 3. "He has made a masterpiece of death. A man with a dozen of these can rule all of Asia. And you dream of Stark's throne."**

**Obadiah looked at him, his eyes showing he was angered at that comment "We have a common enemy." Raza continued, as Obadiah continued inspecting the suit, most specifically the missile hole. "If we are still in business, I will give you these designs as a in turn,I hope you'll repay me with a gift of iron soldiers."**

**Obadiah walked to him and accepted the glass of whiskey and patted Raza on the back with a smile...before pulling out a strange device and activating behind his ear.**

**It emitted a sharp piercing noise that caused Raza to gasp and jerk, the veins side of his head pulsing and showing. Obadiah meanwhile had a pair of earbuds that glowed blue and protected him from the device.**

Kyouka flinched at the loud noise before Momo managed to create a pair of earmuff to cover her ears.

"Double cross." Shoji said.

"The greed of a war monger is cut short by the greed of another kind of monger." Tokoyami dramatically said.

**"This is the only gift you shall receive." Obadiah said in Urdu. He shut off the machine as Raza remained unmoving, almost frozen.**

**"Technology." Obadiah began saying. "It's always been your Achilles' heel in this part of the world. Don't worry. It'll only last for 15 minutes." He turned away and patted Raza's head one last time. "That's the least of your problems."**

**Obadiah walked out to find his guards, their guns raised over the kneeling and frozen terrorists. "Crate up the armor and the rest of it. All right, let's finish up here."**

**Obadiah walked away as the sounds and flash of gunfire rang and lit.**

**"Set up Sector underneath the arc reactor, and I'm going to want this data masked." Obadiah ordered on the phone. "Recruit our top engineers. I want a prototype right away."**

The heroes and students looked at Obadiah with disgust and hate. Sure the terrorists had it coming, but to betray your partner and friend for power and money was despicable.

 _'At times like these I wish I wasn't so intelligent'_ Nezu thought grimly. He looked towards the shocked Midoriya and furious Bakugou. _'I must remember to search up this Yubi Ayase after this. He may be a simple civilian in this world but his connection to Midoriya and Bakugou, their reactions over his name being merely spoken, and his counterpart as a villain meres at the very least a closer inspection.'_

**Back over at Stark's workshop, Ibarra walked in finding Katsuki at work on the Mark 3.**

**"Hey. You busy?" Katsuki asked. "You mind if I send you on an errand?"**

**Ibarra walked over as Katsuki ceased his work and said "I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests. This is a lock chip." He handed her a USB flash drive. "This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading."**

**"And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?" Ibarra asked.**

**"Same drill." Katsuki said. "They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them."**

**"Katsuki, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again." Ibarra said.**

**"There is nothing except this." Katsuki said. There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else."**

**"Is that so?" Ibarra said. "Well, then, I quit." She tossed the flash drive away and started to walk out.**

"No!" Setsuna said. "Shio, what is your counterpart doing?"

Ibarra remained silent, her eyes showing that she knew but wasn't saying.

**"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction." Katsuki said. Ibarra froze. "And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?"**

**"You're going to kill yourself, Katsuki." Ibarra said. "I'm not going to be a part of it."**

**"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason." Katsuki said resigning, sitting down on a chair. "I'm not crazy, Ibarra. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right."**

**Ibarra looked at Katsuki before sighing and walking back towards the desk. She picked up the lock chip and said "You're all I have, too, you know."**

**Ibarra walked away as Katsuki stared at her.**

"So that's it, Shiozaki." Reiko said. "Your counterpart didn't want to lose Bakugou to what she thought was a endeavor with no true meaning, right?"

Ibarra merely nodded, her face a blushing mess. Bakugou meanwhile, flinched at hearing that, a feeling springing up that he hadn't felt since Camino Ward and his fight with Deku: guilt.

**Ibarra walked out of an elevator, looking nervous, walking towards Obadiah's office.**

"Ooh, it's spy time!" Kaminari said excited.

"Didn't know you were so into spies with your loud attitude, Kaminari." Sero said.

"Of course I love spies!" Kaminari said. "They get cool gear, they get all the babes, and they are basically like ninjas!"

"Too bad that with how dumb you would get caught trying to hide behind a flower pot." Kyouka jokingly said, laughter erupting from the students and Kaminari's ducking his head in sadness.

**Ibarra way down and accessed Obidiah's computer, brought out the lock chip, and plugged it in and activated it. The computer at first beeped with a warning saying 'Security Breach!' before the lock chip hacked in successfully and deactivated it.**

**Ibarra watched as the lock chip accessed through Stane's files before a warning popped up saying 'Ghost Drive found'. The chip accessed it and brought up weapons and shipping documents, all the while downloading all the info.**

**Suddenly, a files open up with the title Sector 16. It brought up the specs and designs of the Mark 1 suit altered into a new, more deadlier, larger, and advanced design.**

"Oh god." Izuku said. "He's turning the first suit into a new suit for either other buyers or for himself!"

"That's really bad." Mirio said frowning.

" **Sector 16?" Ibarra questioned. "What are you up to, Obadiah?" The files closed and another file played out, a video of the Ten Rings holding a hostage Katsuki Stark, much to Ibarra's shocked horror.**

**"You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark." Raza said as Ibarra made the computer translate it. "As you can see, Obadiah Stane..."**

**"Oh, my God." Ibarra gasped out.**

"Busted!" Setsuna said, her tone now more darker.

**"... your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up." Ibarra made sure that the lock chip was downloading all the files, before...**

**"So, what are we going to do about this?" A voice called out. Ibarra looked up shocked and was horrified to find Obadiah Stane at the door.**

"Shit." Setsuna said.

"I think you just jinxed Ibarra to get herself busted _shroom._ " Kinoko said.

"Sorry."

**Obadiah walked inside and towards the glass table with the whiskey. "I know what you're going through, Ibarra." He looks at her with a smile.**

"Get the hell out of there. Quickly, Ibarra." Itsuka said, extremely worried for her friend.

" **Katsuki. He always gets the good stuff, doesn't he?" Obadiah said, bitterness in his voice. Ibarra smiled nervously, and when Obadiah turned his back for a moment, Ibarra slowly and inconspicuously moved a stack of papers over to hide the lock chip. As Obadiah walked over, Ibarra slowly and quickly change the screen to the screen saver. Obadiah looked at the screen, he found it still with the images of a hot rod car.**

"Smart thinking, Shiozaki." Vlad King said with approval. "Seems even in other universes that you are just as adept in slight of hand skills."

"Thank you, Mr. Vlad King." Ibarra said appreciably.

**"I was so happy when he came home." Obadiah said. "It was like we got him back from the dead. Now I realize, well, Katsuki never really did come home, did he? He left a part of himself in that cave. Breaks my heart."**

**"Well, he's a complicated person. He's been through a lot. I think he'll be all right." Ibarra said, looking at Obadiah, sterling herself the best she could.**

**Obadiah looked at her in silence for a moment before he said "You are a very rare woman. Katsuki doesn't know how lucky he is."**

It was thanks to both Kirishima and his own resolve not to let Mina and Setsuna, and most especially Shiozaki, tease him and know that Bakugou kept himself from trying to fly into the screen and blast Obadiah's face off with an explosion. Thought his arm rest wasn't so lucky as it was heated and showed burn marks.

**"Thank you. Thanks. I'd better get back there." Ibarra said. She reached over for the lock chip, taking the newspaper simultaneously as an excuse.**

**As Ibarra walked and headed towards the door, Obadiah called out "Is that today's paper?"**

**She froze in fear before saying "Yes."**

**Obadiah walked over and asked "Do you mind?"**

**"Not at all." She said.**

**"Puzzle." Obadiah said as he took the newspaper.**

**"Of course." Ibarra walked out of the room hearing Obadiah call out to her saying "Take care."**

**Ibarra looked back with smile before turning away, the lock chip in her hand.**

**Obadiah the stomped over to his desk, slamming the paper down. He activated his computer to find a warning saying that the download was 100% complete. He exclaimed angrily before standing up and striding to catch up to Ibarra.**

**As Ibarra was walking down the stairs she was interrupted by Agent Yamada calling to her "Ms. Shiozaki? We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?"**

"Damn it, Yamada! Not now!" Midnight exclaimed, she herself almost close to biting her nails in nervousness.

"Hey that's not me!" Present Mic yelled. "Well, it is me, but not the same me!"

"You both seem to have a knack for butting in when you are most unwanted." Aizawa said.

**"Nope, right now. Come with me." Ibarra said quickly.**

**"Right now?" Yamada questioned as he got up to walk with Ibarra.**

**"We're going to have it right now. Yeah, walk with me." Ibarra said.**

**"Okay."**

**"I'm going to give you the meeting of your life. Your office." Ibarra said.**

**Overlooking her, leaning on the railing as he watched her go, was Obadiah.**

"Jesus!" Torru said. "That was intense."

"*Sigh* I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" Mina said.

"Excellent job obtaining the file with the utmost secrecy and skill, Ms. Shiozaki." Iida said. "Your counterpart's skills are truly reflective of your owns, baring the lack of Quirk."

"Thank you." Ibarra said politely.

"Y-Yeah!" Katsuki said, face red and embarrassed. "T-That was...cool. You did great at the job I sent you to do!"

"T-Thank you...Bakugou." Ibarra said flustered and blushing.

The two worked hard not to acknowledge the teasing glances and smirks from their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDD SCENE!**
> 
> **Hope I payed justice to the awesomeness that was the iconic Iron Man tank missile scene! I always want to be as precise as possible reenacting fight scenes to have the reader fully picture it in their head.**
> 
> **Also, hope you guys liked the Bakuzaki ship. Its a ship that I feel could work based on just how opposite the two are, like Bakugou's constant rage, aggression, and cursing while Ibarra is kind, holy, and passionate. I will have it more explained how these two got these feelings from even before this movie during the interlude.**
> 
> **Speaking of, after the end of the second movie, I will have an interlude chapter, where the characters take a break from the movies for a day, after all, this isn't a fic where time is frozen as they continued watching, they are still in the real world and time is still passing by.**
> 
> **Anyways, that is all for now, as always comment your thoughts in the reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome, keep each other safe and healthy, and watch my other stories if you like.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you next chapter! Excelsior!**


	5. Iron Man Part 4: I Am Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climatic battle: Iron Man vs Iron Monger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YE AND ARISE MY CHILDREN OF FANFICTION! ZAYDEN STORMVOID IS HERE ONCE AGAIN TO INTRODUCE ANOTHER GRAND CHAPTER OF WELCOME TO THE MCU!
> 
> This is the last part of Iron Man before we head onto the next movies. with that said, I will like to make it clear that my updates will at this point take longer to post. My reasons are that I already pre-written all of Iron Man before I posted this fic so now, with no pre-written works left, I have to work on these next chapters writing them down from scratch.
> 
> So I apologize for the inconvenience and I hope that you guys bear with me in understanding.
> 
> But without wasting any more time, I don't own My Hero Academia, that is owned by Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or the MCU, that is owned by Marvel, Disney, and Sony, and the movies were made by the actors, directors, and studios that worked on it.
> 
> With all that said, Let's Rock and Roll!

_Third POV_

After sufficient amount of teasing, they continued the movie.

**Obadiah storms into the arc reactor room where multiple scientists were working, looking furious**.

**"Yeah, we've been working our best to do it. Absolutely, we're...I'm going to have to call you back." One to the scientists said before hanging up the phone at Obadiah's entrance.**

**"Mr. Stane?" The scientist said. "Sir, we've explored what you've asked us, and it seems as though there's a little hiccup. Actually..."**

**"A hiccup?" Obadiah asked.**

"So those must be the scientists that are helping Stane build that modified suit from the specs." Kamakiri said.

"They aren't helping him Kamakiri." Vlad King said. "They are merely doing their jobs. They don't know what sinister purpose Obadiah has planned."

"I wonder what hiccup they ran into?" Reiko wondered.

**"Yes, to power the suit, sir, the technology actually doesn't exist. So it's..." The scientist said before Stain interrupted.**

**"Wait, wait, wait. The technology?" Obadiah questioned. "William, here is the technology." Obadiah gestured to the arc reactor. "I've asked you to simply make it smaller."**

**"Okay, sir, and that's what we're trying to do, but honestly, it's impossible."**

**"Katsuki Stark was able to build this in a cave!" Obadiah yelled out. "With a box of scraps!"**

**"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not Katsuki Stark." The scientist insisted.**

"Yeah You Aren't!" Katsuki yelled. "I'm the Only Katsuki That's Awesome Enough to Do That!"

"It really is unreasonable to ask for random scientists to do something that hasn't been done for 30 years." Itsuka said.

**The scene changed to show Katsuki walking to his couch as the phone rang. He looked around for the phone. He found it and saw that it was Ibarra calling. He answered the call but before he could say a word, a familiar high pitch sound was heard, paralyzing him.**

"Oh no." Mina said, her face showing worry for her friend. "It's that paralyzing thingy that Obadiah had!"

Katsuki growled in anger, wishing that he was there to knock Obadiah out.

" **Katsuki? Katsuki, are you there? Hello?" Ibarra's voice called out before the now revealed Obadiah took the phone away and turned it off.**

Ibarra clasped her hands together with clear worry on her face, silently praying for Katsuki to make it out alright.

**"Breathe. Easy, easy." Obadiah said as he gently set Katsuki's shocked paralyzed head down and showed him the weapon. "You remember this one, right? It's a shame the government didn't approve it." He shut the device off. "There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis."**

Kirishima has a look of fury and hate on him that even Mina hadn't ever seen from her hardening friend.

**"Katsuki." Obadiah turned Katsuki's head to face him as he removed the protective earbuds. "When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose." As Katsuki's eyes widened Obadiah pulled out a device that looked like a latch and placed it on the mini-arc reactor in Katsuki's chest.**

"W-What is he doing with that?" Torru asked, worried for her classmate.

"He's going to take the arc reactor." Izuku said, horror in his voice. The group turned to him, eyes wide, wishing that he was joking. "Obadiah wants a miniature version of the arc reactor in the factory. So he is going to take the one that Katsuki has to study and replicate while also trying to k-kill Kacchan."

Ibarra was practically praying her heart out at this point while Bakugou was millisecond away from blowing a fuse.

**"But, you see, it was just fate that you survived that." Obadiah placed the device on the arc reactor, a drilling sound heard as Katsuki started grunting in pain. "You had one last golden egg to give." Katsuki gasped as Obadiah slowly pulled the arc reactor out of Katsuki's chest, wires still connecting to him.**

"I don't think I can watch this." Pony said as she covered her eyes in fear.

All Might gritted his teeth seeing his student in pain without being able to help. He felt a throbbing at his side, at his wound from All For One. He knew that it was a random flare of a phantom pain, caused by his rise in anger, but he couldn't help but feel like it was like AFO was taunting him with how similar he was to Bakugou in this other world and still couldn't help.

**"Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you?" Obadiah said as Katsuki looked at him with a furious glare. "Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?"**

"How dare he try and make Bakugou the villain here!" Nejire said pissed. "That is such an annoying thing that villains these days do! It's so infuriating!"

**Obadiah then tugged and the wire disconnected, with Katsuki gasping in pain.**

Ibarra yelped and nearby started bawling, not caring if Setsuna would tease about it later. From the looks of Setsuna and the rest, they weren't exactly in a teasing or noticing mood as they were on the edge of their seats worried for Bakugou's counterpart.

**"Oh, it's beautiful." Obadiah said as he he'd the device in his hands and flaunted it off in Katsuki's face. "Katsuki, this is your Ninth Symphony. What a masterpiece. Look at that." He sat down next to the gasping, paralyzed Katsuki casually.**

"This is actually getting uncomfortable to see." Mount Lady said, looking unnerved. "He's sitting down next to him so casually despite holding the literal thing he needs to survive."

"For once, I agree with you." Midnight said, equally unnerved.

**"This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands."**

All Might flinched at those words. It sounded almost similar to the taunts of AFO in both their fight where he wounded him and their final fight.

**"I wish you could've seen my prototype. It's not as... Well, not as conservative as yours." Obadiah said as he placed the arc reactor in his case. "Too bad you had to involve Ibarra in this. I would have preferred that she lived." As he said that he got up and walked away, leaving Katsuki Stark on the couch, paralyzed and close to death.**

"Oh god." Pony said, horrified. "He's going to kill Ibarra!"

"Don't worry, Pony. " Ibarra tried calming her down. "I'm here and I'm alright. And the other me is going to be fine. I promise."

Katsuki meanwhile upon hearing the death threat towards Ibarra, stopped fuming in anger. Instead his reaction was one that Katsuki didn't usually had, especially next to a whole bunch of people.

A look of sheer terror, guilt, and horror

**The screen changed to show Kirishima driving around the city, answering a call from Ibarra.**

"Kirishima, keep your hands on ten and two and don't answer phone calls while driving!" Iida said in typical robot fashion.

"Is that really what you should be concerned about right now, Iida?" Asui asked with a deadpan expression. Iida immediately sat down embarrassed, though she and and everyone knew that Iida was at least trying to add some levity to the drama.

It partially worked.

**"What do you mean, he paid to have Katsuki killed?" Kirishima questioned. "Ibarra, slow down. Why would Obadiah... Okay, where's Katsuki now?"**

**"I don't know. He's not answering his phone." Ibarra said as she walked alongside Agent Yamada and several agents. "Please go over there and make sure everything's okay. Thank you, Kirishima." She hung up the phone and turned to Yamada as they neared her car. "I know a shortcut."**

"Yay!" Nejire said. "Shiozaki and Kirishima to the rescue!"

Izuku felt a tug at his leg and looked towards Eri, who was motioning to hold her. Izuku smiled and lifted her to his lap.

"Is it Uncle Kacchan going to be ok?" Eri asked worried and near tears.

"Yes, he will be ok Eri." Izuku comforted the little girl. "He may be someone else, but I know that he and Kacchan are going to be ok. They are too stubborn to die."

Eri nodded and held close to Izuku as she continued to watch. The 1A, along with Mei and Nejire girls looked to the green-haired teen and smiled lovingly at him as he comforted Eri like a father. Setsuna also looked at the similar colored haired boy and felt her heart beat faster as she saw the sight and tried calming down, trying to focus on the movie.

Meanwhile with Kacchan, he smiled for once at Deku for the compliment and that the little horned brat cared for him and called him Uncle.

**As Kirishima turned the corner and picked up speed to get to Stark manor, Katsuki meanwhile leaned panting against the elevator, gasping for air as his heart beat was clearly heard rhythmically beating. As the elevator stopped, Katsuki stumbled out of it and into the workshop we he found his target.**

**The previous arc reactor in the display case.**

"Oh Sweet Jesus!" Kyouka gasped. "I almost forgot that. Good thing Shiozaki didn't throw it out."

"Would you look at that, saving your boss crush twice!" Setsuna teased. Ibarra merely smacked the reptile loving teen with a vine hand and continued to watch worried.

**Katsuki fell to the floor and started crawling over to the desk. As Katsuki neared the desk, he tried to lift himself up with a tool basket and reach for the display case.**

"Come on Kacchan." Izuku whispered. "You got to make it. At least for Eri's sake."

**Katsuki reached a few times and when he barely managed to move the magazines below it, he stumbled and fell, laying against the desk defeated.**

"NO!" The students yelled out.

"Come On Bakubro!" Kirishima yelled. "Don't Give Up!"

"Come On You Stupid Billionaire Idiot!" Bakugou yelled at his own counterpart. "Get Up and Grab That Case Before I Revive You and Give You A Real Reason To Need a Pacemaker!"

**Just as Katsuki was breathing his last breathes in defeat, the display case slowly was moving to him.**

"Huh?" The students questioned to what was happening.

**Katsuki grabbed the case and looked to his savior. Dummy.**

"YES!" The students yelled out.

"I KNEW THAT BABY WOULD COME IN HANDY!" Mei yelled out. "IM DEFINITELY MAKING MY OWN DUMMY!"

Ibarra wondered if God would make an exception and allow for Dummy to go to Heaven. It most definitely earned Ibarra's recommendation.

**"Good boy." Katsuki said. He slammed the case to the ground, glass shattering.**

Eri smiled and looked to Izuku excited who smiled back. "Told you." Izuku said smiling to the relieved little girl.

All Might sighed in relief. Aizawa also breathed out a breathe he was subconsciously holding in the entire time. He then mentally scolded himself at failing to pay attention to Eri, who was especially volatile during these situations and could have activated her quirk by accident again. Aizawa sent a mental thanks to Izuku for picking up his slack.

**The screen shifted to see Obadiah, smirking evilly, looking upon a large object hanging in front of him, the arc reactor from Katsuki in his hands.**

"And now we return to the most hated man in this room that I want to electrocute till he is a charred corpse!" Kaminari said angrily.

**Obadiah moves up to the hidden object and placed the arc reactor slowly and carefully into the empty hole in the middle. As he turned it, it clicked and hummed in power. Obadiah looked upon the suit with smile.**

"That's not good." Mineta said, recovered from his previous beatings and simply watching.

**"Katsuki?" Kirishima called out as her entered the house. "Katsuki?" He called again as he walked down the steps to the workshop. He made his way down and found Katsuki slumped over on the ground, glass from the case around him.**

**"Katsuki! Katsuki! You okay?!" He screamed a she rushed towards.**

**He shook him only for Katsuki to lash out and latch onto him "Where's Ibarra?" He asks.**

"Oh thank god!" Sero said. "I almost thought that he died the-Nevermind!" He quickly stopped his words at seeing the threatening glare form Bakugou as he motioned to the almost crying Eri that was now calm once again.

**"She's fine." Kirishima said. "She's with five agents. They're about to arrest Obadiah.**

**"That's not going to be enough." Katsuki said.**

"Agreed." Todoroki said.

**Ibarra pulls up to the factory with the other agents swiftly behind her. She and Yamada exit the vehicle and march inside.**

**"Section 16. Section 16." Ibarra mouthed repeatedly looking around. "There it is." She spotted a bright yellow door with the number 16 plastered on it.**

**Ibarra swiped her access card into the slot only for nothing to work. She tried again. Nothing. "My key's not working. It's not opening the door."**

**Yamada opened out his hand and one of the agents handed him a device.**

**"Oh, wow! What's that?" Ibarra asked. "It's, like, a little device. It's, like, a thing that's going to pick the lock?"**

**"You might want to take a few steps back." Yamada suggested. He and Ibarra moved away and turned their back, Yamada and the agents simply turning and waiting while Ibarra covered her ears.**

**The device exploded and opened up access to the door. Obadiah heard this and typed in a command. The finished suit behind him activated and Obadiah walked towards it.**

"Anyone else feel like a hero/villain fight is about to happen?" Sen asked.

"I do and I'm pumped up!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

**Back in Stark mansion, Katsuki suited up with a now repaired Mark 3.**

**"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Kirishima said.**

"Word other manly me!" Kirishima said.

**"Not bad, huh?" Katsuki said. Let's do it."**

**"You need me to do anything else?" Kirishima asked.**

**Katsuki's face mask came down. "Keep the skies clear." Katsuki Stark flew out of the hole he previously made and flew off to the factory.**

"Such a manly exit!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

**"Damn!" Kirishima said. He turned his attention towards the silver Mark 2 suit. "Next time, baby." He said as he walked off.**

"Oh Man!" Kirishima said. "I wanted to fly off into my own iron suit!"

"Like your other self said, Kirishima, next time." Tetsutetsu comforted his bummed rival.

"This Is My Moment Shitty Hair!" Bakugou yelled. "Just Do What My Other Self Said And Keep The Air Force Off of Me!"

**Ibarra, Agent Yamada, and the other agents sneaked their way into Sector 16, guns up and ready for anything.**

"Why is Shiozaki even still there?" Kosei said. "No offense to you Shiozaki, but since you opened the way for them and everything, wouldn't it be dangerous to drag a civilian into a potentially dangerous situation?"

"No offense taken." Ibarra said.

"She is still vital for this operation." Monoma said. "Should they need someone to access the Stark database or type in a command to stop any security programs, then Shiozaki would be more vital than having the agents hack in which would take more time."

**Yamada and the agents converge onto the remains of the Mark 1 suit. "Looks like you were right. He was building a suit." Yamada said.**

**"I thought it'd be bigger." Ibarra mumbled out. She then turned around to see a few cables and wires hanging onto nothing, noting that there was something previously there.**

"Not good." Asui said.

**As the agents spread out to find Obadiah, Ibarra heard a jingling of chains. She walked forward to investigate. As she thought that there was nothing there, two square glowing eyes lit up in front of her, rising up and showing the behemoth suit towering over her and targeting her.**

"Run." Itsuka said.

**Ibarra screamed as she ran. The Iron Monger chased after her, knocking away the agents in pursuit of her. It turned its gaze towards her and just as it raced towards her and was about to catch her, she jumped out the exit, the suit too big to fit and crashed onto the exit, momentarily stuck.**

"Oh dear god." Pony squealed afraid. "That was terrifying! Please get out of there Shio!"

"Looks like the suit was bigger." Shinso muttered darkly.

**Meanwhile Katsuki flew towards the factory and asked Jarvis "How do you think the Mark One chest piece is going to hold up?"**

**" The suit's at 48% power and falling, sir." the A.I. said. "That chest piece was never designed for sustained flight."**

"Wait so the chest piece also powers the suit?" Sero said.

"Obviously." Momo said. "Why else did he steal Bakugou's other arc reactor?"

That seems highly risky to use the very thing keeping you alive as the same power source for the suit." Kyouka said.

"Well Mr. Power Loader's counterpart said that the arc reactor could power his heart for lifetimes." Mei said. "I think with that kind of power that he could use the suit for a while before it becomes a danger."

**"Keep me posted. Ibarra!"**

**"Katsuki!" Ibarra said over her coms. "Katsuki , are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine. How are-" Katsuki said before Shiozaki interrupted.**

**"Obadiah, he's gone insane!"**

**"I know. Listen, you'd better get out of there."**

**"He built a suit."**

**"Get out of there right now!" Katsuki yelled with more urgency.**

**Ibarra turned to find the ground behind her crumbling and breaking apart, the Iron Monger stepping out in all its terrifying glory.**

**"Where do you think you're going?" Obadiah's voice rang out from the suit.**

"Oh dear god!" Itsuka yelled.

"Get out there Shio!" Setsuna yelled out too.

**Obadiah stalked towards Ibarra who backed away terrified. He raised his right arm and aimed the machine gun strapped to the suit towards Ibarra. The machine gun started to spin and start up.**

**"Your services are no longer required."**

"NO!" The students, especially Bakugou yelled out.

**"Stane!" A familiar voice cried out. Stane and Ibarra looked up to see Katsuki fly in and slam into Obadiah.**

"YEAH!" The students cheered! Bakugou smirked loving that he both saved Shiozaki and is now going to kill Obadiah.

**Katsuki and Obadiah crashes through the walls and ground until they crashed into a truck in the middle of a highway. Obadiah crashed in front of a stopped car, the family inside screaming in terror as Obadiah picked it up.**

"Damn it!" Bakugou cursed.

"This is something you should learn students." Nezu said. "As future heroes, when engaged with a villain you must do whatever it takes to keep the villains away from civilians to avoid injury, death, or using the as hostages."

**"I love this suit!" Obadiah said with mad glee.**

**"Put them down!" Katsuki demanded.**

**"Collateral damage, Katsuki." Obadiah said as he refused.**

**"Divert power to chest RT." Katsuki whispered to Jarvis**

**The glowing center of the suit glowed brighter and hummed louder. Suddenly it fired a powerful blast that blasted Obadiah away. Katsuki quickly grabbed the falling car and a saving the family.**

"Nice work, Young Bakugou." All Might said. "Catching the villain off-guard while prioritizing rescue."

**" Power reduced to 19%." The A.I. said as Bakugou struggled to keep the car up and slowly lower it.**

"Jesus, that much power was used?!" Kirishima asked shocked and now more worried.

"That suit's power is almost like a time and power limit for a Quirk." Jurota said. "It seems if he is to win this fight, then he will have to do it as quickly and efficiently as possible. Especially since I'm sure that Obadiah's suit is more powered."

**As Katsuki lowered the car, the woman in the car drove in a panic, dragging Katsuki as well.**

**"Lady!" He called out to the panicking mother. He started slipping. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He then slipped out from below and was dragged a few meters as the car drove away in a hurry.**

"Well that seems ungrateful!" Mina said pouting.

"The woman was panicking and putting the safety of her children first in her mind." Midnight explained. "While it wasn't right, you can't expect for the woman not to end up panicking in that situation."

**Obadiah quickly launched himself towards the recovering Stark, grabbed the motorcycle of an incoming civilian and smacked Katsuki away with it. Katsuki was knocked into a nearby car. Obadiah continued by kicking Katsuki.**

**"For 30 years, I've been holding you up!" Obadiah picked up Katsuki and slammed him onto the ground.**

"He's getting absolutely wrecked!" Kaminari yelled out.

"That suit is more larger and more powered." Todoroki said. "He can't fight it head on."

**"I built this company from nothing!" Obadiah slammed his giant armored foot onto Katsuki and pressed it onto the struggling hero. He then slammed his foot again.**

Ibarra was quickly crying over seeing her crush getting ruthlessly beaten. Bakugou was gritting his teeth in rage at both the betraying man whooping his ass and for being so weak.

**"Nothing is going to stand in my way." He tossed Katsuki into the bus next to them.**

Izuku was staring at the screen horrified, seeing his friend getting destroyed. He was mentally cheering Bakugou on, repeatedly refusing to believe that Bakugou would lose. He never gives up.

**"Least of all you!" The suit opened up its back to reveal a missile. He fired it onto the bus, the vehicle exploding in a column of fire.**

"BAKUGOU!/KACCHAN!"

**Katsuki flew out of the bus before recovering and hovering in midair.**

**"Impressive! You've upgraded your armor!" Obadiah yelled. "I've made some upgrades of my own!"**

**The bottoms of Obadiah's suit shifted and soon exploded in a flare of fire and smoke. The suit hovered up from the ground and flew towards Katsuki.**

"That Giant suit can also fly?!" Kaminari yelled.

**"Sir, it appears that his suit can fly." Jarvis said.**

"That answer your question, Jamming-yay?" Kyouka questioned sarcastically

**"Duly noted." Katsuki said. "Take me to maximum altitude."**

**" With only 15% power, the odds of reaching that-"**

**"I know the math! Do it!"**

**Katsuki flew upwards with the Iron Monger trailing behind.**

"It appears that Bakugou has the advantage when it comes to speed and agility due to his smaller and sleek suit." Hawks said. "Whilst what Obadiah lacks in speed and agility he makes up for in raw power and defense."

**Ibarra watched as the two armored men flew up into the sky.**

"Must suck having to watch your boyfriend fight while you can do nothing, right Shio?" Setsuna teased.

"He's Not My Boyfriend!" Shio yelled out blushing hard.

"Could have fooled me with blushing face of yours."

**"Sir, you're not going to believe this. That thing is back." A soldier said at the army base.**

**"Get me Major Allen. Scramble the jets!" Another soldier ordered. As the soldier was about to make the call, Kirishima canceled the call.**

**"Not necessary, people. Just a training exercise." He said.**

**"Yes, sir." The soldier said, nodding.**

"Mission Accomplished, Bakubro sir!" Kirishima joked, while fake saluting.

"Shut It Shitty Hair and Don't look so Proud!" Bakugou yelled.

**Katsuki still flew high into the air, passing the clouds. Obadiah continued following, the thrusters on his feet firing up more as he gained more velocity.**

**" Thirteen percent power, sir." Jarvis informed.**

**"Climb!" Katsuki responded.**

**" Eleven percent."**

**"Keep going!"**

"Stop telling me the percentage you stupid A.I.!" Bakugou yelled annoyed. "I get it! Losing power fast! Stop reminding me!"

**"Seven percent power. " Katsuki's middle glowing circle started to flicker.**

**"Just leave it on the screen! Stop telling me!" Katsuki said.**

"Thank You Other Me!"

"Should we be freaking out again that Bakugou just thanked someone?" Sero asked.

"Nah, it doesn't count if it's technically himself." Mina responded.

"I Can Hear You, You Dumbasses!"

"I'm more worried that his power is falling faster." Kyouka said.

**Obadiah continued flying faster before finally grabbing Stark's legs.**

"Shit he caught him!" Mineta yelled.

"It's alright!" Izuku said, smiling. "Kacchan played him."

"Huh?" Mineta said.

"Why am I not surprised the shitty nerd figured it out?" Bakugou grumbled.

"Care to enlighten us what you knew and Midoriya figured out?" Kaminari said.

"Its what Mr. Hawks said, Kacchan had greater speed and agility but Obadiah had greater power and strength. If Kacchan was trying to get away, then he would have moved in other directions. So why did he just go straight up?" Izuku questioned the other students.

Before they could answer, the video answered him.

**"You had a great idea, Katsuki," Obadiah said as he grabbed Katsuki's sides and grabbed him closer. "But my suit is more advanced in every way!"**

**"How'd you solve the icing problem?"**

**"Icing problem?" Obadiah questioned. His sensors flickered, the ice spreading more noticeably around his suit. The suit's eyes ceased glowing.**

"He was taking him up so high that the suit would ice up and fail!" Momo exclaimed astounded.

"That is brilliant!" Iida said.

" **Might want to look into it." Katsuki banged on Obadiah's suit. It let go of him and fell helpless to the ground below.**

"AHA!" Bakugou yelled victorious. "I Win! Take That You Giant Rustbucket! I'm a Genius!"

**"Two percent. We are now running on emergency backup power."**

**Katsuki started falling and hovering repeatedly, the thrusters shutting on and off with so little power. This continued until he landed on the roof of the factory...by slamming into the rail on top.**

"You were saying?" Kamakiri said.

"It was still a well-thought our strategy." Itsuka said. "However, it came at a risk. If Obadiah didn't go down there, I have a hard time seeing Bakugou win with so little power."

**"Shiozaki!" Katsuki called.**

**"Katsuki!" Ibarra called through her coms. "Oh, my God, are you okay?"**

**"I'm almost out of power. I've got to get out of this thing." Katsuki said as he ripped off the left arm of the suit. "I'll be right there."**

**"Nice try!" Obadiah reappeared behind him.**

"Shit!" Itsuka cursed.

"It seems Obadiah survived." Yui said blankly.

"You really had to jinx it, huh Pres?" Setsuna said.

**Katsuki quickly dodged an overhead punch from Obadiah. He raised his left arm to fire a repulsor blast only for him to remember then that he took off the arm.**

"Another lesson there kids." Cementoss said. "Never let down your guard or remove your valuable equipment until you are 100% sure the villain has been defeated and either knocked out or in custody."

**Obadiah back-handed Katsuki away, who slid and recovered. He used the right arm to boost him up and there a right punch to the Giant suit's head. Obadiah brushes it off and quickly grabbed Katsuki in a bear hug. He squeezed tighter as Katsuki's suit sparked and cracked.**

**"Weapons status?" Katsuki choked out.**

**" Repulsors offline. Missiles offline." Jarvis informed.**

**"Flares!" Katsuki ordered.**

**Flares shot out of the suit, lighting up the area and blinding Obadiah. The unhinged man groaned and released Katsuki. He recovered to find the area covered in smoke with no Katsuki in sight.**

**"Very clever, Katsuki."**

**Obadiah looked around while Katsuki, hiding from the giant suited man, poked out and whispered to the coms "Shiozaki."**

**"Katsuki!" Ibarra called out.**

**"This isn't working." Katsuki said. "We're going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof."**

"He knows that he can't fight the more stronger foe so he is using his brains to win." Endeavor said.

**"Well, how are you going to do that?" Ibarra questioned.**

**"You're going to do it." Katsuki revealed.**

"I guess that's how Shiozaki will help." Awase said.

**"Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button. It's going to fry everything up here."**

**"Okay. I'm going in now." Ibarra said.**

**"Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time." Katsuki fled from his hiding place as Obadiah neared it.**

**Ibarra went into the factory and started flipping the switches of the generators.**

**Meanwhile on the roof, Katsuki jumped onto Obadiah from behind. As Obadiah struggled to reach and grab Katsuki off, Katsuki's suit scanned the suit and targeted a certain wire of the suit.**

**"This looks important!" He yelled as he ripped it off. Obadiah's view turned to black, the suit's optic sensors shut off.**

"Sounds strategy." Snipe said. "Blind your opponent to buy time and escape for the final attack. Hit and run tactics at its finest."

**As Ibarra continued pressing, flipping, and turning on switches and buttons. Obadiah continued wrestling Bakugou blind, before finally grabbing him from behind and tossing him over.**

"Only he forgot the run part." Snipe said.

**Katsuki landed and slid onto the glass roof above the reactor, his helmet ripped off.**

**"I never had a taste for this sort of thing," Obadiah yelled out. His suit opened up to reveal his upper half, Katsuki's helmet in hand. "but I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit!" He crushed the helmet and tossed it over at Katsuki Stark's feet.**

**Katsuki looked at the destroyed helmet before looking up to his foe.**

"I'm getting nervous!" Nejire said.

"You and me both sister!" Mina said. "His weapons are down, his suit is almost totally wrecked. How is Bakugou going to win now?!"

"Because he's Kacchan." Izuku said. "He never gives up."

**"You finally outdid yourself, Katsuki!" Obadiah moved closer. "You'd have made your father proud!"**

**"It's ready, Katsuki!" Ibarra called out. "Get off the roof!"**

**Obadiah raised his right arm and opened fire on Katsuki. Katsuki raised his right arm, the arm flapping out as a shield, blocked the bullets. Unfortunately, the glass floor had to protection.**

**The glass beneath Katsuki shattered, cashing Katsuki to drop and hang onto the solid beam ledges of the once glass roof. Obadiah continued firing, shattering all the remains glass.**

**"Katsuki!" Ibarra yelled out.**

"Oh no!" Uraraka shrieked.

Aizawa's eyes flared in pure anger. He gritted his teeth.

**"How ironic, Katsuki! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!" Obadiah stomped closer.**

**"Ibarra!" Katsuki yelled.**

**"And now I'm going to kill you with it!" He stomped closer and fired a missile. It veered off course and blasted the concrete part of the roof. "You ripped out my targeting system!"**

**"Time to hit the button!"**

**"You told me not to!" Ibarra yelled out.**

**"Hold still, you little prick!" Obadiah fired another missile, over Katsuki's head.**

"Come on Bakugou." Kirishima said. " Get Up!"

**"Just do it!" Katsuki yelled.**

**"You'll die!"**

Ibarra whimpered and looked on in horror.

**Obadiah fired another missile, this one closer to Katsuki. Katsuki slipped and hung on by his right hand.**

All Might gritted his teeth, the feeling to get up and try to save Bakugou calling to him but unable to do so.

Izuku held Eri closer as she whimpered. He grabbed Kota's outreached trembling hand.

**"Push it!" Katsuki yelled out.**

**Ibarra push the button. She ran as the arc reactor exploded out in a massive wave of energy and electricity, blasting Katsuki away.**

"KACCHAN/BAKUGOU!"

**The electricity and energy courses through Obadiah who yelled out in pain and anguish. The arc reactor exploded outward, a massive beam of pure energy shooting up into the sky. After a while the energy stopped and server dozen lights throughout the city went dark.**

**Obadiah, limp and dead, fell down into the reactor, crashing through beams and wires, before he crashed into the arc reactor. And with one last explosion, the Iron Monger was no more.**

"YEAH THEY DID IT!" cheered Kaminari.

"Good riddance." Shoji said.

**Katsuki Stark laid motionless, eyes closed and his suit burnt and destroyed over him, the light of the arc reactor in his chest dark.**

"Oh no." Pony said.

"No, no, no no no no." Izuku said, eyes tearing up. "Get up. Get up Kacchan. Please."

**"Katsuki!" Ibarra's voice shouted out in the background.**

**The arc reactor flickered on.**

"YES!" Izuku and Kirishima cheered out. "HE's ALIVE!"

Sighs and relief filled the room. Ibarra gasped out breath in relief, paying no mine to Setsuna's teasing or Reiko's superstitious comments claiming that her voice brought him back to life. And while Bakugou will never admit it for the rest of his life, he smiled in appreciation that the people he has fought beside see him as a friend, no matter how much he himself believes he doesn't deserve it.

**The scene friend to black before shifting immediately to Kirishima, in uniform, giving the press before him a statement.**

**"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night." Kirishima said. "There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor. Fortunately, a member of Tony Stark's personal security staff.."**

**"Iron Man." Katsuki read out in the article he held, as Ibarra cleaned his face. "That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it."**

"Agreed." Tetsutetsu said. "That was my second choice behind Real Steel."

"Stick To Your Lame Ass Hero Names, You 1B Extra!" You know who said. "It's Mine!"

"Well your other you, but tomato tomahto." Sero said.

**"I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway."**

**"Here's your alibi." Yamada said as he appeared and gave Katsuki a piece of paper.**

"YEAH!" Present Mic screamed. "I Survive!"

"You keep yelling in my ear and you won't for much longer!" Aizawa grumbled.

**"Okay." Katsuki said.**

**"You were on your yacht." Yamada began .**

**"Yeah." Katsuki droned on.**

**"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests."**

**"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Ibarra and me alone on the island." Katsuki's punishment for that was an extra hard rip of his bandage from Ibarra with a teasing glare.**

**"That's what happened." Yamada said smiling.**

**"All right."**

**"Just read it, word for word."**

**Katsuki reviewed the notes of the alibi. "There's nothing about Stane here."**

**"That's being handled." Yamada said. "He's on vacation. Small aircrafts have such a poor safety record."**

"That's a little unfair to aircrafts." Nejire said. "Those poor aircrafts are going to have a hard time with being blamed for that."

"It's better for it to be a freak accident than the public hounding the two for technical murder and one being the Iron Man." Mirio said.

**"But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard? He's my... I mean, is that... That's kind of flimsy, don't you think?" Katsuki said, referring to the cover story for Iron Man.**

**"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark." Yamada said. "Just stick to the official statement, and soon, this will all be behind you. You've got 90 seconds."**

**"Agent Yamada?" Ibarra stopped the agent before he left. "I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help."**

**"That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us."**

**"From the Strategic Homeland..." Ibarra began to recite.**

**"Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D." Yamada said as he walked off.**

"S.H.I.E.L.D., huh?" All Might thought aloud. "Not bad. Sounds very protective and assuring."

**"Right." Ibarra said, turning to Katsuki. "Let's get this show on the road."**

**"You know, it's actually not that bad." Katsuki said as he finished reviewing the cards. "Even I don't think I'm Iron Man."**

**"You're not Iron Man."**

**"Am so."**

**You're not."**

**"All right, suit yourself." Katsuki relented. "You know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me."**

Ibarra shut Setsuna's mouth with a vine hair mouth.

**"Tell me you never think about that night." Katsuki said.**

**"What night?" Ibarra asked.**

**"You know."**

**"Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up on the roof, and then you went downstairs to get me a drink, and you left me there, by myself? Is that the night you're talking about?" Ibarra said.**

**"Mhmm." Katsuki nodded feeling awkward and guilty.**

**"Thought so. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"**

**"Yes, that will be all, Miss Shiozaki."**

"NOOO!" Setsuna and Mina yelled out. "SO CLOSE!"

When they watched Ibarra'a counterpart talking all slow and sensually, which made both Katsuki and Ibarra blushing red, they thought they were going to kiss, only for her dry turn to immediately make the teasing pair upset and sad.

**They turned to Kirishima on the podium as he said. "And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions."**

**"Thank you. Uh, Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time." He said as the crowd laughed.**

"Yup, good call." Mei said.

"Last time he went up there, he lowered his company's stock by 40." Asui said bluntly, earring chuckles from the group.

**"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."**

**Christine Everheart interrupted saying "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you...**

**"I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."**

**"I never said you were a superhero."**

"Oops. He slipped." Kyouka said.

"I'm starting to believe that every Bakugou that exists is bad with interviews." Mt. Lady said.

**"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." Katsuki ranted on.**

**"Just stick to the cards, man." Kirishima consoled his best friend.**

**"Yeah, okay. Yeah. The truth is... " Katsuki looked at the card for a moment, before making his decision.**

**"I am Iron Man."**

**The crowd went nuts and started asking questions and taking pictures left and right.**

"Why Did He Do That?!" Kaminari whined and exclaimed.

"That's good old Bakugou for ya!" Mina said. "Always trying to take the spotlight!"

"Shut Up! I Don't!" Katsuki yelled. "Tell Them Deku! You've Been On A Role Defe-I Mean-Telling Them The Truth! Go On Tell Them!"

Izuku was silent. He looked to Eri and said "I'm sorry Kacchan. I must not tell lies in front of Eri."

Roaring Laughter ensued as Izuku started running away from a pissed off Bakugou.

As the credits rolled by, the students rocking out to the music, especially Kyouka and Kaminari, All Might and Aizawa manage to calm down* _coughdetaincough_ * Bakugou enough time sit back down without blowing Midoriya to smithereens.

**As the credits finished, we see Katsuki Stark coming into his mansion.**

"Oh look it's still going!" Mei yelled.

"Sweet! Post-Credit scenes!" Uraraka cheered.

**"Jarvis!" Katsuki called out.**

**"Welcome home, Sir." Jarvis said, his voice distorted before it was cut off.**

**"I am Iron Man." A voice called out in the shadows of Katsuki's living room.**

"Who's that?" Mineta asked.

"Why don't you Shut Up So That We Can Find Out!" Bakugou yelled.

**"You think you're the only superhero in the world?" The hidden man said. "Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."**

**"Who the hell are you?" Katsyuki asked.**

**The man appeared in the light and revealed himself, a tall man in a black cloak, with shaggy black hair and a black eye patch over his left eye.**

**"Shouta Aizawa, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."**

"SHOUTA!/ERASERHEAD!" The group called out in shock and surprise.

"Hey You Are In This Too Buddy!" Present Mic yelled.

"And as Your Boss, Mic." Aizawa said, grinning madly.

Present Mic started to shiver and pray to whatever god brought them the box that Aizawa wouldn't follow in his counterpart's footsteps and become Principal of U.A., saying his life would be hell.

"Although, why do you have an eyepatch, Shouta?" Midnight question, slightly worried for his friend.

"I'm sure that with being a Director of a specialized task force/information agency that this Eraser has made some enemies too." Nezu said.

**"Ah." Katsuki said nonchalantly.**

**"I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."**

**The video ended there.**

"The Avenger Initiative?" Izuku questioned.

"What's that?" Uraraka said.

"I do not know." Iida said.

"Perhaps we will find out in the next videos." All Might said. "The note did say that this video come as a match set and are interconnected with each other as a timeline of this universe."

"Very well." Nezu said. "We will watch one more movie for the day, before we call it in. We will watch two more tomorrow and so on and so forth till we finish the films. That sound pleasing to everyone?"

The students were at first going to complain about seeing only one more before they understood and nodded, giving their consent.

As the video ended and brought them back to the list of movies, they noticed that 2nd one was unlocked.

It had only one name to it: Thor.

"Wait, Thor?" Izuku said. "Like the Norse God of Thunder Thor?"

"Does this mean that the gods of Norse mythology exist in this world too?" Iida pondered.

Meanwhile, Ibarra was currently praying to God to forgive her for watching 'blasphemous' videos.

"Well, let's find out." Mei said as she pressed the play button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE!**
> 
> **And that's a wrap on Iron Man! Hope you guys liked this four part recreation of Iron Man with Katsuki Stark as Iron Man. Also to anyone that may be asking why the length of these chapters has decreased, is because how I wanted the story to flow.**
> 
> **I waned the first part to introduce the characters, Katsuki's capturing, his beginning transformation into Iron Man, and his escape, to show Katsuki Stark changing into a hero. The second part I wanted to be about Katsuki coming back to civilization a changed man and his final steps to become Iron Man. The Third part I wanted Katsuki to attend the party where he and Ibarra grow closer, he gets betrayed by Obadiah, Katsuki's fight against the terrorists and Obadiah's reveal as a villain. And finally, this last part I wanted the final climax of Iron Man vs Iron Monger.**
> 
> **And now with that over, we are heading towards the next movie: Thor! And who might play the God of Thunder you may ask? Let's just say that EVERYONE who commented and tried to predict it, Not One Person Got It Right.**
> 
> **My choice might seem weird at first but I will explain at the end notes of the first part. This is will take some time since I will have to rewatch the movie, put the movie into words, add the reactions of everyone here, and split it into narrative coherent parts. So I hope you guys bear with me and understand why this story's updates will take longer.**
> 
> **And with that said, as always, I hope you guy liked the chapter, comment in the reviews your thoughts, constructive criticism is always welcome, and check out my other stories if you like.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you guys later! Excelsior!**


	6. Thor Part 1: Myths and Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group watches Thor. 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, ZAYDEN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Well rather happy late birthday, since it was last Saturday but regardless, I'M BACK Y'ALL TO DELIVER ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WELCOME TO THE MCU!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait guys, and especially sorry for those who were worried about my well-being, thanks for the support and care, but I had a crazy week so far. First my birthday celebration, checking out some new presents, becoming an official 21 year old adult, and my little brother's Confirmation where I was his supporter. Yeah, crazy time. I actually was almost ready to release this chapter earlier, but then all this happened, and I figured I deserve some well-deserved time off. But I'm back and ready to roll once again!
> 
> Yep, here we go with the first part of Thor! Now obviously, you guys are wondering why I chose to do Thor after Iron Man. Well the reason was because I felt that in a narrative sense to not have just have two Iron Man movies back to back so I had Iron Man go first, obviously, but then have the second movie they watch as another movie other than Iron Man 2 and it was definitely not going to be Hulk and Captain America would lead straight to Avengers, so Thor was the only other option. Plus, I generally liked Thor more than I should, at least better than Iron Man 2, so this was also a bit of a personal decision of mine too, even if it came before Thor, but I'm not going to go all willy nilly and jump between movies, and I'm Not going to skip Iron Man 2 or Thor: The Dark World because as much as we all hate/dislike/not like as much, they are still important movies and one of them introduces the Reality Stone and it would be weird not to.
> 
> So I will be doing Iron Man 2, most likely after this one.
> 
> Anyways, moving on, Here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden."-Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal and Mental Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Movie Dialogue
> 
>  ** _"Zayden."_** -Frost Giant, or Jotun, Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden."-F.R.I.D.A.Y. Dialogue
> 
> And finally, I don't own My Hero Academia, that belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, and I don't own the MCU, that belongs to Marvel, Disney, and Sony, and the movies were made by the awesome actors, directors, and studios that made them.
> 
> Now enough talk, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

_Third POV_

**The video began with a dark, starry night sky, the screen slowly moving downwards to a single truck in the middle of the desert, its headlights and several other lights over its top shining on through the dark land.**

**Words appear indicating the location: Puente Antiguo, New Mexico.**

"So we are starting off in New Mexico." Ojiro said. "I would think that something involving some Norse god would take place in Norway."

"Let's just watch and find out." Shinso replied.

**Inside the truck, several noises sound of from multiple computer screens with the sounds of rapid typing. The screen panels up towards a man with blonde, graying receding hair and goatee, glasses, and few face wrinkles over under his eye, looking over the screens.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART IDENTIFIED!" F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced as she paused the video. "DR. DAVID SELVIG! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: DAVID SHIELD!"

"Dave!" All Might shouted in surprise.

"Wait, who is that guy?" Sero asked. "I feel like I've seen that guy from somewhere."

"That, Young Sero, is David Shield, world-renowned Support Item and Quirk Theorist Expert." All Might said, a smile of fondness on him. "And also my best friend from America."

"Yeah, that's right!" Izuku said. "From when went to I-Island, he and his daughter, Melissa!"

The Class-1A girls, Nejire's, and Mei's eyes twitched in annoyance at Izuku focusing on yet another rival towards Izuku's heart especially Uraraka, Momo, and Kyouka who met the girl first-hand, who was infectiously nice, and remembered how fondly Izuku and her were.

"Indeed remember!" Iida said. "Especially when the Island was taken over by that terrorist group and their leader with the magnetism Quirk."

"Oh yeah, now I remember too!" Kamianri voiced. "That place was awesome! Until those dumb Villains had to ruin everything! Why do Villains always show up when we having fun!"

**The screen moves to show another person in the driver seat. This one had blonde hair that ran down to her shoulders, with most covered up by the woman's beanie.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART IDENTIFIED!" F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced again. "DARCY! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: PONY TSUNOTORI!"

"Would you look at that, we found your counterpart Pony!" Setsuna said.

"Thanks, Setsuna." Pony said.

**The now revealed counterpart of Pony Tsunotori shut off the lights of the car as a hatch on the top opened up to reveal a final person. She was a young woman, at least in her middle 20's, wearing a jacket over a blouse and pair of jeans, with emerald eyes and flowing emerald and black hair. Inko Foster.**

"WHAT!" Izuku screamed out.

"What's wrong Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"T-That's my Mom!" Izuku answered.

"HUH?!" The students shouted out.

"Why is Auntie Inko Here All of a Sudden?!" Bakugou asked/yelled.

"Wow. Ribbit. You weren't lying when you said that you take after your mother, Izuku." Asui said.

"You look almost identical." Kyouka said. "Barring the hair style and a little bit of the eyes."

"Yeah, though she looks younger." Izuku said.

Kamianri whistled. "Wow Midroiya! Your Mom is quite the loo-Nevermind!" He stopped what he was saying as Midoriya looked over at him with the worst death glare he had ever seen.

Mineta meanwhile, tried to learn from Kaminari's mistake and was using all of his willpower not to say anything, especially with the suspicious glance of both Izuku and Bakugou.

All Might stared agape, jaw wide, with a blush on his face at the younger looking Mrs. Midroiya.

"Wow. You're Mama looks so pretty Papa!" Eri said.

"She sure is." Both Izuku and All Might said, the former staring at the latter who was innocently whistling, whilst Gran Torino and Recovery Girl were holding back their own laughs.

**Inko and David set up a piece of equipment on the roof of the car. Inko Foster held up a piece of equipment with random numbers appearing, with her and David looking up at the sky expecting for something.**

"I wonder what they are doing out in the middle of nowhere." Itsuka said.

"Perhaps they are astronomers in this world." Momo mused. "They are in the middle of a desert with no civilization, making it easy to see the stars, and from the screens and information shown, its possible."

**As nothing occurred in the sky, David looked to Inko. Inko, noticing and identifying David's look to be one of reluctant resigning, turned back to the night sky and said "Wait for it."**

**"Can I turn on the radio?" Darcy said, boredom laced in her voice.**

**"No." Inko said immediately.**

"Is your Mom usually so bossy and determined, Midori?" Mina asked.

"No, normally she is really shy and nervous, usually when I do something extreme." Izuku said.

"Sounds like we know were you get it from." Mina joked.

**As several more seconds passed with nothing happening, David finally turned to Inko and said "Inko, you can't keep doing this."**

**Inko ducked back down inside the car and said "The last 17 occurrences have been predictable to the second." Inko dug up a folder full of data and began feverishly searching through them.**

**"Inko," David continued. "You're an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser."**

"Close there, Yaoyorozo." Todoroki said.

**Inko pressed a button on the laptop in front of her with several different images of weather patterns being displayed. "I'm telling you there is a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research. David, I wouldn't have asked you to fly over here if I wasn't absolutely sure."**

**As Inko talked, Darcy caught something on the car's side mirror, a glowing light over the clouds, the light pulsating like a heartbeat. "Inko?" Darcy called out. "I think you might want to see this."**

**Inko looked out to where Darcy indicated and saw a series of strange lights over the sky, the lights glowing and swirling in rainbow light, like an aurora.**

**"What is that?" Inko asked.**

"I agree with her, what the hell is that?" Mina said. "It looks like an aurora."

"It looks so pretty." Eri and Torru said.

**Inko and David stood back up, looming out of the car and witness the beautiful scene, captivating both them and the audience they didn't know were watching them.**

**"I though you said it was a subtle aurora?!" David exclaimed in shock.**

"Yeah, that's not subtle." Kyouka said. "If that's subtle, then Jamming Yey's frequent fried brain is the image of a genius."

Laughter among the students rang, while Kaminari hung his head down in embarrassment.

**"Go!" Inko cried out as she and David ducked back into the car. Darcy hit the gas and the truck went towards the event in the sky.**

**As they headed closer to the strange event, Inko, a camera in hand, ordered "Get closer."**

**"Right. Good one." Darcy said.**

**"Go!" Inko insisted.**

"Wow, your mom's rather bossy, Midobro." Kirishima said.

"She usually isn't." Izuku said. "She's more kinder and worrying."

"She is also rather stubborn." All Might said.

"All Might. How do you know that?" Izuku asked, a threatening tone in his voice.

"U-Um w-well um, I mean when I came over to your house to ask her you two about the dorm system!" All Might said, panic in his own voice. "R-Remember how insistent she was over you not joining until I begged her! Right?"

"Yeah. Right." Izuku said, unconvincing.

All Might sighed in relief.

Gran Torino "You are going to have to tell the boy eventually that you are seeing his mother."

"I know. But not here and now."All Might insisted.

"Then when?"

"In my eulogy maybe."

**The video continued with the truck driving closer, Inko laughing in excitement as her camera looked over at the event. It suddenly turned into a thin and circular tornado that slammed into the ground.**

"MOM!/INKO!" Izuku and All Might cried out in worry.

**As they were nearing the event, Darcy began to swerve the car away. "What are you doing?!" Inko cried out, trying to yank the wheel back to the event.**

**"I am not dying for six college credits!" Darcy yelled.**

"Huh so I'm in college right now?" Pony questioned. "Neat."

"I don't think that is the important takeaway here!" Setsuna cried out. "I think the bigger takeaway is that Green Bean's mother, even if it is her counterpart, is heading straight towards a Fucking Tornado!"

**As they entered the event, lighting flashed above them and a trail of rainbow light surged down the tube of the tornado and crashed into the ground in crackling thunder.**

"Wait, did you catch that?!" Present Mic said. "It looked like some rainbow light show went down there."

"What is going on here?" Midnight pondered.

**As Darcy and Inko swerved the truck through the fog and wind, they spotted the shape of something peering out of the event: the shape of a man.**

**They cried out in exclamation as they swerved the car and slammed onto the breaks, the car stopping...seconds after it slammed into the unknown man.**

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!" The students and some teachers exclaimed.

"Yesh, bet that's going to hurt in the morning." Sato said.

**The event ended around them as the car came to a full stop. The two girls gasped in slow realization of what happened. The three exited the vehicle quickly and towards the motionless body lying on the ground.**

**"I think that was legally your fault." Darcy said.**

"Legally speaking, probably." Pixie Bob said.

**"Get the first aid kit!" Inko said, she and David rushing over and above the man on the ground.**

**"Do me a favor and don't be dead." Inko said to the man on the ground. "Please."**

**David looked over him with his light while Darcy came over.**

**Inko then asked "Where did he come from?"**

**With one last crackle of thunder, the screen turned black.**

**Music started playing out as the screen regained color over a village lit by lights around several mountains in the night.**

**Tonsberg, Norway. 965 A.D.**

"Huh, what do you know. I stand corrected." Ojiro said.

"Wait, why did we go from freaky tornado thing from running over someone to Norway in the past?" Torru asked.

"MAYBE IF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET THE DAMN VIDEO GO WE FIND OUT!" No guesses who that was from.

**A voice played out. "Once, mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe."**

**The screen shifted to see the people of the village looking over to the sky as an aurora shined from above. "Some worlds man believed to be home to their gods."**

Cue rapid praying from Itsuka.

**"Others, they knew to fear."**

"Yeah that doesn't sound ominous at all." Kosei said sarcastically.

**The scene shifted to a similar tornado crashing into the earth and in a flash of blue light and swirling winds, a massive army appeared from it. A single one of the large hordes of men decked in dark armor, one held a glowing blue object with golden bars.**

**"From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants."**

**The screen grew closer to see that this army was indeed not human. They were large, darkish-blue skin in color, indents and spikes made of ice in their bodies, with blood red eyes.**

"WHAT?!" The group asked.

"Wait...so in this world...the Norse myths are true?!" Momo said in shock.

"Mind cluing us in what the hell are those things?!" Kyouka said.

"Frost Giants are a race of magical giants from Norse Mythology." Izuku answered. "They were said to be magical beings from Jotenheim, one of the Nine Realms of the World Tree, Yggdrisel."

"Oh great!" Kaminari exclaimed. "First we had Bakugou as a guy in a high tech suit of armor in this world, but now we have magic and gods!"

"This other world is rather intriguing." Nezu added.

**The main Frost Giant, who held the blue glowing object, held it forward and a burst of cold wind burst forth, freezing down the lake, the ship, and the entire village of people, including a mother and her child.**

"WHAT?!" The audience screamed again.

"Dear God." Kirishima said, as he watched the whole village of people become frozen dead statues.

"That power over ice," Todoroki said as he looked at his right hand as if it were cursed. "It makes my own pale in comparison."

All Might and the other heroes gritted their teeth at the inability to save the lives on screen.

**"Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age." The voice narrated as the army of Frost Giants ran through the frozen humans, one particularly blood thirsty Frost Giant jumping high into the air and descend onto the ground with a his arm now turned into an ice blade.**

"They seem to also be able to bend the ice they create to form weapons." Momo said. "I know you may not wish to be take inspiration from them, but maybe you can do that with your ice, Todoroki."

"I don't know." Todoroki said, sounding hesitant.

"I agree with Momo." Izuku said. "While I know it sounds wrong at first, but taking inspiration from a Villain isn't a bad thing. In an sense, you are using their skills and using them for good instead of evil like them. It's your power, not theirs."

Todorok's eyes widened, the Sports Festival replaying in his head.

_"IT'S YOURS! YOUR QUIRK, NOT HIS!" "You still want to be Hero right?"_

Todoroki smiled, remembering the words from his mother and his first friend. "You're right. Thank you, Midoriya."

Over towards the heroes, Endeavor saw this and for once smiled at the green haired boy, thankful towards him for his words of encouragement towards his son. All Might too smiled, smiling at Izuku's selfless heart and what he did for his classmate, despite what it cost himself.

They continued back to the video.

**The scene showed the dark sky lighting up in rainbow light, the same light crashing down onto the Earth.**

"Look, its the same light from before." Mina pointed out.

**"But humanity would not face this threat alone." The voice said.**

**As the fog cleared, there stood a man decked in silver armor, a red cape flowing behind him, a horned silver helmet, and a golden lance in hand. Behind the armored man, stood his own army of similarly dressed warriors in golden armor. They stood against the army of Frost Giants.**

"SUCH A MANLY ENTRANCE!" Kirishim and Tetsutetsu yelled out.

"The Calvary has arrived." Kaminari shouted pumped. "Also what is the Calvary?"

**The screen moved closer to the lead man's face, showing that he was an old man, with flowing grey hair and a grey beard.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART IDENTIFIED! ODIN ALLFATHER! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: YOROI MUSHA!"

"THAT"S ODIN!" Iida, Izuku, and Momo shouted.

"Odin?" Uraraka questioned.

"Norse God of War, Death, Magic, and Life." Izuku explained. "He was also known as the All-Father, the leader of the Aesir Norse Gods of Asgard."

"So the gods, or at least the Norse gods exist in this universe." Iida said.

"And his counterpart is one of the Top 10 Pros, too." Momo added.

"So does that mean that those warriors behind him are also from Asgard?" Itsuka asked.

"Most likely."Izuku said.

**The moved again to show the leader of the Frost Giants, who's eyes were bloodshot red, had a crooked nose, and several lines around his cheeks and forehead.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART IDENTIFIED! LAUFEY! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: GETEN" The paused screen showed the image of a man who could be easily mistaken for a beautiful woman, with long white hair and light-colored eyes with long-lashes.

"And we take you over to the Nerd Brigade, experts of all gods and shit to ask who the hell this person is." Kaminari joked.

"Joke aside, Laufey as I recall was indeed a Frost Giant in the Norse myth but I can't put my finger on why he was so important." Momo said.

"Besides that, who the hell is that guy?" Mineta said. "I almost thought that guy was a chick with how girly he looks."

As the Heroes and Teachers were discussing who the counterpart to the Frost Giant was, Hawks narrowed his eyes, remembering from his time inside the PLA of the former Meta Liberation Army fanatic and his powerful ice Quirk.

**Both sides clashed, the clanging of weapons and slashes of swords of metal and ice ringing through. The students and Heroes watched the magical war between the Frost Giants and Asgardians. Laufey fired a stream of ice that froze those that charged him and easily smashed the frozen warriors to pieces. Odin meanwhile fired a beam of fire and energy that scorched through other Frost Giants.**

**As fire consumed the screen, it shifted to a world similar to Earth but fully covered in ice and frost. "Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world."**

**"The cost was great, but in the end, their king fell." Laufey laid beaten on the ground, Odin holding the point of his spear over the king's throat, Odin himself missing an eye, but victorious.**

**"And the source of their power, The Casket, was taken from them." A shot was shown of an Asgardian warrior taking hold of the blue object, now called the Casket, and lifting it and taking it away.**

Cheers and applause from the students at their victory.

"Yay, they won." Uraraka cheered. "Although seeing those Asgardians all die was sad."

"War is never truly without consequence." Nezu said. "Nor is it for those of faint heart or mind. War is a regrettable constant for humanity, but it is our job as Heroes to keep the peace and ensure that the people we protect never have to suffer the same horrors."

**The icy world was shown again with a beam of rainbow light shining from it and enveloped the screen in light. "With that last Great War over, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home. To the Realm Eternal."**

**The screen zoomed to a shining beacon of light, sailing past heavenly clouds towards a mountain of glimmering crystals. The camera zoomed over the peak and flipped over to have the mountain of crystals upside down.**

**As the camera rose from the crystals and through the murky waters of a sea with a chorus of music, what was revealed left the audience mesmerized.**

**"Asgard."**

**The city was enormous and marvelous, large buildings made of gold, illuminated by the light of the sun, luscious trees sprouting all over its streets and corners, buildings that floated in the air, and the prize jewel, a large golden castle.**

"I...I have no words." Momo said mesmerized by the gorgeous city.

"It looks beautiful." Uraraka smiled with amazement in her eyes.

"Got anything to bash at this place, Bakugou?" Kaminari asked, his eyes glued tot he marvelous city.

Bakuou just shook his head in silence, his eyes too amazed.

Mei pretty much feinted.

Even the Heroes and teachers were astounded by the godly city.

"I think I just found my dream paradise." Hawks muttered in amazement. Endeavor beside him nodded.

"It truly does look like a city worthy of the gods." Ryukyu said amazed.

**"Here we remain as a beacon of hope," The voice said, as views and places of Asgard were shown. "Shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors, that brought peace to the universe."**

Izuku jumped in his seat and shouted "I GOT IT!"

All Might jumped startled and asked "What Young Midoriya? What is it that you got?"

"I know what they are, those warriors and Odin." Izuku said.

"Well spit it out nerd!" Bakugou said. "What are they?"

"Aliens." Izuku said.

"Aliens?" Uraraka questioned.

"Yeah." Izuku said. "It would make sense. They have advanced technology that is probably a mix of magic and science, given their mode of transport to be basically magic and those buildings and architecture makes it look like highly advanced science."

"You have a point there Zuku." Kyouka said. "But wouldn't they still be just gods even if they ave advanced science and magic?"

"That's the thing, I think that they are still the very same gods but they are actually just an advanced species that humanity thought were gods." Izuku explained. "Remember that icy planet, that wasn't Earth, it was the Frost Giant's home, but its not another plane of existence like the myths but rather another planet entirely."

The students and even Heroes looked at Izuku like he was crazy but Nezu spoke out "Bravo Young Midoriya! Absolutely brilliant!"

"WHAT?!" The students and Heroes shouted.

"Wait the kid was right?!" Present Mic Questioned.

"Of course he is." Nezu said. "I myself had come to this conclusion the moment that I saw the planet that these Frost Giants live since, while it appears similar to Earth, the formation of its continent's structure is inconsistent compared to Earth's, especially since the time frame currently is 965 A.D. Plus, it is easy to assume that these advanced extraterrestrial beings, with their advanced technology and magic, would be mistaken by early mortal minds as deities."

The Heroes and students quickly nodded and praised Izuku for his analysis, much to the nervous kid's embarrassment. Meanwhile, Ibarra was sending prayers of gratefulness to Izuku for 'proving the false gods as as false.' Bakugou noticed and, in combination with Izuku's praise and his own inability to realize it sooner, almost made him launch towards Izuku and attack him.

**They continued the movie to see a young boy with short light brown hair walking hand and hand with Odin. The screen quickly panned to another young boy walking beside them and holding Odin's other hand, this one having jet black hair and pale. The trio looked at the Casket, standing in a pedestal in a dark hall.**

**"But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace." Odin said, moving to be in front of the two boys, an eye patch over his right eye.**

"Oh so Odin was the one who was narrating." Pony said.

"It was narrating for us Pony, but it was a story to them." Itsuka said.

**"Do the Frost Giants still live?" The boy with black hair said.**

**The boy with light brown hair beside him said with boyish excitement"When I'm King, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!"**

"So he is a Prince." Aizawa said. "Although I find his enthusiasm for battle to be concerning."

"It is but the enthusiasm of a child listening to a story, Aizawa." All Might insisted. "No need to be concerned...yet."

**The boy turned back to Odin with a smile and said "Just like you did Father."**

"Ah so the boy is Odin's kid." Midnight said. "How adorable!"

"And he seems like the young listener that wishes to make their parents proud and look up to them." Present Mic said.

**Odin responded "A wise King never seeks out war. But, he must always be ready for it."**

"Wise words." Cementoss said.

"Wait didn't the old man say that before during the Hero Billboard Charts, a few years ago?" Hawks asked Endeavor, clearly talking about Yoroi Musha.

"He did." Endeavor said. "Though he said warrior rather than King."

"Huh, I guess things stay the same, no matter in what universe you are in." Hawks said shrugging.

**As Odin walked past them, the two boys looked at each other with boyish glee and ran towards their father. as they passed by, the screen showed a certain object upon a pedestal, with a leather grip, a ring of rope on the bottom end of the grip, and runic markings on the blunt object. A Hammer.**

As the students wondered what it was, Izuku, Iida, and Momo were currently, internally, freaking out.

**The two boys reheld the old King's hands. The boy with light brown hair said enthusiastically "I'm ready Father."**

**"So I am." The boy with black hair insisted.**

**Odin chuckled and said "Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you were Born to be Kings."**

**The screen changed to an enormous crowd of cheering Asgardians, crowded around a path towards a large golden throne.**

**Upon a few meters from the golden throne, a single man stood over all the crowd, a red cape on his back, silver plated armor on his arms, legs, and chest, a silver winged helmet, and the very same Hammer held above him towards the crowd.**

"ITS THOR!" The mythology trio screamed out.

**The now revealed Thor marched through the path before him, warriors on each side. He marched down the path, a large white smile on his face, his previous light brown hair now blonde, his face chiseled with a short golden beard. Thor walked down, carelessly tossing him and hammer up and catching it.**

**"Oh please." One armored woman said, her hair golden blonde, currently standing upon the steps towards the throne.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART IDENTIFIED! LADY SIF! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: TATSUMA RYUKO AKA RYUKYU!"

"Wow Ryukyu!" Nejire shouted. "We found your counterpart! And she is a Lady! Isn't that great?! Though why is she then armored like a warrior? Why isn't she still called Ryukyu? Is she also an Asgardian?"

"Please Nejire, slow down." Ryukyu stopped Nejire's rapid fire questions. "We will probably figure out more later and yes its great that I'm here too."

**The scene shifted to see an older woman rolling her eyes while smiling and turning towards Odin, who sat upon the throne with a golden horned helmet, his grey beard and hair now snow white.**

**Thor raised his hand and waved towards the crowd the cheered him on, Odin watching with an unknown look in his eyes.**

"Seems like this Thor is a bit off a show off." Ojiro said. "Though why haven't we gotten his counterpart's identity yet."

"Maybe gods don't have a counterpart since they are, well, gods." Sato proposed.

"No." Tokoyami said. "If we are to assume Midroiya's words correctly, there aren't, at least fully, gods but an advanced species. And with that said, we already have Odin and this Lady Sif announced as counterparts to Yoroi Musha and Ryukyu."

"Maybe because we haven't fully seen his face yet either." Shoji said. "Apart from his smile and look, we can't still see his face. Thought the smile seems familiar."

**As Thor arrived upon the first steps of the throne, he knelt down, dropping the hammer gently onto the floor, and removed his winged helmet. His full face was revealed, smiling widely, sky blue eyes, a short golden beard with golden eye brows, and his golden hair sticking upwards in two horned tufts.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART IDENTIFIED! THOR ODINSON! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: TOSHINORI YAGI AKA ALL MIGHT!"

"ALL MIGHT!" The crowd gasped.

All Might buffed into buff form " **HA HA HA! I Am Honored To Be The Counterpart To This Thor! Ha Ha** * _blech*"_ He puffed back down into his weakened state coughing up blood.

"You know why am I not surprised that All Might would be a literal god in another universe?" Uraraka jokingly questioned. "Right De-"

"How could I have not at realized that All Might was Thor?! They both have the same blonde hair, the blue eyes, both with ungodly power, I should have realized it! Maybe it was because his younger self had more light brown hair and that tripped me up? Maybe because I was thinking Kaminari or an Electric Quirk user would have worked for a literal God of Thunder? No, it should have been obvious because of both of their massive strength and power!"

The group sweat dropped at Izuku's mumbling. Kaminari didn't know whether to be flattered that Izuku thought he was the counterpart to a god or depressed that he dismissed it so thoroughly afterwards. It took a gentle tongue slap from Asui to snap him out of his mumbling.

"That aside, I can see why this Thor guy was annoying me." Aizawa said. "You are both vain show-offs." The Heroes and teachers laughed at Aizawa's dis while All Might just rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

**As Odin stood from his throne, Thor turned and smiled to the warriors on the left, his closest friends, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPARTS INDENTIFIED! VOLSTAGG! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: TAISHIRO TOYOMITSU AKA FAT GUM!"

"Nice! We found your Counterpart Fat Gum!" Kirishima said. "And you look so Manly!"

"Thanks Red." Fat Gum said. "I mean look at that beard and gut. I look great!"

"HOGUN! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: ECTOPLASM!"

"Nice Ecto." Midnight said. "Looks like we found one for you too."

"I am likewise happy to see my other self and honored to have him appear to be a warrior and friend to Thor." Ectoplasm said.

"FANDRAL! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: SHINYA KAMIHARA AKA EDGESHOT!"

"Looks like you are here too, Kamihara." Hawks said. "Though you look more like Robin Hood than a Ninja or Viking."

"I have no say in who my counterpart is, Hawks." Edgeshot said. "Though I take my counterpart's position as a warrior and ally to All Might's own counterpart with pride."

**Back to the movie, Odin gently slammed the blunt end of his lance to the ground, the resounding noise silencing the cheering crowd. Odin looked to his kneeling son and said "Thor Odinson, my Heir, my firstborn."**

**The screen turned to look at the man standing between Lady Sif and Frigga. He wore a green cape, green and golden armor, jet black hair peeking out over his golden helmet, golden curved horns sticking out. He looked down towards the ground in silent jealousy.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART IDENTIFIED! LOKI! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: NEITO MONOMA!"

"MONOMA!" The students cried out in shock.

"HaHA!" Monoma exclaimed. "It would appear that I myself am here too, but I am a God and a brother to Thor, All Might's counterpart! How does that make you feel Class-1A that I am brother to All Might and a God while your counterparts are likely nothing more than lowly Mortals! HaHa * _Smack_ *!"

"Play nice." Itsuka said, after smacking Monoma upside the head. "I'm not knocking you out so you can watch yourself but keep that up and I will knock you out for the rest of the movie. Understand?" She emphasized that with one of her fists enlarging.

"Crystal." Monoma mumbled.

"Though I wouldn't be so sure bask in glory, Monoma." Momo said. "Your counterpart is also Loki, the God of Mischief and while I'm sure the Norse myths and legends won't apply much to this universe, I would be cautious."

**Odin continued with "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the Heart of a Dying Star." The camera zoomed to said weapon. "Its power had no equal, as a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a King."**

"How is that Hammer any useful?!" Bakugou yelled. "Its pummel looks to short and it looks just like a regular hammer."

"Mjolnir was the weapon of Thor in Norse Mythology and it was said that it was so heavy that no Mortal or God could lift it. But Thor could." Izuku said.

"How?" Torru asked.

"The myths are split but one says that it could only be lifted by those that are worthy and the other says that Thor's strength was so strong that it was only he that could lift it." Izuku explained.

**"I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the Great Beginning." Odin continued as the camera panned towards another location, Odin's Treasure Vault. Two guards walked down the steps and surveyed the treasures, unaware of the rapidly growing ice creeping from the corner.**

"Oh no, its the Frost Giants." Mina pointed out.

"What are they doing in there?" Sero said.

"They could be trying to steal the Casket." Todoroki said. "It did belong to them and they could be trying to reclaim it."

**Back at the Throne Room, Odin asked to Thor "Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"**

**"I swear." Thor said.**

**"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"**

**"I swear." Thor again swore.**

**"Do you swear, to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"**

**"I swear!" Thor shouted, hammer held over his head.**

"What is actually going on here?" Kaminari asked. "Is he being crowned King or something?"

"Maybe." Mineta said. "Shut up and let's find out."

**"Then on this day," Odin said. "I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you..." Odin paused and frowned. Thor too frowned in confusion.**

**Back in the vault, the water in the vault chamber froze rapidly, drawing the attention of the guards. They were caught off-guard by the Frost Giants that soon attacked them, their transforming ice blades slashing open their throats.**

"Oh no!" Uraraka cried out in horror.

Izuku and Mirio covered Eri's and Kota's eyes.

**"The Frost Giants!" Odin shouted in alarm**

"Wait how does he know that the Frost Giants are there?" Kaminari asked.

"Magic." Kyouka said simply.

**The three Frost Giants ran towards the Casket and lifted it. As they were about to run, Odin slammed his lance down. From the Vault, the bars of the Vault dematerialzed and out from the white light behind it, came forth a large figure.**

**It was large, easily dwarfing the Frost Giants, spikes poked out of its shoulders, its entire body looked like a massive suit yet it walked by itself. Its metal was dark grey, lines decorating its arms, legs, and chest, its head menacing with two empty blank rectangular eyes, a flat head, and a mouth-guard for the rest of its face.**

**The Destroyer.**

"IS THAT AN AUTONOMOUS GIANT ROBOT?!" Mei screeched, fully awake from her previous feinting.

"That thing looks so sick!" Kaminari yelled out.

**The Destroyer's face opened up and fired a beam of pure fire and energy and turned the Frost Giant who held the Casket into pieces. The other Frost Giants didn't make it a few feet before the Destroyer gave them the same fate.**

Jaws dropped.

"Holy." Setsuna said. "Does a giant super security weapon created by alien-like gods count as 'Holy'?"

"I'd assume." Rin said.

**As Odin, Thor, and Loki entered the Vault room, the Frost Giants were destroyed and the Destroyer, its purpose served, retreated back to its former position. Thor looked at the dead guards, one who laid limb on the frozen floor and the other's only visible remains as a hand poking out of the frozen water.**

All Might clenched his fist in frustration, unable to help these men.

**"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor proclaimed.**

**"They have payed, with their lives." Odin said as he placed the Casket back in its podium. "The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, and all is well."**

**"All is well?" Thor questioned. "They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"**

**"But they didn't." Odin said.**

**"Well, I want to know why!"**

"So this Thor seems rather hotheaded and quick to temper." Midnight said.

"Just like this knucklehead here." Gran Torino said, poking All Might's side with his cane. "Even in another world, you are just as brash and hotheaded!"

"S-Sorry Master Torino." All Might meekly replied.

**"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns." Odin said.**

**"They just broke your truce!" Thor said. "They know you are vulnerable!"**

**Odin turned to Thor and asked "What action would you take?"**

**"March into Jotenheim, as you once did." Thor said. "Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again."**

"That is horrible idea!" Uraraka said. "That sounds like something a Villain would do!"

"Screw That!" Bakugou yelled. "He's right! To do nothing would be to look like a weakling! It's better to bust them up so that they won't have the balls to try and mess with them!"

The group looked at Bakugou with mixed reactions of disgust, annoyance, and concern.

**"You're thinking only as a warrior." Odin said.**

**"This was an act of war!" Thor argued back.**

**"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail." Odin retorted.**

"Yeah, I think any kind of attempt to steal anything from there would have failed if they have that Destroyer thing as a last resort." Sero said.

"Plus, what Odin said has a point." Ojiro said. "Was this really planned by all of them or just three reckless rogues."

**"Look how far they got!" Thor shouted.**

**"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed." Odin calmly said.**

**"As King of Asgard-"**

**"But You're Not King!" Odin snapped. "Not yet."**

"Oooooh Papa Odin is angry." Mina said.

**Thor and Odin stared at each other while Loki stared at the two in silence. Odin walked past them and walked away leaving Thor there, defeated by principal and with clenched fists.**

**The next scene showed a pissed off Thor flipping a large table in frustration.**

"Yeesh, now All Might, or Thor, is pissed off." Torru said.

**Thor sat down upon the steps of the banquet hall panting in rage. Loki stepped calmly out from behind the pillar he was hiding and sat by his enraged brother.**

**"Its unwise to be in my company right now, brother." Thor warned. "This was to be my day of triumph."**

"So, Thor is not just angry because of what the Frost Giants did, but because it also interfered with the ceremony?" Itsuka questioned.

"That sounds rather selfish and vain." Ibarra said.

**"It'll come." Loki assured Thor. "In time."**

**"*Gasp* What's This?!" Volstagg exclaimed in horror, as he and the three other warriors arrived. He looked upon the toppled food in horror.**

"I guess you are as passionate about food in that world as you are here, huh Fat." Kirishima joked.

"I only eat a lot of food for my Quirk, Red." Fat Gum defended himself. "But I have to agree with myself, You don't just waste Delicious Food like That!"

"I agree!" Sato yelled out in horror. "All that food! Oh the humanity!"

**They grew silent as they observed Loki consoling Thor. "If its any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything."**

Izuku turned to Momo and whispered "Does this look suspicious to you too, or is it just me?"

"No, I feel it too." Momo whispered back. "Like a silver-tongue snake whispering deceit."

**"If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again?" Loki continued. "Next time with an army?"**

**"Exactly!" Thor exclaimed.**

**"But there's nothing you can do without defying Father." Loki pointed out. Thor looked to Loki who immediately said "No, no, no, I know that look-"**

**"It's the Only Way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor said.**

**"Thor, it's Madness." Loki insisted.**

**"Madness?" Volstagg said, overhearing them as he stacked back the food. "What sort of madness?"**

**Thor turned to his friends and said "We are going to Jotenheim."**

**"What?" Volstagg questioned.**

"What?!" The group cried out.

**"This isn't like a journey to Earth," Fandral said. "Where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotenheim."**

"Wait a moment." Iida said.

"What Iida?" Izuku said.

"He just said that Thor goes down to Earth to summon lightning and thunder so that humanity worships him like a god." Iida said.

"Yeah, conceited and prideful, but what do you mean to say?" Kyouka said.

"If the current events here are in the present of this movie, because they obviously have aged and time has passed here, then that would mean that all of them are thousands of years old!" Iida finished.

The students and Heroes eyes widened.

"They could likely be immortal." Tokoyami said. "Or they just can't die by conventional means like age or can live for a Very long time."

**"My father fought his way into Jotenheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket." Thor argued. "We would just be looking for answers."**

**"It is forbidden!" Sif said.**

"I think that you and the kid have more in common than you think, Toshinori." Gran Torino said to All Might. "You both have a certain disregard for the rules."

**Thor merely chuckled and walked toward them. "My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral. Hogun. Who led you into the most glorious of battles?"**

**Hogun's frown broke into a smirk. "You did."**

**"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you had died and gone to Valhalla." Thor continued, placing his arm upon the Asguardian's shoulder.**

**Volstagg chuckled and said "You did."**

"Wow, Thor seems really good at convincing others through tales of adventure." Itsuka said.

**Thor chuckled too and patted the man saying "Yes!" He turned to Sif and said "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"**

**"I did." Sif said.**

Nejire, Uraraka, and Asui smiled at Ryukyu's counterpart's acheivement.

**"True, but I supported you, Sif."**

"Wow, self-centered much?" Mt. Lady said to an embarrassed All Might.

"Self-centered as it is, it is all for the purpose of convincing them to go along with his plan through their bonds and trust." Kamui said.

**"My friends," He looked at his warrior friends, eyes already convinced, and said "We're going to JotenHeim."**

**The screen showed the 6 warriors riding out on their horses through Asgard, the hooves of their horses clashing and lighting the bride they rode upon, a bridge that looked made of diamonds or crystals and shimmered in rainbow light. They rode passed the gates and over the bridge as the city was behind them and the waters of the sea crashed and moved below them.**

**They rode out till they reached their destination. It was large, appeared like a bronze giant orb, a large spearpoint resting on the top. It rested on the edge of the massive waterfall, the physics of the sea and waterfall baffling Iida.**

**They stopped their horses and dismounted a few yards away from a single figure, standing alone by the entrance to the large looking orb.**

**The figure was a tall male, decked in golden armor, a helmet with golden horns arching from its side like a U, in the male's large hands was a large greatsword, practically half the size of the man itself, and the man had golden amber eyes that held much wisdom and insight.**

**This was Heimdall, Guardian of the Bifrost and First-Defender of Asgard.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART IDENTIFIED! HEIMDALL! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: KEIGO TAKAMI AKA HAWKS!"

"It appears we find your counterpart, Hawks." Tokoyami said. "He appears quite serious and sturdy. Quite the opposite of you, I'm afraid."

"Ouch, Tokoyami." Hawks said, faking a look of hurt. "You would wound me greatly! But really I wonder how we are connected? Can't be just the same Gold eyes."

**As they approached the man, Loki jumped up front and told Thor "Leave this to me." Loki turned to Heimdall. "Good Heimdall-"**

**"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall said, cutting off Loki.**

**"I'm sorry?" Loki questioned.**

"I agree." Monoma said. "What does that mean?"

**"Do you think that you can deceive me?" Heimdall questioned back.**

"Wait, does he know that they are going to Jotenhiem?" Kirishima asked. "How did he find out?"

"Perhaps, Odin informed Heimdall that Thor would attempt to invade Jotenhiem." Tokoyami proposed.

"No, that's not it." Momo said. "In Norse myth, Heimdall was Asgard's first-line of defense because his eyes allowed him to see everything in the Nine Realms."

"So like some super powerful Eyesight Quirk?" Kyouka said.

"Yes, but it was more godly magic than Quirks, and he could also hear super well, as well." Momo explained. "He is often named Heimdall, the All Knowing, and he would use his sight to see if Asgard's enemies were approaching and sound a horn to prepare for an attack. So if this Heimdall is the same as the myths, then he probably saw and overheard Thor's plans when they were in the castle."

"Wow, that was some awesome deduction, Momo!" Izuku praised the now blushing rich girl.

"Indeed! Bravo, Yaoyorozo!" Iida clapped. "What marvelous intuition! I couldn't have said it any better myself."

"I think you would have Iida." Uraraka said. "Its just that you would have said super long and confusing."

**Loki chuckled nervously. "You must be mistaken-"**

**"Enough!" Thor interrupted, silencing Loki as he walked towards the Watcher of the Bifrost. "Heimdall, may we pass?"**

**"Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day." Heimdall said.**

"Yeah, messed up their other me." Hawks said. He suddenly gained a look of realization. "I Got it!"

Endeavor looked to the Number Two hero and asked "What did you get?"

"I know what compares me to him, you know, other than the eyes." Hawks said. "If Yaoyorozo is right about this other me's abilities, and looks like she is, then what compares me to him is my feathers. I can use them to sense the vibrations and sounds from them to figure out where people are around me, a sort of feathery version of his enhanced eye sight and hearing, although its vastly nerfed compared to him."."

**"I wish to know how that happened." Heimdall revealed.**

**"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned." Thor ordered. "Understand?" He walked passed him before he could reply.**

**As Thor's friends too walked past, Volstagg snickered to the still Loki "What happened? Silver tongue turn to lead?"**

Before Monoma could raise his objections on behalf of his other self, Kendo's hand raised ever so slightly with out looking at him. Monoma quickly fake coughed and said nothing, Kendo's hand lowering.

 **The warriors entered inside the large orb to see a set of steps in the center,** **surrounding a platform with a mechanism in its center. Around them, the walls of the orb were covered in large gears and mechanisms.**

Mei, intrigued by the designs, wrote them down, for curiosity.

**Heimdall reached the center as Thor, Loki, and the warriors walked towards the other end of the room, a hole that overlooked the stars and horizon. Heimdall inserted his large greatsword into the center mechanism, and suddenly bolts of whitish-blue lightning blasted outwards towards the ceiling and arcing throughout the area, the gears and mechanisms all over the room turning and activating.**

**Outside, the bridge of rainbow light glowed and flowed towards the orb, said golden-bronze orb to be shown moving and spinning around slowly before picking up speed and spinning faster and faster. The spearpoint at the top of the orb spun likewise before lowering downwards towards the opposite end of Asgard. As it stopped, it glowed in bluish-white light and shot out the same light.**

"Amazing!" Momo said. "That station must be how they teleport. It is the Bifrost."

"Bifrost?" Ojiro questioned.

"The Rainbow Bridge." Izuku said. "That's what it is in the myths and it was used to go between Asgard and Midgard, or Earth."

"But since they are going to Jotenheim, then in this world its a mode of transportation to the other worlds too." Todoroki added.

**"Be warned." Heimdall said. "I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you, and you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jotenheim."**

"Ouch, kinda cruel, don't ya think?" Sen questioned.

"It's an admirable passion to his task." Vlad King said. "Even though he helps them with their journey, he chooses the lives of the many over the few."

**"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked.**

**"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotenheim with you upon it." Heimdall informed.**

"WHAT?!" Kaminari yelled out shock. "ITS THAT POWERFUL?!"

The heroes and students were likewise shocked at the potential destructive power of the Bifrost. Izuku was left mumbling on how much energy it would take to destroy a planet like Earth.

**"I have no plans to die today." Thor said.**

All Might smirked, remembering both of his clashes with AFO and saying the same thing.

**"None do." Heimdall merely said as he pushed the sword in deeper.**

**As he did, the light overtook them and they were pulled into the opening portal and blasted out.**

**The screen turned dark before lighting up quickly as Thor and his friends flew through a tube of the rainbow light of the Bifrost, flying closer and closer to the same icy blue planet of Jotenheim.**

**They arrived in a crash of light and a resounding crash. As the whistling snow faded from their landing, their looked around at their destination. Ice and snow filled the landscape, large cliffs and canyons stood tall behind them, massive structure of earth, ice and stone loomed before them. The whole place was quiet, the only sounding the whistling of the wind and no Frost Giants to be seen.**

"That looks like a barren wasteland." Sato said. "There's nothing there but ice, snow, and dirt."

"That is the worst place that I could be." Asui said.

"And no Frost Giants to be seen." Shoji said. "Never a good sign."

**"We shouldn't be here." Hogun said.**

"You think?" Setsuna said.

**"Let's move." Thor said, moving forwards, the others following his lead.**

**They marched forwards, passing by large stalagmites and spires of earth and ice, the only company to them the whistling snow and wind. They soon found themselves amidst a large castle of black metal or ice.**

**"Where are they?" Sif questioned.**

**"Hiding." Thor said. "As cowards always do."**

"That we can agree on." All Might said.

**As they reached a large room inside the castle, a voice called out _"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians."_**

**"I am Thor Odinson!" Thor announced, looking towards the direction of the voice.**

**" _We know who you are."_ The voice said.**

**"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor questioned.**

**The screen moved to show Laufey, the King of the Jotuns, sitting upon a throne of stone and black ice. He looked to Thor, with blood red eyes full of contempt. " _The House of Odin is Full of Traitors."_**

"There's a traitor?" Uraraka questioned.

"It would make sense how those Frost Giants managed to sneak into Asgard." Asui said.

Nezu frowned, reminded once again of how their own school has a traitor in its midst.

**"Do Not Dishonor My Father's Name With Your Lies!" Thor snapped.**

**Laufey stood up from his throne and looked down the Asgardians. "** _**Your Father is a Murderer and a Thief!"** _

"Hey! Odin isn't a murder or a thief!" Nejire cried out.

"A perspective of a war differs from each side." Ryukyu said. ""To Asgard, the Frost Giants are monsters and they heroes, but to the Frost Giants, they might see the Asgardians as the monsters and thieves for taking the Casket."

 ** _"And why have you come here? To make peace?"_ Laufey continued. _"You long for Battle. You Crave it. You're nothing but a Boy, trying to Prove himself a Man."_** **As he spoke, Jotuns suddenly appeared all around them, crawling down from every corner and the room and surrounding the warriors.**

"And there are the Jotuns." Shoji said.

"Jesus!" Kirishima said. "They are surrounded!"

"Doesn't matter!" Bakugou yelled. "This is still All Might's counterpart and All Might never loses!"

All Might looked down at the explosive teen and smiled.

**"Well, this 'Boy' has grown tired of your mockery." Thor fired back, his eyes burning with hatred and rage.**

**Sif looked to her side to find a Jotun appearing, ice spreading and forming a blade of sharp ice. The other warriors looked around and saw the others too forming blades of ice of their own.**

**Loki quickly marched to Thor's side and whispered in his ears "Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered."**

"Its getting unnerving how much I have been agreeing with you as of late, Monoma." Itsuka said.

"It is only logical to agree with other me." Monoma said. "They have them surrounded, outnumbered, and have the home field advantage."

**"Know your place, Brother." Thor hissed back.**

**" _You know not what your actions would unleash."_ Laufey said. He looked down, his eyes tired and full of sorrow. " _I do."_**

"He looks like he regrets his actions towards the war." Snipe said. "Probably feels guilt for what he put his people through."

**_"Go now, while I still allow it."_ The Frost Giant King said as one Jotun stepped forward and before Thor.**

**Loki bowed respectfully and said "We will respect your most gracious offer."**

**Thor looked to him and back at the Frost Giant, huffing in rage.**

**"Come one, Brother." Loki said, turning around and began to walk away.**

**Thor cast one last look at Laufey and gritted his teeth before turning away too.**

"Phew!" Mina said. "That's a relief!"

"Yeah!" Torru said. "I almost thought he was gonna-"

 _**"Run back home, little princess."** _ **The other Frost Giant spat out.**

**Thor stopped.**

"Damn." Torru cursed.

**"Damn." Loki cursed.**

**Thor smirked. He lowered his hammer and suddenly turned back and struck the Frost Giant with it. The Jotun flew in the air and crashed onto the wall limp.**

Cue All Might getting wacked by Gran Torino and Recovery Girl.

**"Next?" Thor challenged as he struck another Frost Giant, who exploded into pieces of ice.**

**The Frost Giants charged, one after the other being sent flying by Mjolnier's strikes. Hogun brought out his own weapon, an iron ball attacked to a leather grip.**

"That's it?!" Bakugou japed. "What is that shitty thing going to do?!"

**Upon a click of a button, spikes sprung out.**

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Bakugou cheered.

**Hogun parried the strike from a Frost Giant and smashed the mace into the Jotun's head.**

**Volstagg swung his axe and overpowered the Jotuns and buried its blade into their faces.**

"Oof that's brutal!" Sero said.

"And Manly!" Hardhead Number 1 and 2 yelled.

**As a Jotun charged from behind her, Sif brought her glaive and lashed at the Frost Giant.**

"Oooh, you have a glaive, Ryukyu!" Nejire said. "That's so cool!"

"And looks like I can use it well." Ryukyu said.

**"HaHa!" Fandral laughed out as he brought out his rapier, parring their blades and slashing at their chests.**

"Fitting that your other self uses a weapon that is both quick and sharp, like yourself, Edgeshot." Kamui said to his teamate.

"It is an amusing, fortuitous, and reasonable comparison." Edgeshot said. "I would think that I would be compared to him for some reason."

**Loki tossed out a few knives and watched as they sailed through and destroyed a Frost Giant's blade before being buried into its shoulder.**

"Nice aim there Monoma." Rin said.

"Thank you." Monoma said.

**Volstagg received a punch to the face by a Jotun before shaking it off and smashing him into the ground.**

"Looks like no matter what world I'm from, I take take a punch and keep on swinging!" Fat Gum said.

**As Thor struck another Jotun away, he cried out arrogantly "At least make it a challenge for me!"**

**Several Frost Giants rained down from their perches, one landed and struck the ground with their fist, a trail of ice spreading out in a trail before rising up and blasting Hogun away.**

"Ouch." Snipe said. "That's got hurt, right Ecto?"

"An ice pillar striking your face would hurt anyone, Snipe." Ectoplasm said.

**A Frost Giant roared before Thor roared back mockingly.**

The students laughed.

"That looks so weird and hilarious!" Uraraka chuckled.

"I agree that looked so foolish and funny, All Might sir." Mirio said.

All Might rubbed his head, embarrassed again.

**Thor swung his hammer, the Jotun catching his wrist and headbutting the demigod. Thor shook it off quickly before chuckling. The Frost Giant punched Thor who sailed back a few feet before recuperating.**

**"That's more like it!" Thor said. He then tossed his hammer and it slammed into the Jotun's face, the Forst Giant's head exploding into pieces and the hammer soared.**

"Sick throw!" Tetsutetsu yelled. "But he threw away his weapon."

"Wait for it." Izuku and Momo said.

**The hammer suddenly froze in mid-air and sailed backward back into Thor's hand.**

"That's so sick!" Kaminari yelled.

"So Manly!" Tetsutetsu screamed out.

"And neat trick." Rin added. "It can be act as both a projectile and a melee weapon and should he lose it, he could always call it back to him."

**Sif was sent to the ground, but before the Jotun could land a blow, a knife tossed by Hogun was buried into its throat. Sif sent a nod of thanks to Hogun who nodded back before quickly parring Frost Giant's blade.**

**Loki noticed a Frost Giant rushing towards him. Loki backed up only to find that a steep cliff was behind him.**

"Oh shit." Kosei cursed.

"Get out of there you idiot!" Itsuka yelled out.

"I'm standing right here." Monoma said.

**Loki remained still and as the Jotun jumped towards him, he phased right through, Loki's figure glowing poison green as the Frost Giant passed through him. The Frost Giant sailed off the cliff.**

"Wait, what just happened there?!" Setsuna questioned.

"He didn't move at all and the Giant passed by him like he was intangible." Mirio said. "Maybe he has my Quirk?"

**As the screen pane around Loki's un-moving figure, Loki popped out of a corner and and with a twist of his hand, his illusion of himself vanished in a flash of poison green and yellow light.**

"Oh never mind!" Mirio said. "It was an illusion!"

"That's a really useful ability." Jurota said. "Perfect way to keep the enemies busy, lead them to a trap, or catch them off guard for a sneak attack."

**Sif stabbed a Jotun in its chest, bringing out her blade as its blue blood flowed out. She managed to bring her shield up quickly enough to block a flurry of soaring ice shards blasted toward her.**

**Volstagg grappled with a Jotun who grabbed at his exposed arm. Volstagg roared in pain as it his arm started to steam and burn. He kicked the Frost Giant away and looked at his arm, black with frostbite.**

"FAT!" Kirishima and Tamaki yelled out.

"Not to worry, Red, Suneater." Fat Gum said. "It will take a lot more than some nasty frostbite to keep me down!"

**"Don't let them touch you!" He warned his allies.**

**Loki rushed towards a Jotun and jabbed his knife into its gut, only for the Giant to latch its hand onto his arm.**

"Monoma!" Class-1B's students yelled out.

**As Loki watched and writhed his arm to break free as the metal of his armor broke down into pieces, his arm didn't steam and he felt no pain. Instead, his arm's skin started to change color from its previous white to blue.**

"Huh?!" Was the general reaction from the crowd. Izuku's eyes widened in horrifying realization, while Nezu's eyes narrowed and frowned.

**Loki's eyes widened in shock. He looked to the Frost Giant who looked at him with frowning realization. Loki quickly jabbed his knife again and the Giant let go and as it fell dead. Loki looked at his arm again and watched as it slowly turned back to normal with no damage.**

"What the hell just happened there?!" Tetsutetsu yelled. "It looked like Monoma's hand turned into a fucking slushie!"

The students pondered what it could mean, while Monoma's eyes widened in shock at what happened to his other self. Suddenly, a flash of realism struck in his mind, as he remembered a bit from an old Norse myth book, about Loki.

**Over to Fandral, he laughed as he dueled with a Jotun before the Jotun stroke and Fandral's blade was sent flying out of his hand towards behind the Giant. Fandral backed up, now weaponless, as the Giant drew closer, before sprinting towards the Jotun and, at the last minute, ducking the Giant's attack and sliding between his legs and reaching his sword. He grabbed it and swung, severing the Giant's arm before stabbing his blade into his face.**

"Nice job there, Edge." Mount Lady said.

"When one loses their tool, it is best to let the opponent believe he has the advantage and then strike him off-guard." Edgeshot said.

**He reveled in his victory and turned...to get pierced in the chest by spires of formed ice.**

"NO!" The group gasped out. Edgeshot flinched at seeing his own self get impaled while his guard was down.

**Fandral cried out in pain, Loki tossing out a throwing knife onto the Jotun responsible.**

"Thank you for the assistance, Young Monoma." Edgeshot thanked.

"It was my other self's pleasure, Edgeshot sir." Monoma dramatically said. ' _See that you Class-1A heathens!'_ Monoma internally mocked, choosing to rant internally rather than get struck by his barbaric Class Pres. ' _You are now the ones getting upstaged by a member of Class-1B!'_

**"Thor!" Sif cried out to the demigod still fighting, paying little heed to her cry.**

**As Hogun and Volstagg lifted and removed Fandral from the ice, Loki cried out "We Must Go!"**

**"Then Go!" Thor yelled back as he continued fighting. He tossed** **Mjolnier once again, the hammer sailing through several Frost Giants at once.**

"You battle-thirsty buffoon!" Recovery Girl said. "Listen to your friends and leave!"

**Laufey watched the fight and the hammer as it burst through his warriors. He thrust his hand forward, a trail of blue ice spreading towards an ice statue of a monster. The ice suddenly cracked and the statue of the creature revealed itself as an actual live monster.**

**The monster was massive, taller than Frost Giants and easily towering the warriors. Its large maw was filled with razor sharp fangs, twin tusks poked out of the sides of its jaws, its claws large and deadly, its body grey with a strong hide, and its blood red eyes gazing upon the Asgardians.**

Jaws dropped at the size of the monster.

**As the creature was bursting forth from its previous icy form, Volstagg lifted the injured Fandral onto his back and yelled "RUN!"**

**The warriors ran while Thor spun his hammer with the leather rope grip , the spinning hammer sending the Jotuns flying. "Thor!" Loki cried out as they fled.**

**Fandral looked back to see the creature break free and roar in all its monstrous glory.**

**As the monster chased them, Thor spun his hammer next to the ground before him, the debris of ice and earth blasting out in a powerful stream that knocked the charging Frost Giants.**

"What the hell is happening there?" Kaminari said.

"Its obvious you idiot!" Bakugou yelled. "He is spinning the hammer around and bringing it next to the ground. Its speed and strength then launch all the dirt, ice, and debris towards all the enemies around him."

**The monster neared them and Sif barely evaded its pouncing large claws and its spiked tail.**

**Thor ceased his attacks to look at the charging horde of Jotuns all around him.**

"He is surrounded!" Pony cried out.

"Come on All Might." Izuku whispered. "Get out of there."

**He raised his hammer to the sky and as thunder roared and lightning rained down towards him, he slammed him his hammer, a massive shockwave blasting the Jotuns away and destroying the field around him.**

Jaws dropped once again at the display of power.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Kaminari yelled out.

"SO MANLY!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu yelled out.

"Wouldn't it be Godly since he is technically a god?" Sero asked.

"SO MANLY AND GODLY!" The two screamed out.

"Nice going, idiot." Mineta said. "Now they have two things to scream about."

 **The force of the impact spread, the field of ice and earth cracking and** **collapsing all around. Hogun evaded the creature's strikes as it fell into the suddenly forming chasm. Fandral watched as the monstrous creature seemingly fell and laughed, thinking it dead.**

"It caused that big of an impact?!" Shindo cried out.

**The scene shifted to show the Frost Giants running from the crumbling ice around them and panned out, showing the creature climbing and running from below.**

"Well, now that's just unfair." Sero said.

"Life isn't fair." Aizawa said. "I told you that during orientation. Don't expect anything in life to be fair or reasonable because it never is and it will leave you unprepared."

**The warriors reached to where they arrived, Volstagg yelling out "Heimdall! Open the Bridge!"**

**As nothing occurred and they waited, they quickly took a step back as the creature's claw appeared from the cliff and climbed out, baring its hungry, menacing teeth towards them and roared.**

**Thor looked and spun his hammer before thrusting it out above him and he flew through the air.**

"He Can Fly, Too?!" Kaminari said. "Nerd Brigade! Explain!"

"Stop calling us that." Momo said. "Also, it appears he doesn't actually fly but rather launches his hammer outward and carries him off to simulate flying."

**The creature fully climbed out and stood upon its hind legs, ready to strike. As it raised its arms to strike, Thor slammed through the creature's wide open mouth and sailed out from the back of its head in a burst of blood.**

**The creature's roar turned silent and fell dead, its mouth opened to reveal a wide bloody hole on the other end.**

"That was sick!" Mina said excited, before feeling nauseous. "And sickening."

**Thor landed before them as the creature's body slid off the cliff. He turned back smiling in victory before frowning as he saw Laufey and a whole army of Frost Giants surrounding them.**

"Shit! They are surrounded again!" Mineta yelled.

**As the army began running towards them, a crackle of thunder sounded and a ring of light surrounded the warriors. They all turned their gaze to the sky where the Bifrost came down in its rainbow light, landing before the army of Jotuns.**

"They are saved!" Kaminari yelled.

**From the light, a horse whined in a battle cry and a figure's silhouette appeared from the light. There riding upon a black armored steed, draped in silver war armor, horned helmet, and lance was Odin.**

"What a Manly Entrance!" Kirishima yelled out.

"And a Godly Entrance too, bro." Tetsutetsu corrected.

"See?" Mineta said to Sero who shrugged.

**"Father!" Thor yelled out in glee. "We'll finish them together!"**

**"Silence!" Odin hissed, bringing Thor's gleeful smile to a frown.**

"You are big trouble now, Toshinori." Gran Torino teased.

"I make no excuse for myself-him-me-whatever." All Might said.

**Laufey stepped forward and rose in a rising pillar of earth and ice to meet Odin. " _Allfather. You look weary."_**

**"Laufey," Odin began. "End this now."**

**" _Your boy sought this out."_ Laufey said.**

**"You're right." Odin said. "And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed."**

**" _We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather."_ Laufey growled. " _He'll_ _get what he came for. War and Death."_**

**"So be it." Odin decreed. Before Laufey could strike the Allfather with a forming knife of ice, Odin raised his spear to the sky, the Bifrost forming before him, Thor, Loki, and the warriors, blasting Laufey away.**

**They were consumed by the Bifrost and fled back to Asgard.**

"Well All Might, your counterpart just started a war." Miruko said. "How about that?"

"I make no excuse for him." All Might said. "It was indeed a foolish endeavor."

**As they returned to Asgard, Thor cried out "Why did you bring us back?!"**

**"Do you realize what you've done?" Odin said. 'What you started?"**

**"I was protecting my home." Thor defended himself.**

**"You cannot even protect your friends!" Odin cried back. "How can you hope to protect your Kingdom?!"**

"Ouch." Midnight said. "What a blow."

**The Allfather turned to the Sif and the warriors and yelled out "Take him to the healing room! Now!" The warriors and Heimdall left.**

**"There won't Be a Kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act." Thor shouted. "The Jotuns must learned to fear me! Just as they once feared you!"**

**"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership." Odin retorted. "You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience."**

"Odin is indeed right." Nezu said. "You should also take note of this a lesson students. The same can be said for Heroes. We as Heroes serve to protect those who can't protect themselves and serve as examples of leadership and compassion, not fear and power."

**"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us." Thor growled out. "The old ways are done! You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls."**

**"You Are A Vain, Greedy, Cruel Boy!" Odin snapped.**

**"And You Are An Old Man And a Fool!" Thor snapped back.**

The audience grew silent, a tense air of shock, awkwardness, and uneasiness settling around the group.

"I just fucked up." All Might said.

"Yes you did." Nezu said.

**Odin grew silent and lowered his head. "Yes. I was a fool, to think you were ready."**

"Ouch." Miruko said. "Now that's got to sting."

**"Father-" Loki tried to interrupt, before Odin shouted at him and fell silent.**

"Huh, maybe I should take some lessons from Odin." Itsuka said. "They could be useful in keeping you in line."

As Class-1A and 1B chuckled, Monoma directed a glare at Itsuka.

**"Thor Odinson," Odin began. " You have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" He slammed his spear into the mechanism, as Thor looked shocked in sudden, horrifying realization.**

"And there is the 'Oh I fucked up face'." Hawks said.

"In his thirst for glory and recognition, he forgot about the people he sought to protect and care for." Endeavor said, looking in shame. "I would know." He whispered that last part out.

Todoroki looked up at Endeavor, hearing what he said, and noticed the look of shame on his father's face. Once again, Todoroki didn't know what to feel about his old man.

**Odin was upon him. "You are Unworthy of these Realms!" He gripped and ripped off the plates of Thor's armor. "You are Unworthy of Your Title!" He ripped the cape off of Thor. "You're Unworthy...of the loved ones you have betrayed."**

**Odin and Thor looked at each other in silence, before Odin turned back and walked a few feet away. He held his hand out and yelled "I now Take From You Your Power!" Mjolnir flew to Odin's hand. "In the name of my father," He yelled out as the plates of Thor's armor broke into pieces. "And his Father before his, I, Odin AllFather cast you out!"**

**He raised and pointed Mjolnir at Thor and in a blast of energy and lightning, Thor, his armor broken and destroyed, was cast out through the Bifrost.**

"WHAT?!" The audience gasped out.

"Did All Might just get banished?!" Uraraka screamed in horror.

"Sounds like a suitable punishment to starting a war." Shinso said, his tired eyes now wide in alarm.

"Yeah, I just can't help but think that it was technically All Might's counterpart that got cast out." Mina said.

"I believe this show that not everybody is infallible." Tokoyami said.

All Might flinched at that, his memories of all the times he messed up replaying in his head. Leaving his master to die at the hands of All For One, getting cocky and letting himself get injured by the same villain in their battle, not finding Shigaraki before he became the monster that All For One made him into. Saying no, the first time, to Izuku. Not getting to make up with Nighteye before he passed.

**Loki looked at the scene in shock and horror. Odin brought the hammer near his lips and whispered "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor." The runic symbol on its side vanished. Odin turned back to the portal and tossed Mjolnir into it.**

**Thor was sent spiraling through the Bifrost before landing upon solid earth and being slammed into by the car.**

"Ah, so that's how that happened." Nejire said. "So the guy that they hit was Thor."

Bakugou burst out laughing. "I can't believe that Auntie Inko ran over All Might!"

Izuku and All Might quickly joined in Bakugou's laughter and by proxy everyone else did too. Even Eraserhead and Endeavor chuckled.

"Well I'll be, All Might's counterpart getting run over by a student's mother." Snipe said. "Would it be premature to say now I've seen everything?"

"Seeing how this world has a man flying around in a suit of armor while also having gods or aliens and magic, I'd say hold off on that." Power Loader replied.

**Inko, Darcy, and David froze in shocked horror before climbing out of the car. "I think that was legally your fault." Darcy said.**

**"Get the first aid kit." Inko ordered as he neared Thor.**

**"Do me a favor and don't be dead." Inko pleaded.**

"And we have now gone full circle." Kosei said.

**Thor gasped and opened his eyes and looked at the three humans.**

**"Whoa." Darcy said. "Does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR."**

"Did you just offer to give All Might CPR, Pony?" Setsuna asked/demanded.

"Hey, can you blame other me?" Pony said.

"I guess not." Setsuna shrugged.

**Inko's and Thor's eyes met in silence, before he laid back down groaning.**

"Toru." Mina whispered to her invisible friend. "I think my shipping senses are tingling once again."

"Mine too." Toru whispered back.

"Should we point it out?" Mina asked.

"Probably not." Toru said. "I wouldn't want Izuku to freak out about his mother and All Might's hooking up, other world or not."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Midroiya residence, Inko sneezed once again.

"Seriously Inko, are you coming down with a fever?" Mitsuki Bakugou asked her friend. "You've been sneezing for the past half an hour."

"I'm fine." Inko insisted. "I just got the feeling that people are talking about me. Well me and Toshi." Inko said.

"Alright, but seriously, I'm surprised you are getting back on the dating game since your divorce with- _him._ " Mitsuki said with an air of distaste and hate. "But back to the story, how did you too meet and what does he do?" Mitsuki insisted to a blushing Inko.

"Well, um..." Inko tried to come up with an reasonable answer that didn't give away that he was All Might himself. "He's a teacher."

* * *

All Might, back with the group, sneezed.

"Oh dear, are you feverish, All Might." Nezu asked.

"No, I just think that someone was talking about me." All Might said, going back to avoiding a suspicious glare from Izuku.

**Inko snapped back to reality and asked "Where did he come from?"**

**Thor yelled out as he picked himself back up groggy.**

**"You alright?" Darcy asked the demigod.**

**"Hammer?" Thor cried out. "Hammer?!"**

**"Yeah, we can tell you're hammered. It's pretty obvious." Darcy said.**

The students and Heroes laughed again.

**As Thor stomped around in growling fury, Inko looked at the ground and gasped "Oh my God! David, look at this!" She looked at the symbol burned into the ground by the Bifrost. "We have to move quickly before this all changes."**

**David looked at the stumbling Thor and said "Inko we have to take him to the hospital."**

**"Father!" Thor cried out.**

**"He's fine." Inko insisted. "Look at him."**

**'Heimdall!" Thor cried out. 'I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!"**

**"Hospital." Inko said. "You go. I'll stay."**

"Yeah, we you have stumbling around talking about what sounds like nonsense after you hit him with a car, even stubborn people can admit that he's not fine." Mandaley said.

**Thor turned to the three. "You. What realm is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?"**

**"New Mexico?" Darcy said as she pointed her light and taser towards Thor.**

**"You dare threaten me, Thor," Thor declared in rage. "With so puny a weapon?"**

**Darcy fired the taser at him, Thor shuddering in pain and fell over.**

The audience roared in laughter.

"I can't-hahaha-believe that- _*pant*_ -that you Pony just- _pffft_ -tasered freaking All Might-HAHAHA!" Setsuna said before devolving into laughter.

"I can't- _pfft_ -believe that- _*pant*_ -that you, All Might, just-hahaha-got freaking taser by a student! HAHAHA!" Midnight said before also laughing like a hyena.

"Ok ok, that's enough laughing at my misery." All Might said, embarrassed. "Aizawa, please help me out he-"

All Might looks over to see Eraserhead rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, Aizawa's laughs would haunt All Might for days to come.

**David and Inko gaped and looked at Darcy.**

**"What?" Darcy cried out. "He was freaking me out!"**

"That I believe is a suitable punishment for frightening a young woman, you buffoon." Recovery Girl said. "A suitable and hilarious punishment."

"Not you too, Chiyo." All Might said resigned to his laughed-at-fate.

**The scene changed to show David putting Thor in the car and said "Next time you go and taser somebody, make sure he's already in the car, okay?" David yelled out to Inko "Inko! Come on."  
**

**Inko ran to the car and hopped in. As they drove out in the night towards the hospital, the sky thundered overhead, and soaring white light crashed to the ground a few miles away.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE!**
> 
> **Phew, and so it begins! Hope you liked this first chapter of the beginning of Thor and my counterpart choices.**
> 
> **Let me explain them. For Thor, I know you guys wanted Iida , Todoroki or Kaminari, but they just wouldn't fit. Iida is more serious and sensible, a contrast to Thor's more extreme and joking personality, and Iida and Thor don't share much other than some family drama and the two being more serious in the first two parts of the MCU and nothing on powers or looks.**
> 
> **For Todoroki, he and Thor and Thor do share a whole lot of family drama but I couldn't see Dabi or Endeavor as Loki and Odin nor Todoroki's cold demeanor to be fitting of Thor's more extreme and loud personality. Kaminari might share Thor's electricity powers and blonde hair and being the more dumped on, like Thor in Phase 3, but he doesn't have the raw physical strength of Thor.**
> 
> **Now my reason for All Might to be Thor are for a few reasons. They both also have immense physical power and strength that are rather Godly, blonde hair, blue eyes, seen as vain and prideful and just think of that powerful hammer he holds as a certain transferring Quirk. Plus they both have a thing for theatrics.**
> 
> **Also, sense the counterparts mostly in this version of the MCU share the physical appearance of the MHA characters, unless I say otherwise, you can see Thor as the younger version of All Might that we see in the MHA movie Two Heroes.**
> 
> **For Odin, they are both old, tall, and powerful men, one being the Allfather and the other Top 10 Pro Hero, many fics that I have seen have Yoroi Musha using a halbred or spear which I figured fits with Odin using a lance. I know its not much, but I know of a certain character than Gran Torino could fit well.**
> 
> **Monoma as Loki was an obvious choice, since they are both arrogant, prideful, and tend to try and surpass those that shadow over them, ie Loki trying to get out of Thor's shadow and greatness, while Monoma tried to surpass Class-1A. I actually originally wanted Monoma to be Killian, the antagonist of Iron Man 3, since they are both blonde, prideful, and both have a grudge towards Stark/Class-1A, especially Baugou. My original choice for Loki was Twice, sense they can both make copies of themselves and are both tragic characters that I really like and were seemingly mistreated by the society the lived in.**
> 
> **For Sif and the Warrior's Three, they were admittedly a toss up of left over characters. Sif and Ryukyu are both strong female warriors/hero, and I would have the Warrior's Three as other heroes to continue the trend of having almost all of the Asgardians as counterparts to the Heroes. For Volstagg, Fat Gum seemed the appropriate choice, given that they both like food and they are both my favorites of the three warriors. Fandral as Edgeshot was as said above, Fandral uses a fast and deadly sharp weapon, much like Edgeshot is fast and deadly like a ninja. And Ectoplasm as Hogun was mostly a random choice sense I couldn't find a better one.**
> 
> **I myself was a bit apprehensive about Hawks being Heimdall, mainly because I felt that I would get backlash for having one of the most popular black characters of the MCU become white, but then I ignored the doubts and just let you guys see Heimdall as whatever you guys want, either as Hawks or Idris Elba, although personally I see him as Idris because he looks cool and was my favorite character of the Thor movies. Also, he and Hawks's comparisons are as stated in the story, they both golden eyes and their powers allow them see and hear people from far away, and I thought it would be ironic to have the relaxed and fast, winged hero have his counterpart as sturdy and rigid.**
> 
> **Inko as Jane was obviously because of the ToshixInko ship and that they are both stubborn and strong women, Darcy as Pony was a bit off a toss up other than that they are both mostly comedy relief characters, and David as Eric Selvig because David is All Might's friend from America, much like how Eric becomes friends with Thor. And finally Laufey as Geten was because they are both ice powered individuals and I though it would be fun to tease the Paranoraml Liberation Front.**
> 
> **And with that all said, I once again hope you guys love the chapter, sorry again for the long wait, comment your thoughts in the reviews, check out my other stories if you want, stay safe and healthy during these trying times, and thank you all for the support.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and remember to Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**


	7. Thor Part 2: Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thr group watches as Thor takes to living in the human world and the aftermath on Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWYA DOING MY FANFIC BROTHERS AND SISTERS! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WELCOME TO THE MCU!
> 
> Last time, we had the group watch the beginning of Thor, from being introduced to the Norse Gods and Ibarra nearly having an crisis of faith, to Thor Might being banished and run over by Izuku's mom's counterpart. Pretty straightforward. Now we move onto to the second part of Thor.
> 
> But before we get to that, I wish to announce that this chapter is in honor and dedicated towards Chadwick Boseman, everyone's favorite Black Panther, who recently died of a 4-year long battle with colon cancer. I was withhold to making this chapter due to writer's block and real world hassles, but after hearing of his passing, I wished to finish this story as quickly as I could in honor to not only a great actor, but a great, strong man, and an icon to all men and those who struggle with cancer themselves, choosing to face their troubles head on and still continue to live their life as best they can. May you rest in peace in the Ancestral Plane, my King. Wakanda Forever!
> 
> Now without further ado, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Movie Dialogue
> 
>  ** _"Zayden."_** -Frost Giant, or Jotun, Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -F.R.I.D.A.Y. Dialogue
> 
> And finally, I don't own My Hero Academia, that belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, and I don't own the MCU, that belongs to Marvel, Disney, and Sony, and the movies were made by the amazing directors, studios, and actors who made them, including our fallen King, may he rest in peace.
> 
> Now enough talk, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

_Third POV_

**A drive later and Inko, Darcy, and David arrived at the hospital.**

**"Name?" The nurse at the receptionist desk asked.**

**"He said it was Thor?" Inko answered, her answer more question really.**

"Who wouldn't question when someone tells you that your name is that of a Norse God?" Itsuka said, her fellow students chuckling at that.

**"T-H-O-R." The nurse simply typed out. "And you relationship to him?"**

**"I've never met him before." Inko said.**

All Might coughed awkwardly and tried averting his eyes away from Deku's own suspicious ones.

**"Until she hit him with a car." Darcy added.**

**"I grazed him," Inko quickly added and looked at Darcy. "But she tasered him."**

**"Yes, I did." Darcy said, raising her head in pride.**

"HAHAHA!" Setsuna said. "Oh You are Killing Me, Pony! You look so proud of tasering him!"

"Heh Heh, yeah sorry." Pony apologized.

**The scene shifted towards Thor laying a hospital gurney looking up at the lights above. A male nurse stepped into his vision and said "Hi."**

**Thor looked to the nurse and noticed the needle in his arm. "I'm just going to be taking a but of blood."**

**Thor reeled his arm back and yelled out "How dare you attack the Son of Odin!"**

**"I need some help!" the nurse yelled out as Thor struggled to stand. Thor quickly launched two nurses away. "Call security!" another nurse called out.**

**Thor was quickly hounded upon by nurses and security staff, Thor tossing few away as they piled into him.**

"You Buffoon!" Recovery Girl shrieked as she wacked All Might's head with her cane, again. "The first thing that you wake up is assault and toss nurses and doctors doing their jobs!"

"I'm Sorry, but I can't control what my other me is doing!" All Might apologized/defended himself.

"Well hopefully he shapes up, before I find a way to jump universes a punch him in the gut." Gran Torino yelled. ( **Oh the painful irony** )

"Although in his defense, he is from another world who probably don't have modern human world medicine or treatment." Cementoss said.

**Thor was pressed against the door of the ER room. "You're no match for the Mighty-"**

**A nurse pulled down Thor's pants and jammed a needle full of anesthesia into his butt cheek.**

**Thor stopped struggling, his face sliding down the glass as he fell to unconsciousness.**

The audience once again roared in laughter.

"Not so Mighty if you can get knocked out like that, huh All Might?! AHAHAHA!" Miruko laughed out.

"Oh man I'm so saving that!" Hawks said as he recorded the scene on his phone. "I'm definitely watching this again when I feel down."

"Forward that to me. Please." Aizawa asked/pleaded to Hawks.

"Well, I'll be, apparently all it takes to take down the Symbol of Peace's godly counterpart is to a needle in the butt." Snipe said, chuckling a bit.

All Might hung his head down in embarrassment again that the former Symbol of peace was certain his neck was going to be strained by the end of the day.

**The scene changed to day where a lone truck drove across the desert. As it passed over a hill, the scene showed a large crash site, the impact radius circular and in the middle of the crater laid Mjolnir, embedded into the stone.**

"Oh look! Its the hammer!" Eri pointed out excitedly. "Miulnup."

"Its actually Mjolnir, Eri, but close enough." Mirio said.

"That must be what that falling blue light from earlier was." Momo said.

**The man as he neared the crash site exited his car and neared the hammer. He gripped the hammer's leather grip and pulled with all of his might, but the hammer wouldn't budge. "Huh." The man said out loud.**

**The scene changed to show the town of Puente Antiguo and the three scientists at their lab.**

**"You don't think this was just a magnetic storm, do you?" David asked Inko as he and Darcy huddled over her.**

**"Look the lensing around these edges is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge." Inko said.**

**"A what?" Darcy asked.**

"A what?" Pony asked at the same time as her counterpart.

"I don't know if you are doing that on purpose or if that's some mutliverse twinsy thing." Setsuna said.

**"I thought you were a science major?" David questioned the college girl.**

**"Political science." Darcy corrected him.**

**"She was the only applicant." Inko informed David.**

"Why do I feel like this is something you would get yourself into, Pony?" Itsuka asked.

Pony simply shrugged and they kept watching hoping to hear an answer to Pony and her counterpart's question.

**David shrugged and said "And Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a theoretical connection between two different points of space-time."**

**"Its a wormhole." Inko clarified.**

"Huh, so explaining science stuff runs in the family huh, Midroiya." Kaminari said.

Izuku chuckled, rubbing neck slightly embarrassed.

**"David, look." She showed him a picture. "What do you see?"**

**"Stars." David said simple.**

**"Yeah, but not our stars." Inko revealed. "See this is the star alignment for our quadrant this time of year," She showed him another picture of stars that were different. "And unless Ursa Minor decided to take a day off, these are someone else's constellations."**

"Interesting." Momo said. "That would support the Einstein-Rosen Bridge hypothesis. They are looking at the stars of the point in space-time wherever Asgard is."

"And that folks was science talk with Mrs. Momo Midoriya. More at 11." Sero joked, causing chuckles from the most of the men side of the group.

Meanwhile, the Tape Quirk user was oblivious of the raging blushes on Izuku and Momo's faces or the auras of deadly jealousy on the girls.

**"Hey!" Darcy said over at the board full of pictures and pointed to one particular picture. "Check this out."**

**Inko and David looked agape at it as they noticed it. "No it can't be." David whispered in disbelief.**

**Inko walked away saying "I think I left something at the hospital."**

**The picture they looked at was of the event but in the picture they could see a shape inside it. The shape of a person.**

"Looks like Midobro's Mom is going after All Might." Kirishima said.

"To her, he is probably an alien or the closet thing to understanding the event that transpired." Tokoyami said. "She would definitely wish to question him about it."

**The scene changed to show Thor awoken. He tried to move but quickly found that his arms and legs were tied to the bed. He tried pulling with all his strength but couldn't break free.**

**"It's not possible." He grunted out.**

"Wait how is All Might, or Thor, not breaking out of those binds easily?" Toru asked. "We just saw him smack Frost Giants around like crazy."

"When Odin banished Thor, he also stripped Thor of his powers, including his super strength." Izuku answered.

All Might frowned at seeing his other self powerless, feeling more similarity to his counterpart in their now shared powerlessness.

**He panted before trying a different tactic. He rotated his wrists from side to side and managed to to slowly squeeze an shift his hands out of their restraints.**

"A well thought out alternative." Nezu said. "Instead of relying on brute force, he twists and rotates his wrists to squeeze his hands through. An admirable use of brains and warrior training."

**Outside the hospital, Inko, David, and Darcy rushed into the hospital. They passed by the ER room where David realized they were talking about Thor from all the wreckage. They quickly went through the hospital halls and entered Thor's room, to find the bed empty and no Thor in sight.**

**"Oh my god." Darcy exclaimed as they rushed back out.**

"Dang it! We just missed him!" Pony pouted.

**They got back into their car, Inko saying "I just lost my most important piece of evidence. Typical."**

**"So now what?" Darcy asked.**

**"We find him." Inko said.**

**"Did you see what he did in there?" David asked Inko. "I'm not sure finding him is the best idea."**

**"Well, our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that event and he can." Inko retorted back. "So, we're going to find him."**

**As Inko started up the car, David said "So we're gonna look all over New Mexico, right?"**

**"Exactly." Inko said determined as he backed the car up...Only to crash once again onto Thor.**

Cue audience laughter once again.

"This is too much!" Midnight laughed out. "I Just Can't! AHAHAHA!"

"Jeez, your Mom has it out for All Might, Midoriya."Kamianri joked.

"Shut up." Izuku mumbled.

"Those kids have no idea." Gran Torino whispered to a nervous and blushing All Might.

**"What?!" Inko gasped out as she, David, and Darcy got out of the car. "I'm so sorry. I swear I'm not doing this on purpose."**

"Could have fooled me." Kyouka said.

**The scene changed back to the crash site with Mjolnir, the place now surrounded by parked cars and picnics of people camping over the heavy hammer. A line of people stood, all trying to lift the hammer from its stone prison.**

"Why am I not surprised to see typical Americans treating a powerful weapon and important object into a silly, disgraceful activity of tomfoolery and dege- _SMACK!_ " Monoma preached/ranted before she was smacked by not Itsuka, but rather Pony.

"Hey! That's My Country you are bad-mouthing! Behave!" Pony said/demanded.

"Nice work there, Pony." Istuka said, giving the American exchange student a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Pony responded.

**After multiple people tried, they could see a truck come in with a long chain connected to it, with another guy bringing the chain over. As the guy secured the chain to the hammer and given the ok, the truck drove. It stopped as the hammer didn't budge.**

**A few seconds later of trying and the back of the truck was ripped off instead.**

"How heavy is that Hammer?!" Kirishima shrieked in surprise.

"Odin did say that Mjolnir was forged in the heart of a dying star so that weight must be immense." Iida responded.

"It could also be because of Odin's words." Momo jumped in. "The Hammer could probably only be lifted by those that consider it worthy."

"Wait how does a hammer decide if someone is worthy?" Mina asked confused.

"Two words: Magic Hammer." Kyouka said.

**"Did it work?" Stan Lee, the driver, asked.**

"Wait a minute!' Izuku shouted in surprise. "Its that same old man from Kacchan's party!"

"Oh yeah!" Uraraka said. "It is! But what's he doing there?"

As the students and Heroes chatted about the reappearing old man, Nezu narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

**As the colony of people laughed, a black car appeared over a hill overlooking the whole thing. A familiar man got out and looked over at the crash site. He took off his sunglasses and brought out his phone.**

**"Sir, we found it." Agent Hizashi Yamada said.**

"Oh YEAH!" Present Mic yelled, much to Eraser's agitation. "I'm back Folks! Also, Why Am I Back Folks?!"

"It is rather curious that you are here too, Yamada." Midnight said. "Maybe that defense organization your other self works for tracked it down. What was it called again."

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Mandaley said. "Perhaps, they detected the event that brought Thor and the hammer there and tracked it down."

"Maybe." Tiger said.

**Back with Thor and the scientists, Thor put on a pair of pants while Inko looked over her journal.**

The students and some of the Heroes and teachers were trying to hold back their laughter at seeing Izuku's Mom gaze at All Might, while said mother's son twitches in annoyance and suspicion and said blushing hero is trying to sink into his seat.

**David was viewing his notes and Darcy too watched Thor in the mirror. "You know for a crazy homeless person, he's pretty ripped. Hey, sorry I tased you!"**

"Yeah, that's a reasonable enough apology to tasering someone." Sen said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Pony said, oblivious to his sarcasm.

**Thor walked out of the room and picked up a random piece of technology before Inko hurried over saying "Excuse me, excuse me!" As she neared the shirtless counterpart to All Might, she blushed before quickly shaking herself back to reality.**

At this point, Izuku was staring at All Might with a 'We need to talk later look', while the students, especially Bakugou, were barely keeping their laughter together.

**Thor looked at the shirt and said "What is this?"**

**Inko looked at the shirt and the name tag on it. Hisashi Blake M.D.**

"Hisashi?" Uraraka said. "Who is that?"

Izuku rubbed his neck saying "That's my dad's name." All Might flinched in jealousy before shaking it off.

"Oh so your dad is in here too! Mina said excitingly. "Speaking of which, you don't talk about your dad often Midori."

"I haven't really met my dad before." Izuku said, head downward. "My mom said he is on a business trip in America ever since I was very young. I haven't really seen or heard much from him, especially after my parent's divorce when they thought I was Quirkless. He still sends us money from his job, but other than that I haven't met the guy ever since I was just a newborn."

The atmosphere quickly grew awkward. Mina unleashed a multitude of apologies, Izuku claiming it was alright. The girls looked at him with sadness and concern while the guys felt pity for their fellow classmate. Bakugou seethed in quiet rage at the thought of that bastard who left his Auntie. All Might too clenched his fists in pure rage, vowing to put the man in the dirt for how he treated Inko.

Nezu meanwhile frowned, finding this Hisashi Midoriya's business trip to take That long to be rather suspicious.

**"Oh." Inko said as she removed it "My ex. Good with patients and bad with relationships. Um, they were the only clothes I had that would fit you."**

**"They will suffice." Thor said.**

**"You're welcome." Inko mumbled.**

**"This mortal form has grown weak." Thor dramatically said. "I need sustenance."**

**Darcy and David looked at each other like Thor was crazy.**

"He means he is hungry right?" Mina asked.

"Yes, have you been reviewing the grammar and literary note cards that I wrote down for you, Mina?" Momo asked.

"Nope, I forgot." Mina said cheerfully, smiling innocently.

Momo and Aizawa facepalmed.

**The scene changed to that of Asgard, Sif and Fandral sitting by the fire, Hogun pacing around, Volstagg sitting and eating while his arm was treated, and Loki standing back, all of them contemplating of their actions and the consequences.**

"Oh we are back with Ryukyu's counterpart and the others." Nejire said. "They seem sad."

"Their friend was banished." Tamaki mumbled out. "Anyone would be sad about that."

**"We should have never have let him go." Volstagg said.**

**"There was no stopping him." Sif retorted.**

**"Well at least he is only banished, not dead." Fandral said. "Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."**

**Volstagg hissed as he was treated again by Hogun while Loki stared at his hand and recalled the transformation it took in Jotenheim.**

**"How'd the guard even know?" Volstagg asked.**

**Loki turned to them and said "I told him."**

**They turned to the God of Mischeif. "What?" Fandral asked.**

"What?!" The audience gasped out.

"Why did you do that, Monoma?" Tetsutetsu said.

"I think we will find out, Tetsutetsu." Monoma simply replied.

**"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left." Loki revealed. "He should be flogged for taking so long. We should have never had reached Jotenheim."**

**"You told the guard?!" Volstagg roared out, outraged.**

**"I saved our lives." Loki said. "And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."**

"I guess that makes sense." Itsuka said begrudgingly. "He was only trying to help them."

**"Loki." Sif said as she hopped up from her seat and walked to him "You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."**

**"And if I do, then what?" Loki asked. "I love my brother more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?"**

**With that said, he left the room, leaving the four behind.**

"That's kinda cold, dude." Sen said. "Leaving your brother out to dry in banishment."

"I make no presumptions to say that I know what he thinks or his actions." Monoma ranted dramatically. "But I agree that All Might's counterpart is stuborrn and bloodthirsty. Not behavior worthy a King."

 _'What an ass.'_ The students thought of the dramatic Monoma.

**"He may speak of the good of Asgard," Sif said. "But he's always been jealous of Thor."**

Nezu and Izuku narrowed their eyes.

"I think your jealousy problem is a constant for you and your counterparts, Monoma." Awase.

"I am not jealous of any-" Monoma was cut off by the twitch of Itsuka's fingers. "Nevermind."

**Volstagg sighed. "We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives."**

**"Laufey said," Hogun jumped into the conversation "There were traitors in the House of Odin."**

One by one, the eyes of the group started to widen in shock or narrow in suspicion.

**Sif's eyes looked downward in thought. "A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard." Hogun continued.**

**Fandral spoke up with "Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely."**

Momo, Izuku, and Iida looked at each other and nodded in confirmation.

**As the four discussed, Loki was shown walking towards the Casket, panting in adrenaline and slowly raised his hands, hovering them over the glowing blue power source.**

**He grabbed it by its handles and as he lifted it, his hands turned blue.**

"There it is again." Tetsutetsu pointed out. "His skin is turning blue like before."

"You don't think..." Itsuka said.

"...Maybe." Yui pondered.

**"Stop!" A cry came from behind him. It was Odin, standing by the steps of the weapons vault.**

"Busted!" Kamianri said.

"SHUT UP AND WATCH, SPARKPLUG!"

**"And I cursed?" Loki asked, his back towards Odin.**

**"No." Odin said.**

**Loki set the Casket down. "What am I?"**

**"You're my son." Odin said.**

**Loki turned to face Odin, his face colored blue, markings around his face, and his eyes now bloodshot red. " _What more than that?_ "**

"HE'S A FROST GIANT?!" The students gasped out.

"In Norse Myth, Loki was half god and half giant, so I guess the same is true here." Momo said.

Monoma stared eyes wide at the new look of his counterpart. He knew from before that this would be the case, remembering the tale he heard about Loki, but it was another thing all together seeing himself as a blue, red eyed creature.

**Loki returned to his regular form as he walked towards Odin "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotenheim that day, was it?"**

**As Loki reached the steps, Odin said "No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby."**

**A flashback was shown of a crying baby, its skin blue and eyes red, in the arms of a younger Odin. "Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die." The baby ceased crying and smiled, changed its skin to pale and his red eyes to bluish-green. "Laufey's son."**

**"Laufey's son." Loki repeated in the present. He turned to Odin.**

**Odin looked to him and merely said "Yes."**

Gasps of shock rang out from the audience. Looks of pity were thrown to Monoma, his look expressionless and unknowing.

**Loki gasped and panted in realization. "Why?" He asked his thought to be father. "You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"**

**"You were an innocent child." Odin said. "One I couldn't leave to die."**

**"No."Loki shook his head in refusal. "You took me for a purpose. What was it?"**

**Odin remained silent.**

**"TELL ME!" Loki snapped and shouted.**

**"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day." Odin revealed. "Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace. Through you."**

"So when he said that both Thor and Loki were born to be Kings, he was serious." Itsuka said. "He wanted Thor to be King of Asgard and Loki as the king of Jotenheim to bring about peace between the two kingdoms."

"That's actually pretty smart of the old man." Hawks said. "Though I don't think Loki is taking this rather easy."

"Would you if you find out a truth as a earth-shattering as this?" Edgeshot said.

"Probably not." Hawks admitted.

**"What?" Loki asked.**

**"But those plans no longer matter." Odin said.**

"Yeah, dick move there All Might." Hawks said. "You kinda screwed your brother over by starting a war."

"I apologize, Young Monoma for my counterpart's foolish actions." All Might said.

Monoma remained silent, still conflicted at his counterpart's current situation.

**"So I am no more than another stolen relic," Loki ranted in growing fury. "Locked up here until you might have use of me."**

**"Why do you twist me words?" Odin retorted back.**

"Kinda reminds me of how he always tries to pin the blame on us." Ojiro whispered to Tokoyami.

"Indeed." He responded.

**"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?" Loki insisted for more.**

**"You're my son." Odin said again. "I wanted only to protect you from the truth."**

**"What, because I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" Loki questioned.**

"Yeah, I don't think keeping it a secret like that for that long was such a good idea." Fatgum said.

"The alternative could be him grow resentful of the hateful stares of Asgardians learning he is a Frost Giant, runs away back to Jotenheim, and rebels against Asgard." Endeavor said.

"Ok, maybe that's worse." Fatgum said.

**"No no." Odin said as he lowered himself to the floor, looking more tired and weary.**

**But Loki didn't notice and continued ranting "You know it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you can Never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard."**

**As Loki finished his rant and looked upon Odin, laying on the steps, unmoving and eye closed, the fire and venom in his eyes faded and widened in horror and fear.**

"Wait what just happened?!" Mina said in surprise.

Even the Nerd Briggade, as Kamianri put it, couldn't explain what was happening.

**Loki lowered himself, looking as Odin's eye was shut and breathing slowly but deeply. He brought his hand slowly over his father's, his eyes turned from anger and venom to worry and fear.**

**"Guards!" Loki called out. "Guards, please, help!"**

**Two guards came running in and went towards the side of their fallen king.**

**Back on Earth, Thor and the scientists sat and ate at the town diner.**

"Oh come on!" Kirishima said. "Not another cliffhanger! I hate those!"

"Calm down man, I'm sure we will see what is going with him." Sero said, attempting to clam the red-haired teen.

**"How'd you get inside that cloud?" Darcy asked the demigod turned mortal as he scarfed down scrambled eggs like a rapid animal. "Also, how could you eat an entire box of Pop-Tarts and still be this hungry?"**

All Might buffed into his buff mode and said " **A Strong and Mighty Hero requires a hearty and satisfying meal to fuel themselves for a long day of Heroing! HAHA** _*blarf*_!"

"What do you expect will happen when you try to buff out again you, inflating buffoon!" Recovery Girl chastised the former Symbol of Peace as he coughed out blood.

**As the three scientists look at him, Thor took a sip from his drink. "This drink, I like it."**

**"I know." Darcy said. "Its, great right?"**

**"Another!" Thor shouted out as he smashed the cup onto the floor, the cup shattering into pieces.**

"Why did he do that?!" Kinoko said, surprised at the action.

"Nordics and Vikings were rather 'expressive' when they ate." Izuku mumbled out. "Its actually a common stereotype for Vikings to slam their wooden mugs for more drinks."

"Too bad that he did it with a cup." Asui said.

**"Sorry Izzy." Inko apologized to the diner's owner. "Little accident." She turned to Thor and asked "What was That?!"**

**"It was delicious I wanted another." Thor merely said.**

**"Well, you could have just asked so." Inko insisted.**

**"I just did." Thor said chuckling.**

"It looks like she is disciplining a clueless five year old." Shinso said, earning some chuckles from the group.

**"No, I mean, ask nicely." Inko continued. "Not slamming it down like a football."**

**"I meant no disrespect." Thor clarified.**

**"Yeah well no more smashing." Inko demanded. "Deal?"**

**Thor smirked. "You have my word."**

**"Good." Inko said, choosing to look unaware of Darcy's and David's look at her and Thor.**

The group was also unaware of Izuku's stare at All Might and All Might's nervous sweating. Although they were very much aware of Mina, Toru, and even Setsuna chatting about a ship.

**They then overheard the two men who came in talk to Izzy loudly. "You missed all the excitement out at the crater." One of the guys said.**

**"They're saying some kind of satellite landed out in the desert." The other guy said, garnering the group's attention.**

**"Yeah we were having a good time with it." The first guy said. "Until the FEDs showed up."**

**"Excuse me." Inko asked the two men as they looked over. "Did you say there was a satellite crash?"**

**"Yeah." One of the guys said.**

"They must be talking about the hammer." Shoji said.

"Fortuitous for said hammer's owner to be in the same place they arrived to talk about it." Tokoyami sagely said.

**"Oh my God." Darcy said, taking out her phone. "This is going on Facebook. Smile." She pointed the camera to Thor who smiled.**

**"What did it look like, the satellite?" David asked.**

**"Well, I don't know anything about satellites, but it was heavy." The guy said, Thor perking his head in interest, then smiling fondly at the next part. "I mean, nobody could lift it. They said it was radioactive, I had my hands all over it."**

**Thor stood up and asked "Which way?"**

**The guy immediately picked up what he meant and said "About 50 miles west of here."** **Thor nodded and patted the man's shoulder before leaving, not bothering to hear the other man call out "Well, I wouldn't waste me time! Looked like the whole Army was coming when we left."**

**Inko, seeing Thor leaving, grabbed her jacket and chased after him.**

**Thor was shown walking in the middle of the street, pissing off drivers as they stopped and told him to get out of the way.**

**Inko caught up to him, David and Darcy following behind. "Where are you going?"**

**"50 miles west of here." Thor answered.**

**"Why?" Inko asked.**

**"To get what belongs to me." Thor said.**

"Who else feels that something bad is going to happen?" Mineta said, voicing his suspicion. Most of the group raised their hands.

**"Oh so you own a satellite now?" Inko asked incredulously.**

**"Its not what they say it is." Thor said.**

**"Well whatever it is, the government seems to think its theirs." Inko said. "So you are just going to go in there and take it."**

**Thor smiled. "Yes. If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."**

**"Everything?" Inko asked.**

**"Yes, everything." Thor said. "All the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim Mjolnir."**

**"Myeu-muh?" Darcy asked. "What's Myeu-muh?"**

"Not even close to right there, Pony." Isuka said.

"Hey, its hard to pronounce hard words." Pony whined. "Especially names as confusing as Mioulnup...Mjowlneer...Mjiul-Oh you get it!"

"Fair enough."

**"Can I have a word, Inko?" David asked, walking a few feet away with Darcy. As Inko followed him, David said "Please don't do this."**

**Inko softly said "You saw what I saw last night. This is no coincidence. We have to find out what's in that crater."**

**"But I'm not talking about the crater, I'm talking about him." David whispered and looked at Thor.**

**"But he's promising us the answers." Inko insisted.**

**"He's delusional." David said. 'Listen to what he's saying. He's talking about Mjolnir and Thor and Bifrost. Its the stories I grew up with as a child."**

**"I'm just going to drive him. That's it." Inko continued.**

**"He's dangerous, Inko." David insisted.**

All Might felt a tiny sting of hurt at hearing those words come out of Dave's mouth, even if it was a counterpart.

**Inko sighed in defeat and shook her head before walking back to Thor. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you."**

**Thor simply nodded and said "Then this is where we say goodbye." Thor grabbed Inko's hand and kissed it, earning an awkward giggle from Inko.**

**"Um...Thank you?" Inko said.**

The girls near Izuku inched away at feeling the menacing aura that surrounded him. Grna Torino and Bakugou were practically rolling on the floor in laughter as All Might tried sink further into his seat.

**"Inko Foster. David Selvig. Darcy. Farewell." Thor said, giving a respectful bow, which the two reciprocated, awkwardly for David and giddily for Darcy.**

**"Um, Alright. Back to work." David said as he and Darcy walked off, Inko following suit, who occasionally looked back to Thor, who likewise walked away to his destination.**

**As Inko, David, and Darcy neared their lab, they came upon a black truck with lab equipment in the back. "Hey!" Inko cried out. "That's my stuff!" The driver payed no heed as it continued on.**

**Inko looked to the lab being cleared out by men in black.**

"They are taking Grandma's stuff!" Eri yelled out. "Bad men in black! Bad!"

"I don't whether to be mad at those guys or be squealing at Eri's adorableness." Mina said to Toru.

The invisible girl said "Its quite the predicament. How about both?"

"Ok."

**Inko ran in shouting "What the hell is going on here?**

**"Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Yamada of S.H.I.E.L.D." Yamada said as he towards them.**

"I sense you are about to get an angry student mad at you for stealing his mom's work." Midnight said.

"Its not my fault!" Present Mic protested. "Just like All Might, I have no control over what my other me does! I agree that this is totally bogus!"

**"Is that suppose to mean something to me?!" Inko shouted in outrage, David gaining a look of realization and made his way quickly to Inko. "You can't do this!"**

**"Inko!" David warned as he reached her. "Inko, this is a lot more serious than you realize. Let it go."**

"Sounds like Dave has met those kind of people before." All Might said. "I wonder how?"

**"Let it go?!" Inko cried out. "This is my life!"**

**As she ran back to Agent Yamada, the agent said "We are investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your records and all your atmospheric data."**

**"By 'appropriate', do you mean steal?!" Inko continued arguing.**

**"Here." Yamada said as he handed her a check. "This should more than compensate you for your trouble."**

**Inko took it but continued with "I can't just buy replacement at Radio Shack, I made most of this equipment myself."**

"Really?" Mei said intrigued. "I never knew your mother was an engineer, Muscles!"

"She isn't." izuku said. "But I guess here she has some knowledge of engineering."

**"Then I'm sure you can do it again." Yamada said.**

**"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional right!" Inko retorted back.**

**"I'm sorry, Ms. Foster, but we're the good guys." Yamada said.**

"Yeah, kinda hard to trust in a bunch of guys in suits that just came and stole stole your stuff." Snipe said.

**"So are we!" Inko exclaimed. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary! And everything I know about this phenomenon is either in this lab or in this book." Yamada perked up at that and looked at another agent. "And you can't just take this away-Hey!" The agent snatched her journal.**

"Ok, that was rather not smart to say." Kyouka said. "Especially in front of the guys that are taking your stuff."

**"Thank you for your cooperation." Yamada said before leaving with the rest of the cars and their equipment.**

**As the black trucks and cars rode away, Inko, David, and Darcey sat upon the rood of the lab in defeat. "Years of research, gone."**

**"They even took my iPod." Darcy said.**

**"What about the backup?" David asked**

**"They took the backups." Inko revealed. "They took the backups of our backups. They were extremely thorough."**

Present Mic did this best to also sink into his seat, avoiding the glares of Izuku, Bakugou, and All Might.

**"I just downloaded, like, 30 songs onto there." Darcy continued.**

**"Could you please stop with your iPod?" Inko snapped. "Who are these people?"**

**"I knew this scientist," David said. "The pioneer in gamma radiation. S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up and he wasn't heard from again."**

"Hmm, rather suspicious." Jurota said. "Did this S.H.I.E.L.D. kill him?"

"I don't think they would go That far." Sato said. "Maybe they just imprisoned him for something he did or moved him somewhere."

**"They're not going to do that to us." Inko said determined. "I'm going to get everything back."**

**"Come on, please." David calmed her down. "Let me contact one of my colleagues. He's had some dealing with these people before. I'll emails him and maybe he can help."**

**"They took your laptop too." Darcy revealed. David sighed.**

"Ok I know this is sad and messed up, but that's kinda funny. " Kaminari said.

**Back in Asgard, in the Throne Room, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg entered, Sif saying "Allfather, we must speak with you urgently."**

**They froze as instead of Odin on the throne, it was Loki.**

**The warriors looked at each other puzzled.**

"Yeah, that is kinda disturbing and worrisome to see." Jurota said.

**Loki, seating upon the throne with Odin's spear in hand and wearing his golden horned helmet greeted them saying "My friends."**

**"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked as they neared closer.**

**"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep." Loki informed. "Mother fears he may never reawaken again."**

"Odinsleep?" Mina questioned. "What is that?"

The movie paused as F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice called out "THE ODINSLEEP IS A MAGICAL STATE WHERE ODIN ALLFATHER FALLS ASLEEP TO RECHARGE HIS IMMENSE POWER. WITHHOLDING THE ODINSLEEP BY ATTEMPTING TO STAY AWAKE LEADS TO A FURTHER PERIOD OF TIME FOR THE ODINSLEEP TO LAST."

"So its basically like a recharge spawn point or healing station in a videogame." Izuku said. "But instead in here its a sort of magical coma."

"That sounds rather inconvenient." Asui said. "Especially when a war is going on."

**"We would speak with her." Sif demanded.**

**"She has refused to leave my father's bedside." Loki said. "You can bring your urgent matter to me." He rose from the throne. "Your King."**

"No offense Monoma, but you kinda look like an bad guy king here." Honenuki said.

"None taken." Monoma said.

**The four warriors looked at each other with looks of confusion, doubt, and growing fear, before kneeling before him. "My King," Sif began "We would ask that you end Thor's banishment."**

**Loki chuckled and walked down the steps. "My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We are on the brink of war with Jotenheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard."**

**Sif rose and would have hounded Loki if not for Fandral taking her arm and holding her back. "Yes, of course." He said.**

**"Good." Loki said. "Then you will wait for my command."**

**"If I may," Volstagg spoke. "Beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider-"**

**"We're done!" Loki ordered.**

**The four warriors all stood up slowly, faces frowned in suspicion and anger. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg turned back and walked away, leaving Sif there alone. Loki leaned ever-so slightly forward, almost asking for more. Sif gave him one last dirty look and left like the others.**

"This Loki sounds like he doesn't want to bring Thor back because of some jealousy but masks it under a 'the good of Asgard." Hawks said.

**Back on Earth, David sat in the local library, before standing up, finished with his business on the computer. He turned to leave before stopping and turning back to pick up a book on Norse mythology. He smiled in fondness and humor of the pages talking about the Bifrost and Thor. He noticed that both Thors looked alike but scoffed.**

"Looks like he is still in disbelief." Shoji said.

"He is a scientist who puts faith in facts and science." Todoroki said. "Asking him to believe in the supernatural is a high order to ask."

**Inko waited by the car outside but noticed Thor around the corner, entering a pet shop.**

**"I need a horse!" Thor demanded as he entered the pet shop.**

**The owner slowly looked at the demigod turned mortal like he was crazy. He told him that there were no horses, only dogs, cats, and birds. Thor then asked for one big enough to ride, which drew roars of laughter from the group and embarrassment on All Might.**

**"Do you still need a ride?" Inko shouted from outside. Thor turned to Inko and walked towards her.**

"Oooh, a road trip with just the two of them." Mina squealed. "My shipping sense are ringing like crazy."

"Mine too." Toru giggled.

**They then see Inko driving through the desert with Thor in the passenger seat. "I've never done anything like this before." She said. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"**

**Thor smiled. "Many times. But you are brave to do it."**

**"Well, they just stole my entire life's work." Inko said, angrily. "I don't really have much left to lose."  
**

**"Yeah but you're clever." Thor said. "Far more clever than anyone else in this realm."**

**"Realm?" Inko asked. "Realm?"**

**"You think me strange." Thor said, more a statement than a question.**

**"Yeah, I do." Inko said.**

**"Good strange or Bad strange?" Thor asked.**

**"I'm not quite sure yet." Inko said honestly. They veered off course due to Inko's distracted attention but quickly corrected themselves, much to their laughter.**

"They seem to be getting quite...close." Izuku muttered darkly.

"I think the jig is up Toshinori." Gran Torino said. "You are definitely going to have to tell him after this."

"Fine fine." All Might sighed in acceptance. "But you will be there to help me if things go wrong right?"

"..."

"Right?" All Might asked again, his voice having more worry in it.

"...Make no promises." Gran Torino said.

**"But who are you?" Inko asked. "Really?"**

**Thor looked pensive before he smiled and said "You'll see soon enough."**

**"You promised me answers." Inko reminded him.**

**Thor relented and said "What you seek, its a bridge."**

**"Like and Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" Inko asked.**

**"More like a Rainbow Bridge." Thor said.**

"At least he's honest." Ibarra said.

**Inko sighed and shook her head. "God, I hope you are not crazy."**

**They continued riding towards their destination, clouds rolling in and the sun setting.**

**However, back in Asgard, Loki and Frigga sat by next to a large pool of golden glowing water-like energy. Inside the pool was Odin sleeping.**

"So that's the Odinsleep." Honenuki. "Looks like he is sleeping a golden bubble."

**"I never get used to seeing him like this." Loki spoke softly.**

**"He's put it off for so long now," Frigga said as she held Odin's hand. "So long that I fear..."**

**"How long will it last?" Loki asked.**

**"I don't know." Frigga answered. "This time its different. We were unprepared."**

**Loki looked at Odin and Frigga and asked "So why did he lie?"**

**"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different." Frigga said. "You are our son, Loki, and we your family. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us, and your brother."**

**"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki questioned.**

**"There's always a purpose to everything your father does." Frigga said.**

"So what's the purpose of banishing your kid right after he started a war and sending his hammer into the same planet?" Kaminari said. "That seems a bit extreme."

"He started a war and nearly killed his friends and himself." Kyouka said. "I think that kind of action calls for something extreme."

**Back on Earth, night fell as Inko and Thor arrived at the crash site, where now a large makeshift lab and facility was set up, lights blaring down on the area, trucks and tents set up, a small system of tubes, and in the middle of it all a large glass box. Scientists working and analyzing on Mjolnir. Thunder crashed in the sky.**

**"That's no satellite." Inko said, looking over at the sight with a pair of binoculars. "They would have hauled the wreckage away, they wouldn't have built a city around it."**

"They must be studying it." Momo said. "And maybe none of them proved worthy of the hammer and because they couldn't move it, they built that facility to study it."

"Sounds accurate." Todoroki said.

**"You're going to need this." Thor said as he removed his jacket and placed it on Inko.**

**"What?" Inko asked. "Wait, why?"**

**Her answer came in the form of the rumbling of thunder. A storm was brewing.**

"I guess when you were a God of Thunder, you would know when a storm is going to happen." Ojiro said.

**"Now stay here." Thor said. "Once I have Mjolnir, I will return the items they've stolen from you. Deal?"**

**"No. Look what's down there." Inko said. "You think you're just gonna walk in, grab our stuff, and walk out?"**

**"No. I'm going to fly out." Thor said as went on ahead.**

"Sounds reasonable to believe." Shinso said sarcastically.

**Inside the facility, as lightning crackled above, a technician looked over the footage of the facility. He then noticed something and said "Sir, we've got something outside the fence, west side." He pointed to the screen where a gate was shown with a piece of the fence was open.**

**The agent ordered over the coms "Delancey, Jackson, West Side Perimeter. Go check it out."**

**The two agents rolled on it and found the breach in the gate. Before they could say anything, Thor suddenly appeared and knocked the two agents out with a swift punch and a blow to the head with the butt** **of one of their guns.**

"That was some manly knockouts there, All Might!" Kirishima yelled out.

"Thank you, Young Kirishima." All Might said.

"Wait, shouldn't it also be godly? Since he technically is a god?" Tetsutetsu inquired.

"Well he probably isn't one now." Kirishima said. "But maybe yeah."

"Then that was also Godly!" Tetsutetsu screamed out.

"SHUT YOUR HARD HEADED MOUTHS AND LETS WATCH ALL MIGHT BEAT THE CRAP OUT THOSE AGENTS BEFORE I BLAST INTO PIECES!" Bakugou screamed out.

**"Delancey, Jackson. Report." The agents said but got nothing.**

**Thor took their rain coat and walked along secretly towards the area. But over by the fallen agents, a fellow agent found them and reported "Agent down. We've got a perimeter breach."**

**Alarms flared throughout the facility, Inko ducked under her cover on the hill to not get spotted. Inko called on her phone to reach David but got voice mail and said "Hi David, its me. Don't worry, I'm fine, but um, just in case you don't hear from me in the next hour, just come by the crater site and try and find me, okay? I did exactly what you told me not to. I'm sorry. So sorry. Bye."**

**As agents moved out, looking for the intruder, rain started to pour as lightning crackled. Mjolnir released a high-pitch hum, Thor smiling as he felt it. He rushed to the entrance, paying little heed to the agents that spotted him and chased after him.**

**Thor chucked an agent over him and slammed him on the ground, while another agent launched himself at him only for Thor to wrestle him off and slam him into the other recovering agent, and ran away towards the path of the hammer, being chased by more agents.**

"Wow, now that's some good grappling techniques." Itsuka said. "Warrior training paying off there."

**Agent Yamada called in on his radio "I need eyes up high, with a gun."**

**A agent's hand was shown grabbing a sniper rifle before freezing and picking the weapon above it instead: A bow.**

"WHAT KINDA IDIOT CHOOSES TO USE A BOW RATHER THAN A SNIPER RIFLE?!" No guesses to who that came from.

"I don't know man. Maybe the guy is really good at it." Kirishima tried calming his explosive pomeranian friend.

**The agent ran out with the bow and ran towards a cage held onto by a crane and jumped in.**

**Thor kicked down an agent as he climbed up the stairs, knocking him into two other agents. One of them got up only to be knocked out by a swift kick to the face by All Might's counterpart. Thor ran to his left, ducking a blow from an agent, jabbed at his stomach before knocking him with an elbow drop. He then ducked and grappled an agent off of him before grabbing onto the rails of the tube and kicking the agent out of the tube, before running ahead.**

**The cage the agent with the bow was in was raised high by the crane and overlooked the area.**

**Meanwhile, Agent Yamada entered the tent and asked "What do we got?"**

**The other agent said "There's a massive electromagnetic surge coming from that thing. Systems are barely coping."**

**Yamada talked in his radio. "Barton, talk to me."**

**"You want me to slow him down sir? Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up."**

**The agent in the cage brought out his bow and drew it back, an arrow equipped. He wore a black combat uniform, his hair purple styled in a military cut and his eyes held tired noticeable bags under them.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART IDENTIFIED! HITOSHI BARTON! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: HITOSHI SHINSOU!"

"SHINSOU!" The group gasped out.

"Nice, Shinsou!" Izuku said. "We found you counterpart, that's awesome!"

"Thanks." Shinsou thanked numbly, paying more attention to his newly revealed counterpart.

**Inside, Thor reached Mjolnier but before he could get close, he was knocked down by a solid punch to his chest. Thor looked at the agent, big, large, and strong looking. "You're big. Fought Bigger."**

"I'll say." Miruko said. "He fought those Frost Giant cronies and turned them into paste."

"When he had the hammer." Edgeshot reminded her. "Currently he doesn't have it or his super strength, so this math up is more even if anything."

**Thor got up and launched a haymaker to the agent's face who recovered quickly and retaliated with a few blow to Thor before tackling him out of the tarps and into the mud and rain. They wrestled in the mud, Shinsou's counterpart watching from afar and aiming with his bow.**

**The agent wrapped his arm around Thor's neck and tried to choke him out but Thor jammed his elbow into his gut, and again, and again, and again, before climbing on top of him to beat down only for the agent to toss Thor over him. The two slowly stood up, the agent rushed at him only for Thor to perform a drop kick into his chest, sending the agent down. Thor stood and knocked the agent out with a solid kick to the face.**

"Nice moves there, All Might." Hawks said.

"Thank you, Hawks." All Might said.

"Indeed." Nezu said. "Thor strategically attacked the enemy in his weak spots to loosen his grip, took the offensive to wear him down, and used the enemies own weight and size against him upon his fall."

**Thor reveled briefly in his victory before noticing Mjolnir's silhouette behind the tarp panel. He walked forwards. Hitoshi looked from above and said "Better call it, Yamada, 'cause I'm starting to root for this guy."**

"Me too." Their Shinsou said.

**Thor ripped off the tarp and stood before Mjolnir, smiling triumphantly. Yamada looked down from above as he watched Thor stand before it.**

**Shinsou's counterpart drew the string back more. "Last chance, sir."**

**"Wait." Yamada said. "I want to see this."**

"That's why he isn't giving the order to fire." Aizawa said. "Though I wouldn't approve."

"You aren't the boss of me in this world, Eraser!" Present Mic shouted dramatically.

"But I am yours there." Aizawa smirked.

Present Mic decided to just flip off his best friend.

**Thor reached out, his hand upon Mjolnir's handle and tugged.**

The students and some Heroes were on the edge of their seats.

**Nothing happened.**

"Huh?" Nejire questioned.

**Thor frowned. He placed both his hands upon the handle and pulled with all his might.**

**Nothing happened.**

"Uh Oh." Izuku, Iida, and Momo said.

"What's going on?" Kamianri questioned. "Why isn't he lifting it?"

**Thor pulled and tugged again, and again, and again.**

**Nothing happened.**

"Why isn't he able to lift it?" Uraraka asked. "He did so before."

"Because he is Unworthy." Iida said.

"Huh?" Was the response of the students.

"When Odin banished him, he called Thor Unworthy and stripped him of his powers and mantle." Ryukyu said.

"And remember Odin's words towards the Hammer, 'Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be Worthy, shall possess the power of Thor'." Momo said. "The hammer clearly doesn't view Thor was Worthy, not after his actions in Jotenheim. And so because the hammer doesn't see him as worthy-"

"He can't lift the Hammer like before, which is why he failed." Izuku finished.

**Thor let go, looked at hands, before turning his gaze to the sky. He looked at the heavens like they deserted him.**

**Thor screamed out his anger, his fury, his pain. Inko heard it from her hiding place. Yamada watched from above interested.**

The students and Heroes winched in pity and sadness in Thor's roar of pain. Some of the more sensitive of trh group even shed a few tears of sadness for the fallen warrior.

**Thor fell to his knees, head hung low in defeat and despair.**

Izuku looked sad and hurt for his mentor's counterpart to look so defeated.

All Might himself held his head down too.

**"Alright, show is over." Yamada called it in. "Ground units, move in."**

**Barton lowered his bow, while the troops below moved in on the motionless Thor. Thor gave no resistance as an agent cuffed his hands . He looked upon the hammer, its side showing the runic symbol once again, Thor looked at it for what felt like eternity, until the symbol faded away once again.**

**Thor was lifted up and led away.**

**All the while, Heimdall gazed upon the stars and space, though in his eyes, the reflection of the cage and Thor was in his eyes, watching from afar in silence.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE!**
> 
> **Sorry for the long wait guys, but things have been quite hectic these past weeks. Schools reopening have me picking up my little brother and sister for my mother, I got Mortal Kombat 11 for my birthday so I am playing the shit out of it (favorite mains include Baraka, Fujin, and Scorpion), and writer's block is a bitch.**
> 
> **Anyways, as I said above, I worked hard for this one, overcoming some of my reappearing writer's block, to have this chapter be in honor of Chadwick Boseman who recently died of colon cancer that he had been combating for 4 years. To be able to be such a great actor and man and all the while in pain and struggles like that is admirable and amazing. I know that he will be missed by all of us and this chapter is for him, and so will Black Panther when I get to it.**
> 
> **Anyways, piling onto the depressing and sad side of things, RIP a certain hero that also recently just bit the dust in recent manga chapters of My Hero Academia. I won't say for those who don't read the manga but you guys know who I am referring to. Why must all these terrible Things Happen on My Birth Month?!**
> 
> **Moving onto Counterpart reveals, yep Shinsou is Hawkeye. Now my reasons for this are because of their similar history. They both have been teased and made fun of for their skills, with Hawkeye often joked about being just a guy with a bow in a team of superheroes while Shinsou was often joked and teased to be a future Villain because of his Quirk, plus without Hawkeye's bow and Shinsou's Quirk, they are both just regular humans that resort to hand-to-hand combat. Additionally, its also quite humorous that Shinsou's, the guy who's Quirk is called Brainwashing, counterpart is Clint, who was brainwashed by Loki into being his servant in Avengers and it will be also humorous to see Hitoshi Barton's family, those consistent eye bags have to come from something, why not having to take care of two kids?**
> 
> **Anyways, that's all for now for this chapter, I hoped you guys liked it, and as always, leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews below, read my others stories if you want, and stay safe and healthy in these troubling times.**
> 
> **As always, this has been Zayden StormVoid signing off. Wakanda Forever!**


	8. Thor Part 3: Roaring Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches the aftermath of Thor's failure, danger is coming from Asgard, and All Might's life becomes similarly in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK BOYS! ZAYDEN STORMVOID IN THE HOUSE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WELCOME TO THE MCU FOR YOU AWESOME FANFIC BROTHERS AND SISTERS!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait but renewing my driver's license, getting a flu shot, writer's block, and aspergers is a deadly combination to my time to write fanfiction, my desire to write fanfiction, and my creativity to write good fanfiction. Back here I am, tackling my issues to both grow and deliver more of the fanfiction you all love to see, at least that's what you guys say.
> 
> Anyways, before we get started, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Movie and buff All Might Dialogue
> 
>  ** _"Zayden."_** -Frost Giant, or Jotun, Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -F.R.I.D.A.Y. Dialogue
> 
> And finally, I don't own My Hero Academia, that belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or the MCU, which belong to Marvel, Disney, and Sony and was created and given credit to the awesome actors, directors, and studios that made these amazing films.
> 
> Now without further ado, LIGHT! CAMERA! ACTION!

_Third POV_

**"He committed a crime." David yelled to Inko. "He's in jail!"**

**Inko returned to the lab to find a disapproving David about her wish to help Thor.**

"Wait how did she get back to the lab?" Torru asked.

"She called him on her phone to pick her up when she was at the site." Momo said.

**"I can't just leave him there!" Inko shouted back.**

**"Why?" David asked.**

**"You didn't see what I saw!" Inko responded.**

"Beating up secret agents and guards like a badass?" Kirishima asked.

"She probably also saw the hammer from the vantage point she was at." Sero clarified.

**Darcy, looking at the Norse mythology book, gasped and yelled out "Look! Look, its Myeu-muh." She showed Inko the drawing of the godly hammer.**

**"Where did you find this?" Inko asked.**

**"The children's section at the library." David said, as Inko turned the page to one of Loki. "I just wanted to show you how silly his story was."**

**"But you're the one who's always pushing me to chase down, every possibility, every alternative!" Inko retaliated.**

**"I'm talking about science, not magic!" David said.**

**"Well, magic's just science that we don't understand yet." Inko retorted. "Arthur C. Clarke."**

**"Who wrote science fiction." David pointed out.**

**"A precursor to science fact!" Inko snapped.**

"Man, your mom is ruthless, Midobro." Kirishima complimented.

"You have no idea." Izuku and All Might said at once again, with the same results as last time happening.

"Geez Toshinori." Gran Torino said. "I figured after the last times that you would piped down at that. You are only digging your grave further for when you have to tell the kid."

Meanwhile with the students, Iida said "I agree with Midroiya's mom's counterpart. Many times extraordinary feats that would be seen as magic were later proven as science. Just like Quirks."

**"In some cases." David said.**

**"Well, if there is an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, then there's something on the other side." Inko theorized. "And advanced beings could have crossed it!"**

**"A primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshiped them as deities." Darcy pointed out.**

"Huh, looks like what you said from before about them being an advance species mistaken as deities was proved right, Midoriya." Todoroki said.

"Thanks." Izuku said.

**"Yes! Yes, exactly. Thank You." Inko thanked the college intern. The two looked to David who sighed in reluctant defeat.**

**Meanwhile, back at the facility, Thor was sitting in a chair, inside a white room its walls being one way glass.**

"Aww, he looks so sad." Eri said, her tone sad too. "I don't like seeing Grandpa Might sad."

This cause a chain reaction of blushing and sputtering Izuku and All Might, roaring laughter from half the audience, especially Bakugou and Gran Torino who practically rolled on the floor and Aizawa and Nezu who chuckled, awws of Eri's adorableness from the other half of the audience, and a certain white and red haired teen looking between the two embarrassed, red-faced individuals with suspicion.

' _Even Eri sees the connection.'_ Todoroki mentally noted, reminding himself to add this in his Theory Board. ' _And c_ _hildren don't lie. Progress on Dad-Might theory goes stronger day by day."_

**"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops." Yamada informed to Thor, looking over at the blonde-haired man who said nothing. "That's hurtful."**

"I highly doubt regular mortal dudes would stand up to the warrior training and skill of a former god." Hawks said.

**"In my experience," Yamada continued. "It takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan?"**

**Thor still said nothing, his blue eyes merely looking around the room.**

**"No," Yamada said. "You strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Where was it? South Africa? Certain groups pay very well for a good mercenary like you."**

"So this world's Present Mic believes that Thor is a mercenary?" Kyouka voiced her question.

"It does sound like a logical conclusion for them." Izuku said. "They don't know that he is an Asgardian and even if he told them, which he doesn't seem to have done given his silence, they would think that he was either lying, some brainwashed fanatic, or crazy."

**"Who are you?" The agent asked.**

**Thor said nothing, merely looking at Yamada.**

**"One way or another, we find out what we need to know." Yamada said. "We're good at that."**

**A series of beeping noises sounded. Yamada dug up into his right pocket and pulled out a pager contacting him.**

**"Don't go anywhere." Yamada said.**

**As Yamada walked out and the door closed behind him, Loki appeared in front of Thor.**

"Woah how did he get here?!" Pony questioned.

"Perhaps he teleported there at the moment that Agent Yamada left." Reiko responded. "He also could have also been invisible using magic."

"Regardless, why is he there?" Itsuka questioned.

**"Loki!" Thor said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"**

**Loki was dressed in a moss green coat, pants, a scarf around his neck, and a tux underneath. "I had to see you." He replied.**

**"What's happened?" Thor asked. "Tell me. Is it Jotenheim? Let me explain to Father."**

**"Father is dead." Loki said.**

**Thor's eyes widened in shock and horror. "What?"**

"WHAT?!" the group shouted in confusion and surprise.

**"Your banishment," Loki began. "The threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear."**

"Wait but Odin isn't dead!" Mina exclaimed. "We saw him in that golden bubble for that Odinsleep thing. Why is he lying?"

All Might frowned, mentally wondering what his counterpart's brother was playing at.

**"You mustn't blame yourself." Loki continued. "I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it."**

"Yeah, that kind of sounds like a douche move." Mineta stated. "Its like having a sexy bunny girl in your reac- _*WHACK*_!" Mineta slumped down after a swift strike to the back of his head by Bakugou.

**"The burden of the Throne has fallen to me now." Loki revealed.**

**Thor was silent in grief before he said "Can I come home?"**

**"The truce with Jotenheim is conditional upon your exile." Loki lied.**

"And now he's lying about them making a truce with Jotenheim." Shinso said. "Anybody getting bad guy alerts yet?"

One by one, many of the students raised their hands in unison, with Monoma stubbornly keeping his hand down.

**'Yes, but couldn't we find a way-"**

**"And Mother has forbidden your return." Loki continued to lie.**

All Might frowned and glared at his counterpart's brother.

**A tear escaped Thor's eye. "This is goodbye, Brother." Loki said. "I'm so sorry."**

"No you are not." Kyouka said.

"Well he could." Izuku said.

The students looked at him with shock and confusion.

"How?" Uraraka asked.

"Well, Loki must be doing this out of resentment and jealousy over Thor, which were inflamed after learning the truth." Izuku said. "But, no matter if they aren't related by birth or have resentment or jealousy, they were still raised as brothers and love each other. That's family. You don't give up on who you see as family."

Todoroki smiled fondly at the green-bean. "I will probably never understand your capacity to see the good in others, Midoriya."

While the students chuckled at Todoroki's comment, Bakugou stared at the embarrassed Izuku in silence, knowing full well on why Izuku would believe his own words.

Meanwhile, All Might smiled at his successor's good heart and hope for Loki.

**Thor shook his head. "No. I am sorry. Thank you for coming here."**

**"Farewell." Loki said. He turned around and vanished.**

**"Goodbye." Thor said, as Yamada walked back in.**

**"Goodbye?" Yamada questioned. "I just got back."**

"Way to ruin the mood there Mic." Midnight said.

"Hey, its not my other self's fault!" Present Mic defended his other self. "He didn't know the Loki dude was there or who Thor was talking too."

**Over with the hammer, scientists were running scans while security moved around the area. Suddenly, Loki appeared next to the hammer, no one acknowledging his presence, as if he wasn't there in their eyes.**

**He grabbed the hammer and pulled, but the hammer wouldn't budge. He grabbed it with both hands and tried again, grunting in exertion, but the hammer wouldn't budge.**

"Is this more of Loki trying to prove himself worthy?" Kaminari asked.

"Yep." Kirishima said.

"I think that with that rejection by the hammer, that things are going to go downhill for Loki's chill." Fatgum noted.

**Loki relented and sighed in frustration. With an indignant fix of his coat, he walked away.**

**Back with Thor, another agent entered the room with Thor and Yamada. "Sir?" the agent said. "He's got a visitor."**

**Yamada walked out and followed the agent to find himself face to face with David Selvig.**

"Mr. Shield to the rescue!" Uraraka cheered.

All Might smiled at seeing his best friend's counterpart saving his own counterpart.

**"His name is Hisashi Blake?" Yamada questioned.**

**"Dr. Hisashi Blake." David lied.**

"That's your dad's name from before, right Midoriya?" Asui asked. "What is Selvig trying to do?"

"I think he's trying to lie and claim that Thor is another person in this world." Izuku theorized. "This could be an attempt to bail Thor out of his imprisonment."

**"You have dangerous coworkers, Dr. Selvig." Yamada said.**

**"He was distraught when he found out that you've taken all our research." David continued lying. "That was years of his life, gone! You could understand how a man could go off like that! A big, faceless organization like yours, coming in with your jackbooted thugs and-" Yamada looked at with a raised eyebrow. "That's how he put it."**

"Yeah, not a good idea to insult the very same government organization that you are lying to." Mt. Lady said. "Also, you were right on your guess, Midoriya. Not bad." Mt. Lady winked at the green-haired teen.

Izuku sputtered and blushed red-hot. Other results included fiery hot glares of jealousy from a certain pair of girls at the female pro, glares of envy from some of the boys, including Mineta who also directed him a look of fearful pity, and raised eyebrows from the pro heroine's fellow pros.

**"That still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through our security." Yamada said.**

**"Steroids!" David shouted. "He's a bit of a fitness nut."**

"Thinking about All Might taking steroids is both unbelievable and yet strangely possible." Kirishima said, picturing how the now human skeleton of a former pro was once a jacked up, mountain of muscle.

The students and some of the teachers laughed, including All Might, amused by Kirishima's comment.

**"Sir?" A technician said. Yamada looked at the man next to him, who was running a search on Hisashi Blake. He looked at the screen to see a picture of Thor photocopied over an ID card of Dr. Hisashi Blake, a red alert screen saying that the data was falsified.**

**Yamada turned back to David. "It says here he is an M.D."**

"Busted!" Setsuna said.

**"Well, he is!" David said. "Or he was. He switched careers and became a physicist. A brilliant physicist at that. He's wonderful man. He's a man in pain."**

"That old partner of yours from America, he's a shitty liar too, isn't he?" Endeavor asked.

"Oh absolutely." All Might admitted, a fond smile on his face. "Dave couldn't lie to save his life."

**Yamada smiled a knowing look.**

**The scene shifted to Thor, despairing over his father's death, when the door opened and heard "Oh Sashi, Sashi, Sashi!"** **Thor looked up to see David entering and said "There you are. You're gonna be alright. I'm taking you home now." He grabbed Thor and lifted up to his feet and walked him out.**

"Wait that worked?!" Setsuna questioned, eyes wide in disbelief. "That agent showed them that ID was false!"

"He could be misleading him." Ibarra said.

**As David and 'Hisashi Blake' began walking out of the facility, Thor noticed Inko's notebook and subtly grabbed it.**

**"Dr. Selvig!" Yamada called out. Thor and David froze still.**

**"Just keep him away from the bars." Yamada suggested.**

**"I will!" David called back as they continued walking.**

**"Where are we going?" Thor asked.**

**"To get a drink." David said.**

"Guess they aren't staying away from the bars." Sen said. "Wait did he mean drinking bars or work-out bars?"

Manga responded with a shrug and a question mark.

**Yamada watched as they walked off. "Follow them."**

"Oh!" Setsuna said. "He faked buying his story!"

"But why fake it and just let someone who throttled their agents just walk away?" Kaminari questioned.

"Its obvious, Sparkplug!" Bakugou said/yelled. "That Agent just said to follow them. He wants to see what All Might is going to do now that he is free and figure out his identity or connections."

**The scene changed to a bar with Thor and David sitting and drinking beer. "You know, I had it all backwards." Thor said. "I had it all wrong."**

**David perked up at that, believing he meant about his identity. "Well, its not a bad thing finding out that you don't have all the answers." He said. "You start asking the right questions."**

**Thor nodded and said "For the first time in my life, I have no idea what I'm suppose to do."**

**"Anyone who's ever going to find his way in this world," David said. "Has to start by admitting he doesn't know where the hell he is."**

"Wise words." All Might said. "Acceptance is the first step to get back up from when you fall."

Izuku and Bakugou perked up at the the words spoken by both David and All Might, knowing that they know very well that those words can apply to them.

**"Thank you for what you've done." Thor thanked the scientist.**

**"No, don't thank me." David said. "I only did it for Inko. Her father and I taught at university together. He was a good man. He never listened."**

"Was your grandfather a professor, Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"I don't know." Izuku said. "My mom's parents died before I was born and I don't know my father's family either."

**"Neither did I." Thor said. "My father was trying to teach me something, but I was too stupid to see it."**

**David looked to the supposed demigod. "I don't know if you're delusional or if you are pulling some kind of con, I don't care. I just care about her.** **I've seen the way she looks at you."**

Mina and Torru fist-bumped, grinning, while Izuku's eye twitched and All Might blushed.

**"I swear to you, I meant her no harm." Thor said.**

**"Good." David said. "In that case, I'll buy you another round, and you leave town tonight."**

"Why is he asking that?" Sato asked.

"Dr. Selvig is asking him to leave to possible protect Ms. Foster." Tokoyami said.

**Thor nodded reluctantly. "Two boilermakers." David ordered.**

**The bartender handed the two men two large mugs of beer along with two flasks of whiskey, which David poured dumped into their mugs. The two tapped their drinks and chugged their drinks, the two eyeing each other and continuing to chug their drinks in competition.**

The audience laughed at their drinking competition, All Might most loudly and fondly, remembering back in America when they bought drinks and competed in who could last the longest.

All Might had to carry Dave, over his shoulder, back home.

**Meanwhile, the light of the Bifrost crashed down onto Jotenheim, a sole lone figure appearing out of the light as it vanished. The figure walked towards the temple of the Frost Giants.**

"Oh we are back at Jotenheim." Pixie-Bob said. "Still looks like an empty, cold wasteland."

**As the figure walked before Laufey, the Jotun King ordered _"Kill him."_**

**The figure came out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Loki. "After all I've done for you?"**

"Well shit." Monoma mumbled.

The students who figured out that Loki was the traitor frowned while the students who didn't gasped in surprise.

"As I said before Monoma," Momo said. "I wouldn't be quick to gloat that you are Loki, God of Mischief and one of the main antagonists in Norse mythology."

The heroes and teachers frowned at Loki, a counterpart to one of their own students, revealed to be a traitor.

"So Loki was the traitor of Asgard." Ectoplasm said. "Just as my counterpart said, he could have used his magic to sneak them in."

Nezu frowned and glanced at the clearly upset Monoma, rubbing his chin in thought.

**" _So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard."_ Laufey said.**

**"That was just a bit of fun, really." Loki revealed. "To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."**

All Might winched at the words said to him by his counterpart's brother.

"That's So Not Manly Monoma!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

Before Monoma could respond, Vlad King interrupted with "Enough Tetsutetsu. Regardless of what the device says, the Monoma, or Loki, shown there is not the same Monoma as our own. Much like Thor's mistakes or Yamada's actions can't be blamed on All Might or Present Mic, neither can Loki's actions be blamed onto Monoma. Understand?"

"YES SIR!" Tetsutetsu yelled while bowing to the arrogant blonde. "I'M SORRY MONOMA! FORGIVE MY ACCUSATION! IT WAS NOT MANLY!"

"Its alright, Tetsutetsu." Monoma mumbled out, not bothering to acknowledge the steel boy bowing.

Itsuka frowned, knowing that the pompous teen must be just as upset over this reveal as the rest of them if he didn't talk so loud or dramatically.

**" _I will hear you."_ Laufey said to the Asgardian he didn't know his son.**

**"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies." Loki revealed his plan.**

"WHAT?!" The audience yelled in surprise.

"He's Going to Help them Kill Odin?!" Nejire questioned loudly. "Why?!"

"Loki wants to be King." Mirio said. "With lying to Thor about his banishment being permanent, I think that he wants to the one that becomes King and to make sure he stays King, killing Odin and framing it on the Frost Giants will allow him to be King and appear innocent."

"Excellent analysis, Young Togata." All Might said. "Sir would be proud."

Mirio smiled and nodded.

**" _Why not kill him yourself?"_ Laufey pondered.**

**Loki snorted. "I suspect that the Asgardians will not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor."**

"Right as always, Mirio." Tamaki muttered.

**"Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you," Laufey rose from his seat at that. "And you can return Jotenheim to all its-" He looked around and barely contained a scoff. "-Glory."**

Izuku perked up at Loki's barely held contempt as well as the flash of mischief in his eyes. ' _Wait...could he be...'_

Aizawa too picked up on Loki's signs and narrowed his eyes. ' _He's tricking them too.'_

**Laufey pondered for but a moment before he gave his response. " _I accept."_**

**The screen shifted to see Loki returning to Asgard, Heimdall looking at him, intensely. "What troubles you, Gatekeeper?"**

**"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotenheim, but could neither see you nor hear you." Heimdall said. "You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that entered this realm."**

**"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service." Loki proposed.**

**"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see." Heimdall retorted back.**

"Looks like other me is onto him." Hawks said.

"Then why isn't he spilling the beans to the other Asgardians, like the Queen." Kamakiri asked.

"He's choosing his words carefully to not outright accuse Loki as a traitor." Endeavor answered. "The boy is still King and would likely imprison or banish him if he outright goes against him."

"Although given that this Loki, as Tenya Iida said, is probably five thousand years old, isn't he not really a boy?" Hawks pointed out with a smirk. "To him, we are the boys."

Endeavor sneered at the Number 2 Pro. "And his species, alien, god, or whatever, obvious seem to age at a different rate. Compared to his father, he is a boy."

"Touché." Hawks said.

**"You have great power, Heimdall." Loki said. "Did Odin ever fear you?"**

**"No." He answered.**

**"Any why is that?" Loki asked.**

**"Because he is my King and I am sworn to obey him." Heimdall answered honestly.**

**"He was your King and you're sworn to obey me now." Loki said. "Yes?"**

**Heimdall looked at him with silence before he said "Yes."**

"He's clearly not down with Loki as his boss but must listen because he is a loyal soldier." Hawks pointed out.

**"Then you will open the Bifrost to no one," Loki ordered while storming off. "Until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done."**

**Over at Earth, inside a trailer, Inko read over the Norse book, thinking pensively before the sound of knocking rang from the door. She looked at the window and opened the door and gasped at what she saw. "Oh my god. Is he okay?" Inko asked.  
**

**What she saw was David draped over Thor's shoulder.**

"Wait what happened to him?" Ibarra asked.

"Shio, what do you think happens when you do a beef off?" Setsuna teased.

The audience howled in laughter, especially All Might at remembering how Dave was wasted after their own drinking contest. Fortunately enough, a positive for the inventor that night was getting Dave's future wife's number, something that All Might always teased the man.

**"He's fine." Thor said as he walked in. "Not injured at all." He accidentally bumped David's head to the door, much to the audience laughter. "I'm sorry, my friend."**

**"What happened?" Inko asked.**

**"We drank, we fought, he made his ancestors proud." Thor informed.**

"Oh this is comedy gold!" Kaminari said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"So Manly." Kirishima and Tetsutetsu said, arm over their eyes as the comical waterfall tears flowed.

**"Put him on the bed." Inko said.**

**As Thor gently placed David on the bed, the wasted scientist laughed as he landed in a groan. "I still don't think you're the God of Thunder." David said chuckling. "But you ought to be." He and Thor laughed.**

"Figures that a god, and a Viking-inspired god at that, could handle his liquor." Hawks said. "And if your counterpart can do that, how much can you handle All Might?"

All Might buffed out and proclaimed " **If its a drinking contest that you are proposing, Hawks, then its a drink off you will get!"**

"Hey, don't leave us off hanging!" Present Mic interjected. "How about we make it a Pro hero Drink Off!"

"Hmph, sounds like a waste of time and effort." Endeavor scoffed.

" **Oh, worried you be bested, Endeavor?"** All Might prodded the fiery man.

A comical angry tick mark appeared on Endeavor's head, his flames increasing, who whirled his head to meet All Might's. "YOUR ON, YOU WALKING SKELETON! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

All Might deflated and chuckled. ' _Best not to mention that since my stomach and liver are pretty much kaput and can handle more liquor than anyone.'_

**As David passed out, Thor and Inko awkwardly moved back and look around awkwardly.**

**"Is uh this your chambers?" Thor asked.**

**"Um-Its more of a temporary living situation." Inko said, before catching notice of a box of cereal and unfinished bowl of cereal. "Oh! Um, I'm sorry! I don't usually have guests."** **She spastically placed the bowl and box into a cabinet.** **"Actually, I never have guests." She smiled nervously at Thor who smiled back. "That's not the right place for it." Inko opened the cabinet and took out the bowl and placed in the sink.**

The girls were equal parts giddy at seeing the obvious romance occurring, while the girls attracted to Izuku looked at the green teen, worried that the teen would straight up murder All Might, counterpart or not.

The guys were either fake gagging and vomiting, mostly Bakugou and Kaminari, and laughing. Mineta was holding in his jealousy at Thor's game, and All Might was practically merging with his seat. Izuku meanwhile, had an dark aura around him while his smiled slightly, his eye twitching and tiny green sparks of lighting flickering around his body.

**"Um, can we go outside?" She asked.**

**"Yes, of course." Thor said smiling.**

**The next scene had the two on the rooftop of the lab, sitting on beach chairs as they watched the makeshift campfire in a bowl.**

"This is So totally a happening!" Mina whispered excitingly to Torru.

**"I come up here sometimes when I can't sleep or I'm trying to reconcile particle data or when Darcy's driving me crazy." Inko said. "I come up here a lot, actually, now that I think about it."**

Itsuka raised an amused eyebrow at Pony who rubbed her neck embarrassed.

**"I'm really glad you are safe." Inko said.**

**"You've been very kind to me, and I've been far less grateful than you deserve." Thor answered honestly.**

**"Well, I hit you with my car a couple of times, so I think that kind of evens things out." Inko replied back, the two laughing.**

**"Perhaps I had it coming." Thor said. He dug into his jacket and brought out Inko's journal.**

**"Oh, my God!" Inko exclaimed. "I don't believe it!"**

**"It was all I could get back." Thor said. "I'm sorry it's not as much as I promised."**

**"No, no, this is great! This is-" Inko said, her smile growing wider. "I don't have to start from scratch now. Thank you."**

"Awww!" Midnight cooed. "You are quite the chivalrous white knight, All Might."

All Might blushed heavily and was equal parts hiding from Izuku and smiling fondly at Inko's smile and laughter, very much similar to her counterpart.

**As Inko looked over her notes, she paused and grew silent. "What's wrong?" Thor asked.**

**"S.H.I.E.L.D." Inko said. "Whatever they are, they're going to do everything in their power to make sure this research never sees the light of day."**

Warning glares were directed towards Presented Mic by Izuku, All Might, and Bakugou, with the Voice Hero paling drastically and waving his hands in surrender.

**"No, Inko." Thor said. "Listen to me. You must not give up. You must finish what you started."**

**"Why?" Inko asked.**

**"Because you're right." Thor said. "Here look." He took Inko's journal and flipped it towards a two page sketch of the planets in the solar system. "Your ancestors called it magic and you call it science. Well, I come from a place where they're one and the same thing."**

"And you are right again, 'Zuku" Kyouka said, referring to Izuku's previous analysis. "At this point what don't you know?"

"How to not break his own limbs." Asui said, giving a pointed look at Izuku, practically telling him to stop.

**Inko frowned in confusion. Thor proceeded to draw something in the journal. As Inko saw Thor's finished drawing, she leaned forward "What is that?"**

**Thor's drawing was all the planets interconnected by the branches of a tree.**

**"My father explained it to me like this," Thor began. "That your world, is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the Worlds Tree."**

"That's weird." Kaminari said. "So, are the Nine words actually the planets in our solar system?"

"Most likely not." Iida said. "Given that past images of the planets and even images from the surface of the planets, like Mars, there is no evidence of active civilizations on the other planets. Plus, the planets pass the Asteroid Belt are also made up of gas."

"A very likely alternative is that the 'Nine Realms', as Thor puts it, are in fact separate worlds across separate galaxies." Momo said. "Remember that Inko said that the constellations shown from when the Bifrost appeared, that they were different constellations, which would only occur if they were in a separate point in space, like another galaxy."

"Impressive deduction, Ms. Yaoyorozo." Nezu praised the Creation Quirk girl. ' _Impressive indeed. I will have to make space for another student in my future analysis and deduction classes. Perhaps an additional third for Mr. Iida."_

**"Now you see it every day without realizing. The images you take from this um 'Hooble' Telescope."**

**"Hubble." Inko corrected him with a chuckle.**

**Thor chuckled. "Hubble Telescope."**

**Inko laughed, the voice melodious to Thor's ears. "Tell me more."**

**"So, the Nine Realms. There is Midgard, which is Earth. This is Alfheim. Vanaheim. Jotenheim. And Asgard. And that's where I come from."**

**Thor continued to explain as the scene changed to Thor looking at the night sky. He turned to his right to find Inko sleeping. He lifted her blanket higher to cover her more. "Thank you, Inko."**

Mina, Torru, Setsuna, and Pony released the most loudest, attempted to contain, girlish squeal imaginable, causing for Kyouka to plug her ears.

Deku at first wanted nothing more to jump up to All Might and strangle his predecessor for answers, more specifically if anything like this has been happening in their world, but after seeing the sweet gesture shown and his mother's counterpart's smile and laughter, he calmed and let out a tiny smile.

**Back in Asgard, the warriors talk among themselves once again.**

**"Our dearest friend banished," Fandral ranted as he walked around. "Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you've managed to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, and a side of beef, and two casks of ale." He looked to Volstagg that was eating. "Shame on you. Don't you care?!" He slapped the food from Volstagg's hand.**

**Volstagg leapt from his seat and shouted to Fandral's face. "Do Not Mistake My Appetite For Apathy!"**

"Forms of stress relief and anxiety come in many forms." Edgeshot said sagely. "I apologize for my counterpart's actions to your own, Fat Gum."

"Hey no worries about it, Edge." Fat Gum said. "Your guy was also stressed and anxious too."

**"Stop it, both of you!" Sif yelled as she and Hogun broke them up. "We all know what we have to do."**

**"We must go." Hogun said, the warriors looking at him. "We must find Thor."**

"Going to be problem with Loki forbidding travel through the Bifrost." Mandalay reminded.

"Not like that will stop them." Ragdoll said. "Like how they went to Jotenheim before."

"And that was in defiance of Odin, who they see as their King." Tiger reminded too. "They clearly have no allegiance or loyalty to Loki."

**"It's treason." Fandral argued.**

**"To hell with treason, its suicide." Volstagg joined in.**

**"Thor would do the same for us." Sif said.**

"A sentiment that I share with you all." All Might said, looking at his fellow teachers, pros, and the students, all of which smiled. Even Endeavor gave a short, yet appreciative nod.

**"Now shush," Volstagg said quietly. "Heimdall might be watching."**

**The door opened and the warriors fell silent as a guard entered. "Heimdall demands your presence." The guard relayed before leaving.**

**As the guard left, Volstagg said "We're doomed."**

Cue audience chuckles and laughs.

"Ha! Oh yes you are!" Hawks said, jokingly boasting. "Nothing gets by me."

"Except your tongue when need for restraint." Endeavor said.

**"You would defy the commands of Loki, our King," Heimdall said to the warriors before him at the station. "Break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?"**

"Sounds like he's mad." Honenuki said.

"Wait for it." Yui said.

**"Yes." Sif said honestly.**

**"Good." Heimdall said as he walked down the steps and walked away.**

"Visible Confusion." Kaminari memed, his face definitely visibly confused.

"Why are you the way you are?" Kyouka sighed, hands gripping her hair in frustration.

**The warriors looked at him in confusion. "So you'll help us?" Sif asked.**

**"I am bound by honor to our king." Heimdall said as he walked away. "I cannot open the bridge to you."**

**"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" Fandral asked.**

"It appears you share more than eyes and detection with your counterpart." Edgeshot said.

Hawks just shrugged with a smirk.

**"Now what do we do?" Volstagg asked.**

**They heard the spark of electricity behind them. Sif turned and said "Look." They all turned to see Heimdall left his sword in the mechanism and the Bifrost activating.**

"Oh I see!" Kirishima said, pounding his fist on his open palm. "He left the sword behind so that Thor's friends can use it, while also technically not doing it, technically fulfilling his oath."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Mineta said.

**Loki looked from afar at the castle and watched as the Bifrost was used. He marched away in a huff.**

"Downside to having a magic gateway to other galaxies that's big and flashy: The bad guy can notice it clearly." Ojiro said.

**A flash of rainbow light later and the Warriors Four arrived on Earth, a runic symbol burnt into the sand.**

**Back in the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, Yamada asked "What was that?"**

**"We don't know sir." The technician said. "We got massive energy readings out of nowhere and then they just disappeared. Fifteen Miles due northwest."**

**"Let's go take a look." Yamada said as several agents hopped into their cars and drove off.**

"Looks my counterpart is coming over." Present Mic said. "Hopefully nothing bad hap-"

**Loki in Asgard marched into the Weapons Vault and slammed the spear into the floor. The iron bars vanished and the Destroyer walked out and stood before Loki.**

**"Ensure my brother does not return." Loki ordered. "Destroy Everything."**

"...Fuck." Present Mic cursed.

A second later a fist whacked him up the side of the head. "Ow! What the?!" Mic whined, looking at Eraser who stared back at the video. "What Was That For?!"

"A) Because we kids here." Eraser said, pointing to Eri and Kouta. "And B) Because you are annoying."

"One of these fucking days." Mic swore silently.

That earned him another smack this time from Midnight. "And one of these days you will learn." She then fist bumped with Aizawa.

"You guys are mean." Mic sulked.

**Back over at the town, the Warriors Four arrived and walked into town, the locals gazing at them with weird looks, the warriors paying them no heed.**

**Over at the top of a building, two agents stationed there looked at the four. "Is there a Renaissance Fair in town?" One of the agents questioned.**

"Yeah at least when Thor arrived, he was wearing just black pants and a black shirt, while they are wearing full blown armor and weapons." Itsuka said. "Of course they would stick out like a sore thumb."

**"Call it in." The other agent ordered.**

**"Base," The agent said over the radio. "We've got Xena, Jackie Chan, and Robin Hood."**

"Hey what about me?!" Fat Gum sulked. "Don't I get a demeaning nickname?!"

"No offense Fat, but I think that any nickname you would get would be either fat shaming or beard shaming." Kirishima said

"Fair enough." Fat said.

**Back at the lab, David drank some medicine for his hangover while Darcy read the news. Inko and Thor served them breakfast before Inko explained to Inko her theory.**

"Nothing like baking eggs and pancakes with a god and future boyfriend." Miruko joked.

While the students and heroes laughed, All Might blushed red and Deku's smile from before became strained and his eye twitched again.

**"Its a beautiful theory, Inko." David said as he paced around with a coffee in hand. "But you won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it. Not without hard evidence."**

**They heard a knock on the glass door and a loud voice yell out "Found You!"**

**Thor and the rest turned to look at the Warrior's Four, waving at him with large smiles on their faces. Thor's eyes lit up in shock and joy. The three scientists looked at the group in agape shock, David dropping his mug of coffee as it crashed on the floor into pieces.**

"There's your hard evidence doc." Miruko said, pulling out a carrot from seemingly nowhere and munching on it.

' _Where did she get a carrot?'_ Was the unspoken question from the audience.

**"My Friends!" Thor yelled in glee as they came in, Thor embracing Volstagg in a mighty bear hug. "Its good to see you."**

**"I don't believe it." David mumbled out.**

"That's the face of man of science coming to terms with magic." Hawks said.

**"Oh excuse me." Volstagg apologized. "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."**

"I guess Ryukyu's counterpart is such a big deal that she isn't part of the three." Asui said bluntly.

"I think I'll choose to see it as flattering." Ryukyu said.

**David looked to Inko with shock written on both their faces.**

**"My friends." Thor said. "I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come."**

**Volstagg scoffed in confusion.**

**"We are here to take you home." Fandral said.**

**Thor looked at them in confusion. "You know I can't go home." The warriors' brows frowned in confusion.**

**"My father is dead because of me." Thor continued. "And I must remains in exile."**

**"Thor, your father still lives." Sif said.**

**Thor frowned in confusion and growing suspicion.**

"Oh boy, he's not going to be happy." Sato said.

**Back on Asgard, by the portal to the Bifrost, Heimdall stood watch as Loki and the Destroyer marched towards him. "Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" Heimdall asked.**

"Looks like other me figured it out." Hawks said.

"Yeah, in time for you to probably get your assed whooped by that metal behemoth." Miruko said.

**"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm?" Loki questioned him. "There are secret path between the worlds to even you, with all of your gifts, are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am King. And I say that for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper, and no longer citizen of Asgard."**

**"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall said. Heimdall brought his greatsword up and charged Loki, only for Loki to magically bring out the Casket and fired it on Heimdall.**

**Just as the tip of his greatsword neared Loki's throat, it stopped and was encased in ice, along with Heimdall himself.**

The students gasped in shock at the sudden shift and seeing Heimdall, counterpart to the Number 2 Hero, quickly incapacitated.

"Boy, that escalated quickly." Kaminari memed. His punishment this time was a tape over his mouth.

"Shit." Hawks swore silently, frowning at his counterpart turning into a popsicle.

"I forgot about that thing." Rin said. "Looks like when your technically a King you can just steal and use your crazy powerful weapons whenever you want."

"Is he going to be ok?" Eri asked worried.

"Well full body freezing could lead to hypothermia and-" Todoroki said before he was quickly shut up by Momo's hand over his mouth.

"He's going to be fine, sweetie." Momo said assuringly in a sweet tone. "Right Izuku?"

Izuku joined in with "She's right, Eri. I'm sure Heimdall is right. Uncle Todoroki is just kidding."

Eri nodded innocently, looking back and forth between the three. ' _Hmmm. Uncle Todoroki. Like Uncle Kacchan. Miss Momo is scolding(?) him like a bad boy, like a sister. She also is sweet to Papa.'_ She looked at Momo and Deku. ' _Does that mean...she is Mama?'_

Meanwhile, Bakugou and the guys were cracking up. " _Pppfffft,_ Uncle Todoro-HAHAHAHA!" Bakugou tried to say before breaking down into laughter. "Oh this kid is definitely the best."

**Back on Earth, Yamada looked at the burned markings on the ground where the Asgardians arrived. "Get somebody from Linguistics down here." Yamada ordered one agent.**

**They all stopped when thunder rumbled and they looked up to see a swirl of wind build up over them, white light shining from inside it.** **Thor and the rest looked on from the town at the same thing. They saw as the wind and clouds crashed into the earth in loud rumble.**

**"Was somebody else coming?" Darcy asked nervously.**

"Not somebody that they wanted." Setsuna said. "Also not a somebody."

**Over at the site, Yamada and the agents took cover and looked up from their cover to see the Destroyer in all its metal glory.**

**"Is that one of Stark's?" The agent asked.**

"Hey you are in this world Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled excitingly. "So this is in the same universe."

"Unfortunately, its not Bakugou's suit, not that he could build something like that." Todoroki said.

"SHUT UP ICY-HOT!" Bakugou yelled. "MY OTHER SELF COULD TOTALLY CREATE A BETTER FUCKING ROBOT IF HE COULD!"

**"I don't know." Yamada said. "The guy never tells me anything."**

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING, YOU LIFE'S-WORK STEALING EXTRA!"

**Yamada walked towards the creature and announced out with a megaphone "Hello. You are using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself."**

**The Destroyer stopped. Its face plate started to open. "Here we go." Yamada said, thinking it was revealing its passenger's face.**

"Get Out Of There You Idiot!" Midnight yelled.

**As the face opened up with no person inside, its chest and face started to glow.**

**Yamada senses something wrong and yelled "Incoming!"**

**The Destroyer fired upon them, its beam of energy blasting the covers into explosions of fire.**

The audience gaped in shock and worry.

"That laser must pack quite the _pussiance_ to be able to destroy those cars quite easily." Aoyama said. "It is surely more powerful than my naval laser."

"It vaporized those Frost Giants from before with a single blast so clearly it is powerful." Tokoyami said.

Eri latched onto Deku more closely, afraid of the Destroyer.

**Back at town with Thor and the rest, Thor looked to Inko and said "Inko, I need you to leave."**

**"What are you going to do?" Inko asked.**

**"I'm staying here." Thor said.**

"What?!" The audience gasped out.

"Nah uh, not smart." Mina said. "Whatever happened to not a god anymore?"

**"Thor's going to fight with us." Volstagg said.**

**"My friends." Thor said. "I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way, or worse, get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety."**

**"Well, if you are staying, so am I." Inko insisted.**

Izuku frowned in worry.

**Thor smiled at her and said "We'll need time."**

**Fandral smiled and said "You'll have it."**

"A well conceived plan." Nezu said. "It appears the four Asgardians will distract the Destroyer while Thor and the rest, who would be liabilities in this fight, prioritize rescue of the civilians. Remember students to always prioritize civilian safety than battling the villain."

"Even in another world with another name and no powers, All Might is still a hero." Asui said.

All Might and Izuku smiled, seeing someone helping to save others despite not having powers themselves.

**Thor and his friends split up telling people to evacuate and run, as the Destroyer arrived, blasting and firing at every around it.**

**Sif and the Warrior's Three marched towards the giant magic automaton.**

**"Keep it distracted." Sif said as she walked towards another direction.**

**The Destroyer marched closer, destroying a gas station and sending the whole area near it ablaze. Hogun and Fandral ran closer behind a car. The Destroyer marched through the flames.**

"Jesus that thing is powerful." Sero said. "It doesn't even looked fazed from the explosion."

**Fandral and Hogun signaled Volstagg and the large Asgardian ran towards them. As the two grabbed and launched him towards the Destroyer, Volstagg shouted out "For Asgard!"**

**But as he reached the Destroyer, it swatted the Asgardian away like a fly, launching him into a car.**

"Oooooh." The students cringed at the blow.

"I would criticize such an offensive tactic if it weren't to keep the Destroyer distracted." Aizawa said.

Fat Gum flinched at seeing the Destroyer flick his counterpart like he was nothing.

**Fandral and Hogun raced towards its sides, the two bringing out their weapons and attempting to strike, only for the Destroyer to grab them without looking and fling them away as it marched towards Volstagg.**

"Seeing that metal monster fling the counterparts to pro heroes is terrifying." Mineta said, shaking in fear of the automaton.

**As it reached the large Asgardian and prepared to fire upon him, Sif jumped from above and slammed her glaive into back, piercing the Destroyer as it slumped downward, the fire shutting off.**

"Yeah!" Nejire cheered. "You did it, Ryukyu!"

Kaminari said, managing to rip out the tape around his mouth "Hooray and all but that seemed a bit anitclima-" 

**Before they got a chance to celebrate victory though, the Destroyer started to move and shift. Its hands and parts began to mold and shift itself. The legs shifted direction, the chest spun and shifted around and in no time flat, the Destroyer's head was now facing Sif and his body that was slumped downward shifted its body upward.**

Jaws left and right fell slack and wide.

Mei was both incredibly intrigued and also equally terrified.

"I just jinxed it didn't I?" Kaminari said guiltily.

"Yes. Yes you did." Kyouka said. "Way to go Jemming-Yey."

"It appears that alongside a powerful laser beam, super strength, and durability, the Destroyer also has regenerative capabilities and the ability to morph and shift itself out of a precarious situation." Izuku analyzed. "Used in wrong hands, like Loki, it is a very dangerous foe."

**Sif jumped out of the way as the Destroyer fired a beam of energy at her. As it started rising and sliding off the glaive, Fandral and Hogun grabbed Volstagg and Sif yelled "Fall Back!"**

**The Destroyer turned towards the, fully freed and fired at them again, carving the path next to Sif, sending her flying and landing next to a car.**

Ryukyu gritted her teeth, mad that she couldn't be of more help.

**The Warriors Three rushed over to her only for the Destroyer to blast the area between them, sending Sif tumbling around the car and the three warriors into the building.**

"NO!" Nejire, Asui, and Uraraka yelled.

**Thor and the scientists, looking from behind the fight yelled "Go. Now. Run!"**

**Volstagg got up and shook his head, his vision fuzzy. It cleared as he saw the Destroyer looking at him and fired again, the shop they were in exploding in a burst of flames. The glass raining down on Thor and the three humans as they took cover.**

"FAT!" Kirishima and Tamaki yelled in horror.

**Volstagg and the others were sent flying, wounded badly but alive still.**

The two sighed in relief, along with the pros, but flinched at seeing their wounds.

**Thor raced towards Sif who hid behind the car and grabbed her and said "Sif! Sif, you've done all you can."**

**"No." Ryukyu's counterpart refused. "I will die a warrior's death. Stories will be told of this day."**

**"Live and tell those stories yourself." Thor pleaded. "Now go!"**

"He is correct." All Might said. "It is better to live in glory than to die for it."

"It appears that you other self has grown humble." Gran Torino stated. "Good."

**Sif sighed and relented. The two ran as the Destroyer fired on the car, sending it hurtling as Thor and Sif ducked and rolled away.**

**Thor grabbed Sif's shield ran towards the Warriors Three as they recovered. "Go. You must return to Asgard. You must stop whatever madness Loki is doing."**

**"What about you?" Fandral said.**

**"Do not worry, my friends." Thor smiled at them. "I have a plan."**

**Fandral gritted his teeth but relented and fled with the others in tow. "We need to fall back. Come on!"**

**Thor watched as his friends started to flee. He looked upon the shield before tossing it to the floor.**

"Huh?" The audience said.

**Inko looked back and yelled "Wait!" They turned back to see Thor walking towards the Destroyer, unarmed and powerless. "What's he doing?"**

"I agree." Momo said. "What is he doing just walking over to that thing?!"

"He's going to get himself killed!" Pony yelled.

All Might was silent but knew what the Thor was going to do.

**As Thor walked towards the Destroyer, it kicking away a tossed car in indifference, Thor spoke "Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry." Loki watched on from the throne in Asgard. "But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing."**

"He's trying to beg his brother to stop." Izuku said, fear written on his face. "Please be ok, All Might."

**Thor stopped in front of the Destroyer, it opening its face and its fire ready to fire.**

**"So take mine. And end this."**

"WHAT?!" The audience collectively said.

"Why is he doing this?!" Uraraka yelled out, tears beginning to pool around her eyes.

"He's sacrificing himself for them." Izuku said. "Like a hero."

Bakugou gritted his teeth, clenching his fist.

"Come on you idiot." Monoma whispered to his other self. "See reason and end this."

All Might clinched his fist and frowned.

**Loki paused and did nothing, before placing his hand upon the throne's armrest, the Destroyer's fire shutting down and its face closing up.**

"Phew." Mirio said. "He did-"

**Just as it turned away, it backhanded Thor in the face, sending him flying.**

"NO!" The audience gasped in horror.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku and Bakugou yelled.

Monoma gasped in horror, a look of shame on his face at his counterpart's act.

The students looked on Thor's sailing body in horror, same with the heroes and teachers while mixed with narrowed frowns and gritted teeth.

**"NO!" Inko yelled out as she ran towards Thor as he sailed through the air.**

**Thor landed, his shirt torn by bloody cuts, a large purple, bloody bruise above his eye, and a large cut on his cheek and above his eye.**

Eri and Kouta whimpered in sadness and fear at seeing Thor's state.

Izuku started to tear up while Bakugou and Todoroki gritted their teeth in anger and fear.

**Inko ran towards him and inspected him. He was breathing, but slowing, his nose and lips bloody. "It's over." Thor whispered.**

**"No." Inko said, shaking her head. "It's not over."**

**"You're safe." Thor smiled.**

**"We're safe." Inko smiled back.**

**"It's over." Thor said. He closed his eyes breathed deeply before not breathing at all.**

**"No." Inko said, tears forming in her eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"**

**The rest looked on in sorrow and despair. The Destroyer turned and marched away.**

The group's heads lowered their heads, the more sensitive of students and kids starting to cry and whimper.

All Might lowered his head, his side aching at the sight of his other self's death, his heart weighed at the sight of Inko in sorrow.

"GET UP!"

The group looked towards the voice, and it wasn't Bakugou. It was Deku.

"THIS CAN'T BE THE END!" Izuku yelled out. "OTHER WORLD OR NOT, YOU ARE STILL ALL MIGHT AND YOU NEVER GIVE UP! YOU NEVER LOSE!"

Bakugou snapped out of his stunned shock and gritted his teeth in rage. "FOR ONCE SHITTY DEKU IS FUCKING RIGHT!" Bakugou yelled out as he turned tot he screen. "GET UP AND BEAT THE MOTHER FUCKER! YOU NEVER LOSE! YOU NEVER GIVE UP! THAT'S WHY YOU ARE THE GREATEST!"

All Might looked to the two in shock, before gritting his fist and looking to the screen with determination. ' _You heard them! Get up other me! Get Up Thor! If Are Me Then Get The Fuck UP!'_

"GET UP ALL MIGHT!" The two yelled.

**Inko laid her head down and cried. Over at Asgard, Odin, still in the Odinsleep, shed a tear.**

**Meanwhile, at the S.H.I.E.L.D.** **facility, Mjolnir crackled and sparked in lightning.**

"Huh?" The two questioned, followed by the rest of the group.

**" _Whosoever holds this hammer,"_ The rubble around the hammer cracked and shook.**

Izuku's eyes widened.

**" _If he be Worthy,"_ The scientists and agents looked over at the hammer as it shifted.**

All Might's, Bakugou's, Momo's, Todoroki's, and Iida's eyes widened next

**" _Shall possess the power of Thor."_ The runic symbol appeared once more.**

**In a rumble, the hammer shot out from its resting place and flew into the air.**

**As Inko wept, she stopped and looked behind her, noticing something flying through the air towards them. David noticed and yelled "Inko!" He ran towards her, grabbed her, to her resistance, and dragged her away.**

**"No. No. No!" Inko protested as she was dragged away.**

**The object sailing towards the shifted around, and the hammer landed upon Thor's outstretched hand in a rumble of thunder**

**Lightning crashed down onto Thor, his eyes shooting open.**

"YES!" The audience yelled in cheers.

Izuku eyes lit up and smiled wide. Bakugou smiled too.

All Might smiled.

**As the Destroyer looked back, pieces of armor appeared around his arms and legs, a red cape appeared behind him, and Thor stood tall, hammer in hand, lightning around him.**

"HOLY CRAP!" Kaminari yelled. "THAT'S SO AWESOME!"

Eri and Kouta smiled in joy.

**David, Darcy, and Inko stared agape in shock and awe. "Oh. My. God." Inko gasped out.**

"Same, sister." Miruko said, staring at Thor's power in stunned amazement. "Same."

**The Destroyer opened and was about to fire, only for a hammer to fly out and smack it in the face, redirecting his blast away. The hammer sailed backwards, smacking and sending the Destroyer to the ground.**

**And landed upon the armored hand of Thor, the God of Thunder, come again, in roaring thunder.**

"SO MANLY!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu roared, waterfalls of tears shooting off.

The students roared in cheers of joy and amazement, the heroes smiling. Endeavor even smiled and said "About time."

**Thor took to the air as the Destroyer fired at him, missing as the wind and clouds encircled them from above. Thor's friends ran and backed away as the winds picked up around them. The Destroyer looked above to see a mini tornado forming above it with Thor at the top, hovering mid-air as she spun his hammer. Debris and objects crashed into the Destroyer as it swatted them away.**

"He can control the air Too?!" Kaminari yelled in amazement.

"Just like All Might's punches can change the weather." Death Arms mumbled, remembering All Might's victory over the Sludge Villain.

**Thor looked down at the Destroyer and spun his hammer faster, the winds picking up the pace. Slowly, the Destroyer was lifted off the ground, the winds picking it up closer and closer towards the god. The Destroyer aimed and fired his beam of energy and fire, Thor smacking the blast away. It fired again and Thor smacked it away again.**

"That hammer is truly powerful to bat away those laser so easily." Aoyama said amazed.

**Thor flew downward, straight towards the Destroyer. It fired its beam at the approaching target, but Mjolnir passed and right through it. Thor's hammer met the automaton's face, its's head cracking and breaking. And exploded in a large blast of fire and energy.**

Jaws once again dropped in amazement of that power.

**The motionless Destroyer fell to the earth, its own head destroyed and itself along with it.**

**As the smoke cleared, Thor walked out triumphant, the last cars finished raining down.**

Cheers and claps rang at Thor's victory.

"Now that's a Man!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"No my friend." Kirishima said. "That's a god."

All Might sighed in relief. He looked to see Izuku hugging and celebrating with Eri and Kouta and smiled.

**Thor walked up to Inko who looked shocked. "Is this how you normally look?" Inko asked.**

**Thor smiled. "More or less."**

**"Its a good look." Inko said smiling.**

Mina and Torru smile cheekily and high fived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD SCENE! Phew well that took a while. Sorry again for the long wait guys and equally sorry if you find this chapter lackluster compared to my past chapters.**
> 
> **Also, to answer some questions before they are asked: yes, I based Izuku and Bakugou yelling for Thor to get up based on All Might's fight with All For One. It felt poetic and a good comparison between Thor and All Might. Also, yes, Izuku and All Might will be a little chat after next chapter. I also hope you guys like All Might reminiscing of his days with Dave, its just something that I though would be fun to add.**
> 
> **Also bonus fact: Sif in Norse Mythology actually had golden hair so her hair color matches with Ryukyu's. This isn't necessarily an excuse to have them be counterparts but rather a fact that I suddenly remembered from a while ago. Additionally, I based today's chapter's name out of AC/DC's song Hell's Bells.**
> 
> **Next chapter will be the conclusion of Thor and the following chapter will be an interlude chapter, a sort of break chapter where the characters take a break and reminisce on what they have seen and purely for plot and story than reacting to the movies. I already did this in my MHA watches Death battle fic and if aren't interested in plot than you will have to wait.**
> 
> **Anyways, with all that said, hope you guys like the chapter, comment your thoughts below, keep yourselves safe and healthy, check out my other stories if you like, and I will try to have updates on this and my other stories.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid, I will see you all in the next chapter! EXCELSIOR!**


	9. Thor Part 4: A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of Thor, a sad ending, and things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED! ZAYDEN STORMVOID BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WELCOME TO THE MCU! And because I feel like I won't be able to release another chapter this month given my plans, HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> Last time, we had the group react to Thor Might freed from S.H.I.E.L.D. by David, their drinking contest, the group officially seeing Loki as the traitor, Thor's friends sneaking off to Earth to get Thor back and Loki unleashing the Destroyer, with Thor Might nearly dying and then going God Mode to destroyer the Destroyer.
> 
> Now we have the finale of Thor. Keep in mind, that just like my other story, MHA watches Death battle, next chapter will be an interlude chapter, with the chapter focusing on plot and story of the characters, sort of a break chapter from the movies.
> 
> With all that said, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Movie or buff All Might Dialogue
> 
>  ** _"Zayden."_** -Frost Giant, or Jotun, Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -F.R.I.D.A.Y. Dialogue
> 
> And as always, I don't own MHA or the MCU and its Marvel characters, MHA belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, the MCU belongs to Marvel and Disney, the Marvel characters belong to Marvel, Disney, and Sony respectively and were created by the brilliant minds of Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and the movies are credited to the amazing actors, directors, and studios that worked on it.
> 
> And now, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

_Third POV_

**With the Destroyer well destroyed, Thor turned to his warriors friends and said "We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother."**

"I know he isn't you, but Your other self is in for a smackdown, Monoma." Itsuka said.

"Agreed." Monoma sighed in defeat.

**"Excuse me." Agent Yamada yelled as he appeared.**

"You apparently have a knack for popping in out of nowhere, huh Yamada?" Midnight said.

"Whatever." Mic said. "At least other me is here to rock the scene!"

**"'Hisashi'?" Yamada said. "I don't think you have been completely honest with me."**

"What gave it away?" Miruko said. "Was it the power of a god or the cape?"

**"Know this, Ya of Mada." Thor said, drawing chuckles from the audience. "You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally, if you return the items you have taken from Inko."**

**"Stolen." Inko corrected/accused.**

**"Borrowed." Yamada corrected. ""Of course, you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research."**

"Well that worked out." Midnight said.

"Phew, maybe now I can lose the stink eyes from those three." Mic sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, down with the students, Eri cheered "Yah! Grandmama has her workies back!"

Kaminari gripped a hand over his heart. "Ooh, The feels! So adorable!"

"For once, you made sense, Sparkplug." Bakugou mumbled.

**With that settled, Thor turned to Inko and asked "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?"**

**"Uh sure." Inko said. Thor held Inko close to him, her exclaiming shortly in laughter.**

Izuku's eyes twitched, the girls giggled, and All Might blushed/feared for his life, for the umpteenth time.

**"Wait, I need to Debrief you!" Yamada said before spun his hammer and flew to the sky with Inko by his side, leaving the agent and rest behind.**

Gran Torino whacked All Might across the head. "You Idiot! You know that going that first for a regular person could cause harm! What if she couldn't breathe or she bruised a rib by going that fast?!"

"I'm sure that other me was careful with her." All Might whined. "Plus, why am I getting punished if I'm not responsible for his actions?"

That was responded by a smack to the head again. "Because you are the one that is here and that I can discipline!" Gran Torino yelled. "Plus, its fun!"

The students sweat dropped at the scene. ' _Good thing that he isn't our teacher.'_

Izuku shivered at the memory of his training with the old man, though he smiled pettily. ' _At least Gran Torino did it for me. Though its not over yet, All Might. We still are going to have to talk after this.'_

**Over in Asgard, Loki stuck Odin's lance out of the Bifrost as he stood face to face with Laufey and three of his Frost Giant soldiers.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kosei muttered. "Evil Monoma counterpart is going to try to kill his not Dad."

**"Welcome to Asgard." Loki greeted Laufey, who flashed sinister smile. They walked and made their way to the city and to Odin, while two Frost Giants stayed behind next to the frozen figure of Heimdall.**

**As the screen panned closer to Heimdall, muffled straining could be heard and cracks appeared over the ice.**

"He's still alive!" Kouta cheered.

Hawks let out a tiny breathe of relief.

**Back on Earth, the rest of the group arrived to the Bifrost site, arriving by car, and met up with the already arrived Thor and Inko.**

**Thor stepped into the middle of the circle and called out "Heimdall, open the Bifrost."**

**Nothing occurred.**

**Thor frowned in confusion. "Heimdall? Heimdall!"**

**More cracks appeared over the ice around him.**

**"He doesn't answer." Thor informed his friends as they arrived.**

"Give other me a minute, Thor Might." Hawks said. "Its not easy to break out of being frozen."

"Thor Might?" All Might whispered confused.

**"Then we are stranded." Hogun said.**

**"Heimdall!" Thor yelled again. "If you can hear me, we need you now!"**

**Heimdall let loose a muffled roar as he broke free from the ice. The two Jotuns charged at him but were easily killed with a swift decapitation and sword through the stomach.**

The students cheered. The heroes sighed in relief too.

"Took you long enough." Endeavor said.

"Hey! See how you try breaking out of an icy prison when you can barely move and have no firepower!" Hawks fired back.

**Heimdall walked groggily to the mechanism and used the last of his strength plunging the sword into it.**

**Thor and the rest watched as the clouds swirled overhead, the Bifrost ready. The warriors smiled and quickly moved into the circle.**

**Inko walked to Thor as he brought her closer to him. "I must go back to Asgard," Thor said. "But I give you my word, I will return for you."**

**Thor grabbed Inko's hand and kissed it. "Deal?"**

**Inko rushed and kissed Thor.**

The girls erupted in loud squeals that nearly broke the guys' eardrums, and Jirou's.

All Might smiled brightly, his mind wandering back to his and Inko's date nights.

Izuku was silent, his only expression and blank stare and, upon seeing the happiness in his mother's counterpart's eyes, a small smile.

**After a few seconds of their kiss, they separated, Inko whispering "Deal."**

"So romantic!" Mina bounced in her seat.

**With incredible reluctance, Thor separated from her and walked towards the others, the last Inko saw of Thor was him being swallowed by light and disappeared.**

**A brief travel through the Bifrost later and Thor and his friends arrived back in Asgard, finding Heimdall passed out on the ground.**

"Looks like that took everything out of other me." Hawks said.

"Your other self did his duty well." Edgeshot praised Hawks.

**"Get him to the healing room." Thor ordered as his friends rushed towards the downed god, while he continued ahead. "Leave my brother to me."**

**Back in the castle, ice spread on the door to Odin's chamber, Frigga pulling out a sword, ready to defend her unconscious husband.**

**A cool burst of air later and the door swung open. A Frost Giant marched over to Frigga and swiped at her but missed and payed his failure with a slash to the chest.**

Mount Lady whistled. "Wow. Thor's Mom is quite the warrior herself."

"In Viking culture, it was common for the women to also fight alongside the men during war." Momo explained. "They were just as strong and as capable as the men when it came to fighting and the men both respected it and found it attractive."

"I guess those Viking dudes like their butch ladies." Mineta muttered, drawing a glare from Momo.

"They found a strong female warrior attractive to have strong children through their genes and because they respected them, not just for some fetish." Momo chastised the purple perve. "I would suppose that an advanced alien race of gods that are inspired by the Vikings would have the same views and qualities."

**Laufey back-handed her, sending the Queen of Asgard sprawling and down. Laufey turned his attention towards Odin.**

"Didn't seem to help there." Kamakiri muttered.

All Might frowned and gripped his seat. ' _Come on, Thor. Get there quickly.'_

**Thor flew past the gates of Asgard and over the Rainbow Bridge as he flew towards the castle.**

**Laufey stood atop of Odin and opened Odin's eye. " _It is said, that you can still hear and see what transpires around you."_ Laufey said. " _I hope its true, so you may know your death came at the hand,"_ He created a ice dagger. _"of Laufey!"_**

**He raised his dagger to strike down the AllFather.**

"NO!" The students and All Might yelled.

**Only to be blasted by a beam of light.**

"Huh?"

**Laufey was sent sprawling, his body smoking and panting. He opened his eyes and his vision cleared to see that the blast came from Loki using Odin's spear. "And your death came by the son of Odin."**

**Laufey gasped but before he could move, Loki fired again and the Frost Giant King became nothing more than dust and ash.**

The audience was in confused silence.

"Ok, I am so confused." Setsuna said.

"Yeah, like wasn't Bad Monoma trying to kill Odin to be King?" Pony said. "Why did he just save him?"

Even Monoma was confused at his counterpart's actions.

**"Loki." Frigga said as she got up and hugged Loki. "You saved him."**

**"I swear to you, Mother." Loki said "That they will pay for what they've done today."**

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Pixie Bob questioned.

"Loki wants to prove himself worthy." Izuku answered.

"Come again?" Nejire questioned too.

"This whole time Loki has been trying to prove himself the worthier son." Aizawa jumped in. "He set up the events that played out as a way to push Thor into attacking Jotenheim against Odin's wishes that would result in him getting punished, like his banishment. He wanted Thor out of the way so that he would have a clear opportunity to prove himself more worthy of being King."

"And to do so, he manipulated Laufey to follow him into Asgard so that he could kill Odin, but in reality kill Laufey and prove that he is a Worthy successor to Odin's throne." Izuku finished. "He played both sides to paint himself as the hero."

"Astute deduction on both your parts, Aizawa and Midoriya." Nezu said. "Oftentimes, history is written by the victors and often the tales of such victory tend to be more fabrication and illusion than complete truth."

"So that is why he wanted Thor gone and even sent the Destroyer to kill him and Thor's friends." Midnight said. "To silence anyone that speaks against him and keep Thor, the rightful heir, from getting the throne back."

Monoma frowned. ' _Truly my counterpart is a genius manipulator. If only it was heroic and good so that I could hang this over 1-A's heads.'_

**"Loki!"**

**The two turned to see Thor walking in, and glaring at his brother.**

**"Thor." Frigga said, turning to hug her son. "I knew that you would return to us." Thor hugged his mother back, all the while still glaring at Loki.**

"Uh oh." Mirio said. "Big Brother is not happy."

**"Why don't you tell her, Brother," Thor said. "How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?!"**

"Busted!" Setsuna said.

**"What?" Frigga gasped.**

**"Why it must have been enforcing Father's last command." Loki lied.**

**"You're a talented liar, Brother." Thor said. "Always have been. But that is all you do and say now. Lie!"**

**"It's so good to have you back, Brother." Loki said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotenheim." Loki fired a beam of light onto Thor, who was blasted out through the wall and fell from the castle.**

Wait WHAT?!" Mineta yelled. "He's Going to Destroy Jotenheim?! How?!"

**Loki quickly mounted his horse and rode towards the Bifrost.**

Izuku's eyes widened in terrifying realization. "The Bifrost! Heimdall said that the full power of the Bifrost could destroy a planet like Jotenheim! He is going to destroy Jotenheim using the Bifrost as a massive laser!"

The students and heroes' eyes widened in horror.

"That's insane!" Kaminari said.

All Might growled and cracked his first in anger. "This is unacceptable." All Might said. "There is no justification or worthiness in destroying an entire planet and committing mass genocide!"

"Agreed." Nezu said. "Though destroying a planet and all its inhabitants would be geocide rather than genocide."

"Tomato tomahto, that is still wiping out a whole planet!" Mic shouted.

**He reached the observatory and placed Odin's spear in it, lighting sparking all over, the Bifrost blasting outward to Jotenheim. The blast struck the planet at full power, destroying the mountain it struck. Loki fired the Casket into the machine, the lightning freezing into a chilling display of frozen lighting shaped out like a tree.**

"Did he just freeze Fucking Lightning?!" Kaminari yelled/asked. "How Does That Make Sense?!"

"Magic." Shoji simply said. "Or in this case, magic and extremely advanced science."

"In either case, what Loki accomplished is making sure that the Bifrost cannot be deactivated." Tokoyami said.

**Thor flew towards the Bifrost and landed, to see display, the frozen lightning and energy pulsating from its icy prison.**

**"You can't stop it." Loki said. "The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotenheim apart!"**

**Thor charged at him before being fired at by another blast of energy. In Jotenheim, the Frost Giants screamed in terror and fled for their lives from the power of the Bifrost and the collapsing area.**

The heroes gritted their teeth, angry that they couldn't do anything to help stop this madness. The students felt sorry for the Frost Giants, first losing a war, and now their King is dead, they were duped, and now they and their planet are on the verge of extinction.

**On Earth, Inko, David, and Darcy looked up at the cloudy sky to see it spark in lighting and pulsating rainbow light.**

"It appears that the Bifrost is still partially connected to Earth." Momo deduced. "That could be what they are witnessing."

"If the Bifrost is being build up to destroy a planet, could it unintentionally destroy any of the other planets connected to it, like Earth." Iida questioned.

"Let's hope not" Todoroki said.

**"Why have you done this?" Thor said as he stood up.**

**"To prove to Father that I Am the Worthy Son." Loki spat. "When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be True Heir to the Throne!"**

"Right again, Zuku." Kyouka said. "Man, wouldn't want to bet against you."

"Thanks Ji-Kyouka." Izuku corrected himself.

Jirou blushed slightly at Izuku saying her name.

**"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor yelled. "An entire planet!"**

**"Why not?" Loki asked. "What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants?" He walked down the steps. "You could have killed them all with your bare hands. You did no better than what I am doing a few days ago!"**

**"It is not love for them that I've found, it is love for Life, All Life!" Thor said. "I've changed."**

All Might nodded in approval at his other self.

**"So have I." Loki said, striking Thor with the blunt end of Odin's spear. Thor's head snapped to the side. "Now fight me." Thor did nothing. Loki lashed out again striking at Thor harder, sending the Son of Odin sliding away.**

"Why isn't Thor fighting back?" Uraraka asked.

"He doesn't wish to fight his brother." Izuku answered. "Even if they aren't truly related, Thor doesn't know that, and even if he did, I don't think he would care."

**"I never Wanted the Throne!" Loki yelled out as Thor stood up. "I only wanted to be your equal! Your better!"**

"Ok so no better than Stane, a villain because of pride and envy." Setsuna said.

"Well Stane was also plagued with the sin of greed." Ibarra corrected her classmate. "Loki is burdened by jealousy of his brother and prideful ambition."

**"I will not fight you, Brother!" Thor yelled.**

**"I am Not Your Brother." Loki said. "I never was."**

Sero hissed in discomfort. "Ooh, that stings to hear."

All Might agreed, his heart clenched in sadness at the thought of a brother of his own disowning him.

**"Loki, this is Madness!" Thor tried to reason with with him.**

**"Is it Madness?" Loki questioned. "Is it?"**

"Well yeah, it is." Mina said.

**"Come on what happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft?!" Loki barked. "Don't tell me it was that woman. Oh! It was! Well, maybe, when we're finished her, I'll Pay Her a Visit Myself!"**

Izuku, All Might, and Bakugou's eyes widened enraged and wanted desperately to grab the demigod by the throat.

**Thor roared in fury and charged, Loki charging likewise, their weapons clashing in a flash of white.**

"Not cool, dude." Kosei said to Monoma. "Threatening to harm your brother's love interest? That is not cool."

"I for one have to agree with you, Kosei." Monoma agreed.

**Thor rushed Loki to the ground, Loki throwing him off and getting up. He tried bringing down Odin's spear down onto him, only for Thor to trip him and send Loki to the floor. Thor got up and slammed his hammer down on Loki, the God of Mischief blocking with the spear before kicking out at Thor's face, sending him back.**

**Loki roared and swung the blunt end of the spear at Thor who blocked it. Loki swung again with the other end, only for Thor to block again. Thor counterattacked and brought the hammer down, Loki bringing up the spear and blocking. Loki moved the hammer down the spear and used Thor's momentum along with his own and sent the God of Thunder off before jabbing his back with the butt end of the spear.**

"He's quite skilled, I'll give him that." Snipe said. "Loki is using both ends of Odin's spear to either stun Thor with the blunt end or run him through with the spearpoint."

"He's also using Thor's momentum against him while fighting from a distance with a longer-reaching weapon." Aizawa added.

**Loki jumped high, raising the spear to brig down on Thor. Thor rolled away as it pierced into the floor. Thor got up and as Loki tried retching the spear swung his hammer sideways towards Loki's face, who ducked. As Thor came back around to strike, Loki swung around the pole of the spear and kicked Thor away, laughing evilly.**

**Loki struck again with spear again and again, Thor blocking each attack. Loki tried gutting Thor through, The God of Thunder pivoting to his side as the spear missed him. Thor grabbed the spear and struck his elbow to Loki before tossing him away.**

"Your counterpart is also a quick thinker." Gran Torino said to All Might. "Playing on the defensive before taking advantage of a rash attack."

**Thor jumped towards his brother, hammer swinging forwards from his side. Loki attempted to fire another blast but missed and the two flew out of the orb and onto the Rainbow Bridge outside.**

**Thor and Loki tumbled, with the later tumbling off the bridge, grabbing onto the ledge in time. "Thor!" Loki cried out. Thor got up and stood before Loki as he hanged below him. "Brother, please."**

**Thor relented, crouched down, and reached to grab Loki's hand...only the clone to disappear in a green flash.**

**The real Loki laughed behind him as he struck, the spear striking his chest.**

"NO!" The audience roared out.

"Dirty Move!" Nejire said. "And when he was going to help you!"

"Loki is manipulating Thor's emotions against him." Ryukyu said. "Disgraceful, but smart."

**Thor dropped to the ground, his armor's side burnt from the strike. Loki laughed mockingly as more and more Loki's appeared everywhere, surrounding Thor with copies.**

"Oh yeah, I remember that he could do that." Shinso said. "Makes it difficult to fight when you don't know who is the real Loki."

**They raised their spears to strike, before Thor yelled "ENOUGH!" He raised his hammer and lightning rained down onto the hammer, blasting all the Loki copies to disappear and the real Loki to get blasted away.**

"Wise move." Edgeshot said. "A powerful attack to blast away all the clones and harm the real Loki in one go."

**Loki landed a few feet away groaning in pain, Thor quickly getting up and moving towards his downed brother. Loki looked up from his pain to see Thor before him. Thor looked at his traitorous brother before placing Mjolnir on his chest and walking back towards the Bifrost. Loki attempted to get up, only for the weight of the hammer to keep him trapped.**

"Huh, he's using the Mjolnir as a way to trap Loki under its weight." All Might said. "And because Loki can't lift it, because he is unworthy, he can't escape."

"Wise use." Nezu said. "A creative use of a powerful weapon instead of destruction."

**Thor stumbled tired towards the Bifrost, the orb glowing in dangerous golden light as it overloaded. Loki grabbed onto the hammer and tried lifting it up, screaming as he did. Thor tried to get closer, only for the energy to blow him back.**

**"Look at you," Loki cried out mockingly. "The Mighty Thor, with all your strength, And What Good Does It Do You Now, Huh?! Do You Hear Me, Brother? There's Nothing You Can Do!"**

**Thor breathed deep and raised his hand, calling Mjolnir to him.**

"Wait, why did he call it back?" Pony asked.

**With a yell, Thor struck the Rainbow Bridge, the crystal bridge cracking upon the impact.**

"What?!" The audience yelled.

**As Thor struck, Odin's eyes opened.**

"Odin's awake!" Kouta cheered.

"Huh, convenient." Ojiro said.

**Thor struck again, the cracks growing deeper and wider. He struck again. Loki sat up and looked in shock at Thor striking the Bifrost, attempting to destroy it.**

"He's destroying the Bifrost." Izuku mumbled.

"But why?" Mineta asked.

"Thor can't reach the Bifrost's mechanism with all the power built up." Izuku answered. "Its like trying to move through a hurricane. And the only way to shut the Bifrost down is to destroy it."

**"What are you doing?" Loki gasped out, reaching his hand out desperately for him to stop. Thor struck again. "If You Destroy The Bridge, You'll Never See Her Again!" Thor struck again.**

All Might's eyes widened in horror, the thought of never seeing Inko...All Might clenched his fists.

**Loki picked himself up, grabbed Odin's spear, and rushed towards Thor.**

**"Forgive Me, Inko!" Thor begged.**

All Might hung his head down in acceptance of what he had to do.

Izuku noticed once again All Might's reaction, slight surprise as his own reaction, before switching to concern and understanding.

 **Both brother yelled as Thor** **raised his hammer to strike the bridge as** **Loki jumped up in the air to bring his spear down on Thor.**

**Thor struck the bridge, the bridge exploding out in a massive explosion of light and shattering crystal, sending Loki and Thor blasting upwards. The Bifrost exploded, the golden observatory exploding in flames as it tumbled down the waterfall and into the void of space, its beam of power shut off.**

"He Did It!" Uraraka cheered, followed quickly by the other students.

**Loki screamed as he fell, lance still in hand, as Thor reached and grabbed it.**

**A hand reached out and grabbed Thor's leg. Odin.**

"Saved just in time by a literal God Father." Hawks said.

**Odin held Thor's leg as he dangled and held onto the lance which Loki held onto. Behind the them the observatory fell as a wormhole opened up swallowing the machine. Odin pulled against the swallowing wind of the vortex.**

**Loki looked up to his brother and father. "I could have Done it, Father!" He cried out "I could have Done It! For You! For All of Us!"**

**Odin looked to his son and whispered "No, Loki."**

**The two looked at each other, Odin's face pleading while Loki's was blank and hollow. His grip loosened.**

**Thor noticed. "Loki, no!" He pleaded.**

"No no no no!" All Might yelled.

**Loki let go.**

**"NO!" Thor yelled in anguish.**

"NO!" All Might yelled in horror.

**Loki fell, his gaze still on his father and brother, as he was swallowed in the void.**

**"No." Odin said as he watched the portal vanish and Loki with it, Thor wailing in pain and despair.**

Eri whimpered before Izuku hugged her, Izuku too sadden by what occurred.

The students had sadden looks, feeling sorry and sad for Thor as he lost his brother. Todoroki lowered his head, memories of a certain older brother and his 'loss' occurring in his mind. Iida too lowered his head in sadness, remembering how helpless he was as he looked on his own brother's injury from Stain.

The heroes lowered their heads, sending silent condolences for both Thor and Odin, as well as to All might and Monoma, who looked at the screen and his counterpart's apparent death in horror. Endeavor looked at Odin, seeing the pain and anguish in the Allfather's eye. He gritted his teeth, fists clenched as memories of Touya, and his failure to save him fill his mind. He was unaware of Hawk's blank gaze on him.

"Dammit." All Might hissed in anger and sadness. "God Damn it!" All Might slammed his fist on the armrest. ' _Why?'_ He thought, remembering his last moments with his predecessor, Nana Shimura, his mother in all but blood, pushing him away to save him. ' _Even in another universe, why can't I reach and save those most important to me.'_

All Might felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked to see it was from Gran Torino. The old hero nodded his head, his sad look conveying all the words he needed. All Might smiled sadly and nodded.

**Over on Earth, Inko, Darcy, and David looked upon the, watching as the clouds and light of the Bifrost vanished without a trace.**

**"It's gone." Inko said.**

**Darcy looked at Inko in condolence before walking away.** **David looked down at the earth, the markings burnt into the ground, fading as if they never were there.**

"Oh no." Uraraka said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Without the Bifrost-"

"Thor cannot return to Earth." Asui said sadly. "He cannot go back to her."

**He too looked at Inko, his filled with condolence, before walking away too.**

**Inko looked down, tears in her eyes and let a silent sob. She took one last look of the once marked earth before walking away.**

"I'm sorry." All Might whispered, a tear tracking down his face as his heart was mauled with guilt. "I'm sorry."

Izuku looked at the only father-figure he knows, at the sheer pain and sadness. Not just for his counterpart's brother death, but because of his mother. The thought of being away from her. Izuku looked downward, his eyes showing that he was thinking something over.

**Somber music played as screen rose above the clouds and towards Asgard, shining in the rising sunlight.**

"That was so sad." Toru whimpered. "Thor lost his brother and his chance to be with his true love."

"Often times, victory comes at a price." Nezu said somberly. "The price may be high but heroes accept that price, foregoing their own happiness and happy ending for the good and safety of others."

**The screen showed the banquet hall filled with food and laughing, cheering Asgardians. Fandral and Hogun ate and laughed while Volstagg laughed and told the people their grand adventure. "And then, with a mighty bellow," Volstagg roared out. "I flew into the giant metal creature and laid him low!"**

**"Is that another way of saying you fell on your huge ass?" Fandral roasted the large man, as the people roared in laughter.**

"Well at least they are alright." Fat Gum said, trying to turn a positive spin of things. "And they are having an awesome feast. A feast with so much food!"

"And they are telling their story of what happened with the Destroyer." Kirishima said. "And laughing and having fun. Its So Manly."

The students chuckled, their spirits rising. Kirishima and Fat Gum stared at one another and nodded their heads in appreciation and thanks.

**Sif meanwhile looked at Thor as he passed the feast without a single glance. He walked towards his mother, held her hand for a moment before walking away, Frigga and later Sif who joined her, watching him go.**

**"My Queen," Sif said. "I'm so sorry for your loss."**

**Frigga smiled and nodded to Sif as they turned back to watch Thor. "How is he?"**

**"He mourns for his brother," Sif informed. "And...He misses her. The mortal."**

**Thor walked and stood beside Odin as they watched the vast horizon. "You'll be a wise King." Odin said.**

**"There will never be a wiser King than you." Thor said. Odin smiled for a moment. "Or a better Father."**

All Might looked towards Monoma, and the teen him, and nodded at each other, smiling sadly.

**Odin's head hung low in silent sorrow. "I have much to learn." Thor said. "I know that now."**

**"The first step to know who one truly is, is to accept that one has much to learn." Odin said. Thor chuckled fondly. "Something amusing?"**

**"No. Just...that reminds me of a friend who spoke the same." Thor said.**

**Odin chuckled. "A wise friend you made."**

All Might smiled fondly. "He sure is."

 **"Aye, he is." Thor said. "** **Someday perhaps, I shall make you proud."**

**Odin turned and placed his hand upon Thor's shoulder. "You've already made me proud." He patted his son's shoulder before leaving.**

**Thor walked upon what was left of the Rainbow Bridge and arrived to find Heimdall, standing by the jagged broken edge as he watched the stars and space below.**

"Hey look, I'm alright." Hawks said. "And I'm watching over a bridge that is broken and worthless."

"I wouldn't say worthless." Momo said. "Heimdall could still be watching over the Nine Realms to protect Asgard from other threats."

**"So Earth is lost to us." Thor said.**

**"No." Heimdall said. "There is always hope."**

"OOH! Like those secret paths between worlds that Loki used!" Nejire pointed out excitedly.

**"Can you see her?" Thor asked.**

**Heimdall chuckled. "Yes." The screen shifted to show Inko, David, and Darcy working, their equipment returned and more.**

"Your mom got her work back, Deku." Uraraka said. "At least that's a good thing that happened."

Izuku nodded and smiled.

**"How is she?" Thor asked, as the screen moved closer to her.**

**"She searches for you." Inko smiled, determined.**

**Thor stared out to the stars and smiled wide.**

**The movie cut to black, ended.**

The audience clapped in applause.

"That one was actually freaking badass." Kaminari said. "Magic, aliens and gods, we even got All might's counterpart as the literal God of Thunder."

"Nice recap there." Mirio said. "Though it was was sad to that Loki died in the end. He wasn't evil, he was just misguided and lost."

"Makes you wonder how many Villains even here started off that way." Shinsou said, the jeers and whispers about his Quirk being Villainous and himself a future Villain echoing in his mind.

"Whilst not all Villains are alike, nor their motives the same either, many Villains don't start off as evil or black of heart." Nezu said. "Many Villains are led down the path of Villainy by means outside of their control, from either discrimination or segregation, or simply a day gone horribly wrong. Whilst this doesn't excuse their actions or the harm they cause to others, it is important to remember that they are still human beings too, human beings that can be reasoned with and drawn back to the right path from which they strayed."

Izuku and All Might nodded at the Principal's words. Izuku thought about the Villains he faced. While he wouldn't consider Villains like Muscular or Overhaul sympathetic or reasonable, Izuku pondered over Stain and Gentle Criminal. From what Izuku saw from those leaked videos about Stain's origins, he was aspiring Hero Student, just like the rest of them, but in pursuit of his goals of heroism, he took a dark path and slaughtered numerous heroes he found unworthy. His views of true heroism were sound and respectable, but the methods he chose, the path we walked down wasn't.

And then there was Gentle Criminal, the Villain Izuku sympathized the most. Outcast by society, a former Hero Students that was told wasn't good enough, someone who wished to become someone worth remembering, but called a failure and worthless by the people around him. Izuku pondered, that with just how similar he was to him, and even to Stain in their view of a true hero like All Might, and with the knowledge that a multiverse of infinite possibilities existed, just how many worlds did he himself fell astray and walked a darker path.

All Might pondered over Shigaraki, the grandson of his Master Shimura, and wondered what caused the boy to turn into the Villain that he was. He knew All For One was involved and that there was no way of tracking Nanna's son or whatever family the boy had. Could All For One have killed them or simply kidnap Shigaraki? Could he have manipulate Shigaraki into killing his own family? All Might realized that wanted to desperately find an excuse to not blame the boy for the dark path that he is taking, to pin the blame of someone else, preferably All For One.

**The screen gained color and showed David walking down a dark series of paths.**

"Hey look, it started again." Nejire pointed out. "Is this like what happened at the end of Iron Man?"

"Looks like it." Mirio said. "I wonder what will happen here?"

**As he reached the center of another pathway and voice called out to him "Dr. Selvig."**

**David turned to see someone down the path to his right. "So you're the man behind all this?" David asked. "It's quite a labyrinth. I was thinking they're taking me down here to kill me."**

**The screen showed the man he was talking too. Director Shouta Aizawa.**

"Its your counterpart again, Mr. Aizawa." Asui said. "The one with the eyepatch."

"It looks like you are popping up at the end of these videos like its a regular occurrence." Midnight said.

Aizawa stayed silent, leaning closer to pay more attention.

**"I've been hearing about the New Mexico situation." Aizawa said. "Your work has impressed a lot of people who are much smarter than I am."**

**"I have a lot to work with." David said. "The Foster Theory. A gateway to another dimension. It's unprecedented."**

"Foster Theory?" Momo said. "I suppose that your mother created a theory of inter-dimensional transits, Izuku."

"Translation?" Kaminari asked.

"Traveling between two points of our universe or other dimensions." Izuku said. "Almost like how the device was sent to us from maybe another plane of our reality over other dimension."

**Aizawa looked at him in silence.**

**"Isn't it?" David asked.**

**Aizawa turned around, David following, to towards a table with a case. "Legend tell us one thing. History, another. But every now and then, we find something that belongs to both."**

**Aizawa opened the case for David to see. A blue cube, sparking with energy.**

"What is that?" Iida asked, eyes widened in fascination of the cube.

Izuku was entranced by the blue object. He could swear that if he looked closely enough, that the very center of the cube shined in a brighter whish-blue light. Almost in the shape of an oval.

**"What is it?" David asked, his reflection shown in the mirror to his left.**

**"Power, Doctor." Aizawa said. "If we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power."**

The heroes and students' eyes widened at the notion of unlimited power, some of the students even experiencing a shiver up their spines.

**David looked at Aizawa with shock. A figure appeared in the mirror, yet not in real life. Beside the Doctor in the reflection was Loki, smiling at the cube.**

"WHAT?!" The audience roared out in confusion.

All Might's and Monoma's eyes widened in astonishment and confusion.

**Loki stared at the reflection with a dark smile. "Well, I guess that's worth a look."**

**David looked to Aizawa and smiled. "Well, I guess that's worth a look."**

**The scene cut to black as the video ended.**

Confused suspense hung around the gym.

"But...But I thought Loki died." Tetsutetsu said. "He fell into that portal into space and everything."

"It could be that Asgardians are not capable of dying in space." Iida said. "Perhaps they can survive in space or that wherever Loki was sent to was survivable."

"And what was with him saying exactly what Mr. Shield's counterpart said?" Kyouka asked. "Could he be controlling his mind?"

"Unlikely." Momo said. "Loki of Norse myths never possessed any sort of power to control minds but he was clever and knew how to read people and manipulate them. He could very well have known what Dr. Selvig said and said it himself."

"Or he could he could have whispered the words into his ear and Dr. Selvig could have interpreted it as his own thoughts." Todoroki said.

"It fills me with pride and amuses me to see you students are asking pragmatic and serious questions and determining valid theories," Nezu began. "But alas, I believe that it is late and as such will be last video we watch for today."

The students whined and complained before a glowing stare from Aizawa and Vlad King silenced them. Nezu continued with "Make no mistake, we will continue this little journey of ours, but we shall do so tomorrow after classes. Is that fair enough?"

The students relented and nodded in acceptance.

"Well then, with that settled, we shall retire for the night." Nezu announced. "Eraserhead, Vlad King, please help escort the students to their dorms, including Ms. Hatsumei and Mr. Shinsou. We will convene for more of these videos tomorrow after classes."

As the visiting Pro heroes left for their homes and hotels, Kouta asked to the Pussycats "Can I stay with Izuku and the rest for the night, please?"

Mandaley smiled and said. "Ok, you can stay over with Class 1-A, just be sure to brush your teeth and go to bed."

Kouta cheered in elation and ran back over to Eri and the students.

As the students and teachers cleared out, Power Loader and Nezu taking the device with them, Toshinori was stopped by the last person he wanted to hear today. "Hey, All Might."

All Might froze in is tracks, paling and shaking like a lead in the wind in fear. He turned around slowly to see Izuku standing behind him, eyes closed and smiling, yet gave off a sinister, threatening aura.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"Oh fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! And that was the end of Thor! Sorry for the long wait guys, again.**
> 
> **But anyways, I hoped you guys liked this one and I will make sure to update faster next time. Speaking of which, next chapter will be an Interlude chapter, similar to the Interlude chapter of this story's sister story, MHA watches Death Battle. This chapter will Not have them react to the next movie and will be purely based around plot and story, including Izuku's talk with All Might about his closeness towards Izuku's mother. There will be other things involved in this chapter but why spoil the surprise by telling you what it is?**
> 
> **Bonus fact to point out: Thor Might calling Yamada Ya of Mada is in reference to Thro calling Agent Coulson Son of Coul. Not original or well done, admittingly, but whatever.**
> 
> **But I might as well tell you what the next movie they will react to will be, a movie that I skipped for this one: Iron Man 2. Again I say, I skipped Iron Man because two Iron Man movies back to back would feel redundant and too much Bakugou bragging for the audience to handle. It was also to set up Thor, a key figure in the MCU and All Might's counterpart, and magic and aliens.**
> 
> **Anyways, with all that said, I hope you guys liked the chapter and the reaction towards Thor, check out my other stories if you are interested, tell me your thoughts and opinions in the reviews, comment who you guys believe will be counterparts to the MCU characters, and keep each other safe and healthy.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I'll see you guys later. Adios!**


	10. Interlude 1: We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls talk, Bros talk, surrogate son and father figure talk. Everybody is talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMING, SOUNDS OF PANDIMONIUM, AND HAMMER SMASHING NAILS INTO BOARDS ATTACHED TO WALLS* Phew! Now that I'm safe and secured from the ensuing Chaos in this bunker, HEY ITS ZAYDEN STORMVOID COMING AT YA WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WELCOME TO THE MCU!
> 
> *CRASH!*
> 
> Oh don't mind that. That's just the sounds of people on Twitter going ballistic over a certain fiery reveal and the people off in a riot over a certain issue plaguing stories on Fanfiction.net. Don't worry, I have sealed myself in bunker where the destruction cannot get to me...Probably. Also you guys see Spider-Man: Miles Morales? It's So Awesome! Miles is hands down the Best, most Awesomist Legacy Character Marvel has ever made and props to Insomiac for capturing the character's style and personality right.
> 
> But moving past that, last time we had the conclusion of Thor and the beginning of this Interlude Chapter, so to all those that are here and are not interested in the plot of this story, you will have to wait till the next chapter. Things to expect from this chapter include reasons for romance, summary of the recent films, and a certain talk that you guys have been waiting for. Also this interlude will have parts that are really similar to MHA watches Death Battles's own interlude, and the reasoning for this is because these stories are sister stories to each other, with these worlds of MHA acting as reflections of each other with some differences.
> 
> Anyways, with that all said, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Movie or buff All Might Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -F.R.I.D.A.Y. Dialogue
> 
> And as always, I do not own My Hero Academia, which belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or the MCU and its Marvel properties and characters, the former of which is owned and created by Marvel, Disney, and Sony, and the later were made the minds of Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, may they rest in piece, and the movies are credited to the amazing actors, directors, and studios that made them.
> 
> NOW LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

_Third POV_

Following the end of Thor, the students walked towards their dorms, escorted by Eraserhead and Vlad King, and accompanied by the Big 3, Eri, and Kouta.

"Man those movies were Awesome!" Kaminari declared loudly.

"You got that right, Kaminari!" Kirishima said. "The way that Thor Might smashed those bad guys with his lightning hammer, and Bakubro as Iron Man beating the snot out of those terrorists was So Manly!"

"I Agree With You There, Kirishima!" Tetsutetsu yelled. "I'm so excited from just those two, I Can't Wait for the others!"

"I really liked Thor's adventure." Itsuka said. "Learning to respect and care for others over his own selfish desire for glory and finding love along the way. Very well done."

"Eh I'm not into that sappy stuff, Pres." Kamakiri said. "I liked more Iron Man with the cool tech and those dirtbag terrorists that got destroyed by Stark. Especially that exploding tank scene."

"Oh yeah that was so Cool!" Sero said. "Just Bakugou walking away from an explosion like a badass! I'm sure you liked that too, right Bakugou?" No response. "Bakugou?" Sero turned behind to look at Bakugou staring off to his side. "Hey, Bakugou, did you hear me?!"

"Huh?" Bakugou snapped back to reality before answering "Yeah Yeah I heard ya Idiot!"

"Then what did I say just now?" Sero questioned.

"You were talking about something obvious like how badass my other self was blowing up that shitty tank into pieces!" Bakugou replied.

"Damn It! I hate it when you do that!" Sero yelled.

Bakugou didn't bother responding back with a witty remark, looking back, more discreetly, towards Ibarra Shiozaki, who walked beside him a few feet away from him. Ever since leaving towards the dorms, Bakugou would find it hard to look away from the holy girl of Class 1-B, his mind often flashing back to Shiozaki's counterpart with his own counterpart. Seeing that they both have the same smile, the same dark green eyes that lit up when she got surprised, the elegant curved backside in that stunning dress-

Bakugou quickly looked away as Shiozaki looked towards him, trying really hard to get rid of the blush on his cheeks. Bakugou tried to keep his gaze forwards, but his eyes betrayed him and looked back towards Shiozaki who was still staring at him, her mouth slightly open and her eyes half close as if in a trance, her cheeks also flushed. The two quickly realized their mutual staring and both immediately turned away, both their cheeks flaring red hot.

Kirishima, who walked behind the two, witnessed the whole event and smiled wide and cheekily.

Meanwhile as the students continued their way towards their dorms, they were short of one student among their ranks, Izuku Midoriya staying behind to have a conversation with All Might, and given the tense air and aura that the teen exuded, no one dared attempted to question it. At least out loud.

Uraraka frowned in thought. ' _I wonder what Deku had to talk with All Might about?'_ Uraraka thought back to Thor and seeing All Might's godly counterpart interact romantically with Izuku's mom's counterpart. ' _Could Deku be mad at All Might over that? I mean I would feel weird if I saw my mother interact with another man that wasn't my dad, alternate world or not, but would he really be that mad over something that happened in another world? Or could Deku suspect that All Might is dating his mother in our world too?'_

The more she thought about the green bean, the more flustered she got, her mind quickly wondering off into the other events that occurred throughout their viewing of the two videos. More specifically, Deku's interactions with her fellow female classmates. Agreeing to listen to music with Jirou and calling her Kyouka. Agreeing to spend an entire day with Hatsumei. Deku and Yaomomo blushing when they were teased on being a couple. Deku remembering Melissa. The more Uraraka though about it, the more flustered her heart got, her fists clenching in confusion and frustration.

She wasn't the only one to have this reaction. The rest of the girls of Class 1-A, Nejire, and Hatsumei too had the same thoughts going through their heads, each of them feeling confusion and frustrated jealousy spring up.

Soon the group of students arrived at Class 1-A's dorms where Vlad King led his own Class over to their dorms, with Shinsou and Hatsumei following along to their own dorms.

"Um hey Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka suddenly asked her homeroom teacher. "Can Hatsumei stay over with us for the night? Its um about um-"

"Girl talk!" Mina interrupted. "Yup, its just a talk that only we girls can have, if you get what I mean?"

Aizawa's eye twitched in annoyance before sighing. "Fine, Hatsumei can stay with you all for the night, as long as she gets to her classes in the morning. I will let Power Loader know of her absence from the dorms."

Mina quickly grabbed Hatsumei's arm and dragged her into the dorm building. "Let's Go Ladies!" Mina declared. "We girls need to have a little talk! You too Nejire!"

The rest of Class 1-A's female members looked at each other with confusion before following Mina's lead, leaving the boys outside with a look of confusion.

"What was that about?" Sato asked.

"Women." Kaminari said. "The greatest mystery that all mankind will never know the secrets of."

"Well then let's find out! Let's go over and spy on the-"

"Absolutely Not!" Iida shouted, cutting off Mineta's perverted suggestion. "Our classmates deserve their privacy and we shall not disturb to satisfy your debauchery-filled mind! You are coming with me!"

Iida grabbed the purple pervert by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him into the building towards Mineta's room. "NO! LET ME GO! I'M NOT GAY! YOU WON'T HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME!"

"Does that purple bastard think of anything else but girls and sex?" Sato asked.

"Nope." Kaminari said.

"A gremlin with a dark, deluded, and disturbing mind." Tokoyami said sagely.

As the rest of the guys went inside, with Mirio and Tamaki leading the two kids over to the kitchen for some ice cream, Todoroki noticed Kirishima and Bakugou hanging back, the red head's arm wrapped around Katsuki's shoulders. "Are you two not coming in?" The white and red haired teen asked.

"We'll be in in a minute." Kirishima said. "Me and Bakubro just need to have a little chat about something. Right, Bakubro?"

Bakugou, noticing Kirishima's look that said he wasn't going to leave this alone, sighed loudly. "Yeah." He grumbled out.

Todoroki noticed Bakugou's obvious reluctance and contrasting opinion, but shrugged and went inside, focusing on going up to his room to write down his new evidence on his 'Dad-Might' theory.

* * *

Over at Momo's room, the girls huddled around in a circle, the girls confused as to what constituted this meeting, especially Mei, who was a little peeved that she was kept from going to her room to work on her new designs for her own Dummy robotic arm.

Suddenly, the lights were shut off before the light of a flashlight lit up Mina's face, who somehow now wore sunglasses and a obviously fake smoking pipe clutched in her teeth.

"Well well well." Mina said, as he removed the fake pipe from her mouth and looked over at the girls sitting on the floor. "What do we have ourselves here?"

"Mina, why are here and what are you doing with a fake pipe and sunglasses?" Kyouka asked annoyed, her already fleeting patience wearing thin.

"Yaomomo gave it to me for just such a occasion." Mina answered. "But that's not the point! What is the point is the subject of this meeting!"

"Which is?" Momo questioned.

"Our resident sweet, green cinnamon roll: Izuku Midoriya!" Mina declared. The girls perked up at the name of their crush and now actually payed attention to the pink girl.

"What does this have to do with Deku?" Uraraka asked.

"I am disappointed Ochako." Mina said dramatically. "I would have thought that you would have realized it by now."

"Huh?" Uraraka said confused and slightly panicked.

"Enough fooling around Mina." Asui said. "Get to the point."

"Aww, you're no fun, Tsu." Mina sulked before turning the lights back on. "Ok, no more playing dumb, I know you all like Midoriya."

Koyuka, Torru, and Momo immediately starting firing of claims of denial, Uraraka froze, her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, and Asui, Nejire, and Mei just remained silent.

"Oh please." Mina interrupted them. "Spare me the 'That's crazy' or 'You're wrong' or 'We are just friends' crap! It completely obvious! 'Want to listen and play some music with me sometime after this', Jirou." Jirou's entire face grew red hot, her jacks twitching. "'Izuku has an adorable, pure, and kind nature.' A little obvious there, Tsu." Asui remained silent and blank face, with her only reactions including her tongue peeking out of her mouth and a tiny blush on her cheeks. "Those blushes when you were called 'Mrs. Midoriya', Momo. Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't deny it." Momo blushed furiously and covered her face in embarrassment. "Uraraka is obvious enough and I saw those sneaky stares towards Midori, Nejire." Uraraka blushed furiously and started floating away while Nejire smirked playfully and jokingly knocked on her head.

"And what about me?" Mei questioned. "What makes you think I like Muscles like that?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you looked rather excited having 'Muscles' all to yourself for a whole day." Mina said. "Plus, you were blushing pretty hard when he was drawing up those designs of that Iron Suit."

"Point taken." Mei said.

"And finally, Torru already told me before." Mina finished.

"You Said You'd Never Tell Anyone, Mina!" Torru cried out in panic.

The girls whirled their head to Torru's direction. "Wait, Hagakure, do you really like Izuku?"

Torru's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"I do too." Asui suddenly said. The girls looked over to the frog girl in surprise. "What? It was actually obvious, and I thought that now would be the appropriate time to admit it."

"Fine, I guess I really do like Muscles." Mei admitted.

"Same here." Nejire chirped up cheerfully.

Momo and Kyouka stared at the girls in shock. Uraraka sighed and said "Alright, I give. I...I-I really like Deku."

"There there, Uraraka." Mina patted the gravity girl's back. "We already knew." Mina turned to Momo and Kyouka. "Well Jirou, Yaomomo, you two want to come clean?"

Momo too sighed in defeat. "Alright. If everyone is being honest then it would be shameful to lie. I indeed do l-l-like Izuku." The girls looked towards Kyouka. "Well Jirou?" Momo asked.

Kyouka stammered and stuttered for a bit before she huffed and yelled "Alright! Fine! I like Greenie, OK!" Jirou sighed and hugged her legs, Torru patting the punk girl's back in comfort.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" Mina cheered, jumping and throwing her fists in the air in victory.

"Don't be so smug, Mina." Torru said. "You haven't come clean yet."

Mina froze, her face shifting into panic. "I-I-I d-don't know what y-you're talking about, Torru! What do you mean by that?"

All the girls stared at the pink girl with pointed glares.

Mina sighed and slumped down to the floor. "Fine fine. I also do like Midori. Kind of hard not to like love that adorable green bean."

The girls stared off into space, cheeks flushed and small smiles as they remembered their time with the class cinnamon roll.

Momo thought towards her study sessions with Izuku, chuckling softly as she recalled his adorable stuttering attempt to ask for her help and how she found his mumbling analysis amusing. But what got her interested in him were his encouraging words to her that she was amazing and brilliant, that her Quirk was one of the most amazing he had ever seen, and that he actually felt guilty for handing the Class President job to Iida instead of her who deserved it just as much. That had the Yaoyorozo family heir drawn to the green haired teen.

Kyouka remembered how she and Zuku organized her music notes to practice for the Cultural Festival, Izuku complimenting her left and right about how great and committed a musician she was and how he was in fact amazing with a guitar. Jirou offered to let him be the lead guitarist but was surprised when the teen turned it down, saying that he didn't want to ruin things or take attention, no matter how little he would get, away from her, Kaminari, or Tokoyami, saying that he was happy as a dancer to make Eri smile. Add in an accidental compliment about her hair and jacks and Jirou starting falling for the green bean.

Speaking of dancing, Mina smiled fondly at her extra dancing lessons with Midori, how whenever he screwed up he would try extra hard and aced it later. Mina asked back then why he was so determined, even with the lesser dancing time he got so to help Aoyama. Hearing him proclaim, his eyes ablaze with determination and spirit, about doing all this to help a little girl who never knew joy to smile brought Mina's heart beating so loud she was afraid Jirou or Shoji would hear it. It didn't hurt that the teen was actually quite cute and handsome, and quite the accidental flirt.

Torru recalled her failed date with Ojiro and how sad and depressed she was over another ruined attempt at a match, before Midori, like the shining hero he was, comforted her and told her that there would be someone out there for her. The invisible girl found it hard to believe at the time, but after an impromptu and shocking speech about how she was worth any man in the world and how she was beautiful, all of which the shy teen immediately blushed hard and quickly apologized, Torru at that moment believed him that there was someone for her. She just wished she told that someone in front of her.

Mei peered into her memories for why she found her attracted to Muscles. She didn't have to search for long. She quickly realized why the babies she made for Muscles always worked, why she was so determined to make his hero suits, and why she always felt more elated when Izuku thanked her. She liked Izuku's attention, his appreciation, his happy smile. She found it the perfect fuel to work harder then ever, a goal she wished to achieve more than anything, it made her feel happy that she helped him, that she did something right and didn't screw up. His smile banished the echoing taunts and words from her classmates and made her feel accomplished. And Mei loved him for that. Plus, it also helped that Muscles lived up to his nickname with what he had under his clothes.

Nejire giggled as she thought back to when she and Izuku took Eri out on her first stroll through a local fair, with Mirio and Amajiki unable because of a little stomach flu. She remembered how they ate cotton candy and how she found a flustered Izuku after she ate little of his cotton candy, which he went for and accidentally brushed her cheek, hilarious and adorable. Remembered how she found Izuku acting like a doting father to Eri to be super sweet and heart warming. And finally the ride on the Ferris wheel, looking at the fireworks where Izuku's emerald eyes shone and his wide smile sparkled. Nejire nearly let out a squeal at the memory.

Asui knew exactly why she liked her fellow green colored-theme classmate. His determination to help others, like when he was determined to help save All Might during the USJ, his willingness to sacrifice his body and future for others, like how he injured his finger and later attempted to risk his arm to save her from Shigaraki and how his determination to go save Bakugou, his compassion and heart to make all those around him smile and feel safe. The very air around him just screamed Hero and drew herself curious over him, why she insisted on having him call her Tsu, why it hurt her so much to have him, and the others, risk themselves over and over. In retrospect, Asui found it a miracle that she didn't just flat out cornered him and stuck her tongue down the cinnamon roll's mouth and never let him go.

Uraraka didn't have to ask herself why she liked Deku, she already knew it and grown to accept why. His courageous heart that fueled him to save others no matter the cost to himself and be a true hero. His overwhelming compassion and selflessness that he channels to sacrifice his own body, multiple times, to win and save people no matter the cost to himself. His passion and drive to win, to succeed and excel, to beyond his limits to win the day, to achieve his dreams, and be the hero he was born to be. She wanted to be like him. She strove to be like him. And soon she found herself wanting to be by his side, as an equal, a friend, and more. The only thing that she had left to accept was to let go of her fear and ask for his heart to be hers.

With their memories and love acceptances done with, the girls quickly remembered there fellow females around them and the awkward silence that was in the air. A chuckle broke out from their mouths before they descended into laughter and giggles.

"So," Nejire said. "Now that we admitted that we like Izuku, what do we do now?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

Toshinori nervously scratched his cheek, peering to anywhere in the room other than the person in front of him. Toshinori currently sat in the same meeting room where Nezu revealed the device earlier today. And sitting in front of him was his successor, Izuku Midoriya. And he didn't look all too happy.

In fact the blank and stone face glare, shadowed over by his messy hair, made the former Symbol of Peace shiver like a wet dog.

Nezu gave him and Midoriya the room for their little 'talk', with Toshinori clearing seeing the devious and amused mad gleam in the rat's eyes.

' _This feels less like a talk and more like an interrogation.'_ Toshinori thought. ' _Oh who am I kidding? This Is an interrogation.'_

"So." Izuku finally spoke. "That last video was...something."

"Y-Yeah. It sure was." All Might stuttered. "Who would have thought that I was a Norse god in that other universe?"

"Not really surprising." Izuku said. "You are All Might, remember? The Symbol of Peace, Justice, and _Truth._ "

As the word 'Truth' flew out of Izuku's mouth in a forceful tone, All Might felt a chill roll up his spine. "Well, Former Symbol really." He pointed out.

"Former or not, you are still the one and only All Might." Izuku said, as his head lowered to see the table. "You still uphold the same principles. Training me and the others to be the best heroes we can be and more. Teaching us to uphold those same principles. To be honorable, just, selfless, and _honest."_

Izuku raised his head, his eyes alight in silent anger and demand. "So please, All Might, can you explain to me why it is you are Dating My Mother?!"

"I-I-I D-Don't K-Know what you are r-referring-"

"Don't even." Izuku interrupted the former Number 1 Hero. "In case you forgot, just like with Heroes and their Quirks, I have a good eye for picking things up. I would have dismissed yours and my mother's counterparts actions and feelings as another universe with different relations, but then you started _ogling_ my mother's counterpart, blushed heavily whenever she did something, called to her by her name, and whenever I looked to you when you spoke you looked afraid and guilty of something. And let's not forget that you looked downright sadden when Thor destroyed the bridge, which I can assume is you feeling like he did, sadness for never seeing my mother again. Did I get that all down, right?"

All Might's shoulders slumped and he signed in defeat. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Izuku repeated. "So with those obvious signs and tells, it is clear that you and your other self have more in common than just appearance and power. Such as a romantic interest in my mother."

All Might sighed again in defeat. "Right."

"Right." Izuku repeated again. "So please, be honest with me All might, are you dating my mother?"

All Might was silent for a moment before he finally answered "Yes."

The room was silent, the two not making any noise or movement. Finally, Izuku spoke again "So why did you hide it from me?"

"Young Midoriya, respectfully, your mother has the right to do what she wishe-"

"I know." Izuku interrupted All Might again. "And I'm not against it."

All Might froze in surprise. "What?"

"I'm not against it." Izuku repeated. "I may not have been comfortable with seeing it first hand, but I'm not against you dating my mother."

"So, why are we having this talk?" All Might asked.

"Because you hid it from me." Izuku revealed, his blank stare melting into a somber look. "I know that I don't have any say in who my mother dates, and she deserves to be with someone who makes her happy. But I, at Least, had a right to know. She is my mother, who I love and care for more than anyone else in the world, someone who gave up everything to raise me herself. She never dated after she divorced from my father. She gave up her own social life, health, and happiness, for me. Do you know how hard the guilt I carry for that is? How hard it still stings when I come home to her with my body broken? How deprived of the relief I could have had from this burden, by not knowing that my idol and man I look up to the most, give my mother the happiness she deserves?"

All Might remained silent, letting Izuku continue.

"I feel disappointed that you hid something this important to me, that you guys thought that I wouldn't approve when I would have supported it without compliant." Izuku said, his clenched fists quivering slightly. "Disappointed and hurt that you, my mentor and idol, would keep such a secret from me."

All Might felt his own level of guilt jab at his heart, mentally cursing himself for his foolishness and fear. "And for that, I am truly sorry."

Izuku nodded silently before asking "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"A week or two after you and the rest of the students moved into the dorms." All Might admitted.

Izuku's eyes widened slightly, breathing deeply before exhaling loudly. "No wonder Mom sounded more cheerful and said she was getting back into shape."

"So, you aren't mad that I am dating your mother?" All Might asked hopefully.

"No, I am mad." Izuku admitted, but before All Might's hope crumbled, Izuku continued "Mad that you didn't tell me for so long." All Might flinched. "But what I am really mad about...it isn't even about you and my mother."

All Might face frowned in confusion.

"My father left after I was born." Izuku began. "All I ever have been told was that he traveled to America for work, and when he found out that I was Quirkless four years later, he divorced my mother and stayed in America, only sending checks and money for years. I hated him for that. Hated that he left without saying goodbye. Hated that I never got to know the man. But...I couldn't ever get rid of one thing: Hope. No matter how miniscule, how unlikely it'd be, I couldn't let go of the hope that one day, my dad would come home, apologize, and be a family again. Or at least be part of my life."

A tear streaked past his cheek, as Izuku shook and sobbed. Izuku quickly wiped away the tears before they explode into his infamous waterfall of tears. "But, after all these years with no word other than money, no congratulations, even after I got a Quirk and showed it off in the Sports Festival, not even a god damn phone, someone did come around. You." Izuku looked to All Might. "You taught me, trained me to be who I am today, gave my Mom the happiness and love that she should have deserved, looked at me with pride and care. More than _He_ did. But I still want him back. I know it only hurts me to keep clinging to this dream, would hold my mother back, and yet I just want to let it go, so I don't have to feel so mad."

As Izuku started to crumbled into tears, Toshinori quickly sped to him, knelt, and placed his hands on Izuku's shoulders. "Don't." Izuku looked at his idol in confusion. "Don't give up on that dream. Don't ever give up on hope. It is hope that gave you the strength to want to be a Hero, Quirkless or not. Hope that fueled you during those 10 months of training and the Entrance Exam. Hope to save Young Todoroki from himself, save Young Iida from the Hero Killer, to save Young Kouta and Eri. Hope is your greatest strength and who you are. Never give that up. Ever."

Izuku stared at his idol in shock, his eyes tearing up again.

"And don't give up hope on seeing your father either." All Might continued. "No matter how I feel about him, he is still your father. Without him, I wouldn't have had a worthy successor. And without his idiocy, I wouldn't have gotten to fall in love with Inko. It isn't wrong to want to be close or even meet your own father. For all his faults, he is still someone to hope for. And know you will see your father again. And when you do, you can punch him in face if you want to. Just save a punch for me."

Izuku chuckled/sobbed before wrapping All Might in a powerful hug, to which the Hero hugged back with as much intensity. ' _I already am with my father.'_ Izuku mentally said as he hugged him tighter. ' _The only father I ever had.'_

After they ended their hug, Izuku wiped away his tears once again and asked "Can I see something?"

"What is it?" All Might asked.

"A picture." Izuku answered. "Of you and my Mom."

Toshinori nodded and dug out his phone. Opening it and looking for the most recent picture, he gave the phone to Izuku. Izuku looked at the picture, the timestamp around a few days ago. It was of Toshinori and his Mom on a park bench, the two in winter clothes as evident of the scarfs around their necks. They looked to the camera, hugging cheek to cheek, blushing and smiling as the light snow fluttered in the background.

It was a simple picture of the two smiling, but in it, Izuku shed a tear nonetheless. His mother was smiling, brightly, warmly, her own emerald eyes shining with such life and love, eyes that were shared with the man beside her. Izuku let out a small smile.

As Izuku gave All Might the phone back, Izuku said "Don't ever hurt her."

"Never." All Might said with such conviction.

"Then I give you my blessing to date my mother." Izuku said. "Even though you don't need it."

"Thank you, Young Midoriya." All Might said. "It means so much to me."

"No, not Young Midoriya." Izuku said. "You are family. Always have been. For now, when its just us, you call me Izuku."

All Might smiled. "Ok, Izuku."

Izuku let out his hand to Toshinori who shook it gladly.

A touching moment between more than mentor and successor, but as a father and son.

"I'm serious about not hurting her." Izuku suddenly shifted back to angry, protective Deku mode. "Because if you do, what I did to Overhaul will be tame in comparison." He emphasized that point by squeezing hard with lightning sparking around his hand.

All Might grunted and quickly nodded. "I won't! I Swear! I Swear!"

"Good." Izuku smiled warmly, letting go of All Might's hand and began walking out of the room. "Glad we got that settled."

All Might shook his throbbing hand. ' _Maybe I should consider investing in some kind of bunker. Or maybe have Little Eri shield me from his wrath. No scratch that. I think Izuku will straight up murder me behind her back if I use his surrogate daughter as a shield.'_

...With a tiny dash of a said son's death threats and father's hopes for survival.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...(Again)** _

"You like her don't you?"

It took all of Kirishima's willpower to not laugh like a hyena at Bakugou's blushing face.

"WHAT KIND OF SHITTY QUESTION IS THAT, SHITTY HAIR!? OF COURSE I DON'T!" Bakugou roared back.

After Todoroki went inside, Kirishima and Bakugou walked a few meters away from the dorms for some better privacy.

Kirishima felt they should have gone further.

"Bro, even you know that your only denying the inevitable." Kirishima said. "The blushes, the glances at each other when you two think no one is looking, the nervousness, you are Never nervous about anything, Bakubro. Except her. And everyone knows it, including her I bet."

Normally, Bakugou would unleash a hail of explosions and retorts that would make even Villain want to wash his mouth with soap, but instead Bakugou growled and turned away, crossing his arms.

"Alright fine!" Bakugou said. "I like her ok! Even before that fucking movie revealed it."

Bakugou walked over to a bench and sat on it, his face glaring at the ground like it personally offended him. Kirishima sat next to him, his face calm and understanding. "So, when did you start liking her?" Kirishima asked. "The Sports Festival?"

"No." Bakugou said. "I didn't starting liking her then, but I respected her conviction to her faith and her skill and power with her Quirk. I really started liking her after the Joint Training Class." Kirishima motioned for him to continue. "I got curious of her the more I saw her in her match against you and the others. She was strong, smart, she looked like both an angel and a demon. After that, I noticed her more and more, and I couldn't look away."

Kirishima noticed the uncomfortable and hard amount of effort Bakugou took in talking about it and said "Look, I'm sorry that I egged the truth out of you, and I'm sorry for all that teasing back there, that was just what bros do, but I want to help you with this, man, because I know you, and you know, you aren't that good with the ladies, right?"

Bakugou scoffed and replied "Says you! I am Great With the Ladies! All the chicks back at Aldera would follow me around like I was the king, which I was! But they were arrogant, stuck up, bratty, and worshipped the ground I walked on."

"Sounds like your type." Kirishima joked.

Bakugou actually chuckled. "But they weren't my type, nor my time." Bakugou frowned as he recalled a few of his female classmates picking on a certain green-haired teen in one minute, then tried sucking up to him with starry eyes in the next. "But Shiozaki...she's different than those girls. Kind, pure, humble, courteous, things that I would normally find sickening or stupid are the things that I like about her."

"Huh, maybe the reason you like those things from her is because she gives you hope that she'd find that in you and wish to keep her kindness in tact?" Kirishima proposed.

Bakugou's eyes widen in realization. Kirishima noticed

"Eh, don't know, maybe I'm wrong." Kirishima said as he gazed at the night sky.

"Yeah. Maybe." Bakugou grumbled out as he stared at the earth.

They were silent for a bit before Kirishima said "Well whatever the reason, I'm going to help you."

"No Thanks Shitty Hair!" Bakugou snarked back. "I wasn't asking!"

"And I'm not either." Kirishima replied. "You didn't ask me to hang with you and become friends, I chose to do that, and now I'm choosing to help my bro. What kind of Man would I be if I didn't help my friend with his girl troubles?"

Bakugou froze in surprise. He looked away from the Hardening teen and let out a small smile. "T-Thanks." He whispered.

Kirishima gasped dramatically. "Kaminari was right! It Is the End of the World!"

"SHUT YOUR SHARK TOOTH MOUTH BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO THE MOON!"

* * *

_**The Next Day...** _

Nezu sipped a cup of tea as he rewatched the previous two movies in his office. The Principal of U.A. inwardly chuckled at the effect these videos have already had on the students, teachers, and pros.

The students of both Class 1-A and 1-B have started to work and bond together more seamlessly, as evidence to the current Hero Training Classes. Eraser, All Might, and Vlad, along with a side monitor beside him showing the class in session, informed him that they have grown thoughtful towards each other, most especially Young Monoma, who has been behaving more humbly and less antagonistic towards 1-A's students. Though that didn't stop the young blonde to crack at one point and be chopped by Miss Itsuka.

Nezu has also seen greater bonds and relationships towards the students, such as Mr. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu becoming better rivals and 'bros' as they would put it, and especially Bakugou and Shiozaki, the two being paired by their classmates/wingmen and woman and working well together, much as the intelligent rat predicted.

The talk between Midoriya and All Might seems to have done benefits to the 9th Wielder of One For All, as if a burden was released from his shoulder, with the apparent future Greatest Hero acting more confident and faster on his feet and head.

There, however, were still some issues still left to be resolved and investigated. The Hero Students were still being tutored by the visiting Pro Heroes, as the increasingly clear animosity that Shoto Todoroki possessed towards his father, Endeavor, was more present. He has learned that the boy has tamed such animosity and is looking on fixing his relationship with his father, but there is still some room before that desire to look actually proceeds into a desire to fix.

There was also the looks of jealous rivalry that Nezu spotted on the girls of Class 1-A, each one seeking to out best the others in a silent competition. While Nezu found the drama of high school and love to be rather amusing, the rat also couldn't deny that such fiery jealousy can be stoked into hatred with the right fuel, an outcome the principal didn't want for such future pros to have. Nezu can only pray that the next films help resolve this issue.

Speaking of which, while said target of the girls' affection was seemingly better after his conversation with All Might, Eraser too noticed that the boy and Young Bakugou too were still troubled by the knowledge of their childhood acquaintance to have been turned into a Nomu and was slain by the Hero Killer. The knowledge that such a young individual would be experimented to become a mindless beast in service to evil was disturbing and a travesty. A travesty which Nezu believed would be solved by one of the individuals with him currently.

The final scene of Thor ended as the faces of David Shield, his daughter, Melissa Shield, and Toshinori's friend, Detective Tsukauchi, looked agape in shock.

"I trust that this little recap session of what the group witnessed yesterday helped?" Nezu asked.

"Oh it definitely helped, helped me figure out my next case to follow." Detective Tsukauchi said as he reviewed his notes. "So this device appeared on your desk yesterday, with no evidence of any hazardous elements or signs as to who left it other than the note?"

"Indeed." Nezu said. "The thorough search from me, Hound Dog, and Power Loader detected nothing of alarm that could be had from this device other than the large amounts of power held inside that seems to allow it to access some database of multiverse counterpart matches and self-destruct feature that is primed for activation should it either be stolen or copied."

Tsukauchi nodded. "And this Tsubassa, Midoriya and Bakugou claim that he had moved away and held no prior knowledge that he was one of the Nomu from the Hosu Incident?"

"Correct." Nezu answered.

"How horrible." Melissa gasped out, hand on her chest in shock. "I hope that Deku is ok."

"He is troubled greatly by the information, but not to fear Miss Shield, he is in good, supportive company of his friends." Nezu revealed. "And with your arrival, I'm sure that he will greatly appreciate your comfort too."

Melissa blushed and twiddled her fingers, much to the adults' amusement.

"While I'm glad to hear that the kid is alright for the moment, I take it that you don't mind if I join in on your little viewing party, just in case there is any new, enlightening information that could be useful?" Tsukauchi asked.

"I do not mind at all." Nezu said. "You, along with the Shields, are more than welcome to join in for the next videos. That was why I caught you two up on the previous two before we are to convene later today."

"Still, to believe that the multiverse is in fact real, infinite universes of infinite potential and possibilities, its almost too much for me to take." David Shield said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, but even with infinite possibilities, you are still a scientist in another world, Daddy." Melissa pointed smiling, making the group chuckle.

"Well with all this settled," Nezu said as he climbed onto the desk and tapped the device. "Shall we head on over?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE!**
> 
> **And that folks was the first interlude chapter! There are bound to be more as we progress further, with, as Nezu said in the first chapter, the group watching two to maybe three movies a day, to then end on an interlude chapter before heading onto the next movies. And the next is Iron Man 2.**
> 
> **Also, I hoped you guys liked the chapter, especially all the talks with our three groups, four if you can't this final talk. As I said before this chapter is a sister story to MHA watches Death Battle, so I wanted for the girl's reasons and reveal about how they like Izuku to be as different, yet still as unique and sensible as possible, with each of the girls attracted to different, yet all encompassing aspects of Izuku Midoriya.**
> 
> **Speaking of which, Izuku's talk with All Might was something that I worked extra hard as many of your guys were really anxious over it and I had comments on how Izuku had no right to intervene in his mother's love life, which he doesn't and that wasn't the point of the talk. The point, to be clear, was that Izuku was mad that All Might, his idol, sensei, and father-figure didn't tell him, his successor and the son of the woman he is dating, while also having his feelings and frustrations towards his biological father surfacing after so long. In short, All Might was wrong to keep it from Izuku but Izuku also had no say in who his mother dated while also was in the wrong because some of his anger was also stemmed from his own internal problem with his father.**
> 
> **I work hard on this because my own parents are divorced. I struggled at first with the situation, like having to have my dad away, blaming myself, for a time, for their separation, and my dad eventually dating other women but I have long come to accept it and as long as they are happy, so am I. So you can say that I used some my own life experiences to help make this chapter and I hope that that is cool and that you guys liked it.**
> 
> **Also as for Bakugou's own talk with Kirishima, now we know Bakugou's reasons for his attraction towards Shiozaki and Kirishima and the others are going to help play wingman/wingwoman.**
> 
>  **With all that said, I hope you guys like the chapter, leave your thoughts in comments, comment which MCU characters you think could the MHA cast could be, check out my other stories if you want, and keep each other safe and healthy in these trying times.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid signing off and will see you again in the next chapter. EXCELSIOR! ******


	11. Iron Man 2 Part 1: Armored Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets three new viewers and witnesses Katsuki's fame and inpending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO! YOU BETTER NOT SHOUT, YOU BETTER NOT CRY, YOU BETTER NOT POUT I'M TELLING YOU WHY, ZAYDEN CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN! HE HEARS ALL YOUR BEGGING! HE FROWNS AT YOUR COMPLAINTS! YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW, SO BIG FOR GOODNESS SAKE!
> 
> Long, cringy parody aside, I am back with another chapter of Welcome to the MCU! Last time was the interlude chapter where we had talks about love, talks about your mentor dating your mother, and talks about helping your explodey bro win over his crush. Plus the revelation of David Shield, Melissa Shield, and Detective Tsukauchi joining in for the next movies.
> 
> And guess what folks? This string of chapters will consist of Three Movies! Yes, you read right, Three! First with Iron Man Part 2, then Captain America: The First Avenger, and then straight on into The Avengers, before the next Interlude chapter, just as a way to finish off Phase 1 of the MCU. And first on the list is Iron Man 2. 
> 
> With all the said, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Movie or buff All Might Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -F.R.I.D.A.Y. Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Jarvis Dialogue
> 
> And as always, I do Not own My Hero Academia, property of Horikoshi and Bones Studios, the MCU, property of Disney, Marvel, and Sony respectively, or the Marvel characters, made by the glorious minds of Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, rest in peace, nor do I take credit for the movies, as that belongs to the amazing actors, directors, and studios that worked on them. Additional note, I also don't own any music present in this chapter and future chapters.
> 
> Now, let's act like Tony Stark and SHOOT TO THRILL!

_Third POV_

The Hero Students of Class 1-A, 1-B, and even additional guests of the Big Three and Shinsou were all practicing against each other in practice spars out on the P.E. Grounds outside Gym Gamma. The visiting Pro Heroes stood to the sides, alongside the teachers, and called out advice when applicable. Mei was also to the side, monitoring the student's Support Items and Gear.

Thanks to the support/meddling of Kirishima and Itsuka, Bakugou and Shiozaki were paired together, under the guise of Bakugou to watch out more for collateral damage. The two crushing teenagers were awkward around each other but quickly worked well together as their two powerful Quirks were quite monstrous to face. However, the two's praise of each other only made the two blush more. Bakugou had to have been restrained from murdering a teasing Kaminari and Ibarra from Setsuna.

While Endeavor gave advice on Todoroki, on hints on how to use the Fire-side of his Quirk, he also gave some advice to Bakugou, who's Explosion Quirk's use of heat and fire was easy for the Number 1 Hero to give, and Deku, who he gave advice to about focusing more on the goal at hand and less over possibilities and thoughts that could leave you blindsided. The other heroes also gave advice to the students, such as Miruko giving advice to Asui and Kendo and Hawks doing the same to Tokoyami, Pony, and Uraraka.

Another memorable event that occurred was the unofficial Battle Royal between all the girls of Class 1-A and Nejire. Most didn't know what prompted it but easily stayed out of the girl's way given the effort they put in and the aura of deadliness the girls had. The fight was actually so destructive and chaotic that the other students had to stop their own spars to get out of the way, with near casualties including Kaminari getting hit with a stray shockwave from Nejire, absorbed thanks to his Quirk, Rin shielding himself with his scales from stray acid from Mina, and Mineta getting blasted backwards into a wall from a sound blast from Jirou.

At one point, a stray cannonball from Momo was fired towards the group and nearly collided with a off-guard Setsuna, who was only saved at the last second by Deku. When the smoke cleared, the green bean was above his fellow green-haired teen, the two's blushing faces inches from each other and the reptile girl's breasts pressed into the cinnamon roll's chest. The two detangled form their situation, Deku and Reptila blushing wildly.

Thankfully, the show caused the girls to freeze up in horror at the scene they inadvertently created, giving the heroes and teacher the opportunity to break the fight up and tell the girls off for taking things overboard and also remind the bystanding group to always be vigilant and on your guard less they too would want their heads caved in with a cannonball.

Accidents aside, the training went rather well, with Bakugou, Nejire, and even Todoroki, using his left foot to shoot fire, performing better aerial maneuverability like Iron Man, Kirishima, Sato, and Tetsutetsu performing a few of Thor's hand-to-hand moves, and Kaminari attempting to direct his Electrification to a piece of metal like a lightning rod with promising results.

After a quick locker room change, the group all convened in Gym Gamma once again, this time with most of the group wearing more casual clothes for relaxation during the videos. The only ones who didn't bother included Endeavor, Kamui Woods, and Gran Torino.

As they all got seated, they also noticed that they were conveniently extra seats among their rows, one between Uraraka and Izuku, another between Nezu and All Might's seats, and a final third one between Mandalay and Recovery Girl.

Before they could voice their confusion, Nezu, in front of the group, spoke "I welcome back everyone for returning for another viewing of these videos that we received. I am glad to hear that many of you students have grown from these videos in your recent training. In any regards, today we are here again to resume these videos and I'm please to inform you that today we will be watching three of these videos for today, a bonus from yesterday I'm sure."

The students smiled and cheered at the opportunity to watch more of the movies, the heroes and teachers too sharing their sentiments over satisfying their curiosity of this intriguing other world of enhanced suits of armor and magical gods and monsters.

"But before we continue to the next video, I wish to make an announcement." Nezu continued. "Today, we will be joined by three new visitors who I have invited over to view the rest with us. And to ease your concerns, these three are trust-worthy and have promised to keep this discovery and device of ours a secret."

The group was curious over who these new arrivals would be before Nezu said out loud "You may come in!"

The door of Gym Gamma opened to reveal Melissa Shield, David Shield, and Tsukauchi entering.

"Melissa! Mr. Shield!"/"Dave! Melissa!" Izuku and All Might yelled in surprise.

"Hey Deku!" Melissa shouted as she collided with the green haired teen in a surprise hug, with auras of jealousy sprouting left and right, from the girls of Izuku's unknown and unofficial harem, depressed and envious Kaminari and Mineta, the latter tearing up tears of blood, and some of the rest of guys of 1-A and 1-B who found the older blonde very attractive.

"M-Melissa! I-Its g-great to see you!" Deku stuttered out, blushing madly as the attractive blonde hugged him tightly, her large chest cannons pressed onto him.

"Its great to see you too, Deku." Melissa replied. "Surprised?"

"Oh yeah! Tit-I Mean Totally surprised!" Izuku quickly corrected.

"Hey, Midoriya." Sero called out, a comical tick of envious anger on his head. "Mind telling us who this chick is? And why you too are so Close?"

At the stressed use of the word 'close', the two separated blushing. "Oh u-um yeah, I forgot that not all of you have met. This is Melissa Shield. We met during a trip to I-Island and we became good friends over there."

"Yeah, and we fended off a group of Villain criminals that tried to steal my Daddy's invention, so yeah we grew real close from that." Melissa pointed out.

"On yeah, I forgot you guys told us about that." Sato said towards the group of Izuku, Uraraka, Bakugou, Todoroki, Kirishima, Kaminari, Mineta, Momo, Iida, and Kyouka.

"Dave! Its good to see you my friend." All Might said as he, meanwhile, came down to embrace his best friend in a hug.

"Good to see you too, Toshi." Dave replied back.

"But what are you doing here?" All Might asked as they broke the hug. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?"

"Me and Melissa wanted to surprise you, like you did with me back at I-Island." David said.

"Me and Daddy came here to surprise you guys and give some pointers to the Support Course." Melissa jumped in. "But after Principal Nezu told us about the device and the videos, he invited us to join and we couldn't pass up. Also, I heard about what happened about your friend, Izuku. I'm really sorry, are you ok?"

Izuku flinched at the mention of Tsubasa and said "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting used to it."

Meanwhile as the two interacted, Eri watched with curiosity and thought _'Papa seems to like her a lot. Could she be Mama?'_

Suddenly, a pink blur shot out and grabbed onto David's hand, shaking it furiously. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN THE PRESENCE OF DAVID SHIELD HIMSELF! MY NAME IS MEI HATSUMEI! I'M A BIG FAN OF YOURS! YOU ARE INSPRIRATION TO SUPPORT STUDENTS EVERYWHERE! I WOULD LOVE TO SHOW YOU MY BABIES!"

"She means her inventions." Toshinori whispered to his friend.

"U-um nice to meet you, Ms. Hatsumei." David replied. "I heard that you helped create this video system with Power Loader. I'm impressed and would love to see your um 'babies'."

Mei nearly died of a heart attack then and there.

"I hope I'm not third-wheeling anything here." Tsukauchi said as he joined the group. "Good to see you, Toshinori."

"Good to see you too, Naomasa." Toshi hugged the Detective.

"You seem familiar." Uraraka said. "Weren't you that police officer at the USJ?"

"Indeed I am, miss." Tsukauchi nodded and bowed to the group. "Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi at your service."

"Naomasa here is a friend of mine in the police force." All Might revealed to the group. "I'm guessing Nezu decided to rope you into our group because of well you know what." All Might directed that last part quietly at his friend.

"Correct." Naomasa whispered back. "I was meaning to ask some follow up questions to Midoriya and Bakugou over their friend. Plus, Nezu pointed out that me here would be a benefit given that there's a chance that some new info is given to us about the League of Villains in these videos."

"Smart." All Might said.

"Now that we are all acquainted with each other," Nezu jumped in. "Let us get seated. Detective, your seat is up there with Mandalay and Recovery Girl. Mr. Shield, you will be between me and All Might, and Ms. Shield, you may sit next to Mr. Midoriya."

Melissa smiled brightly at that and quickly dragged Izuku to their seats, Uraraka meanwhile grumbling about being separated from Deku.

As they all were seated, Mei activated the device, it glowing and F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice playing out "Systems online and ready. How may I help you today?"

"Amazing." David breathed out in awe, Melissa staring at it with wide, awe-filled eyes and started bombarding Izuku with questions that the green haired boy barely managed to answer.

Mei directed the system to the movie file selections, with a new third file now unlocked, the name of which was Iron Man 2.

"So another Iron Man one. That's So Awesome!" Kirishima yelled.

"And Manly!" Tetsutetsu added in. "Don't forget Manly!"

"And here I thought you were joking when you said that he had a double." Melissa whispered to Izuku, making the teen chuckle embarrassed.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakugou meanwhile laughed in triumph. "EAT THAT BITCHES! ANOTHER ONE OF MY AWESOME SELF BEFORE ANY OF YOU! EVEN YOU ALL MIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And he seems as arrogant as before." Melissa dryly said.

The image of Iron Man 2 showed Iron Man with a second Iron Man suit behind him, the suit's back turned away from the audience with the only distinguishing features being a more grey and black coloring, red eyes instead of blue, and what looked like a minigun on its shoulder. The students were practically giddily with excitement and Mei quickly pressed the play button.

**The video started in black with Katsuki Stark's voice speaking out. "Been a while since I was up here in front of you. Maybe I'll do us all a favor and just stick to the cards."**

"Oh so we are starting off from the end of the first one." Sero said. "Does that mean that something happened after that?"

"Or something could have happened during that announcement." Izuku suggested. "It was a live televised event and Kacchan revealing that he is Iron Man surely would have caused a reaction from others watching."

**"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop-" Katsuki continued saying before he was interrupted by Christine Everheart's voice.**

**"Sorry, Mr. Stark, do you honestly expect us to believe that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you sorely despise bodyguards?"**

**"Yes." Katsuki's voice replied.**

**"And this mysterious bodyguard was somehow equipped with an undisclosed Stark high-tech powered battle-" Christine saying as the screen gain color in showing a snowing city.**

**Moscow.**

"Moscow?" Sato questioned. "So we are in Russia? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe if we Let It Continue WE CAN FIND OUT, IDIOT!" Bakugou yelled.

**"I know that its confusing." Katsuki Stark interrupted, as it paned to a hidden corner of a street. "It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations or insinuate that I'm a superhero."**

**"I mean, let's face it," Katsuki said as the screen showed him in a T.V., with a Russian man translating his words to Russian. "I'm not the heroic type. A laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public."**

**The screen paned back to see an old, bearded man laying on a makeshift bed watching the event, his tired eyes holding great disdain and contempt.**

The heroes and students were curious as to what this man was so important, with the heroes' eyes narrowed as they noticed the rage and hate the man had towards Stark.

**"The truth is...I am Iron Man." Katsuki Stark revealed, the reporters exploding into a cacophony of questions.**

**The old man breathed weakly before calling out "Ivan."**

**The screen shifted to a man in dark clothing, and a bottle of vodka in hand, leaning on the edge of a door and drew closer as the old man called out again. "Ivan. Vanya."**

**As the old man started to cough loudly, the man turned around to get a good look at him. His long black hair, with blonde highlights, that reached to his shoulders, a mustache and goatee with specks of white hairs on his face and tanned face.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART DETECTED!" F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted as the video paused at the man's face. "IVAN VANKO! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: MUSTARD!" An image pulled up of the incarcerated member of the League of Villains, both his normal face with blonde hair and with his WWII style gas mask.

"WHAT?!" Tetsutetsu roared. "That's that Kid from the Training Camp when the League of Villains showed up!"

"Yeah, the one with the gas Quirk and the gun." Kendo agreed.

The Pussycats, Eraser, and Vlad flinched as they remembered the Forest Training Camp and how they failed in protecting their students from the Villains and their failure in saving Bakugou from getting captured or the same with Ragdoll that lead to her Quirk being stolen by All For One. Likewise, Izuku, Bakugou, Todoroki, Shoji, and Tokoyami flinched at their own failing during that day, Izuku for not being able to get to Kacchan with his broken body, Bakugou at letting himself get captured, Todoroki for not grabbing the orb that had Bakugou inside, Tokoyami for getting captured temporarily, and Shoji for not helping any further in helping Bakugou.

"Such a shame that a young man like him would throw his life away for Villainy, especially with a Quirk with such potential. And our failing during that day." Nezu said, as he notice the looks on said individuals. "But we should overlook our own successes, such as Miss Kendo and Mister Tetsutetsu for apprehending the Villain." Kendo and Tetsutetsu smiled at nodded at each other. "Or for Eraser, Vlad, and the Pussycats for prioritizing the safety and well-being of the students before themselves. Or for Mister Todoroki, Midoriya, and Shoji for being able to save Young Tokoyami and their brave attempts to do the same for Young Bakugou." Todoroki, Tokoyami, Izuku, and Shoji nodded at each other, and send apologetic nods at Bakugou who just brushed them off.

"And for Young Midoriya's save of Young Kouta and his drive to save his fellow classmates." Izuku's eyes widened as he remembered that encounter with Muscular and looked at Kouta who smiled and raised his fist for Izuku, who smiled back and tapped the little boy's fist with his own.

**Back to the video, the identified Ivan walked to the old man who was gasping for breathe. Ivan patted the old man and reached for a pill to his right as the old man said in Russian "That should be you."**

"Wait what?" Nejire questioned.

**"Don't listen to that crap." Ivan responded.**

**The old man gasped weakly. "I'm sorry, moy syn."**

"Uhh what did he say?" Kaminari asked. "Moy sin?"

"Moy syn." Iida corrected. "It's Russian for 'my boy'. The old man must be his father or relative."

**"All I can give you is my knowledge." The old man said as he coughed and gasped in pain, Ivan holding on him with tears in his eyes.**

**The old man breathed his last breathe before he ceased moving and laid dead. Ivan sat back, a tear rolling down his pained face before drinking some more vodka from the bottle. Ivan set the bottle down, his face of sadness giving way to pain and anger, gritting his gold plated teeth.**

**"EEHAAAAARRRRGGGHH!" Ivan roared in fury. "AAAAARRRRGGGHH!"**

The group felt sympathy for the man, who had to suffer the loss of a relative. Iida lowered his head, sympathizing with the man's pain and anger, something he himself faced when Stain nearly murdered his own brother, Tensei.

**The scene changed to show Ivan digging through a pile of blueprints before pulling out a large blueprint that he laid out in the wall next to him. He flattened the blueprints to reveal that in the corner of the blueprints was a logo: Stark Industries.**

"Oh! So was his father there an employee of Stark Industries?" Mirio pondered.

"Probably." Tamaki muttered.

**Ivan looked to the other corner of the blueprint with the name of the project also listed: Arc Reactor.**

Eyebrows were raised wide at the mention of the Arc reactor. Mei herself was shocked too that she almost failed to quickly write down the schematics of the Arc reactor that she could see.

**Beside the name of the project, right at the bottom middle of the blueprints, held two names listed as the project designers. Anton Vanko and Masaru Stark.**

"Vanko? That's the same last name as his this Ivan's." Momo said. "So that could be the old man's name and...he helped build the plans for the Arc reactor with Bakugou's father."

"Could that be why he said 'That should be you'?" Torru pondered. "Could he mean that Ivan should have the same praise or life as Bakugou?"

Bakugou's eyes widened at the mention of his father, but narrowed afterwards in suspicion.

**Ivan looked at the names before looking at the designs again. The screen changed to show Ivan, wearing gloves, a bandana, and goggles heating a rod of metal, sparks flying all around. The Russian man wore a silver cross necklace around his neck, showcasing the large amount of tattoos on his chest and neck. As Ivan continued working throughout scenes, the screen likewise showed a wall with cutouts of magazines and newspapers, all showcasing Katsuki Stark.**

"Why do I get the feeling that those pictures aren't because he is a fan of Bakugou?" Kinoko asked.

The students and adults too were uneasy at the sight. Tsukauchi's eyes narrowed, knowing from past experience and cases that for one to have that many cutouts of one man would either mean that they were a super fan or that they were tracking that person to commit a crime against that person.

**Ivan pulled out a piece of metal from a furnace, laid it out on an anvil and started hammering it, the sounds of the hammer clanging down on metal ringing out as the screen flew by the plans of the arc reactor.**

"Wait, you don't think that he is trying to..." Ojiro asked, his eyes widening in fear.

The group's eyes too widened as the possibility sparked in their minds too, a possibility that looked all the more likely with every scene.

**A white-feathered bird watched as Ivan worked on a pair of wires as the screen moved by images of Stark's Arc Reactors in newspapers and pictures of the Iron Man suit. One of them stood out claiming that Iron Man stabilizes East-West relations.**

"Well, at least we get to hear that Bakubro helped a lot of people during this montage." Kirishima said.

"Always so positive, Kiri." Mina said. "Never change, my good horn buddy."

Kirishima chuckled and scratched his neck nervously.

**Ivan flipped a switched, power humming and surging as lightbulbs burst and Ivan's bird flew and cried in panic. Ivan, his face illuminated in bluish-white light, chuckled in sick delight as in his hands, as the screen moved towards it, was an operational Arc Reactor.**

"Oh shit!" Kaminari cursed, which was rewarded with a smack to the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"There are children here, lower your voice if you want to curse or don't bother." Tokoyami bluntly said as Dark Shadow retreated back into the crow-headed teen.

Kaminari's head slumped mumbling "Nobody bothers with Bakugou."

"And They Shouldn't Try To!" Bakugou heard and shouted. "Now Shut The Hell Up, Sparkplug!"

**The scene changed with a clang of a hammer.**

**Iron Man 2**

**6 Months Later**

"Oh, so some time has definitely passed since Iron Man 1." Uraraka pointed out. "Perhaps that's why that Ivan guy had so many cutouts of Bakugou, especially some after Iron Man was a thing."

**The screen was black as a voice over a radio spoke out "270 at 30 knots. Holding steady at 15,000 feet." In the background were the sounds of crackling explosions. "You are clear for exfiltration over the drop zone."**

"Huh, sounds like an air drop." Snipe said. "Could that mean Stark joined the military with his suit?"

**Rocking music starting playing.**

"Yes! Some more rock music!" Kaminari cheered. "This sounds awesome!"

"Care to inform us what this song is, Jirou and Midori?" Mina said, her teasing smile wide.

"Shoot to Thrill, by AC/DC." Jirou and Midori answered, the two taken back by their simultaneous answering and blushing furiously as they realized that Mina predicted it. Izuku put his hands over his face in embarrassment while a blushing and angry Jirou had to be kept away from a laughing Mina.

**The screen came to life, showing Iron Man, his back turned to the viewing audience, as he stood facing the opening hangar of a cargo plane.**

"Woo! Staring things up with Bakubro!" Kirishima cheered.

"That suit still looks amazing no matter how many times I see it." Melissa said, her eyes wide in awe at the suit.

Bakugou grinned at the sight of his awesome counterpart.

"You right that its an airdrop, Snipe." Cementoss said. "Wonder were he is dropping? A enemy base? A terrorist cell?"

**Iron Man ran before jumping out into the light-filled city night below, falling down as fireworks exploded out around him. As the music picked up, Iron Man activated his thrusters and flew. "All You Women, Who Want A Man Of The Street, But You Don't Know Which Way You Wanna Turn!"**

The students laughed hysterically, even Bakugou as the two teachers couldn't be further wrong. Some of the adults even face palmed.

**"Just Keep A Coming, And Put Your Hand Out To Me, Cause I'm the One Who's Gonna Make You Burn!" Iron Man, as he flew downwards, crashed into a flying firework, a loud clank resounding before it exploded later.**

"PffftAHAHAHA! Did Bakugou just get hit by a firework?!" Mina burst out laughing.

"SHUT IT, ALIEN BITCH!" An embarrassed Bakugou shouted. "YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE FLYING IN THAT SUIT!"

**"I'm Gonna Take You Down! Down, Down, Down!" Iron Man resumed his flight downwards towards a large, circular area. "So Don't You Fool Around! I'm Gonna Pull It, Pull It, Pull the Trigger!"**

**Iron Man landed dramatically on his knees, fist to the ground, as fireworks blasted out and the crowd roared in cheers, a squad of Iron Man dressed cheerleaders dancing.**

The students continued laughing hysterically at the scene they saw, Bakugou too laughing, this time arrogantly as he witnessed the cheering crowd and adoration. Mineta and Kaminari were extremely jealous at the hot cheerleaders dancing for lucky, rich Bakugou. Most of the adults, especially Eraserhead and Endeavor groaned and shook their heads at the scene, while some, like Hawks and Miruko, laughed their asses off.

All Might smiled at seeing one of his students praised like a hero, the scene much too similar to some rather extravagant events for him in the past. Though, he couldn't help but worry that this could probably go to the explosive boy's head.

**"Shoot To Thrill! Play To Kill! Too Many Women With Too Many Pills!" The music kept playing as Iron Man waved his arms to the crowd and the scene showed an overhead shot of the stage.**

**Stark Expo-Flushing, New York**

**"Shoot To Thrill! Play To Kill! I Got My Gun At The Ready, Gonna Fire At Will, Yeah!" The music played as the platform Iron Man stood shifted and morphed to reveal the machinery that worked to remove the Iron Man suit.**

**As Iron Man's helmet was removed to reveal Katsuki Stark's grinning, smug face, the crowd roared once again in cheers.**

"Oh god, we aren't going to hear the end of this, are we?" Kaminari muttered.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Bakugou laughed mockingly. "In your faces, Copycat, Deku, all you haters, I'm the Man!"

"Probably not." Mineta said.

**"I'm Gonna Shoot To Thrill!" Katsuki's suit was fully removed to fully show Katsuki in a formal dress suit who pointed at the audience with a smile. "Play To Kill! Shoot! To! Thrill! Yeah, Ooooooohhh, Yeah!" The music ended as the cheerleaders converged around Tony with their Iron Man styled gloves pointed at him, with Katsuki bowing to them.**

**"Katsuki! Katsuki! Katsuki!" The crowd cheered as the cheerleaders filed out and Katsuki clapped to the crowd.**

**"Oh! Its good to be back!" Katsuki said. "You missed me? I missed you, too."**

**"Blow something up!" A man from the crowd shouted.**

**" Blow something up? I already did that." Katsuki replied making the crowd chuckle.**

"I think a day without Bakugou blowing something up or blowing up pissed off is just as likely as a unicorn appearing." Asui said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, FROGGY?!" Bakugou roared out, his hands releasing a miniature explosion, before he stopped as he realized his mistake.

The group laughed at Asui's prediction, Ibarra included as she giggled. Bakugou, embarrassed, sat back down in a huff.

"Kid's explosive temperament aside, he sure does know how to work a crowd." Hawks said.

**As the crowd died down a smidge, Katsuki spoke out with "I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me." The crowd cheered loudly. "I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history."**

"I feel like perhaps Bakugou during this time has had his ego inflated so much that its going to be an issue in this video." Momo proposed.

**"I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea, because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day!" Katsuki continued, the crowd continuing to cheer.**

**"I love you, Katsuki!" A random woman in the crowd yelled.**

Ibarra's eye twitched.

**"Please, its not about me." Katsuki said.**

"Could've fooled me." Todoroki said bluntly.

The group chuckled as Bakugou growled and yelled "I THINK YOU'RE ASKING FOR A BEATDOWN, ICY HOT?!"

**"Its not about you." Stark continued. "Its not even about us. Its about legacy. Its what we choose to leave behind for future generations."**

The heroes and teachers nodded in agreement, knowing that at the end of the day, their jobs are to inspire a greater future for their world and train the next generation of heroes to be better than they were.

**"And that's why for the next year, and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future." Katsuki announced.**

"Kind of sounds like what I-Island is supposed to be." Melissa muttered. "However, unlike I-Island, which only hosts a celebration and event at some times, doing this for over a year straight sounds a little problematic."

"More like implausible." Momo said. "The amount of maintenance, support, and showcases to plan, oversee, and execute for over a whole year would be ridiculous! Especially in making sure that there would be enough interesting and successful events and inventions to keep the public's interest going for that long enough revenue."

"Kind of sounds like if you didn't choose to become a hero, you would have gone into the business, Yaomomo." Kyouka said, drawing chuckles form the group.

 **"Its not about us." Katsuki repeated. "Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is Welcome Back to the Stark Expo!"** **The crowd cheered.**

**"And now, making a special quest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about," Katsuki said. "Please welcome my father, Masaru."**

"Wait, isn't Bakugou's dad and mom in this world dead, um no offense, Bakugou!" Kaminari quickly added in as the ash-blonde teen's hands tightened on his seat.

"Way to bring that up again, you insensitive idiot." Kyouka said. "They are likely just going to show a video of him before he died."

**The crowd cheered as the large screen behind him, that showed the Stark Expo logo, changed to show a video of Masaru Stark, dressed in a navy blue suit, his Katsuki-like hair gelled and a small mustache on him.**

"See?" Kyouka pointed out.

Bakugou flinched at seeing his father in this world, with the knowledge that he is dead in this universe.

**"Everything is achievable through technology." Masaru said as we over to a large table with a large model set. "Better living, robust health, and for the first in human history, the possibility of world peace. So, from all of us here at Stark Industries, I would like to personally introduce you to the City of the Future." He gestured to the model set.**

**"Technology holds infinite possibilities for mankind," Masaru's video continued as Katsuki, off-stage, pulled out a metal device and stuck his thumb in the circular pad. "And will one day rid society of all its ills." The screen of the device read: 'Blood Toxicity: 19%'**

"Wait, Blood Toxicity?" Nejire questioned. "What does that mean?"

Izuku's and Ibarra's eyes widened in fear, nervously tapping as they both thought over what it could mean.

**"Soon technology will affect how the way you live your life every day." Masaru said as Katsuki shook his hand, frowned, and looked concerned and troubled. "No more tedious work, leaving more time for leisure activities and enjoying the sweet life." Katsuki turned back to the video.**

Kirishima looked towards Bakugou concerned, knowing that his best friend's counterpart was troubled because of their same facial expressions. Bakugou meanwhile too was troubled and worried, thinking himself over what could be happening.

**"The Stark Expo. Welcome." Masaru finished his speech and the video ended with the crowd applauding.**

**"We are coming to you live from the kickoff of the Stark Expo," A female reporter announced outside behind a cheering crowd. "Where Katsuki Stark has just walked offstage. Don't worry, if you can't make it down here tonight, because this Expo goes on all year long. And I'm gonna be here checking out all the attractions and the pavilions and the inventions from all around the world."**

**The screen changed to show Katsuki walking down a backstage hall, tossing his jacket to Awase, who said "All right, its a zoo out there, watch out."**

**"Open up." Katsuki said. "Let's go."**

**They walked out to meet screaming fans, who called for his attention, asked for autographs and such, including meeting and shaking hands with the same old, white-haired man from the other two movies.**

"Ok, this is the third time we've seen this dude already." Honenuki said. "Is this going to be a reoccurring thing or what?"

"Maybe." Shindo said.

**As Katsuki and Awase wormed their way out of the building and fans, Happy said "That wasn't so bad."**

**"No, it was perfect." Katsuki agreed.**

**"Look what we got here, the new model." Happy pulled out his car keys and unlocked a white, expensive looking car. Standing by the car was an attractive woman in a purple shirt and black skirt.**

**"Hey, does she come with the car?" Katsuki jokingly asked.**

**"I certainly hope so." Happy replied.**

Awase and Bakugou both roared in laughter, only for the two to get hit on the head.

"Ow! Who Did That?!" Katsuki roared in anger.

Ibarra looked away and whistled innocently as her Vine Hair receded back slowly.

**"Hi." Bakugou's counterpart greeted.**

**"Hi." The woman greeted back.**

**"And you are?" Katsuki said as he held his hand out to shake**

**"Marshal." The woman shook his hand.**

**"Irish. I like it." Katsuki said.**

**"Pleased to meet you, Tony." She said.**

**"I'm on the wheel. You mind?" Katsuki said to Happy as they got onto the car and pulled the rood down. "Where you from?"**

**"Bedford." She replied.**

**"And what are you doing here?" Katsuki asked.**

**"Looking for you." She said.**

Ibarra's eyes twitched in jealousy as did her hair, Bakugou remaining calm face while not-so-secretly sweating and looking panicked.

**"Yeah? You found me." Katsuki simply said. "What are you up to later?"**

**"Serving subpoenas." The woman said as she gestured him to the piece of paper in her hands.**

**"Yikes." Stark simply said, Awase taking the paper.**

Ibarra smiled sweetly in peace while Bakugou sighed in relief, much to the chagrin of their wingmen/ladies, aka Kirishima and Itsuka.

**"He doesn't like to be handed things." Awase said. "I got it."**

**"Yeah, I have a peeve." Stark agreed as he rubbed his forehead.**

**"You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m." She said.**

**"Can I see a badge?" Katsuki asked.**

**"You wanna see a badge?" The lady questioned.**

**"He likes the badge." Happy said.**

"Anything you wish to clarify, Bakugou?" Sero asked.

"No, I don't." Bakugou said firmly.

Meanwhile, Ibarra, not-so-secretly too to her fellow girls, was writing things down in a notepad.

**The lady showed him her badge. "You still like it?"**

**"Yep." Stark said as he started the car, the woman smiling as she stepped back.**

Mineta jumped onto Bakugou, grabbing him by the collar, and yelling with blood tearing eyes of jealousy "TEACH ME YOUR WAYS YOU PLAYBOY BASTARD!"

"OFF OF ME YOU PURPLE PERVERT!" Bakugou yelled as he blasted Mineta away from him, the purple perve landing as a comical charred body.

**"How far are we from D.C.?" Katsuki asked Happy.**

**"D.C.?" Happy repeated. "250 miles."**

**The tires of the car screeched as Katsuki stepped on the gas.**

**The scene changed to show the Oval Office of Washington, D.C., a gravel sounding.**

**"Mr. Stark, could we pick up now where we left off?" Senator Stern said inside the building.**

**The room was filled with spectators, some reporters and news outlets, some military and Senate officials, Katsuki sitting at the front opposing a group of Senators, looking over and talking to Ibarra from behind.**

"What the hell is going on here?" Sero asked. "And why does Bakugou look like he is being tried for a crime?"

"Perhaps, the United States government are attempting to sue Kacchan on Kacchan's Iron Man suit." Izuku theorized.

"Huh?" Uraraka questioned.

"Kacchan in this world is a billionaire inventor, and he yet he is flying around with a weaponized armored suit." Izuku explained. "They likely feel that such a weapon is too dangerous in the hands of a civilian."

"Agreed." Momo jumped in. "Since this world has no superpowers too, they likely don't have laws towards enhanced individuals or billionaires creating weapons of mass destruction and hoarding it to themselves and would likely wish to gain the rights to what they would see as a weapon."

"WELL SCREW THAT!" Bakugou yelled. "THAT SUIT BELONGS TO OTHER ME! THEY CAN'T EVEN HAVE IT OFF MY DEAD BODY!"

**"Mr. Stark." The Senator repeated with another bang of the gavel.**

**"Yes, dear?" Mr. Stark said as the people in the room chuckled.**

**"Can I have your attention?" Stern insisted unfazed.**

**"Absolutely." Katsuki said.**

**"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?" The Senator asked.**

**"I do not." Katsuki answered truthfully.**

"Yeah sorry Bakugou but even I would see a suit of armor full of missiles and fires lasers to be a weapon." Mina said.

**"You do not?" Stern repeated questionably.**

**"I do not." Katsuki repeated. "Well, it depends on how you define the word 'weapon.'"**

**"The Iron Man Weapon." Senator Stern said.**

**"My device does not fit that description." Katsuki said.**

**"Well how would you describe it?" The senator asked as he leaned in.**

**"I would describe it as what it is, Senator." Katsuki said.**

**"As?" The Senator asked insistently.**

**"Its a high-tech prosthesis." Katsuki called it, both audiences, movie-wise and viewing group-wise, laughed. "That is-That's actually the most apt description I can make of it."**

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Hawks laughed. "Ok that was clever."

"Funny as it is, I would find an iron suit full of weapons to be the most overkill prosthesis ever made." Shinsou said. "Next thing you will tell me that a shotgun can be classified as a cane." The audience laughed, leaving Shinsou confused. "Why are you all laughing? Did I say a joke or something?"

**"Its a weapon." Stern said. "Its a weapon, Mr. Stark."**

**"Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen-" Katsuki said before Stern interrupted.**

**"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America." Stern said.**

"At this point, Yaomomo, Midori, and Iida, you guys should just go to a game show." Mina proposed. "You guys could rake up millions with your nerd smarts and predicting the future."

The group laughed while Izuku and Momo blushed and rubbed their necks, while Iida was sent into a rant about how he wouldn't demean his knowledge and education over money and how money-making game shows were absurd.

**"Well, you can forget it." Stark said bluntly. "I am Iron Man. The Suit and I are One. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you are in." The room laughed again.**

The group roared in laughter, before Eri asked "What is prostitootion?"

The group was silent as their laughter was replaced with horrified awkwardness.

"U-Um, I-I'll tell you about it w-when you are older, Eri." Mirio nervously told her.

"Why?" Eri asked confused.

"Trust us, Eri." Izuku said. "Not another word and I will give you a piggy back ride when this is over."

Eri decided to stay quiet, liking her piggyback rides, especially when she makes Papa use his Quirk to go really fast.

**"You can't have it." Katsuki insisted.**

**"Look, I'm no expert-" Stern started to say before Katsuki interrupted him this time.**

**"In prostitution?" Katsuki asked. "Of course not. You're a senator. Come on." The room of people laughed a third time, this time Katsuki looking over to Ibarra who gave him a disapproving look. Katsuki shook his head and mouthed the word 'No?', to which Ibarra shook her head.**

"Oh come on, Shio." Setsuna whined. "Even your counterpart doesn't have a sense of humor, that shit was hilarious!"

"I find using something as deplorable and unholy as prostitution or jokingly accusing a Senator of prostitution as a joke to be incredibly disgusting and shameful." Shiozaki preached. "Such disgusting and sinful acts should not be taken likely by making a joke out of them."

While the group sweat dropped at Shiozaki's faithful preaching, especially Mic who was subject of it during the Sports Festival, Bakugou however smiled and thought ' _When she goes off like that, she sounds adorable. And kind of hot.'_

**"I'm no expert in weapons." Stern continued, trying to not look too embarrassed. "But we do have someone here who is an expert in weapons. I'd now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor."**

**Katsuki looked over to see said Justin Hammer, who appeared as a short man, dressed in a dark grey suit and wearing purple-tinted round glasses, who had short light grey hair. In the live T.V. teleprompter, it also had Justin Hammer listed as CEO of Hammer Industries and DOD Primary System Contractor.**

"MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART DETECTED! JUSTIN HAMMER! MULTIVERSAL COUNTERPART: KAGERO OKUTA AKA GIRAN!" F.R.I.D.A.Y. showed an image of a man with grey hair, purple-tinted glasses, purple dress pants with a purple blazer and white undershirt, a scarf around his neck and a cigar in his mouth.

While the students looked confused as to who the man was, Tsukauchi eyes narrowed as he pulled out a notebook and began writing on it. All Might looked to his friend and asked "What is it, Naomasa?"

"That man there." Tsukauchi referred to Giran's image. "His codename, Giran, is a known name in the criminal black market that has been known to supply criminals and Villains with illegal Support Gear and is suspected collaborator of the League of Villains. My department has been looking into him recently since Camino."

All Might's eyes widened. "You think he helped recruit the members of the League?"

"Its possible, yet the man has been rather elusive." Naomasa said. "He is skilled with covering his tracks. But now that we know his name and his appearance, it will be easier to track him down. As well as track down the League too."

All Might, along with fellow heroes who overheard, perked up at the last part and made a mental note to have their agencies look up and keep an eye out for the suspected criminal.

**"Let the record reflect that I observe Mr. Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance." Katsuki roasted the CEO of Hammer Industries.**

"OOOOOHHHH! BURN!" Kaminari yelled.

**Justin raised a glass of water to Tony and laughed nervously. "Absolutely, I'm no expert." Justin said. "I defer to you, Katsuki. You're the wonder boy." Katsuki looked away with a look of distaste and annoyance.**

"You clearly don't see to like him, Bakubro." Kirishima pointed out.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Bakugou yelled. "And yeah I don't like him! He looks and sounds cocky, arrogant, and annoying!"

The students once again sweat dropped, all of them thinking ' _Pot, meet Kettle.'_

**"Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad, Masaru Stark. " Katsuki's eye twitched. "Really, a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let's just be clear. He was no flower child. He was a lion."**

"Appears as which this Justin Hammer is attempting to strike at Bakugou by comparing him to his father." Edgeshot said. "An attempt that clearly appears to angers Bakugou for likely being a blow to his pride and perhaps some parental issues."

**"We all know why we're here." Hammer continued. "In that last six months, Katsuki Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it's a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Katsuki, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada."**

"Does Canada have some kind of low crime rate or super chill?" Sen asked Pony, the American, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"National crime rates aside, looks like he's trying to make the public lose their trust in Bakugou so they could agree to demand Bakugou to give up his suit." Awase said.

**"You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to foresee." Hammer said. "Thank you. God Bless Iron Man. God Bless America." A few claps sounded throughout the room, the most loud of which came from Senator Stern.**

All Might and Endeavor flinched upon Hammer's words. All Might and Endeavor, both as the Number 1 Pro Heroes of their country and one the Symbol of Peace, both feel the weight of so many lives upon their shoulders and to remember that they are those that they can't foresee to be in danger nor be able to help them was a personal blow to them.

**"That is well said, Mr. Hammer." Stern said. "The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel Ejiro Kirishima to the chamber."**

**"Kirishima? What?" Katsuki questioned as he turned to the entrance of the room.  
**

**Walking down towards Katsuki in a navy blue suite was Kirishima, who met Katsuki halfway with a handshake. "Hey, buddy." Katsuki Stark said. "I didn't expect to see you here."**

**"Look, man, its me, I'm here. Deal with it. Let's move on." Kirishima replied.**

"Is it just me or does Kirishima look a little different?" Ojiro asked.

Sero, squinting as he looked, said "Nah, don't see it."

"I do actually." Kaminari said. "His hair is shorter and black. Do you know why your counterpart's hair is black, Kirishima?"

Kirishima froze and looked over to Mina, who looked away, innocently whistling like she didn't hear the question. "Who knows." Kirishima responded. "It could just be that things like looks are different in other universes, like Bakubro's last name."

The students nodded and turned their attention back to the screen. Meanwhile, Kirishima looked back at Mina who simply made a 'Lips are Sealed' gesture with a smile, one which Kirishima smiled and nodded back in appreciation.

**"Ok, I just-" "Drop it." "Alright, I'll drop it." Katsuki and Kirishima bantered back and forth as they sat down, Kirishima in the middle between Hammer and Stark.**

**"I have before me a complete report on the Iron man weapon," Stern continued, Katsuki mouthing 'Not a weapon'. "Complied by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?"**

**"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?" Kirishima asked, a note of suspicion in his tone.**

**"Yes, sir." The Senator confirmed.**

**"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." Kirishima pointed out.**

**"I understand." Stern said. "A lot of things have changed today."**

"Yeah, sure have." Hawks said. "You are taking a supposed to be fair justice system and manipulating it to point out specific points to prove your biased and money-gaining point. Has the U.S. Justice system always been this corrupt and biased?"

"When has it not been?" Pony asked confused.

Hawks burst out laughing at the unintentionally burn from the American over her country. "I like this girl." Hawks said to Edgeshot. "Might take her up in my next internship."

**"So if you could just read-" Stern said before Kirishima interrupted.**

**"You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my-" Kirishima tried to point out before Stern interrupted him this time.**

**"Just read it, Colonel, I do. Thank you." Stern said.**

"This Senator is unbelievably corrupt and disgraceful to the American Justice System!" Iida yelled. "

"Way to state the obvious Iida." Uraraka chuckled.

**Kirishima, sighing in defeat, proceeded. "Very well. As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests."**

"Ouch." Kyouka said. "Must sting to have your best friend testify against you, huh Bakugou?"

"I would never testify against my Bro!" Kirishima shouted.

**"I did, however, go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities." Kirishima proceeded talking over Stern's attempts stop him. "And that it would be in our interest to fold Mr. Stark into the existing chain of command, Senator."**

"See?!" Kirishima shouted as he wrapped his arm around Bakugou's shoulders. "Bros before Senate hoes!"

"GET YOUR ARM OFF OF ME, SHHITTY HAIR, BEFORE YOU END UP LIKE THAT PURPLE PERVERT!"

**Katsuki jumped in with "I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense, if you ask nice." The audience laughed at his boldness. "We can amend the hours a little bit."**

"Bold of the guy to ask for Secretary of Defense." Snipe said.

"Is the kid ever not bold about anything?" Ectoplasm whispered.

"Touché." Snipe replied.

**Stern stubbornly continued with "I'd like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that's connected to your report."**

**"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time." Kirishima said with a frown of concern.**

**"With all due respect," Stern said. "Colonel, I understand, and if you could just narrate those for us, we'd be very grateful."**

**Kirishima sighed as he turned to a man beside a large television set sayin "Let's see the images." The screen changed into an photographed image of a military base, an additional focused image showing a group of people near a larger object. The screen changed again to show a more clearer image showing that the large object was in fact a large weaponized mech.**

"Oh crap!" Kamakiri cursed. "Looks like its not just that Ivan dude from the beginning, other countries are trying to make their own Iron Man."

**"Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are in fact attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Stark's suit." Kirishima said as Katsuki looked intrigued before pulling out a high-tech phone of sorts and pointed it at the screen. "This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground, indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational."**

**As Kirishima continued to talk, Katsuki was typing in and hacking into the system discreetly. "Hold on a second, buddy." Katsuki interrupted as he pointed his phone at the screen more noticeably. "Let me see something here." Katsuki pressed a button and the screen pulled up a coding screen with words 'Welcome Mr. Stark.' "Oh! Boy, I'm good. I commandeered your screens."**

"Did...did Bakugou just hack into the television? In front of a Senator and live TV?" Melissa questioned, eyes widen in shock.

Meanwhile, Mei was slobbering like a dog at the appearance of the high-tech phone, writing down the schematics of it.

**The crowd murmured in confusion as Katsuki continued typing in commands. "I need them." Katsuki said, Kirishima leaning in. "Time for a little transparency. Now let's see what's really going on."**

**"What is he doing?" Stern asked, his face showing fear and concern.**

"I believe that Bakugou's counterpart is about to throw some more context to this hearing." Nezu said.

**"If you direct, your attention to said screens," Katsuki continued ignoring the Senator. "I believe that's North Korea." The screen changed to show a video of a large manned mech suit, armed with large claws, guns, and missiles marching slowly out of the hangar only for it to stumble and fall to the ground, suddenly firing off bullets into the air as it malfunctioned, the people on the scream screaming in terror.**

**The people in the meeting looked in surprise as few even rose from their seats. They all gasped in horror as the unknown camera person screamed as the camera cracked and was splattered in blood.**

The group flinched at the unfortunate fate of the cameraman.

"Well, that failed." Kyouka said. "And I was almost spooked from that mech."

**"Can you turn that off? Take it off." Stern ordered to Justin Hammer.**

**"Iran." Katsuki continued, Kirishima looking at the Senator with a blank stare. The video changed to one of an armored suited man shouting as he attempted to fly only to veer and shift direction rapidly and out of control before crashing to the ground and into the camera. "No grave immediate threat here. Is that Justin Hammer?"**

**Sure enough in the video, it showed Hammer instructing a test pilot in an armored suit to walk. "How did Hammer get in the game?" Present Hammer scrounged the television trying to find a way to shut if off. "Justin, you're on TV. Focus up."**

**The meeting of officials murmured as they talked to each other, Stern looking caught red-handed. Katsuki looked to Kirishima with a smirk, the military Colonel barely holding back a chuckle.**

"Ah, nothing like two bros exposing the Senate in its lies." Sero said

**"Give me a little turn. To the left." Justin in the video asked the pilot who complied successfully. "Ok. Left's good. Turn to the right." The pilot complied, only to scream in horrible pain as the front half of the suit shifted right the man's front body all the way behind...while his lower half remained still.**

The audience groaned and hissed at the sight, a few of the students either subconsciously rubbing their spines or trying to look away to appease their upset stomachs. Mirio and Izuku quickly covered Eri and Kouta's eyes.

**The people in attendance gasped in horror, on-screen Hammer cursing "Oh Shit! Oh Shit!" Present Justin finally pulled a plug and turned the screen off. "Wow." Katsuki said, Kirishima, next to him, put his hand over his mouth. "Yeah, I'd say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Industries: 20."**

"You think?" Mei asked sarcastically. "I would never design a baby so poorly made like that."

Izuku looked to the Support Course Students with an incredulous look. ' _Didn't you almost twist my body like that with your Power suit?'_ Izuku thought but chose not to speak out.

**"I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived." Hammer rushed to the mic to say.**

"Hopefully." Itsuka muttered.

**"I think we're done, is the point that he's making." Stern jumped in stuttering. "I don't think there's any reason to-"**

**"The point is," Katsuki interrupted. "You're Welcome, I guess."**

**"For what?" Stern asked.**

**"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent." Stark revealed. "Its working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You Can't Have It." Katsuki slammed his hands in emphasis. "But I did you a big favor."**

**Katsuki Stark stood up and turned to the crowd. "I successfully privatized World Peace." Stark raised his hands in two peace signs, t** **he crowd jumped form their seats and clapped and cheered.**

"And that is how you win in a hearing." Hawks said. "Call the people out on their lies and make them looks like idiots that no one would take seriously."

"I'm believe that disrespecting and demoralizing your country's government is something that should not be taught or tolerated to impressionable youths." Edgeshot pointed out.

"Tell that to America." Hawks fired back.

Edgeshot remained silent, unable to disagree with the Winged Hero.

**"What more do you want?!" Katsuki asked in a shout. "For now!" Katsuki turned to the Senators. "I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns."**

**"Fuck you, Mr. Stark. Fuck you, buddy." Stern cursed, his fellow senators looking in shock. "We're adjourned for today. You've been a delight."**

"Oh wow." David said. "I have upset a few Senators myself when I refused to commercialize some of my more dangerous Support Items but I've never had a Senator curse at me during a live hearing."

**Katsuki put on his sunglasses, giving the Senators a thumbs up and blew kisses at them.**

**The scene changed to show the hearing through a small Russian TV, Katsuki walking down the aisle, shaking hands hands and announcing "My bond is with the people. And I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there is one thing that I have proven it's that you can count on me to pleasure myself. "**

The group laughed at Stark's joke about himself, Bakugou meanwhile growling and turning away in a huff with a bright blush on his face. Ibarra's mind however ventured into a more 'mature and erotic' place upon Bakugou's last quote and immediately turn bright red, a tiny trail of blood leaking from her nose.

**Meanwhile, the scene showed that the one who watched the event: Ivan Vanko.**

"Hey its that Vanko guy." Ojiro said. "Looks like he's still watching Bakugou from afar."

**Ivan worked on a piece of machinery, the scene showing a tube of electricity. Ivan finished attaching the piece of machinery and turned on a switch, the machine humming alive in power as the tubes or wires came alive in blue electricity trailing down the whip-like cord.**

Eyebrows raised left and right as they saw the electrical whip, with even Mei and Melissa widening their eyes in horror and yet amazement at the invention.

**Ivan walked towards the wall full of pictures of Katsuki Stark, the harness of his gear attaching, locking on, and powering the whip-like cords in his hands coming alive once again in electricity. Suddenly, he lashed out on of the whips of electricity, the victim of which was the TV set, which now laid on the ground, slashed through in half, smoking.**

"Well shit." Kaminari cursed. "Looks like Bakugou's got a electric whip-powered super villain gunning for him." Kaminari then looked at his hands. ' _Could I be able to do the same, but with my Quirk on a conductive cord or whip too?'_

**The scene to Malibu, California at Katsuki Stark's mansion.**

**Katsuki clapped his hands, the hologram screens and garage/workshop's lights turning on, along with the stereos that played rock music.**

"We now turn you to our next segment of today's broadcast: Name the Song, with your expert DJ's, Izuku Midoriya and Kyouka Jirou." Sero jokingly said, much to the laughter of the students.

Kyouka repaid his joke with a jack in his ear, the Tape Quirk teen screaming in pain.

"Um, joke aside, I think that song is from an pre-Quirk era band." Izuku explained. "The Clash I think they were called. And this song was called Should I Stay or Should I Go."

**"Wake up. Daddy's home." Katsuki said.**

**"Welcome home, sir." Katsuki's A.I. system, Jarvis, welcomed. "Congratulations on the opening ceremonies." Behind Katsuki, being scanned and shown the schematics of were four different Iron Man suits, one the classic red and gold Mark 3, the entirely silver Mark 2, the Mark 1, and a new black and gold suit with a label on it known as the Mark 4.**

"HE MADE ANOTHER ONE?!" Mei screamed in delight as she once again started drawing up the suit's look.

"I guess that it would have been likely that during the six month time skip that he would have made some more Iron Man suits." Melissa said.

**" They were such a success, as was your Senate hearing." Jarvis continued, showing a Youtube video of Katsuki's Senate hearing. "And may I say, how refreshing it is to finally see you in a video with your clothing on, sir."**

"Gee, I wonder what deplorable and disgusting videos could 'Lord Explosion Murder', could have bee-*WHAM*!" Monoma said before he was knocked unconscious. The culprit however wasn't Itsuka, nor even Bakugou, but rather a certain holy vine girl, her aura surrounded in a sinister jealous aura.

**Katsuki chuckled at the A.I.'s humorous banter. Katsuki turned to the sound of splatters and a blender to see the Dummy Arm accidentally turning on a blender without the lid placed.**

"Aw! Its that adorable Dummy Arm!" Torru squealed.

**"You!" Katsuki yelled, the Dummy Arm turning its attention to Katsuki only to accidentally knock over the blender, spilling the rest of its green contents. "I swear to God, I'll dismantle you. I'll soak your motherboard. I'll turn you into a wine rack."**

**Dummy responded by lowering its claw arm in a whine.**

"APLOGIZE TO THE ADORABLE DUMMY ARM!" Torru and Mei yelled as they rushed Bakugou, all three of them pulling them away from each other.

"I WON'T APOLOGIZE FOR THAT STUPID ROBOT'S SHITTY PROGRAMMING!" Bakugou yelled.

"But wouldn't it have been you that programmed it-" "SHUT IT SPARKPLUG!"

"Shouldn't we try to be teachers and break these students up before they kill each other?" Mic asked his fellow teachers. "I mean here we are while they knock, stab, smack, and blow each other up and we are doing nothing."

"It is just the drama and energy of teenagers." Nezu replied. "It would be unwise to suppress them of their expression. I say we only intervene when the situation escalates into something drastic or possibly dangerous."

The teachers deadpanned at the smiling rat/bear thing, Midnight thinking what they all were ' _You just find it funny and like the drama and action.'_

They however kept their mouths shut, in fear of an accidental drop in their salary.

**"How many ounces a day of this gobbledygook am I supposed to drink?" Katsuki asked as he drank from a bottle full of the green drink.**

**" We are up to 80 ounces a day to counteract the symptoms, sir." Jarvis responded.**

"Symptoms of what?" Mina asked.

"Maybe it has to do with that Blood Toxicity levels from before." Uraraka said.

**"Check palladium levels." Katsuki ordered as he took out and placed his thumb over the same device he used in the Stark Expo.**

**Jarvis reported back what the device read " Blood Toxicity, 24%."**

"Palladium?!" Melissa yelled in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Mirio said. "Is that bad?"

"It is if it is in his blood and body." Melissa said. "Palladium is highly toxic towards the human body. Outside it may cause eye irritation but if it was ingested or injected into a living being it could result in severe damage in the liver, kidney, and bone marrow, and that's just as Palladium chloride. If it is the Palladium that I think it is, pure or simply impure palladium, then it could be much more disastrous."

Eyebrows were raised again in alarm and fear, Ibarra's hands covering her mouth in horror as tears starting welling at the implication.

"But how could Bakugou have been palladium in his bo...the Arc Reactor!" Momo gasped in horrified realization. "It uses palladium to power itself!"

"The palladium could have spread into his nervous system and bloodstream and could be toxifying his system." Mei deduced. "Probably to the point of possible lethal consequences."

Izuku and Bakugou's eyes widen in terror.

**Katsuki wiped away the blood on his thumb as Jarvis continued reporting " It appears the continued use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition." Jarvis pulled up a screen with an X-Ray of Katsuki's chest, showing white and red vein-like cracks spreading out from the Arc reactor in Stark's chest, the area around it in a corresponding red to the palladium.**

"Jesus!" Kaminari cursed. "Even I know that that's really bad."

Izuku felt mortified and sick, the thought of Kacchan sick almost completely foreign to him, remembering how the his younger self would fight off any illness he got and raged at how he wasn't going to be treated like a vulnerable baby. He remembered how he fought through one nasty cold that he even went to school instead of staying home, Izuku while worried for him then also found it an inspiring show of his will.

But this wasn't a nasty cold that Bakugou counterpart had. If such a dangerous element spread too far it could...Izuku shook his head from thinking about That probability.

**"Another core has been depleted." Jarvis revealed as Katsuki pulled up his black shirt to pull out the arc reactor from his chest. The back of the reactor opened up and out popped out a thin drive, which was smoking and, as Katsuki it out, was burnt.**

**"God, they're running out quick." Katsuki swore as he removed the drive and looked at its burnt remains.**

"Wait why is that smoking?" Torru asked. "I feel like that shouldn't be smoking. Or burnt."

"It could be that Bakugou's arc reactors are burning up due to perhaps the high amount of energy the reactor is emitting, frying the main power source and thus meanwhile increasing his blood toxicity." Momo answered.

Ibarra was staring at the scene horrified, her heart racing at the thought of Bakugou dying from the very thing that was keeping him alive. The notion of Bakugou, counterpart or not, dying made Ibarra feel horrified beyond belief.

**"I have run simulations on every known element," Jarvis reported as Katsuki opened a box to reveal more of the same drives, these ones intact. "And none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core." Katsuki stuck on of the drives into the open slot of the arc reactor, it sliding in and closing as the arc reactor returned glowing. Katsuki put the reactor into his chest. "You are running out of both time and options."**

All Might clawed at his aching wound from All For One, knowing full well the stress and gravity of the situation as compared to his deteriorating body and his limited amount of time to use One For All, along with the desperation to find a worthy successor to the Quirk, one which he found in Izuku and made at peace with in his final battle with All For One.

However, the fact that his student from another world faces the exact same situation, one far worse by comparison, made All Might grit his teeth in frustration at the one, apparent constant on life throughout worlds: how Life is unfair and cruel, sadistically cruel.

**Katsuki exhaled as he stuck the reactor back in and lifted his shirt to get a good look at it, his chest showing black veins spreading out from the center. " Unfortunately," Jarvis finished up. "The device that's keeping you alive is also killing you."**

Bakugou clawed at his chest upon the sight of his counterpart's own chest, his heart racing at the thought of some foreign toxic metal infecting his body and killing him. He gritted his teeth at bullshit the situation was, finding a way to save his life from certain death only to find out the solution is killing him slowly and that his counterpart has reached a dead end in finding how to fix it.

**Katsuki continued staring at the infection as Jarvis revealed "Miss Shiozaki is approaching."**

"Uh oh." Kinoko said. "That's not good."

**"I recommend that you inform her-" "Mute." Katsuki said, interrupting and muting Jarvis before he could say more.**

"Oh god, is he doing the keeping it a secret to protect them thing?" Setsuna groaned.

"I suppose he is." Itsuka said.

Ibarra frowned that Bakugou would hide such an important news like that from her.

**Katsuki quickly pulled down his shirt as Ibarra walked in saying "Is this a joke?" Katsuki didn't reply as he drank from the bottle again. "What are you thinking?"**

**"What?" Katsuki asked.**

**"What are you thinking?" Ibarra repeated more angrily.**

**"Hey, I'm thinking, I'm busy." Katsuki replied. "And you're angry about something."**

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Awase said.

**"Do you have the sniffles?" Katsuki asked. "I don't wanna get sick."**

"Indeed, your counterpart does look rather unwell, Shiozaki." Iida said. "You should strive to not strain yourself if you are feeling ill so as to not make your illness worse."

"Thank you for the kind, wise words, Iida." Ibarra thanked.

Meanwhile, Bakugou gripped his seat so hard, cracks were forming, the explosive teen never wishing to blow up the Engine Quirk user more than he did now.

**"Did you just donate-" "Keep your business." Katsuki interrupted Ibarra before she continued "Our entire modern art collection to the-" "Boy Scouts of America." Katsuki finished her sentence as he gathered the hologram of his X-ray into a red, holographic ball. "Yes." He revealed as he tossed the ball behind him, into a formed holographic target. "It is a worthwhile organization. I didn't physically check the crate but, basically, yes. And its not 'our' collection. No offense."**

**Ibarra followed Katsuki saying "No, you know what? I think I'm entitled to say 'our' collection considering that I put in, over 10 years, curating that."**

"Wow, 10 years?" Torru said. "Kind of a dick move to not involve her into it, Bakugou."

"Bakugou is dying." Midnight reminded them. "He is likely giving it all away since his life is ending quickly and he wants to give away any unnecessary possessions."

**"It was a tax write-off." Katsuki said. "I needed that."**

**"You know, there's only about 8,011 things that I really need to talk to you about." Shiozaki insisted.**

**"Hey Dummy, quit spacing out." Katsuki continued walking, tapping on the Dummy Arm. "The Bridgeport's already machining that part."**

**"The Expo is a gigantic waste of time." Shiozaki admitted.**

"Agreed." Momo and Melissa said at the same time, the two smiling and giggling at their simultaneous response.

**Katsuki placed his hands on his assistant's shoulder and said "I need you to wear a surgical mask until you're feeling better." Shiozaki conveniently coughed. "Is that okay?"**

**"That's rude." Ibarra replied.**

"Rude though he was, it is important to distance and sanitize oneself if they are susceptible or are infected with an illness." Tiger pointed out wisely. "For the courtesy, consideration, and safety of others."

**"There's nothing more important to me than the Expo." Katsuki admitted. "Its my primary point of concern. I don't know what you're-"**

**Shiozaki interrupted with "The Expo is your ego gone crazy."**

"Lets pray that never happens here." Kaminari whispered to the now conscious Mineta.

"No, you idiot, we should be praying for it." Mineta whispered back. "He could so ego-crazy that he could hire out a whole squad of sexy cheerleaders, make them wear scanty hero suit costumes, dance erotically, maybe he would have his way with them and we could be there to get the scraps-"

"Ahem." Mineta and Kaminari shivered as they turned to find Bakugou behind them with an evil grin and his hands popping with explosions.

The two perverts were forced to run away as fast as possible while Bakugou gave chase, Mic mumbling "There we go letting it slide again. Man, we are horrible teachers."

"I don't get paid enough to care." Eraserhead replied, sucking on a juice pack.

**"Wow. Look at That." Katsuki said, but instead about it being about Ibarra's thoughts, it was about what he picked up: A large painting of the Iron Man Mark 3 saying 'I Am Iron Man'. "That's modern art. That's going up."**

**"Oh, you've got to be kidding." Shiozaki groaned.**

"My thoughts exactly." Uraraka muttered, deadpanning at the art.

**"I'm going to put this up right now." Katsuki said, pretending to ignore her. "This is vital."**

**"Stark is in complete disarray." Ibarra revealed about the company. "You understand that?"**

**"No. Our stock have never been higher." Stark pointed out.**

"Of course it would be." Melissa said. "Their CEO is the closest thing to a hero in this world and would likely invest a lot in the company who could build anything half as good as they Iron Man suits."

**"Yes, from a managerial standpoint." Shiozaki pointed out herself. "You are-"**

**"Well, if its messy." Katsuki interrupted her, for the umpteenth time. "Then let's double back. Let's move on to another subject."**

**"Oh no no no no." Shiozaki disagreed profusely. "You are not taking down the Barnett Newman and hanging That up!"**

"YOU BARBARIAN!" Momo cried out in horror. "THOSE THINGS COST THOUSANDS TO MILLIONS OF DOLLARS! AND YOU ARE GOING TO REPLACE IT WITH THAT?!"

"Really, Millions?!" Uraraka said, eyes wide in horror at the expensive price.

"Isn't it just a black line through a white?" Mina asked.

"DO NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF CULTURE OR ART?!" Sero jumped in yelling. "THAT'S THE SHINING FORTH TO GEORGE PAINTING PAINTED BY BARNETT NEWMAN IN 1961! THAT'S A TREASURE!"

"Oh right, you're an art enthusiast." Kyouka said. "And Momo is a rich lady so no wonder you guys would be pissed."

**"I'm not taking it down." Katsuki said as he climbed onto the counter with the Iron Man painting. "I'm just replacing it with this. Let's see what I can get going here."**

**"Okay fine." Ibarra relented as Katsuki placed the painting down and replaced it. "My point is, we have already awarded contracts to the wind farm people."**

**"Don't say wind farm." Katsuki interrupted, again. "I'm feeling really gassy."**

"Oh my god, when will this guy ever stop interrupting people." Setsuna groaned. "What do you see in him, Shio?"

"He's...he's confident, and strong, and self-assured." Ibarra said as he fiddled with her hair. "And he's cute."

**"And to the plastic plantation tree, which was your idea by the way." Shiozaki continued. "Those people are on payroll and you won't make a decision."**

**"Everything was my idea." Katsuki snapped. "I don't care about the liberal agenda anymore. Its boring. Boring. I'm giving you a boring alert. You do it."**

**"I do what?" A confused Shiozaki asked.**

**"Excellent idea." Katsuki continued. "I just figured it out. You run the company. Ibarra, I need you to run the company."**

The group blinked their eyes in confusion at the sudden suggestion from Stark.

**"Yeah, I'm trying to run the company." Shiozaki said.**

**"Well, stop trying to do it and do it." Katsuki said, as they then divulged into a back and forth of interrupting each other.**

Kaminari decided not to meme as millimeters from his ear was a certain earphone jack that was daring him to meme.

**"You will not give me the information-"**

**"I'm nor asking you to try-"**

**"In order to-"**

**"I'm asking you to-"**

**"To physically do it."**

**"I need you to do it."**

**"I Am Trying to Do It."**

**"Ibarra, You're Not Listening To Me!"**

**"No, you're not listening to me."**

**"I'm trying to make you CEO."**

"WHAT?!" The group shouted in shock.

**Shiozaki stopped talking, blinking in confusion. "Why won't you let me?" Katsuki asked.**

**Shiozaki leaned in with a suspicious look and asked "Have you been drinking?"**

**"Chlorophyll." Katsuki admitted, Shiozaki still looking shocked and confused. "I hereby, irrevocable, appoint you chairman and CEO of Stark Industries, effective immediately."**

**Shiozaki gaped at him in complete shock like a stunned goldfish.**

Setsuna looked to Ibarra and burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Oh My GOD! YOU BOTH MAKE THE SAME FACE! YOU TWO LOOK LIKE A COUPLE OF GAPING GOLDFISH!"

"Congratulations of the major promotion, Ibarra." Itsuka congratulated her classmate. Her fellow Class 1-B classmates congratulated her, Ibarra still gaping like a goldfish but that gaping wide mouth turned to a blushing smile.

Bakugou saw this and smiled in smug victory. ' _Nice move there, other awesome me.'_ Bakugou mentally congratulated his other self.

**"Yeah. Done Deal. Okay?" Katsuki said, clapping Ibarra's shoulders.**

**Shiozaki continued gaping at him as Katsuki explained while walking over to Dummy, who approached with a plate of glasses and Champaign. "I've actually given this a fair amount of thought, believe it or not. Doing a bit of headhunting, so to speak. Trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be. And then I realized, its you. Its always been you." Katsuki uncorked the bottle and poured its contents into the glasses.**

"Awwww!" The girls cooed, while Ibarra hid her blushing face in her vines.

**Shiozaki slumped down onto the couch behind her in silent shock. "I thought there'd be a legal issue," Katsuki admitted. "But actually I'm capable of appointing my successor. My successor being you." Katsuki handed the glass to her. "Congratulations? Take it. Just take it."**

**Shiozaki shook her head as she smiled and took the drink. "I don't know what to think." She said, her voice cracking in emotion.**

**"Don't think. Drink." Katsuki simplified. The two tapped their glasses as they laughed and drank. "There you go."**

"That's nice and all but don't you guys think that this sudden promotion could be because he is dying and needs to find a successor to take his place?" Kaminari said.

The room grew silent, until the sounds of dozen hands smacking their foreheads rang. Shiozaki's smiling face to a darkened, sad look, sniffling as her nose became runny. The girls all stared at him with glaring red eyes that screamed ' _You better run.'_

The guys all groaned and thought ' _Oh, you done it now.'_

The next few minutes were spent with Kaminari running for his life from his female classmates, Miruko and Hawks laughing as they watched, Izuku, Kirishima, Sero, Sato, and Shoji all trying to keep Bakugou contained from murdering the electric dunce, and Yui comforting the saddened vine girl.

**The scene changed back to the alleyway in Russia, Ivan waiting by as a man walked up to him, spoke something in Russian and handed him an envelope and walked away. Ivan walked further down the alley and opened the envelope to reveal a passport with his face on it and a ticket, a ticket to the Grand Prix De Monaco Historique.**

"Wait why would he be going to Monaco?" Ojiro asked. "For the race? I thought he wanted to go after Bakugou?"

"Its race and they are mostly sponsored by companies." Todoroki said. "Perhaps Bakugou is scheduled to be there because he is sponsoring his own car in the race and he might demand Bakugou appear to face him."

**The scene changed once more to show Ibarra waling into a gym of sorts, filled with weights, a bench press, some lounge chairs, and a boxing ring, which the last one was occupied by a sparring and geared up Katsuki and Awase.**

**"The notary's here." Ibarra said as she walked in. "Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?"**

**"I'm on Happy Time." Katsuki replied as he continued boxing with said Happy.**

"Happy Time?" Awase questioned with a brow of confusion.

"I guess Happy Time is just you and Bakugou sparring, Awase." Itsuka said.

**The two traded jabs and dodges, with Happy lunging in only for Stark to grab the attack and slam his elbow into Happy's protected head, Awase groaning and looking at his employer in shock.**

**"Sorry." Katsuki apologized.**

**"What the hell was that?" Happy demanded to know.**

**"Its called mixed martial arts." Katsuki said. "Its been around for three weeks."**

**"Its called dirty boxing." Happy retorted. "There's nothing new about it."**

"I Agree!" Tetsutetsu roared. "Box like a Real Man and Not Some Mixed Martial Arts Cheater!"

"You Wanna Start Something Metal Head! Bring it On!" Bakugou roared back.

"Ok, my patience has run out." Eraserhead said. "Bakugou, sit back down or you will have a day's detention."

"Tetsutetsu, Retrain yourself or the same punishment." Vlad King joined.

The two teens grumbled as they sat back down.

**As the two argued and continued to box, a new individual walked into the room, one which the two men stopped only to gape in awe of, that person looking like-**

"URARAKA?!" The group called out in shock.

**True to the audience, the counterpart to Uravity walked in wearing a short sleeved, white dress shirt and black, baggy dress pants, her chestnut brown hair more scarlet red and longer, reaching past her shoulders. her dress shirt had a few buttons undone, revealing a glimpse of her, impressive cleavage, her counterpart's normally innocent, wide eyes more blank and alluring.**

The girls congratulated their currently embarrassed and surprised classmate, claiming that she looked beautiful and 'quite the looker' as Mina said. The female pros smiled, in approval of the older counterpart of the heroine-in-training, feeling a tiny bit of jealousy at the girl's beauty. Midnight was gushing and squealing, muttering something along the lines of 'I trained her well'.

The guys gaped in awe and stuttered at the beauty that the Uraraka counterpart radiated, quite a lot of them blushing red hot. The guys of Class- 1-B looked towards their world's version of Uraraka and realized that the girl was definitely attractive like her counterpart and wondered if they should ask her out. Kaminari and Mineta were practically drooling, with their noses bleeding, like a pair of starving dogs. The other guys of Class 1-A nodded in approval at how their shy classmate looked cool and confident. The male pros weren't an exception from the blushes at the hot stare of the woman but immediately tried dispelling those thoughts as they reminded themselves that her counterpart, in their world, was a 15 year-old student sitting not a few feet from them. All Might, Gran Torino, and Nezu bot held back immensely the desire to burst out laughing as they saw Izuku's reaction.

Izuku gaped in awe, his brain short-circuiting and his face blushing red as he saw one of his best friends looking, in his words, hot. Unbeknownst to himself, the corner of his lip was twitching and a tiny bit of drool escaping his mouth. Inside his brain was only saying this: ' _Humana Humana Humana Humana Humana...'_

Hell even Bakugou gaped and blushed at how 'Pink Cheeks' could get so fine. He then immediately felt a cold chill run down his spine as he felt the jealous eyes of a certain crush and the glaring, raging eyes of a certain 'Shitty Nerd' stare at him.

**Back to the movie, as the Uraraka look-alike walked to her, folder in hand, Ibarra said "I promise you this is the only time, I will ask you to sign over your company."**

**The Uraraka clone opened the binder to Ibarra and said "I need you to initial each box."**

**Katsuki, staring at the new lady, was tapped on the head by an impatient Happy. "Lesson One. Never take your eye off-" That was as far as Awase got before Katsuki swiftly kicked him in the chest, launching the driver into the edge in a grunt.**

"I think you forgot Lesson Two there, Awase." Sen said. "Keep your focus up."

**The Uraraka counterpart looked at the ring as Katsuki hammered onto Happy who said "That's it. I'm done."**

**Katsuki turned to the girls and pointed at the new girl asking "What's your name, lady?"**

**"Rushman. Olivia Rushman." The now named Olivia answered.**

"Olivia?" Melissa questioned. "I guess you go by a different name in this world, Uraraka."

"Its not that surprising." Uraraka rubbed her neck in nervousness. "I mean Bakugou's last name there is Stark and All Might is called Thor."

"Good point." Melissa agreed.

**"Front Center." Katsuki ordered. "Come into the church."**

"Come again?" Kyouka questioned, a look of surprise on her.

**"No." Ibarra said. "You're seriously not gonna ask-"**

**"If it pleases the court, which it does." Katsuki interrupted.**

**"Its no problem." 'Olivia' reassured Ibarra.**

**"I'm very sorry." Ibarra apologized. "He's very eccentric."**

"You could say that again." Sero said.

**Katsuki lifted the ropes to allow Olivia in, the redhead staring at the Stark billionaire with a alluring stare.**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHE IS SO FUCKING SE-*WHAM*!" Was all Mineta could say before he was punched into the ground, his head burrowed deep into the newly created hole.

"I expect you to apologize to Uraraka and keep yourself in under control." said Izuku, who spoke in a dark and chilling voice, his body sparking in green lighting and his slightly glowing eyes in shadows, a sick smile on his face. "Won't you, Mineta?"

"I-I-I-I'm...S-Sorry..." Mineta croaked before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Good to hear." Izuku said, walking back to his seat, leaving the group staring at him in shock and terror. Kaminari practically was begging for the earth to swallow him up to hide from Izuku. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were having difficulty whether to say that was 'Chivalrous and Manly' of Midobro or consider investing in life insurance and bodyguards. Bakugou even mentally prayed to his counterpart to not make any moves one the Uraraka counterpart, before he faced the same fate from not only Deku but also Ibarra, who still stared at him.

The heroes and teachers would have said something about what occurred but the dark, malevolent aura that Izuku permeated actually glued them to their seats, with even Endeavor frozen in place yet all wondering why. All Might and Gran Torino were frozen in place, their eyes widened in horror and fear.

"Die he look like-" All Might asked.

"Yes." Gran Torino replied. "You think-"

"Absolutely not." All Might immediately said, peaking towards Izuku. "At least, I hope."

The reason the two were so scared was because Izuku's smirk and dark expression looked suspiciously similar to an arch-nemesis that gave All Might his wound and killed his predecessor.

As Izuku sat down, the girls themselves were grateful at Izuku putting the purple perve in his place, and scared off Kaminari as a bonus, but they were conflicted at seeing the rather dark turn that their cinnamon roll took, hoping to possibly never that Izuku ever again. Even if they found it a little hot, Uraraka and Setsuna especially.

"Papa?" Eri asked. "Are you ok?"

Izuku's dark look faded with a warm smile. "Never better, Eri."

**Back once again to the movie, Katsuki and Olivia stared each other down, Katsuki attempting to get a read on Olivia while drinking from his bottle. After a failed attempt of triggering a response, Katsuki awkwardly looked to Happy and said "Can you give her a lesson?"**

**"No problem." Happy said as Katsuki stepped out of the ring.**

**"Ibarra." Katsuki whispered as he walked over to her.**

**"What?" Ibarra whispered back.**

**"Who is she?" Katsuki asked.**

**Ibarra sighed and said "She is from legal and she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit, if you keep ogling her."**

"I'm confused." Sero said. "Since when did Bakugou in that world turn into Mineta?"

The group chuckled at the joke.

**"I need a new assistant, boss." Katsuki joked.**

**"Yes, and I've got three excellent potential candidates." Ibarra replied. "They're lined up and ready to meet you."**

**"I don't have time to meet." Katsuki said as he stared at Rushman. "I need someone now. I feel like it's her."**

**"No, it's not." Ibarra insisted.**

"You Really don't want Uraraka to be Bakugou's assistant." Setsuna pointed out the obvious. "Any reason, Shio?"

Shiozaki just gave Setsuna a death glare and remained silent.

**"You ever boxed before?" Happy asked Olivia.**

**"I have, yes." She replied.**

**"What, like the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?" Happy questioned.**

"Not sure whether he is making a joke or is sexist or both." Kinoko pondered.

"Of course my other self is making a making a joke. I'm not sexist." Awase replied. "At least I hope."

**Before Olivia could respond, Katsuki called out "How do I spell your last name, Olivia?"**

**"R-U-S-H-M-A-N." Olivia spelled out.**

**Katsuki turned to the table next to him, a hologram keyboard appearing. "What, are you gonna google her now?" Ibarra questioned.**

**"Hmm? I thought I was ogling her." Katsuki replied. Katsuki looked at Olivia's information and pictures of her. "Oh, wow. Very, very, impressive individual."**

**"You're so predictable. You know." Ibarra groaned.**

**"She's fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin?" Katsuki listed, the last one more surprised and questioning. "Who speaks Latin?"**

**"No one speaks Latin." Ibarra answered. "Its a dead language. You can read Latin and you can Latin." As continued, Katsuki widened an image of Olivia clad in sexy, blank lingerie.**

The guys of the group were quick to look away blushing, less they suffer the same fate as Mineta, but couldn't help the urge to sneak a peek. Mirio made sure to cover both Eri and Kouta's eyes. The girls of the group were getting a little pissed off of Bakugou's ogling, especially Ibarra. Meanwhile, Uraraka blushed heavily in embarrassment and fearfully looked at what Deku's reaction was. Deku was trying to look away like the rest of guys, but also snuck a peek and blushed heavily before looking away. Uraraka was even more embarrassed that she blushed even more heavier that she covered her face in embarrassment.

However, hidden beneath her cover, Uraraka felt a tiny bit smug that she got Deku's attention. Uraraka's fellow girls that liked the green bean grumbled in slight jealousy.

**"Did you model in Tokyo?" Katsuki asked. "'Cause she modeled in Tokyo."**

**Ibarra rolled her eyes in jealousy.**

The audience Ibarra meanwhile had a dark and menacing glow around her that made even the teaser Setsuna scoot away nervously.

**"I need her." Katsuki said. "She's got everything that I need."**

"Are we sure Bakugou isn't the sexist one here, or is he just really horny?" Pony asked.

**Olivia meanwhile looked back at the two, Happy meanwhile instructed "Rule Number 1: Never take your eye off your opponent."**

**Happy threw a slow and weak punch, Olivia grabbing his hand lightning fast before twisting his wrist, so hard it cracked, jumping and flipping her legs around his neck and grappling his arm before slamming him onto the mat.**

"Woah!" Mina said. "Damn girl, that was awesome!"

"Reminds me of your Gun Martial Arts that you used on Toga, Ochaco." Asui pointed out.

Uraraka smiled that her counterpart could kick ass, hoping that she too can be as skilled, like her fellow classmates and Deku.

**"Whoa!" "Oh my God!" Katsuki and Ibarra yelled in surprise. Olivia quickly let go and got back up, the unfortunately recipient of her technique also getting up, although more slowly and tiredly than her. "That's what I'm talking about." Katsuki complimented.**

**"Happy!" Ibarra yelled in worry.**

**"Don't worry, I just slipped." Awase lied.**

"Yeah, sure you did, Awase." Shihai said as he patted an embarrassed Awase's shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Even in another world you 1-A, attention-hungry idiots can resist to hog the spotlight and attention!" Monoma awoke and preached, only to get knocked right back out by Kendo.

**"You did?" Katsuki asked as he rung the bell. "Looks like a TKO to me."**

**Olivia climbed out of the ring and said "I just...I need your impression."**

**"You have a quiet reserve." Katsuki deduced. "I don't know, you have an old soul. Maybe some experience."**

**"I mean your fingerprint." Olivia clarified, a subtle smile on her lips.**

Nezu rubbed his chin, a calculative look in his eye. ' _Hmm, adept in martial arts, excellent reactionary ability, expert in multiple languages, including Latin, and great amount of patience and restraint, and she is only from legal? Sounds to me like someone is more than meets than eye.'_

**"Right." Katsuki said as he grabbed a pen and signed his signature on the notary while placing his fingerprint on the page.**

**"So, how are we doing?" Ibarra asked as she walked over.**

**"Great,** **just wrapping things up." Stark replied.**

**"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Olivia asked.**

**"No." Katsuki said.**

**"Yes, that will be all, Ms. Rushman." Ibarra said. "Thank you very much."**

**Olivia took her leave, Katsuki and Ibarra watching her go.**

**"I need one." Katsuki said.**

**"No." Ibarra replied.**

"Looks like Bakugou is interested in you, Uraraka." Mina teased. "You sure there isn't anything between you two?"

"Nope." Uraraka responded plainly and 100% not shy nor embarrassed. "Literally wouldn't happen in a thousand years."

Izuku and Bakugou overheard this and had their own reactions to her reply. Izuku felt relieved only to be later confused to why he felt relieved in the first place. Bakugou meanwhile fumed as his pride and ego took a small hit but chose to keep his mouth shut so as to not give Deku or Ibarra a reason to suspect something.

**The scene changed, showing a view over the new location: Monaco. The scene had a French TV announcer speak while the logo of the event, the Grand Prix De Monaco Historique.**

"Wait, isn't that where that Vanko guy is going?" Sen asked.

"It appears that Todoroki's deduction was correct." Jurota spoke. "Stark must have been scheduled to arrive to this event and therefore, Vanko knew where he would be and where to strike."

**Outside the Hotel De Paris, a black fancy car rolled up to the front, Katsuki Stark, wearing a grey suit climbing out to meet the cheers of the spectator fans. Katsuki waved at them as he, Ibarra, dressed in a black dress, and Happy, in a black tux while carrying a unique-looking briefcase, entered the building.**

**"You know, its Europe." Katsuki said. "Whatever happens the next 20 minutes, just roll with it."**

**"Go with it?" Ibarra questioned confused. "Go with what?"**

**"Exactly." Katsuki said.**

"He is about to do something rash and/or stupid isn't he?" Shinsou asked.

"Yep, most likely." Mei replied.

**"Mr. Stark?" Olivia came up to them, wearing a red dress. "Hello. How was your flight?"**

**"It was excellent." Katsuki said, Ibarra beside him surprised to see her. "Boy, its nice to see you."**

"Well Uraraka is Bakugou's assistant after all." Itsuka said. "Sorry Ibarra."

"Like I care." Ibarra huffed and turned away.

Bakugou flinched, cursing his other self.

**"We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don't mind." Olivia informed, as Katsuki and Ibarra grabbed two cups before Olivia snatched them up and put them back. "Okay?"**

**"Mmm-Hmm." Katsuki agreed.**

**"When did this happen?" Ibarra asked.**

**"What? You made me do it." Katsuki replied.**

**"I made you do what?" Ibarra asked again.**

**"You quit. Smile." Katsuki answered as the photographer came up.**

"Wow." Setsuna chuckled. "He is such a dick."

"Stating an obvious, aren't you." Reiko responded.

**Ibarra laughed unamused, her smile forced.**

**"Stop acting constipated." Katsuki said, smiling as they took a picture. "Don't flare your nostrils."**

**"You are so predictable." Ibarra pointed out.**

**"Right this way." Olivia lead Katsuki through the bar.**

**"You look fantastic." Katsuki complimented the former Stark Legal employee.**

**"Why thank you very much." Olivia thanked.**

**"But that's unprofessional." Katsuki quickly said. "What's on the docket?"**

**"You have a 9:30 dinner." Olivia revealed.**

**"Perfect." Katsuki said. "I'll be there at 11:00."**

"Wow, hammering in that the kid is going through a bit of a rock star phase." Snipe said.

"He's a multi-billionaire with a high tech suit of armor, billions of dollars to spend, and is likely one of, if not The most famous man of the planet, so it was possible that would have gone to his head." Ryukyu said.

"Yeah, but he was a self-centered dick before, so the only thing that has changed is that armor." Miruko said. "And he is no longer a CEO so he can do whatever the fuck he wants, which will probably lead to something stupid yet hilarious."

**"Absolutely." Olivia said.**

**"Is this us?" Katsuki referred to the table in front of them.**

**"It can be." Olivia said.**

**"Great. Make it us." Katsuki ordered.**

**"Okay." Olivia said.**

**"Mr. Musk." Ibarra greeted the famous billionaire. "How are you?"**

"Hold on minute." David Shield said, his eyes wide and starry-eyed. "Is that Elon freaking Musk?!"

"Isn't he that famous billionaire who helped build those electric cars and jets back at that time?" Kaminari asked.

"Yep." Melissa said. "Dad has been a fan of Elon Musk for as long as I can remember. He practically had a heart attack when we met his family back in America."

**"Hi Pepper." Elon Musk greeted back, shaking the CEO's hand. "Congratulations of the promotion."**

**"Thank you very much." Pepper thanked.**

**"Elon, how's it going?" Katsuki jumped in greeting the man. "Those Merlin engines are fantastic."**

**"Thanks you." Elon said. "Yeah, hey I've also got an idea for an electric jet."**

**"You do?" Katsuki asked.**

**"Yeah." Elon confirmed.**

**"Then we'll make it work." Katsuki promised as he and Ibarra walked on. He turned to Ibarra and asked "You want a massage?"**

**Ibarra sighed. "Oh God, no, I don't want a massage."**

**"I'll make Olivia make an-" "I don't want Olivia to do-" "You look tense." Katsuki and Ibarra talked back and forth.**

"Careful Shio, you are looking a little too jealous there." Setsuna said.

Ibarra once again huffed and gave both Setsuna and Bakugou the silent treatment.

**As Katsuki and Ibarra made it to the bar and talked some more, they were interrupted by Justin Hammer. "Katsuki! Is that you? Hey, pal!"**

**"My least favorite person on Earth." Katsuki mumbled annoyed before turning to address the fellow inventor. "Justin Hammer."**

"Way to be blunt." Sato mumbled.

**"How ya doing?" Justin asked.**

**"What brings you here Mr. Hammer?" Ibarra asked as he shook the man's hand.**

**"Well, Stark here isn't the only rich guy with a fancy car here today." Justin informed. "Oh by the way, you know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair."**

**"Hi." Christine walked up, Ibarra's eye twitching slightly in jealousy while Stark froze in slight panic.**

"Yeesh, her again?" Setsuna said. "Looks like this other world isn't being too kind to you in easing your jealousy, Shio."

"Enough, Tokage." Itsuka replied. "Leave the poor thing alone. You should be more worried that one of these videos doesn't have You teased with your certain crush."

Setsuna froze, her eyes peeking at said certain individual, her cheeks flaring as she suddenly shuddered in fear and worry.

**"You guys know each other?" Justin asked.**

**"Yes." Christine said. "Yes, we do."**

**"Yes, roughly." Katsuki unfroze and said.**

"Is that how there night went too?" Sen joked to Awase, the two snickering while Ibarra's eyes flared red in rage as her hair started to shift.

**"Btw, big story." Justin said as he pointed at Ibarra. "The new CEO of Stark Industries. Congratulations."**

**"I know, I know." Christine said. "And my editor will kill me if I don't grab a quote for our Powerful Women issue. Can I?"**

**"Oh, sure." Ibarra agreed.**

**"She's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair." Justin jumped in. "I thought I'd throw her a bone, you know. Right?"**

**"Right." Ibarra said, she and Katsuki looking awkward. "Well, she did quite a spread on Katsuki last year."**

"Yeah, a spread." Sen chuckled.

"A spread on a story or a spread of her le-*WHACK*!" Awase said before he and Sen were whacked in the head by two vine hair fists.

**"And she wrote a story as well." Katsuki jumped in a panic.**

**"It was very impressive." Ibarra said dryly.** **"Very good. I'm going to go wash."**

**"Don't leave me." Katsuki pleaded as Ibarra left and Justin lead Katsuki away with him and Christine.**

**"Hey, buddy. How you doing?" Justin asked. "Looking handsome, my man."**

**"I'm all right." Katsuki said. "Please this is tough."**

"His face is illuminating a sea's worth of agony and irk." Tokoyami said.

"In none sage words?" Kyouka asked.

"Bakugou is clearly feeling awkward and annoyed being near Hammer." Asui translated.

**"Say Brie." Justin said as a cameraman took a picture of them, Katsuki putting on his sunglasses.**

**"Hey, listen," Christine drew their attention back to her as she held up a recorder. "Is it the first time you've seen each other since the Senate?"**

**"You mean since he got his contract revoked." Katsuki pointed out.**

**"Uh, actually, its on hold." Justin stuttered out.**

**"That's not what I heard." Katsuki said. "What's the difference between 'hold' and 'canceled'? The truth?"**

"I like this guy." Miruko said. "He tells it as it is and doesn't give two shits about being polite."

"Traits that you and Hawks do constantly." Edgeshot.

"Better than trying to soothe their fears or egos." Hawks replied. "People deserve the truth and to not be lied, coaxed, or have their fragile feelings soothed if they handle it."

**"Yes, what is?" Christine asked as she pointed the recorder at Justin.**

**"The truth is-um-why don't we put that way?" Justin tried to move the recorder out of the way as they walked and sat down. "The truth is, I'm actually hoping to present something at your Expo."**

**"Well, if you invent something that works, I'll make sure I get you a slot." Katsuki said.**

"Wow, what a way to be nice and honest for the media and diss someone at the same time." Sero said.

**Olivia came up and said "Mr. Stark, your corner table is ready." Katsuki nodded as he and Olivia proceeded to walk away.**

**"Yes, I actually have a slot this year. Yes, I do." Hammer said.**

**"Hammer needs a slot, Christine." Katsuki called out as he left.**

**Hammer laughed awkwardly. "We kid, yeah. We kid. We're kidders."**

"Yeah kidding, that's what that is." Ojiro said sarcastically.

**Katsuki was now alone in the restroom, scanning his blood again, the machine this time reading 'Blood Toxicity: 53%'.**

"Damn, that infection works fast." Gran Torino said.

"You can clearly see the sings of his infection." Recovery Girl said as he pointed to the screen. "By his neck. Those black veins are clearly signs of blood poisoning and really bad case of it."

**Katsuki wiped away the blood of his finger before looking at it and putting it in his mouth, practically tasting the toxicity. Katsuki sighed in frustration, leaning towards the mirror. He looked towards the screen, Bakugou feeling like his counterpart was looking straight at him, and asked "Got any other bad idea?"**

**The scene changed to show Katsuki stark walking through a crowd of fans, himself now wearing a black and dark blue race track suit with the words Stark on his chest.**

"Oh. My. God." Momo gaped stunned. "Is he-"

"I think he is." Kyouka said. "But he could be that-"

"Stupid? Rash? Idiotic?" Todoroki said. "I think he could be."

This time even Bakugou couldn't retort against 'Icy-Hot' as he himself was gaping at his own stupidity.

Meanwhile, Izuku, All Might, and Ibarra face-palmed, while Aizawa was practically slamming his head into his seat mumbling "Stupid. Fucking. Problem. Children."

**Back over with Justin and Christine, Justin said "Katsuki and I...Katsuki-I love Katsuki Stark. Katsuki loves me. we're not competitors."**

"Never have I heard a more bumbling lie than that." Shinsou muttered.

**"Him being out of the picture created tremendous opportunities for Hammer Industries, you know?" Justin kept trying to weasel his way through the interview, Christine not paying attention as she gazed in stupefied shock at the TV.**

**"Everything Katsuki and I do...is a healthy...competition..." Hammer noticed her gaze and followed to see the TV, witnessing Katsuki Stark on TV, by the race track.**

**"Well, what's the use of having and owning a race car, is you don't drive it?" Katsuki announced to the TV.**

**Justin turned to Christine, his face one of shock too. "Is he driving?"**

"Pretty much looks that way, you weasel." Hawks muttered.

**Ibarra looked at the TV, her eyes raising in alarm as she saw Katsuki on the race track, the former driver of the race for the Stark brand tossing his helmet away in rage.**

"Oh yeah." Kaminari said. "Bakugou just stole the spotlight out of the other driver. Man, that has to stink. Getting shown up by the guy your racing for. Oh and Ibarra found out."

 **"Olivia. Olivia!" Ibarra worryingly called out to the new** **assistant. "Did you know about this?"**

**"This is the first time I have known of it." Olivia said honestly, herself also worried.**

**Ibarra sighed. "This-This cannot happen."**

**"I understand." Olivia said. "How can I help you?"**

**"Where's Happy?" Ibarra asked.**

**"He's waiting outside." Olivia told the new CEO.**

**"Okay, get him. I need Happy." Ibarra ordered.**

**"Right away." Olivia said as she quickly walked off.**

**"Katsuki's...we're not competitive." Justin tried once again lying, turning back to Christine. "You know what I mean?"**

**"Yeah yeah yeah, you know, can you excuse me for just one second?" Christine asked.**

**"Just read me what you wrote." Hammer said. "Just read it back to me."**

**"I will. I will, after." Christine said. "But I have to make one quick phone call. I'll be right back."**

**"Where are you going?" Justin asked. "I've got some caviar coming."**

**Christine walked off leaving Hammer alone as he turned back to the TV, Katsuki Stark, helmet on, looked to the camera and held a thumbs up to it. Hammer looked at the billionaire hero with narrowed eyes seeping with anger and jealousy.**

"Yeah, not competitive my ass!" Tetsutetsu voiced.

"Well, this certainly won't end up well." Sero sighed in defeat. "Who else thinks this won't end well?"

Almost every hand in the room, even Eri and Kouta, raised their hands in unison.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Bakugou roared in anger.

"Uncle Kacchan is going to be in trouble, isn't he, Papa." Eri said, not as a question but a statement.

"Yes, yes he will, Eri." Izuku muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAANNNNNDDDDD SCENE! BOOM! First part of Iron Man 2, done and done! And yes, Eri, you are right, Kacchan is in for a world of hurt and ego bruising next chapter. Also sorry guys for the cliffhanger but I'm not sorry 'cause I'm a sadistic, Chaos-loving god! In the words of my favorite Destiny gamer, Jez3, I am Zayden the Sane Slayer, Slayer of all Sanes. Copying checks out. I recommend his videos, they are funny as hell.**
> 
> **Also, this is quite possibly the most packed and longest chapter so far because I didn't want to have to split this into 5 chapters. Speaking of which, hope you guys liked me putting the lyrics of Shoot To Thrill, my reason to do so being because without it, the scene in my mind felt bland and lost of its epicness and over-the-top-ness of the scene in the movie.**
> 
> **Anyways, let's continue onto counterparts. First off, the red-headed elephant in the room: Uraraka as Black Widow. I know many people would dislike this and would suggest others like Toga or Momo, but I found there to be more points of comparison for Uraraka. While Toga is an acrobatic and stealthy killer, Uraraka also is a major threat up-close with not just her Quirk but her Gun Head Martial Arts training and Black Widow's leg lock takedown signature move can be compared with Uraraka's own signature takedown that she uses, like on Toga.**
> 
> **Also Natasha has been shipped and even romantically teased with Steve much like Uraraka with Deku, both wear skin-tight black suits, and while Toga has a more darker past much like Natasha, Uraraka and Natasha are both characters that love and care for their friends, even going to the route of sacrificing for them, and both have been also paired with ships that many didn't accept, such as Natasha with Bruce and Tony and Uraraka with Bakugou. Plus you can probably see confident, badass Black Widow as the end result of Uraraka's journey of being a confident, competent, badass hero.**
> 
> **Additionally, I found the people who don't like Uraraka in the comments, ironically, gave me another reason to have her as Natasha: both characters have been reasonably and unreasonably critizied, like Natasha being egged as useless for being a normal person in a team of superheroes, just ask Cinemasins and their apparent need to trash on Widow in every MCU movie she is in, and Uraraka for god knows what. But still keep in mind, even if you don't like this decision, in the end, as many of you have pointed out, this is my story and I will stick by my decisions, no disrespect meant to you guys or Toga fans that wanted her as Widow. And it was either this or have Uraraka as Peggy, so pick your poison. Also, the reason for calling her Olivia Rushman, at this point, is because of Natasha, in this movie, at first going by Natalie Rushman as a cover name and I wanted a cover name for Ochaco that matched her first name in a similar manner.**
> 
> **Moving on to the Villain side: Whiplash as Mustard was kind of a toss up, since they aren't any Villain characters in MHA that use a whip so far, and the only comparisons I will say these two have is anger and jealousy towards their enemies, Tony and Howard with Vanko for ruining his father's life and messing his own life in the process and the U.A. students for Mustard as he was jealous of their attention and fame. Plus, they are both forgettable, one-time Villains that deserved more attention and work put on them.**
> 
> **Then onto Justin Hammer, I found Giran to be the most obvious choice. They are both shady business men who supply their employers with weapons, and Villain man-power in Giran's case, are stylish, and I found the mental image of Giran doing the Hammer Hustle at the Expo to be too hilarious to pass up. Plus, I found with the addition of Tsukauchi to the viewing group that showing the broker of the League of Villains would be a way to tie into canon as another Villain the Heroes would find and track to the PLF mansion for the War arc.**
> 
> **Anyways, that's all for now! As always, I hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry if it felt rushed and lazy, I have been feeling off my game with this one admittingly, but I hope you guys liked it, leave your thoughts in the comments (hopefully I don't get too much shit), check out my other stories if you want, and keep each other safe and healthy in these trying times.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and have a A HAPPY HANUKKAH, A HAPPY KWANZA, AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	12. Iron Man 2 Part 2: Sins of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking attack, reactions and thoughts come up, and the group watches the schism between two bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS! *BLOWS PARTY HORN!* Here's to 2021 and hope that it doesn't become a shithole of a year as its predecessor. This is Zayden StormVoid back with another chapter of Welcome to the MCU!
> 
> Last time, we had the beginning of Iron Man 2, where we had Bakugou reveling in the fame of his counterpart only to get the bombshell that his counterpart is dying from palladium poisoning, Ibarra fearful for her crush's safety and ticked with jealousy of Olivia Rushman *coughUrarakacough, Justin Hammer, counterpart to Giran, as a competing weapons manufacturer, and Whiplash making his whips and planning a convenient trip to Stark's race.
> 
> Now, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden."_ -Flashback Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Movie Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -F.R.I.D.A.Y. Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Jarvis Dialogue
> 
> And with all that said, I do not own My Hero Academia, property of Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or the MCU, property of Disney, Marvel, and Sony, or take credit for the movies that were made by the amazing actors, directors, and studios that worked on them.
> 
> Now with that out of the way, Let's Rock and Roll!

_Third POV_

**Back to racing field, Katsuki was strapped into the seat of the blue and white race car, revving the engine as it roared. Suddenly, Stark's vision started to blur momentarily, only for Katsuki to shake it off. He signaled one of the pit crew that checked on him that he was fine.**

"Wait, what was that blurring thing that just happened?" Kaminari asked.

"Maybe, Bakugou is still a little tipsy." Sero suggested. "He did just came from a bar and talked with that Hammer dude. Could be he's feeling a little drunk."

"Driving while under the influence of alcohol is Extremely Irresponsible while you will be driving on a race track at high speeds!" Iida preached.

Meanwhile, while Iida preached, Izuku, Bakugou, Ibarra, Momo, Nezu, and Aizawa frowned at the momentary blurriness, worried over what could happen.

**As the race track lights started lighting up, Katsuki gripped his hands on the wheel and steeled himself. With the final light on, Katsuki sped off with the other race cars. Katsuki's car raced through the course, currently in fifth place.**

"Go Explodey Guy!" Kouta cheered. "Racing is so cool!"

"I didn't know you liked racing so much, Kouta." Izuku commented.

"Yeah, I Do!" Kouta shouted. "Those cars going that fast and those tight turns! Its so Awesome!"

Izuku and the group chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm.

**The scene changed, the music shifting into a threatening tone, as over by the pit crew lane, Ivan Vanko walked down, disguised as a pit crew man, a stick in his mouth.**

"Oh fu-I mean-oh great!" Kaminari nearly cursed yet saved himself at the last minute. "That guy is back and he's a pit crew guy?!"

"He's disguising himself." Todoroki pointed out. "He snuck in as a pit crew worker, so that he could get as close to Bakugou as possible."

Bakugou growled in anger at the Russian man's arrival and at himself for being stupid enough to be there in the first place. Ibarra was meanwhile, clasping her hands together in worry.

"Although it is quite convenient that he be there while Bakugou's counterpart is driving." Melissa noted. "Did he figure that Bakugou would be there because of his ego?"

"Perhaps." Izuku replied. "Although the alternative could be that Vanko simply wanted to attack the original Stark driver to gain Kacchan's attention, who would fly over to stop him. This is perhaps just a fortuitous opportunity for Vanko."

**As the race cars zoomed through the track, Ibarra watched the race through the TV by her table, looking outside her window as the cars flew past. Ivan stared down the track and grinned in mad glee.**

"Wait...he's not thinking what I think he's thinking right?" Sen nervously asked.

"I think he is." Jurota replied.

**Katsuki raced down the race track down a tunnel, the sides of his field of vision slightly blurry.**

**Ivan pushed open the white safety bars and walked onto the track, the people in the stands rising up as Ivan walked down the track, taking off his helmet as race cars zoomed past him.**

"Oh god." Tetsutetsu muttered. "The balls on that guy. That's kinda manly. Ugh, I hate that I have to say that to the counterpart of that Mustard punk."

"Maybe you could just see it as him being crazy instead of manly?" Itsuka proposed.

"That's it! That's just crazy, not manly!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he sighed in relied. "Thanks for the save their Kendo!"

Kendo blushed at Tetsutetsu's smile and turned away. "N-No problem!"

Setsuna noticed the interaction and smiled teasingly.

**Ibarra watched Ivan's entry onto the field and gasped in horror. Meanwhile, Hammer watched the same situation with a look of curiosity and narrowed eyes.**

**Ivan ripped open his shirt, revealing his metal harness with the arc reactor installed. As he let the metal handles fall into his hands, the arc glowed as it activated. The shirt burned away, the glowing white wires around the harness burning away the shirt as it sparked, the metal whip-like cords coming** **alive with white electricity.**

The students shuddered in slight fear of the man. Ibarra started praying in nervousness over Bakugou's safety, while said object of prayer's eyes widened at how this Villain is utilizing his counterpart's own weapons against him. Kaminari mentally pondering whether he should consider trying something like that with his Quirk considering its being used by a Villain.

**As the race car, the logo on it reading Hammer Industries, came towards Ivan, the newly powered Villain struck, slashing his electrical whips onto the car, the car sent flying off, half of its hood slashed clean off.**

Eri whimpered in fear, Izuku and Mirio hugging the scared girl from the sight of the man.

The teachers and Heroes growled at the actions of the Villain, the wish to stop the Villain themselves coming back once again.

"Jesus, that's gonna cause some serious whiplash." Kaminari noted.

Suddenly the movie paused as F.R.I.D.A.Y. voiced said "Funny you should say that, because Ivan Vanko's Villain codename in this world, and other universes, is known as Whiplash."

"Wait, F.R.I.D.A.Y., you can speak casually too?!" Mei shouted in excitement.

"Of course." F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied in sweet voice. "My AI systems were designed by Master Zayden himself, a rather casual, humorous person for a multi-dimensional watcher and guardian. He said and I quote "What's the point in making a talking artificial intelligent assistant, if can't joke or talk back to you? Where's the fun in that?"

"Ooh, I would love to hear one of your jokes." Melissa said.

"Like Minoru Mineta's nonexistent chances of a romantic match in 99% of universes he's in?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. jokingly asked.

The group roared in laughter, Mineta currently wailing with bloody tears in grief at the 'Unfairness', while Mei, Melissa, and David all focusing more on the AI's level of personality. Nezu himself chuckled and pondered if he would ever get a chance to meet this mysterious Zayden and see if he is as humorous as his creation claims to be.

"HEY, ENOUGH WITH THIS AI AWEING BULLSHIT AND LET'S GET BACK TO MY MOVIE!" Bakugou shouted in annoyance.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. grumbled silently at the 'nerve of the suicide encouraging bully' and continued the video.

**In the bar, the crowd of viewers gasped in horror at the sight of the now named Whiplash and his weaponry's capabilities. Ibarra turned hurryingly towards the entrance to see Awase standing by the entrance, holding a red and silver grey suitcase.**

Mei, David, and Melissa perked up at the sight of the strangely advanced briefcase and quickly picked up that it had a very important function.

**Happy and Ibarra rushed towards their car, Ibarra shouting "Go go!"**

**Happy hit the gas as the car screeched away towards the track.**

"Awase and Shio to the re _shroom_!" Kinoko punned.

"Huh, better pun." Setsuna said. "7 out of 10."

**As the car was driving towards the gate towards the field, Happy shouted "Hang On!" The car slammed past the gate and zoomed down the track, race cars swerving past them.**

"Can they even do that?" Mic asked. "You know legally?"

"Technically, they shouldn't." Tsukauchi replied. "Driving a car into an active race track is not exactly legal, but I guess since it is Stark's bodyguard going to protect his employer then I guess it could slide.

**Katsuki continued racing down the track, his vision once again going blurry.**

"Ok what's up with his vision?" Kamikiri asked. "That's like the second time now."

"Bakugou's counterpart might be experiencing the Palladium poisoning affecting his vision." Jurota deduced. "Last time he checked it, the poisoning was at 53%, much higher than before and he could be experiencing negative side-effects with the greater poisoning."

Izuku, Ibarra, and Kirishima gulped in fear.

**Katsuki shook his head as his vision cleared...to see Ivan Vanko slashing at him with his electric whips.**

"NO!" The students yelled in horror.

**Katsuki Stark, inside his now hoodless race car, was sent flying, the hood slashed clean off as he tumbled down the track, Vanko turning and walking towards him, the whips scorching the ground as it was dragged across the asphalt.**

"KACCHAN!/BAKUGOU!/KATSUKI!" Izuku, Kirishima, All Might, and Ibarra shouted in horror and worry.

Aizawa's scarf started shifting as the teacher looked on in with glaring red eyes.

"Shit, he cut through his car like it was a hot knife through butter!" Mineta screamed.

**Katsuki, hanging upside down from the seat of the flipped car, removed his helmet.**

"Oh good, Bakubro is ok." Kirishima sighed in relief.

"For now." Tokoyami pointed out.

**Stark looked up to see Whiplash coming towards him, the race cars coming up behind him swerving and crashing into each other, they exploding and flying past the unconcerned Villain.**

"Ok, hate that people are getting hurt from that, but that's actually kinda cool." Kaminari muttered. "Walking down onto him with an explosion behind him. Its a little badass."

"Unfortunately, your not wrong." Ojiro replied.

**Back over with Ibarra and Awase, they raced down the track, heading towards Katsuki. Ibarra reaching over asking "Give me the case."**

**"Here, take it." Happy said as he passed the case over to her while still driving.**

**"Where's the key?!" Ibarra asked in a hurried panic.**

**"Its in my pocket." Happy informed as he tried to get it.**

**"Car!" Ibarra warned as Happy swerved out of the way.**

"Man, you're one hell of a driver there, Awase." Kosei noted. "Driving towards a electric whip wielding maniac while dodging past race cars going super fast."

"Well its my counterpart doing it, not me." Awase reminded his classmate. "But thanks nonetheless."

**Crowds of people ran for their lives out of away from the scene, as Whiplash walked towards Stark's flipped car. He raised his whip to attack.**

"NO!" Ibarra yelled.

**Whiplash slashed through the car, frowning as he inspected the cut clean car to find no Katsuki Stark.**

"Wait where is he?" Nejire asked.

**Katsuki came up form behind Whiplash, holding a broken of piece of a car and smacked it over Whiplash's head.**

"Oooh! There he is!" Mirio said.

"Unwise of him." Aizawa said. "He is without the suit and left powerless compared to Vanko."

**Ivan quickly recovered and slashed at Stark, Katsuki falling to the ground, the hood that shielded him flying away, scorched and useless. Whiplash lashed his whip towards the downed billionaire superhero, who rolled away from the electrical whip as it scorched the ground. Katsuki continued crawling away, rolling away from another attack.**

**Whiplash struck once more, Katsuki's split his legs wide as the whip struck a few centimeters from his nearly scorched nether regions.**

Bakugou hissed as he subconsciously rubbed his crotch at the near injury of his counterpart.

"I have to say that he's doing well at dodging so far." All Might noted.

**As Katsuki got up and tried to run away, Whiplash spun and slashed at the running Iron Man with a sideways slash, knocking Stark flying into the race car next to him, groaning as he fell to the ground.**

"I think you may have spoke too soon." Midnight said.

**Katsuki panted on the ground, a cut running from his cheek to his nose. He laid there on the ground as Whiplash continued walking towards him at a leisurely pace.**

"Come on, Bakubro! Get Back Up and Get Out of There!" Kirishima yelled.

**Katsuki looked at the mirror of the wrecked car, the mirror letting him see as Whiplash stalked towards him.**

"Why is he not moving?!" Mina asked in worry.

**He laid there as he stared at the leaking gas of the car.**

Izuku's eyes widened in realization.

**As he stalked closer towards his target, Whiplash swung his whips around him, menacingly whirling them around, as they scorched the asphalt beneath him and hummed in growing power.**

"He's charging them up with his movement." David analyzed. "He's building up their power for a killing strike."

"Please please please Lord, help him back up." Ibarra prayed in worry and growing fear.

**As Whiplash raised his right for the killing blow, Katsuki leapt at the last moment and dived away as the whip struck the car and the gas, exploding in a burst of fire.**

"He dived away!" Pony yelled.

"Kacchan was laying still, to lure Vanko in by making him believe that he was down." Izuku explained. "And at the last moment dived away so that Whiplash could be hurt by the explosion from the car."

"He took advantage of Vanko's overconfidence and led him into a trap." Momo jumped in. "Quite the impressive combat ingenuity and resourcefulness."

**Stark got back up, quickly looking towards his left arm, which was on fire and started quickly patting it out.**

"Heheh." Midnight giggled. "But much fast enough to avoid a little fire on him."

"Be more quicker next time, Bakugou." Aizawa said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOU INSOMIAC OF A TEACHER?!" Bakugou roared. "THAT'S NOT ME, THAT'S JUST A COUNTERPA-" Bakugou stopped his yelling at the glaring red eyes of his teacher, shuddering in fear. He sat down and grumbled. "Pfft, whatever."

**The fires of the explosion started dying down, revealing Whiplash intact and without so much as a scratch or burn.**

"Dammit, he's not hurt at all." Sato cursed. "He looks actually amused."

"Grr, He won't be smirking when I blast his face full of explosions!" Bakugou shouted.

**As Whiplash stalked towards Stark, Awase and Ibarra's car came from around the corner and sped towards the two while honking the horn. Katsuki quickly jumped onto the fence while Whiplash turned around only to get rammed into the fence by the car, his whips shutting off.**

"Oooh!" Setsuna flinched at the hit. "Nice job, Awase and Ibarra, you just ran into the dude."

"You also nearly ran into me, asshole!" Bakugou yelled at Awase. "What a shitty bodyguard you are!"

"Hey, I'm sure my other self was aiming for the dude attacking you!" Awase yelled back. "My other self honked that horn and warned you to move!"

"Is he dead?" Kosei asked. "He's not moving."

"He maybe just unconscious or stunned." Shindo replied.

**"Are you ok?" Happy asked as Katsuki jumped down from the fence.**

**"Yeah." Katsuki said as he reached Happy, Ibarra meanwhile gasping and panting in shocked horror. "Were you heading for me or him? 'Cause I can't tell!"**

**"I was trying to scare him!" Happy yelled back in defense.**

"Huh, I didn't know running into someone qualifies as scaring them." Sen said sarcastically, causing a few chuckles and Awase scoffing in embarrassment.

**"Are you out of your mind?!" Ibarra snapped at Katsuki.**

"We are still working on figuring that out." Mina said. "Oh, she meant their Bakugou!"

The students roared in laughter, Bakugou yelling "SHUT UP BEFORE I BLAST YOU ALL TO KINGDOM COME!"

**"Better security." Katsuki simply said.**

"Oh my god, is he really is he really shifting the blame or is he just joking?" Itsuka asked dumbfounded.

"Probably both." Yui responded.

**"Get in the car right now!" Ibarra shouted. "Get in now!"**

**"I was attacked!" Katsuki yelled back. "We need better security."**

"I have an idea to get him to stay put and secured." Kyouka said. "Cuff him to something or someone so that he can't move."

The group laughed again while Bakugou was so mad that the guys could have sworn literal steam was coming out of his ears.

**"Get in the car!" Happy joined in the yelling.**

**"You're CEO." Katsuki said as he walked around the car to the other side. "Better security measures. God, its embarrassing."**

Meanwhile, their Ibarra's eyes were currently twitching in annoyance and rage. ' _Its a good thing he is cute because otherwise I would strangle him in my vines.'_

**Meanwhile, the metal components of Whiplash's harness moves and shifted, the tubes lighting back up with energy as his body moved.**

"Uh oh." Mineta said. "He's waking up!"

"Hero Lesson kids." Mic said. "Make sure the Villain or criminal is 100% unconscious, or face the possibility of him waking up to cause more havoc."

"That's...actually some essential and helpful advice." Aizawa said. "Guess you aren't just some yelling, annoying pain in the ass."

"Aww! I made you proud of me Shouta!" Mic comically squealed. "Come here and give your best friend a hug!"

Shouta Aizawa groaned in annoyance and proceeded to whack Mic on the head.

**"First vacation in two years." Katsuki grumbled as he opened the car door. Suddenly the door was slashed in half by Whiplash's whip, Ibarra and Happy screaming in fear.**

**"Oh my god!" Ibarra cursed.**

"She cursed again!" Setsuna yelled in horror. "Lord, please forgive this saint who has sinned."

Itsuka had to hold back a pissed off Ibarra from strangling Setsuna.

**Happy backed up the car from the now awake Villain before ramming back into him. "I got him!"**

**"Hit him again! Hit him again!" Katsuki ordered.**

"Pfft, ok I know that they are fighting a crazed electric whip maniac but that's kind of funny." Sero chuckled.

**"Football." Katsuki said as he tried reaching into the moving car for the case.**

"Huh?" Kaminari said. "Why is he talking about football?"

"How much of an idiot are you?!" Bakugou asked/yelled. "He means to pass the case to him like they were playing football, you Dunce Head!"

**Before Stark could grab the case, Happy rammed the car back into Vanko. "I got him!" Happy continued yelling as he backed up again.**

**"Take the case! Take it!" Ibarra yelled as she tried handing it to Katsuki, only for the moving vehicle to make Katsuki miss. "Stop banging the car!"**

The students chuckled at the admittingly hilarious scene. Most of the heroes and teachers simply facepalmed.

"This is why we train and come up with plans." Vlad King groaned. "So we don't get these kinds of situations."

"Well she is only a civilian in this world." Midnight reminded him. "And she is in a moving vehicle that is crashing into a Villain, repeatedly."

**Happy crashed the car into Ivan yet again, this time the air bags coming on.**

"Wait now the air bags go up?" Shinsou asked. "And not the first time they ran into him? Or the other two times?"

"Faulty engineering, maybe?" Melissa said.

**Whiplash, getting tired of the attacks, slashed at the car, Ibarra screaming in terror.**

**"Calm down!" Katsuki yelled as Whiplash attacked again, causing part of the roof of the car to cave and fall.**

**"God!" Ibarra yelled.**

"Kind of hard to calm down when you are getting attacked by a electric whip psycho that is slashing through your car like a hot knife through butter." Mt. Lady noted.

**As Katsuki went around, Whiplash struck again, slashing the car's left half off. "Give me the case! Please!" Katsuki shouted. "Come on!"**

**As Whiplash struggled to get the car off of him, Ibarra reached out and tossed the case towards Katsuki, it landing on the ground and sliding to his feet.**

"Here we go!" Mei giggled in maniacal glee. "Show me what the baby can do!"

**Rocking music played as Katsuki placed his foot on the case, pressing down on it as it shifted and opened up to reveal a more machinery. Two handles popped out from inside which Katsuki grabbed and pushed downward, encasing his arms and more of his body. He brought the former case up to his chest and spread out his arms, the former case revealing to be another Iron man suit.**

"That Case Was Freaking Iron Man Suit?!" Sato yelled out in shock.

Momo and Iida were gaping and muttering, trying to figure out how that level of machinery was even possible. Melissa, Mei, and even David Shield were staring at the scene with gaping, drooling mouths and awe-filled, analyzing eyes. Bakugou smirked in pride, Izuku looked on with awe as he stared writing in his notes, and Ibarra starting feel extremely hot around her face section and a little wet downwards.

**The suit started shifting and locking into gear around Katsuki, the crimson red armored pieces locking around his chest's sides, the sides of his arms and legs, the arc reactor in the middle of his chest, along with the circles on the palm of his hands, lighting up in its signature roar. The people in the stands exclaimed as they saw the Iron Man suiting up. Finally, the Katsuki's face was covered up by a silver faced and red helmet, the eyes lighting up white.**

**The suit in the end was colored crimson red and silver, much like its case form, the arc reactor and eyes lighting up white. Its chest has the arc reactor in the middle, as always, with a line of silver metal going the the suit's abdomen and towards his arms. The silver grey metal also trailed down the front of his legs and the under side of the arms, with the crimson red armor most prominent on the suit's chest's sides, the legs past the knees, shoulders, and arms and hands.**

**" Mark V engaged." ** **Jarvis announced as the suit's hud came online.**

Jaws dropped like flies in awe of the new Mark V, as Jarvis said. Mei slumped into her seat, passed out, David not falling far behind, while Melissa, wordlessly, extended her hand out to Deku, who, wordlessly too, gave her his notebook. Melissa snatched the notebook and immediately started writing like a madwoman.

"So. Fucking. MANLY!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Wow. That was...actually pretty badass." Setsuna said. "Thoughts, Ibarra? Ibarra?"

Setsuna looked to her classmate, who's face was completely red, her eyes half lid and mouth open and slightly drooling. Setsuna then smelled something and looked down and nearly burst into laughter at her friend's state. ' _Where's my god damn phone when I need it?! This is blackmail material here!'_

**Katsuki, now fully suited, kicked Happy and Ibarra's car away, the two sliding to safety from the two arc reactor-powered individuals.**

"Smart move." Kamui said. "Securing civilians away from the scene before engaging with the Villain."

**Stark and Whiplash stared each other down. Stark raised his left arm, humming and glowing as it prepared to fire a repulsor blast. Whiplash lashed his right whip, smacking Iron Man's hand away before he could fire. Iron Man aimed at the Villain again only to get another slash from Whiplash, a scorch mark going across Iron man's abdomen. Katsuki looked down at the damage and back at Vanko with wide, shocked eyes.**

"The Iron Man suit seems to be able to withstand Whiplash's whips, probably because of its titanium alloy based armor." Power Loader said.

"However that scorch mark shows that it isn't invulnerable to it." David pointed. "Bakugou's counterpart is going to have to finish this quickly before those whips tear through his defenses."

**Katsuki quickly reacted aiming his palm at Whiplash and firing a repulsor blast, only for the Russian Villain to destroy it with his whips. Katsuki fired again but Vanko attacked again too, smacking the blast away.**

"This Whiplash must have some great reflexes and skill with his whips to be able to deflect those laser blasts so quickly." Asui noted.

"Come On Other Me!" Bakugou yelled. "Blast That Whip Guy Into The Ground!"

**Whiplash counterattacked by shooting out his whip and wrapping it around Katsuki's arm, electricity sparking onto the armor like a web and scorching more of the suit. Whiplash quickly pressed on and had his other whip attach to Katsuki as well. Vanko grunted as he swung his arm to his side, swinging Bakugou to the ground behind him. Whiplash continued by tossing Stark again, this time onto the hood of Happy's car, before pulling him down to the ground again.**

"Jesus, he's whipping him around all over the place." Sero said, frowning at seeing Bakugou getting beaten down by the Villain.

"With his whips, Vanko has a greater range of physical attacks than Bakugou, and the whips allow him to not only toss him around but also scorch through and shock his armor at the same time." Amajiki muttered.

**Whiplash dislodged one of his whips from the grounded Stark, and charging up his right whip's energy, electricity surging as Stark was shocked.**

The students and heroes flinched and growled at Vanko's attacks on Bakugou, Ibarra covering her eyes in fear and pain.

' _Come on, Kacchan. Get up!'_ Deku mentally yelled at Katsuki Stark.

 _'Get up you billionaire idiot of myself and take him down!'_ Kacchan mentally roared at himself.

**As he was shocked, Katsuki looked up, his eyes steeled and angry inside the helmet. He started wrapping his left arm around the whip attached to him and he pulled himself up. Whiplash lashed at Iron Man who ducked and continued advancing toward him while wrapping himself more with Vanko's whip.**

"What is he doing?" Uraraka asked worried.

"He's advancing toward Whiplash while wrapping himself in his whip." Iida answered. "He's attempting to wrap himself more with Vanko's whip so that Vanko can't be able to pull it off of him while getting closer to Vanko."

"But isn't he just shocking himself more?" Torru asked.

"Yes, but he's risking that so that he can quickly reach Vanko and defeat him." Momo said. "Whiplash's whips are only truly effective and precise at mid to long ranges. The closer Bakugou gets to Vanko, the less power his whips deal. And While Bakugou is suited and can take the damage, Vanko isn't."

"Vanko fought from a distance because he is virtually unprotected up close." Todoroki jumped in. "And the more closer Bakugou gets, the less that Vanko can also attack, since he would be risking hurting himself with his own whips."

The teachers and heroes looked down at the students and smiled in pride at their deduction and analysis, glad to see their training and experience shown through their analysis of the Villain's weakness.

**As Katsuki reached the Russian Villain, he struck him with two armored punches before grabbing him by his whips and tossing upwards before tossing him down to the ground. Iron Man quickly marched over and ripped the arc reactor from the harness, the whip's power going dead and Whiplash ultimately defeated.**

The group and the crowd in the video cheered at Katsuki's victory. Bakugou let out a tiny sigh of relief before quickly covering it up by smiling and laughing in victory. Ibarra breathed a sigh of relief of her own before covering it up herself by clapping at Bakugou victory.

The two chose to be unaware of the teasing and smirking faces of Setsuna and Izuku, staring at the two. The two green headed teens looked towards the opposite of the two lovebirds and noticed the other green haired teen. The two stared at each other in silence before the two quickly realizing what they were doing and returned back to the movie.

Meanwhile, Izuku thought with a blush ' _Setsuna's actually k-kinda...cute. A-And also p-pretty.'_

Setsuna, also blushing, thought ' _How can Green Bean be so fucking cute and hot at the same time?!'_

**Back to the movie, CRS agents quickly rushed in on the defeated Whiplash. Ibarra and Happy looked over at the scene, panting in exhaustion and relief that the fight was over. Katsuki looked down on the arc reactor and back at the Russian man as he was being dragged away.**

**Vanko spat out blood at the billionaire hero and laughed. "You lose!" Vanko yelled out as he continued laughing. "You lose! You lose, Stark!"**

"What?!" Kaminari yelled. "How did he lose?!"

"For Once I agree With Dunce Head Here!" Bakugou roared, his eyes comically glowing red. "I WON THE FIGHT YOU SHITTY WHIP-LOVING VILLAIN! HOW DID I LOSE?!"

**Stark looked back down at the arc reactor in his hands, the suit analyzing it, before he crushed it in his hands.**

Izuku's eyes widened in horror as he exclaimed "I KNOW WHAT HE MEANT!"

The group whirled their heads at the exclaiming green bean. Mei said "Well then enlighten us, Muscles. What did that Whiplash guy mean?"

"Remember back during the conference where Kacchan was making his case against giving the Iron Man suit to the US military?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. And?" Ojiro asked Izuku to continue.

"That Senator and Hammer were trying to get Kacchan's counterpart to give the Iron Man suit to the military by showing how other countries were attempting to replicate their own Iron Man based weapons. " Izuku explained. "Kacchan managed to deny them that by showing that they were failing and that no one at this time could recreate the Iron Man weapons. But now that Vanko attacked Kacchan with a weapon powered by an arc reactor in public-"

"Bakugou's claim that they were safe was proven false." Iida jumped in, his eyes widening in realization. "And Vanko, who was watching the meeting, proved that there are others who could make those powerful weapons."

"Meaning that Congress can have a legitimate cause to demand the Iron Man suits against Bakugou's wishes." Jurota joined in too.

"Bakugou may have won the physical battle against Vanko, but by proving that others could replicate his weapons, others that could share that knowledge with other militaries or terrorists, Bakugou ultimately lost the true battle." Momo finished up.

Bakugou gritted his teeth in anger and frustration as he was told that even though he beat the Villain, he still lost, which stung against Bakugou's pride and beliefs.

**Meanwhile, back at the bar, while the crowd of people looked and whispered among themselves in fear and horror, Justin Hammer smirked.**

The group stared at Hammer in suspicion.

"Is he smiling because Bakugou got his ass handed to him by Vanko, or that now he might be getting Iron Man-like weapons, or both?" Sato asked.

"Most likely both." Tokoyami replied.

**The scene changed to have Bakugou walking down a dark hallway with a French man saying in French "Misuser Stark. We ran his prints. We got nothing back, not even a name."**

"I'm pretty sure, legally speaking, that he shouldn't be telling him that information." Tsukauchi said. "He might have been attacked by Vanko, the police, of any country, shouldn't just leisurely reveal police information to what is still classified as a civilian."

"But isn't he a hero?" Kamakiri said. "Or at least, this world's version of one?"

"Technically, while he may be classified as a hero in our eyes, he would legally be viewed as either a civilian with access to advanced weaponry or a vigilante." Tsukauchi said. "This world doesn't appear to have Heroes with Quirks or superpowers, as far as we know, so the role of 'Hero' in our world doesn't seem to be the same there, at least in legal terms where they can have access to police records and be informed of police information."

**"Where are we going?" Katsuki asked in French.**

"Great, he's a billionaire, an inventor, a hero, a babe magnet, and now bilingual?!" Mineta yelled. "Why is life so unfair?!"

"Because I'm Awesome, you Purple Pervert!" Bakugou replied.

**"Over there." The man pointed. "We're not even sure he speaks English. He hasn't said a word since he got here."**

**"Five Minutes." Katsuki said.**

**The door to the room opened, Katsuki saying his thanks in French before going in, the door closed behind him. Katsuki stared at the near naked form of the cuffed Ivan Vanko, who was wearing only his underwear, showing the numerous amounts of tattoos all over his body.**

**A few seconds of silence passed before Katsuki started walking towards the man who attacked him. Stark said "Pretty decent tech. Cycles per second were a little low. You could have doubled up your rotations."**

"Is he seriously giving the Villain advice in how to better his weapons?" Death Arms asked. "Even if he might be going away forever, who's to say he won't break out and take his advice?"

"How incredibly arrogant of him to brag about his own intellect and engineering skil-*ACK*!" Monoma said before getting knocked out by Kendo.

**Katsuki walked closer to the where Vanko sat. "You focused the repulsor energy through ionized plasma channels." Katsuki continued. "Its effective. Not very efficient. But its a passable knock-off."**

"Huh, so that's how it cut through all that metal so easily." Melissa said. "The energy was so hot that it was like whips made of plasma that cut through almost any metal easily."

"And why Stark's Iron Man suit survived the encounter." Mei jumped in. "Titanium is extremely difficult to cut through. Plasma can cut through them but even that would take longer than any other use, except perhaps carbide-tipped band saw blades."

F.R.I.D.A.Y. paused the video and showed the schematics of the Mark V suit, saying "The Mark V armor's metallic material is currently unknown but is not comprised of the standard titanium alloy material used for the other Iron Man suits. Main usage of the Mark V suit is for emergency uses in civilian environments and easily accessibility in such emergency situations. Standard titanium alloy was not used for easier transportation due to the weight of the titanium alloy."

"Huh, don't you hate when all that analysis and brain power used to figure out something is then easily proven wrong." Sero said truthfully, as Mei and Melissa slumped down in sad that they were wrong, Izuku and the rest beside them trying to cheer them up.

**Katsuki sat down on the bench a few feet away from Vanko and continued with "I don't get it. A little fine tuning, you could have made a solid paycheck. You could have sold it to North Korea, China, Iran, or gone right to the black market." Vanko turned to face Stark, still smirking while Katsuki looked serious. "You look like you got friends in low places. "**

**Ivan spoke with "You come from a family of thieves and butchers. And now, like all guilty men, you try to rewrite your own history. And you forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed. "**

"Could he be referring to his father and his work on the arc reactor?" Uraraka asked.

Izuku nodded. "His father must have been tossed aside by Bakugou's dad for something and caused him to fall on hard time, along with Ivan, but to Ivan and his father, Uncle Masaru was the one at fault."

"Vanko is also talking about Bakugou creating and supplying people with weapons." Todoroki jumped in. "Selling weapons that would end up with terrorists and the innocent lives and families that were taken."

Power Loader and Mei frowned and lowered their head, the memory of his counterpart and his destroyed family and village still fresh in their minds.

"So, when he says that he's trying to rewrite his own history as a 'guilty man', he means Stark's attempts to not give the Iron Man weapon away or not produce any other weapons?" Ojiro asked.

"Right." Shinsou said.

**"Speaking of thieves, where did you get this design?" Katsuki asked, physically unfazed.**

**"My father. Anton Vanko." Ivan revealed.**

"Oh so it was his father." Sen said. "Nice to clear that up."

**"Well, I never heard of him." Katsuki said.**

**"My father is the reason you are alive." Ivan said.**

"So he did work on the arc reactor with Bakugou's father." David said. "I wonder what happened between the two that led to this?"

**"The reason I'm alive is 'cause you had a shot, you took it, you missed." Katsuki said.**

**"Did I?" Ivan questioned.**

The group frowned and leaned closer to listen more intently.

**"If you can make God bleed, the people will cease to believe in him." Ivan explained. "And there will be blood in the water. And the sharks will come."**

All Might's eyes widened in realization. He looked and clasped his wound, realizing what Vanko was saying.

"Wait what does he mean by that?" Kirishima asked. "Sharks and blood in water?"

"What he means Young Kirishima is that the world looks to Young Bakugou's counterpart like an unbeatable, unstoppable hero or God." All Might replied. "No ones tries to face him because they are afraid that they can't defeat him. But since Vanko showed that Young Bakugou isn't invincible, then others will try to do the same as Vanko and try to attack him. But what he truly wished was for the people to stop believing in Bakugou and see him as someone fallible and vulnerable. Someone that they can't put all their faith and hope on."

The students frowned at the true but worrying answer. Bakugou growled in anger, enraged at Vanko's true plan succeeding and making a fool of him.

Endeavor looked to All Might and gained an inquisitive look. ' _So, that's why you kept this form of yours hidden from the public for so long.'_ Endeavor thought. _'If you had revealed it sooner, then the crime rate would have gone up faster than it did, the people would have grown fearful that their mighty Symbol of Peace was not invincible.'_ Endeavor looked to his hand. ' _And now, without your same air of invincibility and inspirational power, I am failing at keeping that pedestal you made from crumbling.'_ Endeavor gripped his hand. _'But...I will do the best that I can to keep that pedestal from falling down for good. To be a Symbol and Hero of my own kind.'_ Endeavor looked to his son. ' _I made a promise.'_

Izuku looked to All Might and thought. ' _You are speaking from experience, All Might. You tried so hard to keep your weakened form hidden that you strained yourself everyday to teach us all you can about being the greatest heroes we can be.'_ Izuku looked to his own, scarred hand. ' _You passed not just your Quirk onto me, but also your beliefs and your trust. To pass on this power to use to save all those I can reach. To inspire others. To become a better Symbol of Peace and Hero than even you.'_ Izuku frowned, his hand clenching. ' _I won't let my failings drag me down. I won't let you down. I swore to you that I will be the Greatest Hero in the World. And I won't break that promise.'_

**"The truth, all I have to do is sit here and watch, as the world will consume you." Vanko finished.**

All Might growled as he remembered his conversation with All For One in Tartarus.

 _"Any rise in crime moving forward is due to you concealing your strength."_ All Might remembered All For One's words. _"And now you won't be able to save anyone. You've been relegated to the sidelines, doomed to watch society fall apart as Villains flourish because of your own arrogance. Powerless for the rest of your days."_

 _'Even without my strength, I'll do as I said to you before, All For One.'_ All Might mentally said. ' _I'll smash your plans into oblivion. Without power or not, I will strive to make a difference by teaching my students, my successor, to be all they can be. You will be the one powerless on the sidelines.'_

**"Where will you be watching the world consume me from?" Katsuki asked as he got up and walked away. "That's right. A prison cell. I'll send you a bar of soup."**

All Might smirked. ' _My thoughts exactly.'_

**"Hey Katsuki." Ivan spoke out, causing Katsuki to stop "Before you go, palladium in the chest, painful way to die."**

**Katsuki froze for a few seconds before knocking on the door, leaving as it opened, leaving Vanko chuckling.**

"Wait how did he know about the palladium poisoning?" Mina asked.

"I guess since his father worked on the arc reactor, and he build his own, he would know about the ill effects about palladium poisoning." Melissa answered. "It could be what ultimately killed his father too."

**The scene changed to a plane flying through the shy, Ibarra, on board, watching Senator Stern on the TV. "It's just unbelievable." Stern said. "It proves that the genie is out of the bottle and this man has no idea what he's doing."**

"Ugh, not more of this Senator." Nejire scoffed in disgust. "He's a big meanie."

Bakugou stuck out his middle finger towards the Senator.

**"He thinks of the Iron Man weapon as a toy." Stern continued saying as Katsuki walked in and sighed in annoyance. "I was at a hearing where Mr. Stark, in fact, was adamant that these suits can't exist anywhere else, don't exist anywhere else, never will exist anywhere else, at least for five to ten years, and here we are in Monaco realizing 'Uh Oh'. These suits exist now."**

"Eh, technically he was right." Miruko pointed out. "He said that the Suits wouldn't exist anywhere else, not that power source of the suits."

"Eh, semantics." Hawks shrugged.

**"Mute." Katsuki ordered.**

"Thank you." Nejire thanked the counterpart to Bakugou.

**Katsuki walked in and sat down in the seat opposite to Ibarra saying "He should be giving me a medal. That's the truth." Katsuki placed a tray and utensils onto the table next to his seat.**

**"What is that?" Ibarra asked confused.**

**"This is your in-flight meal." Stark said as he lifted the cover and revealed a plate of what looked like half-burnt food.**

"Uh...I'm not even sure if that is edible." Sero said. "What the hell is that?"

"I think that's an omlette." Sato said. "Or at least, a half-burnt, inedible one."

**"Did you just make that?" Ibarra asked.**

**"Yeah, where do you think I've been for the past three hours?" Katsuki rhetorically asked.**

"I guess you are going to have to be the cook in the relationship." Setsuna whispered to Shiozaki.

Shiozaki was conflicted on whether to giggle at Bakugou's counterparts horrible cooking, blush and rebuke Setsuna's words, or just straight strangle the lizard girl's neck with her vines. She was very tempted on the third option.

"Wow, Bakugou, didn't know you were such a horrible cook." Kaminari teased the explosive blonde.

"SCREW YOU, YOU DISCOUNT PIKACHU!" Bakugou roared back. "I'M A GREAT COOK!"

"Really?" Mina asked.

"My hag of a mom and Auntie Inko forced tutored me and Deku on how to cook." Bakugou said with a scoff.

"You can cook too, Deku?" Uraraka asked her crush.

"U-uh y-yeah." Izuku replied. "Aunt Mitsuki and my mom were really insistent that me and Kacchan know how to cook to 'impress the girls'." Izuku suddenly shivered as an aura of fear surrounded him. "All those hours and days practicing. And Auntie's training."

Izuku and Bakugou both shivered in fear, much to both the amusement of the group and the mental wondering of just how brutal Bakugou and Midoriya's moms are. They decided on not to try and imagine it.

Meanwhile, the girls were busy in lala land, imagining, and getting nosebleeds and drooling mouths, over the mental image of Deku, wearing an apron that said 'Kiss The Cook', cooking their favorite foods. Ibarra was the same, but with her daydream having Bakugou instead, and his apron saying 'Smoking Hot'.

**Ibarra was quite for a second with a bemused smile before she said "Katsuki, what are you not telling me?"**

**Katsuki looked back at Ibarra, silent for a second, before answering with "I don't want to go home. At all. Let's just cancel my birthday party and uh...We're in Europe. Let's go to Venice, Cipriani. Remember?"**

**Ibarra chuckled. "Yes, I remember."**

**"Its a great place to-" Katsuki froze on the wording. "Be healthy."**

' _Please accept. Please accept. Please accept.'_ Ibarra prayed/demanded mentally.

**"I don't think this is the right time." Ibarra replied. "We're in kind of a mess."**

Inside Ibarra's mind, she was mentally screaming like a demonic banshee.

**"Yeah, but maybe that's why its the best time." Katsuki retorted. "'Cause we can-"**

**"Well I think as the CEO," Ibarra cut Katsuki off. "I need to show up."**

**"As CEO, you are entitled to a leave." Katsuki replied.**

**"A leave?" Ibarra questioned.**

**"A company retreat." Katsuki rephrased. "Just a ride."**

**"A retreat?" Ibarra continued to question. "In a time like this?"**

**"Well, I'm just saying, to recharge our batteries and figure it all out." Katsuki said.**

**"Not everyone runs on batteries, Katsuki." Ibarra replied.**

Mount Lady hissed, her face cringing. "Accurate, but a poor choice of words."

All Might frowned as he massaged his wound, remembering how he himself ran on a battery everyday on how long he could be his muscular self.

**Katsuki looked at Ibarra, his smirk full of mirth and sad amusement at her words.**

Bakugou frown. ' _Dammit. Why couldn't she just accept? And why couldn't other me tell her the truth?'_ Bakugou flinched at his last mental question. Bakugou looked at Ibarra discreetly. ' _Not like I am any better.'_

**The scene changed to Ivan Vanko, donned in a grey prisoner clothes with the number 6215 printed on it, sitting by his bed as he stared at the sink in front of him.**

The heroes frown in suspicion at why they were seeing Vanko in jail.

**A guard came up to Ivan's cell and placed a tray of food on the bars of the cell and left. Ivan got up to take the tray, but as he moved the cup of water, he found a note placed discreetly under the cup. Ivan quickly and discreetly moved to his bed and unwrapped the note.**

**The note read 'Enjoy the potatoes'.**

The heroes and some of the students' eyes were raised in alarm, red alert alarms ringing in their heads.

**Ivan flipped over the fake potatoes to see a timer on the back that had the number 35 in a red timer.**

"Oh shit!" Mineta yelled. "Its a fucking bomb!"

Mineta was then slapped by a certain black whip. "Language." Izuku said as he covered Eri's and Kouta's ears with Black Whip with his other arm.

**Ivan heard footsteps and turned around to see the guard returning to and unlocking his cell. Another prisoner was shoved into the cell and, upon closer examination, Ivan saw that the prisoner's number on his clothes was the same as his, 6219.**

"Someone sent Vanko a bomb to explode and another prisoner to die and take his place." Ryukyu explained.

"A smart, yet barbaric plan." Nezu said.

**Ivan smiled as he quickly knocked the prisoner unconscious, the guard coming back around and placing a key by the bars of Ivan's cell. Ivan placed the faux potatoes onto the wall and activated the timer. Ivan grabbed the key and unlocked his cell, opening it and walking out, leaving behind the unconscious prisoner and a ticking bomb.**

"He's Loose!" Kaminari shouted.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kyouka said.

**Ivan walked down the hall, passing by a guard who stopped and confronted him, shouting something in French. Ivan simply turned around, struck the guard with a solid punch to the gut before grabbing the guard's neck and snapping it.**

Tsukauchi watched the scene with anger and disgust. Anger at the Ivan's murder of a prison guard and his escape and disgust at the corrupt prison guard letting him out and helping him.

**Ivan wiped his shoulder and he continued walking down the hall as his former prison cell exploded. Ivan walked down the stairs of the prison, sirens blaring all around him. Ivan turned a corner to see a locked gate with guards rushing towards it. Ivan immediately turned back upstairs only to get grabbed by two guards.**

"Phew." Pixie Bob sighed. "At least he was caught before he could-"

**The guards cuffed him and tossed a sack over his head. The two guards led him down the halls, passing by unsuspecting guards, before getting outside and tossing Ivan into the back of a van, shutting the door and the screen going black.**

"You were saying?" Mandalay asked.

"Nothing." Pixie Bob sighed, this time embarrassment.

"Spoke too soon." Ragdoll laughed.

**The screen gained color as the doors were opened, revealing them to be inside a hangar with a plane. The guards removed the bag over Ivan's head, the Russian Villain looking to see Justin Hammer over by the plane, sitting at a table, with a group of butlers over to the side as soft classical music was playing.**

"Knew it." Tokoyami grumbled. "Hammer arranged Vanko's escape."

**Ivan walked off the van and walked towards Justin Hammer who said "Hey, there he is. There he is." He got up and walked towards them. "What an absolute pleasure. Welcome."**

**Hammer looked at Ivan's cuffs and said "Oh goodness gracious. Can we get the handcuffs off my friend here?" The guard removed Ivan's handcuffs. "Forgive me, I'm sorry. I'm such a huge fan of yours. I didn't want to make a first impression like this. He's not an animal. Come on."**

"Might as well be one." Endeavor growled.

" **He's a human being. Thank you." Hammer thanked the guard turned to him and spoke in French, Hammer saying "Oui oui. We're fine." as he dismissed them. He turned to Ivan and greeted the man with a handshake. "My name is Justin Hammer. I'd like to do some business with you. Please sit."**

"This isn't good." Kamakiri mumbled.

"Indeed." Jurota replied. "Hammer must want Vanko's help in creating his own Iron Man or arc reactor weapons."

**The two Villains sat down, Justin saying "Dig in. What do we have today, Jack?"**

**A butler, now named Jack, walked in and said "Some salmon carpaccio."**

**"Salmon carpaccio." Hammer repeated as he ate from his plate. "Anything you want here, we got it. I like my dessert first. I had this flown in from San Francisco. Its Italian though. Organic Ice Cream."**

"That is such a waste of precious money! Even if he is a billionaire!" Uraraka yelled in outrage. "Who would waste such money to fly in dessert from another state or country?!"

Momo innocently whistled as she decided to not tell Uraraka about the time her parents flew in a plethora of food and deserts from all over the world for her admittance to U.A.

**"I got a sweet tooth." Hammer admitted. "Apparently you do, too, for Katsuki Stark." Ivan meanwhile was watching the waiters work, confused and alert, as Hammer continued. "What I saw you do to Katsuki Stark on that track, how you stepped up to him in front of God and everybody, that was...Wow!"**

"Manipulating through sweet talk." Shinsou said. "Psychology 101."

"Did you learned this because your Quirk requires you to manipulate people into speaking to you?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, though I prefer egging them instead of sweet talking them." Shinsou replied. "Makes them more likely to lose their guard when their cool is lost."

Izuku nodded in agreement, himself a victim of said form of manipulation.

**"You spoke to me with what you did." Justin said. "I know that you knew that I'd be listening."**

"Is he understanding what Vanko did or is was there more to what Vanko intended other than humiliate Bakugou?" Sato asked.

"He could be simply saying that he is interested in Vanko's expertise when it came to creating arc reactor powered weapons and wish to recruit him." Tokoyami said.

**"This is why I couldn't bear to have you shipped off to God knows where." Hammer explained. "It would have been such a waste of talent."**

"Oh ok, understood." Sato said.

**"But if I might make a suggestion," Hammer continued as Vanko leaned in. "You know, you don't just go and try and kill the guy. I think, if I may, you go after his legacy. That's what you kill."**

Endeavor felt the hairs on his neck raise and a shudder of fear reverberate through him. He shook himself, his mind silently processing what the sudden sensation was about. Meanwhile, he was unaware of the same sensation happening to both Shoto and a certain self-burning Villain, except for the later shuddering with mad glee.

All Might frowned at the words of Hammer, remembering his final clash with All For One in Kamino and his attempts to destroy his legacy by attempting to shatter his image as the mighty Symbol of Peace in front of the viewing world.

**"You and me, we are a lot alike in a lot of ways." Justin continue talking. "The only difference between you and I is that I have resources. I think, if I may, you need my resources. Someone behind you, a benefactor of sorts. And I'd like to be that guy."**

**Ivan started laughing amused, before he sighed and spoke in Russian.**

**"Okay." Hammer said, his eyes showing his confusion. "Do you speak English? Because I can get a translator. I don't know. Have you been understanding everything I'm saying?"**

"It would have been a little funny if that were the case." Kamakiri said. "Imagine he sung that guy with praises and said all that shit, only for that Ivan guy not have understood a word."

He and some of the group chuckled at the thought of such a hilarious outcome.

**"Very good, man." Vanko translated.**

**"Very good, man." Hammer repeated as he and Vanko laughed. "Hey. Huh?" Hammer raised his glass to Vanko, who raised and tapped his bottle with Hammer's glass.**

**"Hey." Vanko said. "I want my bird."**

"A bird?" Nejire said confused before he face lit up in realization. "Oh right! That white bird from his home! What kind of bird was that?"

"A Cockatoo." Koda shyly answered.

"Hey, we managed to get a word out of you, Koda!" Torru said joyfully.

Koda blushed and hid his face in his hand shyly.

Mina sighed. "Oh well, its progress."

**Hammer looked perplexed. "A bird? You want a bird?"**

**"I want my bird." Vanko repeated.**

**"I can get you a bird." Hammer agreed. "I can get you 10 birds."**

**Vanko pounded the table saying "I want My bird."**

**"Well ok." Hammer quickly said. "Well, nothing's impossible. Are we talking about...Is this a bird back in Russia?"**

"Nothing's impossible with money, I guess." Uraraka grumbled. "Who would waste all that money to just go and transport a bird all the way from Russia?"

Momo once again whistled innocently, remembering how her mom spend close to a grand in US dollars just to have her pet horse shipped to Japan from America.

**The scene changed to Ibarra and Olivia inside Stark Manor, both on the phone and on their laptops, while three TV screens, all on different channels, all played the same news of Vanko's attack in Monaco.**

**"Yes, but the fundamentals of the company are still very, very strong, despite the events of Monaco." Ibarra said on the phone.**

**"Yes, yes of course." Olivia said to her caller before turning to Ibarra and whispered. "The AP wants a quote."**

**"Don't tell him." Ibarra whispered. "Fax them."**

"Do people still fax?" Kaminari said. "Isn't that super old and retro to do?"

"Faxing was still widely use during the early 2000's and 2010's. They are even still used widely today." Nezu replied. "It is a far more easier and safer to use for corresponding between employees and companies both in lesser risk of hacking and beneficial both legally and socially."

"Shouldn't be surprised that the boss is so passionate about faxing." Snipe whispered to Ectoplasm. "He sends all of faxes more times than I can count."

"Indeed." Ectoplasm whispered back.

**Kirishima walked in and asked "Where is he?"**

**"He doesn't want to be disturbed." Olivia responded.**

**"He's downstairs." Ibarra answered at the same time.**

**"...what happened in Monaco?" the news reporter said as Kirishima turned his attention to the TV. "But his continuing erratic behavior, may lead many people to ask themselves: 'Can this man still protect us?'"**

All Might and Endeavor flinched once more, feeling like these events were all too familiar to their own recent events. Endeavor has heard this same question ask by many news channels about himself ever since All Might retired, or rather the actual question being 'Can Endeavor even protect us like All Might?' Endeavor knew the answer, everyone knew the answer, but Endeavor strived to remember his words in response to the question. ' _Just watch what I do.'_

**"Iron Man never stopped protecting us." Ibarra said to her caller, while Kirishima frowned at the news. "The events in Monaco proved that."**

"You kind of look worried there, Kirishima." Sero pointed out.

"Obviously I am!" Kirishima shouted in reply. "Of course I would be worried for my Bakubro!"

"Stop saying that ridiculous name!" Bakugou yelled.

"Aww, don't be like that, Bakubro." Kirishima said teasingly. "Come give your bro a hug."

"GET AWAY FROM ME SHITTY HAIR!" Bakugou roared in reply, blushing as he heard Ibarra giggling. Bakugou looked at his 'bro', who he was holding back, who smiled and winked at him. Bakugou, realizing Kirishima planned for that, smiled and thought ' _Not bad, Sh-Kirishima. Thanks...bro.'_

**Meanwhile, downstairs, Katsuki Stark sat in an open roof car while a large series of holographic screens showed images and records.**

**"** **Query complete, sir." ** **Jarvis reported. " Anton Vanko was a Soviet physicist who defected to the United States in 1963." Jarvis pulled up images of Anton Vanko along with a newspaper that read 'Soviet Scientist Vanko defects'.**

"So he's figuring out who Ivan and his father are." Iida noted. "So this Vanko was a defected scientist from Soviet Russia around the height of the Cold War."

"But why was he in Russia and looked terrible?" Uraraka asked.

**Jarvis unknowingly replied by continuing with " However, he was accused of espionage and was deported in 1967." Jarvis showed another newspaper, who's article read 'Vanko Guilty of Spying'. "His son, Ivan, who is also a physicist," Jarvis pulled up an image of Ivan with a newspaper that read 'Russian Physicist Convicted'. "Was convicted of selling Soviet-era, weapon-grade plutonium to Pakistan, and served 15 years in Kopeisk prison. No further records exist."**

"So Anton was a spy, or at least was accused of being a spy, and was shipped back to Russia, where he might have lived a hard life from shame and his name discredited." Momo said. "And his, Ivan, followed in his father's footsteps till he was caught and sent to jail. From what is here, Ivan must blame Stark and his father for his ruined life."

"Screw that!" Bakugou yelled. "I'm guilty of shit! Wasn't my fault, or my old man's fault, his old man was a spy and that bastard went down a path of crime! Whatever shit happened to him is his own fault!"

The students and heroes nodded at Bakugou's reasoning; however, Torru decided to ask "But what if Anton wasn't a spy?" Bakugou whirled to look at the semi-visible teenage girl. "What if that Anton Vanko guy wasn't guilty and he was unjustly deported? Wouldn't that then mean that whoever accused him, possibly your dad, was wrong and at fault?"

Bakugou was about to retort but froze as he processed what Hagakure asked. ' _Was he really innocent?'_ Bakugou mentally questioned himself. ' _I know my old man. He wouldn't make such an accusation without proof, if he even had the balls to stand up like that. But...this isn't really pops. Just a counterpart. My old man isn't an inventor or business owner, and I'm not a billionaire, Quirkless genius.'_ He looked to his counterpart, who appeared frowning and pensively thinking. ' _C-Could my old man...really have made a mistake? Did my old man...ruined a man and his son's life?'_

**As Katsuki lowered his head, frowning in thought, Kirishima entered the passcode and entered the room. "Katsuki, you gotta get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now." Kirishima said as he walked towards his billionaire, inventor, superhero friend. "Listen. I've been on the phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up to PCH, knocking down your front door and taking these."**

"Wow, nice job Kirishima." Tetsutetsu said. "Coming in with the save again. Really Manly!"

"Thanks man." Kirishima said.

"I agree." David Shield said. "I impressed with your counterpart's persuasion skills, Kirishima. I have had first hand experience in dealing with American Military and they can be Very stubborn."

"T-Thanks, Mr. Shield." Kirishima said, blushing at the compliment from the famous David Shield.

**Kirishima pointed and walked towards the Iron Man suits and continued "They're gonna take your suits, Katsuki, okay? They're sick of the games." Katsuki continued looking at the images of Ivan Vanko as Kirishima continued. "You said nobody else would possess this technology for 10 years. Well, guess what? Somebody else had it yesterday. Its not theoretical anymore."**

**"Are you even listening to me?" Kirishima walked up to Katsuki, who looked at him lazily, his face covered in sweat and breathing slowly. Kirishima frowned in concern and bent down and placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulder. "Are you okay?"**

"Sheesh, you look terrible dude!" Kaminari said. "Wait, is this from the palladium poisoning again?!"

"It looks like it." Melissa said. "He looks like he's about to pass out any second."

Bakugou gritted his teeth once again in rage at his other self's deadly situation, while fear once again gripped Ibarra's heart with fear.

Both Izuku and Kirishima flinched and clenched their fists at seeing their incredibly strong, confident friend look like he was halfway to Death's door.

**Katsuki patted Kirishima's arm and smiled gratefully. "Let's go." He said as he climbed out of the car from the other side.**

**As he got out, Katsuki gasped and slipped, catching himself barely on the side of the car.**

Ibarra whimpered in fear and pain at seeing her crush in pain. Setsuna flinched at seeing her reaction and decided not to comment. All Might and Aizawa frowned, both feeling incredibly upset at seeing their student's look alike looking so frail and sick.

**"Hey hey!" Kirishima quickly rushed to Katsuki's side and helped his friend up. "You alright?"**

**"Yeah yeah, I should get to my desk." Katsuki grunted out. Kirishima helped Katsuki to the desk, Katsuki gasping out "See that cigar box?"**

"Bakugou! Smoking Is Extremely Unhealthy and Detrimental To Your Health! Especially When You Are So Ill!" Iida preached.

"Um Iida, he means that cigar box where he keeps those drives to keep him alive." Asui pointed out.

Iida blushed in embarrassment and sat back down, the group earning some chuckles. Aizawa however realized Iida's intent and the results, that being a slightly raised mood, and chuckled softly to himself at his student's self-sacrificing, nature. Almost like Shi-

"Hey Shouta" Aizawa eyes widened at the voice. He whirled to the source of said voice and say...a confused, slightly concerned Mic. "You ok, man?"

Aizawa shook and cleared his head. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just watch the damn videos so I can go to sleep sooner."

Mic raised his eyebrow, unconvinced, but looked back at the screen nonetheless.

Meanwhile, inside Aizawa's head, he thought ' _Huh. I still miss you. Shirakumo._ '

**Kirishima placed Katsuki on the chair of the desk, quickly going over to the cigar box and opening it, to see a couple of drives. Kirishima looked at Katsuki confused, as Katsuki removed his chest piece, it opening to reveal a similar drive, this one however looking burnt and was smoking. "Is that supposed to be smoking?" Kirishima questioned.**

**"If you must know it's neutron damage." Katsuki said. "Its from the reactor wall."**

"Is he telling the truth or is he lying again?" Sero asked.

"He could be telling the truth." Melissa said. "Neutron damage could be associated, from what we've seen, that could be causing the palladium cores to burn up."

**Katsuki gave Kirishima the chest piece, who removed the burnt drive, inspected it, and asked "You had this in your body?"**

Eri whimpered at the sight of her 'Uncle Kacchan' so hurt and hugged Izuku and Mirio, who comforted the upset girl.

**Katsuki grabbed the core and new drive and turned the chair around, facing away from Kirishima, who narrowed his eyes at Katsuki's neck. "And how about the high-tech crossword puzzle on your neck?" He questioned again, this time more forcefully.**

**True to Kirishima's words, intersecting black lines appeared creeping up the side of Katsuki's neck.**

"Jesus!" Kyouka cursed in shock.

Mina, Uraraka, and Torru both clasped their hands over their hands in shock and horror, both feeling slightly nauseous. Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari frowned and hissed at the sight of the lines, Kirishima practically clenching his seat. Iida, Momo, and Todoroki frown darkly at Bakugou's rapidly worsening condition. Mirio worked to block the sight from Eri, he himself flinching and frowning.

"Those black line are signs that the palladium poisoning is worsening greatly." Recovery Girl said. "Those are likely his veins, or connected to them, and their blackening color is signs of serious blood poisoning, which explains his gasping and sweat."

Aizawa's eyes glowed red as his anger over his student's condition grew worse. All Might grew angrier at the cruel fate that Bakugou was given, saving himself from death only to be in his slowly dying state for doing so. All Might gripped his wound, his anger rising at how his wish, for something as bad as this to never happen to one of his students or loved ones, appeared to have gone unheeded in another world.

As he helped keep Kouta's eyes closed from the sight, Izuku's eyes widened in pure horror, tiny drops of tears leaking before shook them away as his anger started to surge, tiny sparks of green lightning sparking from him, enraged at what is happening to his oldest, former childhood friend.

Ibarra was a second away from bawling into tears, with the 1-B girls doing their best to comfort her, while as non-obvious as they could.

Bakugou meanwhile, was silent, his expression hidden behind the shadows of his hair. Underneath said shadows, Bakugou's eyes were wide and emotionless. ' _Am I being punished for something?'_ He thought. ' _Is my other self facing some punishment for being a self-centered jerk for so long? Or is he being punished for Me being a self-centered jerk for so long'_ He thought back to the days before U.A., the mocking laughs, the explosions, the beatings onto a certain green-haired kid. The so-called advice. ' _Is my other me being punished for that? For my stupid mistake? Because is not...then why dammit?!'_

**"Road rash." Stark lied.**

"Okay Now he's clearly lying." Kaminari said.

Kirishima frowned that Bakugou would lie to him, even if these were other versions of themselves.

**Kirishima looked at Katsuki incredulously, not buying his lie, but gave the arc reactor back to Katsuki. "Thank you." Katsuki said as he put back on the arc reactor, Kirishima looking at him.**

**As Katsuki grabbed his bottle, he turned to see Kirishima still looking at him. "What are you looking at?" He questioned.**

**"I am looking at you." Kirishima answered. "You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and its unnecessary. You don't have to do this alone."**

**"You know, I wish I could believe that." Katsuki retorted. "I really do. But you've gotta trust me. Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I'm doing."**

The students looked to Bakugou with raised eyebrows. The explosive blonde noticed and shouted "What Are You All Looking At, You Shitty Extras?!"

**Kirishima continued to stare at Katsuki Stark, unconvinced and worried.**

**The scene switched to daytime Queens, New York, the scene showing the outside of Hammer Industries building, a black limo driving up to the side of the building.**

**"This is where we do it." Justin Hammer said as he led Ivan Vanko throughout a factory full of high tech machines, crates, and tools. "This is my humble abode."**

Miruko faked sneezed. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit. Humble, my ass!"

The group snickered and chuckled, while Mineta tried to get a pervy view of said heroine's ass, only to get smacked by both a long tongue and a black whip. Izuku and Tsuyu looked at each other in surprise at the accidental unison punishment of the purple perv. The two blushed and looked away from each other, Izuku trying to shake off his blush while Asui stared back at the screen, blank faced and blushing, choosing to ignore the glares of jealousy from her fellow girls.

**"You can work in absolute peace." Hammer continued. "Must be kind of fun to be dead, right? No pressure."**

"Smart of this Hammer guy." Mandalay said. "With the world believing that Vanko is dead from that explosion and replacement, no one would be searching for Vanko and he can work as much as he wants without fear of capture in Hammer's building."

**"Here they are." Hammer gestured in front of him. "I'm very excited. They're combat-ready. I may have done a few miscalculations and rushed the prototype into production."**

**In front of Ivan and Justin was a group of grey-colored, heavier looking replicas of Iron Man suits. Hammer chuckled. "Sue me. I'm enthusiastic."**

The group hissed in worry and surprise at the Iron Man replicas that Hammer had already invented.

"YOU BET I WILL SUE YOUR ASS!" Bakugou roared. "YOU COPYCAT MAKING, PLAGERIZING BASTARD!"

"Makes me wonder how Monoma wasn't this guy's counterpart." Tetsutetsu joked.

The students laughed while Monoma gritted his teeth. He opened his mouth to retort, but at the sight of a raise, already enlarging hand, Monoma decided to just huff and stay quiet.

"Actually, for as angry as he is, kid's gotta point." Power Loader noted. "I would think that the Iron Man suits would be a trademarked secret of Stark Industries or Stark himself and would make these copies illegal and could get him sued."

"However, he said that he made a few modification towards them, so they could be altered enough so that they could be legally distinct." David pointed out.

"Speaking of suing, I wonder just many people he twisted in half by making all these suits?" All Might growled.

**Upon closer examination, these altered replicas of Iron Man had more longer eye sockets and a more pointed build around the jaw of the helmet. The arms were more bulkier, the lower arms the bulkiest to look like gauntlets, the legs more bulkier too, and the middle part of the chest having a more rectangular center piece than Iron Man's more circular version. All of the replicas also had tubes connected to them.**

**Ivan walked towards a computer panel, put on a pair of glasses, and started typing away on the computer, hacking into the system.**

**"Oh, uh you don't wanna do that." Hammer stuttered nervously. "Y-You'll be able to access that as soon as we generate some encrypted pass codes. Can we generate some encrypted pass codes?" Hammer referred the question to his following assistant, Jack. "Get some encrypted pass codes, Jack."**

**A second later and the computer beeped, Ivan successfully hacking into the system. "N-Never mind." Hammer stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Wow. Okay. Good stuff."**

**Ivan spoke in Russian again, Hammer once again asking "Sorry?"**

**"Software shit." Ivan repeated in English.**

"Heheh, for a psycho maniac, I like this guy." Mina said. "At least, when he's making that Hammer douche look like a idiot."

"Agreed." Torru said.

**"Uh-huh?" Hammer laughed nervously. "Well...um...Y-You're good. Y-You really blasted in past the firewall there. Uh..."**

**Ivan looked towards one of the replicas and walked over to it, climbing up the stairs next to it. "Uh, let me show you where you're gonna be working primarily." Hammer said as Ivan ignored him and continued his objective. "G-Good ahead, take a look." Hammer relented. "Get a good look at that. That's something, isn't it?"**

**Ivan looked to the helmet and started tinkering with it. Hammer quickly said "You know, those are really for just for show and tell. They're worth $125.7 million a pop, so...Wait!"**

**Ivan removed the helmet from the machine, machine pieces escaping out. "Oh gosh." Hammer said as he rubbed his head, Jack behind him looking wide-eyed and fearful.**

"Well that's just $125.7 million dollars wasted!" Uraraka yelled enraged. "That could have gone to something useful, like construction."

Izuku and Iida sweat dropped at Uraraka's outburst and specific example, especially since they are aware of her reason to being a hero is to help her parents out.

**"Jesus Christ." Hammer cursed whisperdly as he turned to Jack. "Get somebody up here." Hammer turned back to Ivan and continued "Um, that's where the pilot goes. I'm uh having a tough time finding volunteers."**

"After seeing a man get twisted in two last time, no sane person would want to test pilot that." Mei said. "At least my babies are far more reliable and have never done something like that."

Izuku looked at the pink haired inventor with an incredulous look. ' _Didn't you almost twist my bod-Wait, didn't I already thought this before?'_

"Do you have dementia or something?!" Uraraka yelled. "You nearly did the same with Deku!"

"Nope and don't have any idea what you are talking about." Mei said smiling, unfazed. Uraraka turned comically white in disbelieving shock.

**"I'll take care of that." Hammer said. "Just leave it."**

**Ivan slapped the helmet back on. He turned to Hammer and asked "What you want them do?"**

**"Well, long term, I want them to put me in the Pentagon for the next 25 years." Hammer said as Ivan climbed down to face the billionaire. "I want to make Iron Man look like an antique. I wanna go to the Stark Expo. I wanna take a dump in Katsuki's front yard. You know what I'm talking about?"**

Bakugou's hands crackled with mini-explosion. "Anyone tries that, and I'll explode them straight to hell."

Mineta and Kaminari looked at each other and wordlessly agree to scrap their prank of leaving fake dog poop in Bakugou's pillow.

**Ivan chuckled. "I can do that." He said. "No problem."**

**"Yeah? Hey, fabulous!" Hammer clapped and smiled. "I love it. Hey this is our guy. Didn't I tell you?" Hammer gestured to Ivan while facing Jack. "I had a feeling."**

"I have feeling too." Awase said. "A feeling that this partnership is going to go sideways eventually."

**The scene changed to night, looking over the Stark Mansion as dozens of cars drove to the mansion.**

"Why are there so many cars going to Bakugou's man _shroom_?" Kinoko asked.

"Didn't he say that his birthday was coming up?" Honenuki said. "This could be his birthday party."

"His last one at that." Kamakiri muttered. He noticed the group look at him with narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows. "What? I'm just being real here."

**Katsuki, his dress shirt open, stared at the mirror at his chest, more of the same black lines and cracks spreading out from his chest piece.**

"Okay, I'm going to get sick if I have to keep having to look at those every time." Mina said.

Ibarra flinched once again at the sight of her crush's counterpart's infection.

**Katsuki looked at the screen as it read the infection results. 'Palladium Concentration: 89%'. Katsuki looked at the analysis that stated that he should last for 7 days left.**

"7 DAYS?!" The group yelled in shock and horror.

Ibarra was now practically about to go either into a heart attack, a balling, wailing mess, or both.

Kirishima and the rest of the Bakusquad paled and gasped at the revelation. Kirishima slamming his hand repeatedly into the chair yelling "Dammit!" Sero and Kaminari shared worried glances, and Mina nearly passed out at the news in shock.

The teachers and heroes went wide eyed at the news. All Might clenched his fists and growled in anger. Aizawa looked half-ready to find whatever equivalent of God there was in this world and pulverize him. Nezu frown and rubbed his chin in thought of the ill development.

Izuku felt like his whole world was flipped upside down, almost ready to cry, but quickly snapped out of it as he went to comfort the now crying Eri.

"7 days?! What happened?!" Mount Lady questioned. "I thought he had like half a year left. Not 7 fucking days!"

"Jarvis did mention that the using the Iron Man suits was accelerating his condition." Melissa said. "His fight with Whiplash could have drained him even more."

Bakugou gritted his teeth in anger once more that it was a wonder how his teeth hadn't shattered at this point.

**"Do you know which watch you'd like to wear tonight, Mr. Stark?" Olivia asked as she entered, wearing a form-fitting attractive dress.**

The guy side of the group blushed, with Mineta, Kaminari, and Kosei all getting nosebleeds. Before they could make a perverted comment, they were each knocked out with a long tongue, a vibrating ear jack, and a fist-shaped vine.

The girls grumbled slightly in jealousy, Uraraka blushing in embarrassment so much that Asui had to grab and pull her down as she was floating away.

Izuku was blank faced and completely still as his mind was currently short-circuiting and the only rational thought that was processed was ' _Duuuuuuuuhhhh.'_

**"I'll give them a look." Katsuki said as he covered up his chest and Olivia set a wooden box by the dresser and shook a bottle. "I should cancel the party, huh?"**

**"Probably." Olivia said, walking over to him with a drink in hand.**

**"Yea, 'cause its um..." Katsuki struggled to find the word.**

**"Ill-timed." Olivia finished his sentence.**

**"Right sends the wrong message." Katsuki agreed with her.**

"I'll say." Snipe said. "Celebrating your birthday with a big party while the US government is hounding after your suits of mass destruction."

**"Inappropriate." Olivia added in as she gave Katsuki the drink. Katsuki and Olivia stared at each other's eyes while Katsuki drank. "Is that dirty enough for you?"**

"Phew. Ok, girls, I might love Midori but you got to admit that is hot." Mina whispered to the girls as she fanned herself. "I didn't know you could be quite the seductress, Uraraka. I'm so jealous."

Uraraka descended into a shuttering, blushing mess at Mina's words, while Ibarra and Izuku watch the scene unfold with smiles and menacing dark auras that made even Bakugou shiver in fear.

**"Uh, gold face, brown band. The Jaeger." Katsuki said. "I'll give that a look."**

**Olivia smiled as she walked back to the box, opened it. As she handed the box to him, Katsuki said "I'll take that. Why don't you-" Olivia sat by the armrest of his chair, cutting Katsuki off.**

"And cue Ibarra eye twitch." Setsuna said as she looked to the vine-haired girl. "There it-OOF!" Setsuna ducked from a vine fist.

**Olivia dabbed makeup onto the side of Katsuki's face, covering up the wounds from Monaco. Katsuki stared at her and said "I gotta say it. Its hard to get a read on you. Where are you from?"**

**"Legal." Olivia answered.**

"Well that's specific." Midnight said.

Nezu narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin as he stared at the new assistant of Katsuki Stark.

**Katsuki frown lightly at the honest, yet unsatisfying answer. "Can I ask you a question, hypothetically?" Katsuki asked her. "A bit odd." Olivia motioned for him to proceed. "If this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?"**

"Not exactly being subtle are you, Bakugou?" Sero teasingly questioned the explosive teen.

Before Bakugou could retort in a fiery yell, Izuku said "Come on guys, cut him some slack. He's dying and is under a lot of stress. I'm sure anyone would save the subtlety for an honest answer for what to do in their last days."

Bakugou looked at Izuku who stared back. The former childhood friend of Deku scoffed and turned his attention to the movie, but not before giving Deku a subtle nod of thanks. Izuku smiled and followed his former friend's example.

**Olivia thought for a moment before answering "I'd do whatever I wanted to do, with whoever I wanted to do it with."**

"Not sure if that's helpful advice or flirting." Itsuka said.

"Although, I find that answer to be not exactly wise to say to This guy." Momo said.

"Oh!" Mina said as she realized what Momo said. "Uraraka, what have you done?"

Uraraka just chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

**Olivia got up and left, leaving Katsuki sighing by the chair as he stared at his drink in contemplation. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to down the whole glass.**

**The scene changed to Katsuki Stark, donned in his Iron Man suit, spinning and playing a record, the crowd of invited people cheering and hollering. Ibarra walked into the room as she saw Katsuki dancing to the crowd with his face visible from the suit.**

The students, and some adults, roared in laughter. Sero and Kaminari slapping and slamming their hands and fists onto their legs and seats at the hilarious scene. Mina and Torru practically fell to the ground and rolled, holding their sides as they laughed. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were practically holding each other as they wheezed and panted in laughter. Setsuna laughed so hard actually that she literally fell to pieces. Midnight, Mount Lady, Hawks, and Miruko were among some of the adults who were howling in laughter.

Mic, also included among the laughing adults, also bobbed his head and imitated Stark's movements, yelling "Those Record Scratching Noises ARE SICK!"

"Ugh, someone just kill me now." Aizawa groaned in annoyance.

Other reactions among the group included loud face palms, mostly from Momo, Uraraka, Todoroki, Shinsou, Endeavor, Edgeshot, and Mandalay, groans of annoyance, coming from Aizawa, Tiger, Itsuka, Monoma, Jurota, Tokoyami, and Kamui, and whatever light-speed level arm chopping Iida was doing.

Bakugou was laughing like a hyena, which to many of the students sounded like a howler monkey demon from Hell. Itsuka let out a sigh that was a mixture of annoyance and fond amusement. Izuku sweatdropped and thought ' _Note to self: never tell Kacchan to do whatever he wants.'_

**Katsuki fist-bumped the DJ, who later shook his hand from the pain of fist bumping a metal glove.**

"Wait a minute." Kyouka said. "Is That Goldstein?!"

"Goldstein?" Hagakure questioned.

"Adam Michael Goldstein. He was a DJ back in the 1980's or 1990's." Kyouka explained. "He joined the band Crazy Town in 1999 and helped create and sing the song Butterfly, or as it is more popularly known as Come my Lady."

"Oh yeah, I love that song." Kaminari said. "Come my lady. Come come my lady."

"You're my butterfly. Sugar. Baby." Mic finished the verse. "Nice taste you got there kid. And seeing DJ AM there is ROCKING!"

"I swear I'm going to choke him to death with my scarf." Aizawa grumbled in annoyance.

"Wait, didn't he die in 2009?" Kyouka questioned. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., when is the events of this video?"

"Timeline date of Iron Man 2 taken place during May 2010 to June 2010." F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied.

"Huh, so Goldstein survived longer in this world." Mic said. "Nice."

**Ibarra, as she watched the whole scene, looked on with a face that could be used as the definition of horrified shock.**

"Wow Shio, your face looks like the very definition of horrified shock." Reiko unknowingly repeated the author's words.

**Outside, Kirishima drove outside the house. "Yes sir, I understand." He talked to the man he was calling on the phone. "No. No, sir, that will not be necessary. I'll handle it. Sir, I personally guarantee that within 24 hours, Iron Man will be back on watch."**

"Looks like Kirishima is being sent to keep an eye on Kacchan and reel him in." Izuku said.

"He's going to get a nasty surprise." Todoroki said.

**Kirishima walked throughout the partying house. He found Pepper walking to him and rushed to her, saying "Hey Pepper."**

**"I'm...I'm going to go get some air." Pepper told him.**

**"What's wrong?" Kirishima asked.**

"Hmm, where to start?" Melissa jokingly questioned.

"SHUT UP DEKU'S BLONDE GIRLFRIEND!" Bakugou retorted loudly.

Melissa and Deku suddenly gained bright red, blushing faces, trying desperately to claim that 'It isn't like that', while the girls stared at Bakugou with eyes of rage ' _He said What?!'_

Mineta shivered in fear. "Hey, dude, what's wrong?" Kaminari questioned Mineta's sudden shiver.

"I don't know." Mineta said. "All I know is that Bakugou has pissed a whole bunch of people of and I'm super jealous."

**Pepper walked Kirishima over to where she was, saying "I don't know what to do."**

**"You got to be kidding me." Kirishima exclaimed.**

**What he saw was Iron Man stumbling and wobbling around the room, crashing into a self full of now broken glass, laughing drunkenly.**

"I feel like I am watching the very definition of an drunken, crazy idiot." Kyouka said, her eye twitching. "I don't think even Dunce Head over there would be this idiotic."

"Yeah." Kaminari agreed. "Wait, I mean Hey!"

Izuku covered Eri and Kouta's eyes while sighing in disapproval.

Ibarra went down onto her hands and knees and started praying like a madwoman.

Veins throbbed and pulsated on Aizawa's head as he was mentally considering dousing his eyes with bleach.

"This is highly irresponsible and shameful." Kamui Wood said. "He is clearly walking around in an armored suit that can easily fire a number of highly dangerous and deadly weaponry in front of a group of civilians while in an intoxicated state."

"Way to point out the obvious." Mount Lady said. "But I kind of have to agree with you on this, Kamui. He could have at least removed the suit."

**"That's it." Kirishima said. "I'm making-"**

**"No, no, no." Ibarra quickly said. "Don't call anyone."**

**"Ibarra. This is ridiculous." Kirishima said as he pointed to Katsuki. "I just stuck my neck out for this guy."**

**"I know. I know. I get it." Ibarra replied. "I'm going to handle it, okay? Just let me handle it."**

**"Handle it." Kirishima said. "Or I'm gonna have to."**

"Good luck, Shio." Setsuna said. "You are gonna need it."

**"You know, the question I get asked most often is, 'Katsuki, how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?'" Katsuki said to the crowd, his hand on a mic. He went silent for a bit, closing his eyes.**

"Wait...is he really..." Kaminari said, his mouth wide.

**"Just like that." Katsuki said as he devolved into drunken giggling, the crowd laughing.**

"Oh. My. God." Mina said, mouth agape in shock.

"Disgusting." Momo said, her mouth covered by her hand.

Iida exploded into a series of preaching remarks and yells while his arms went so fast they were merely a blur.

Nearly all the heroes face palmed in unison. "Disgraceful." Endeavor growled.

"Gross." Pixie-Bob groaned.

"If he weren't so drunk, and from another world, I would give him the punishment of a lifetime." Aizawa said.

Bakugou was pale white, with even himself shocked and disgusted at what his other self had just done. He was almost about to agree with Eraser and try and find a way to go to this other world and explode the hell out of his drunken self.

**Ibarra walked on stage and grabbed the mic from Katsuki. "Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?" Ibarra nervously chuckled.**

**The crowd cheered with Katsuki saluting to them before leaning onto Ibarra. "Oh, I love you."**

Setsuna would have done a spit-take if she had anything to drink, but instead gaped in shock. "Oh My God. He Said It! He Said It!"

Ibarra blushed fiery red, her eyes turning into comical swirls as she started teeter tottering.

If Bakugou could pale even whiter, he would be doing so right now. ' _Y-You...you fucking...idiot!'_ Bakugou thought. _'Did that count?! No it doesn't, he was drunk. Plus I didn't say it.'_

Bakugou noticed eyes on him, a majority being teasing ones, especially Deku, Kirishima, the rest of the Bakusquad, and All Might. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!"

**Ibarra nervously laughed it off. "Unbelievable! Thank you so much." Ibarra said. "Katsuki, we all thank you so much for such a wonderful night. And we're gonna say good night now, and thank you all for coming."**

**The guests all groaned in disappointment. Kirishima watching from the back, nodding.**

**"No, no, no, we can't...wait wait wait." Katsuki quickly said. "We didn't have the cake. We didn't blow out the candles."**

**"You're out of control, okay?" Ibarra said. "Trust me on this one, okay?"**

**"You're out of control, gorgeous." Katsuki retorted drunkenly.**

"Well straight from the horse's mouth people." Setsuna said. "Bakugou called Shio gorgeous."

Bakugou chased after Setsuna's flying disconnected pieces, while the group laughed and Ibarra was one compliment away from passing out in a blushing mess.

**"Its time to go to bed." Ibarra insisted. "Its time."**

**"Give me another smooch." Katsuki drunkenly said as he leaned towards Ibarra. "Come on, you know you want to."**

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!" Mina, Torru, and Setsuna cheered in anticipation.

**"You're not going to be happy about this." Ibarra said as she leaned backwards. "You just peed the suit."**

' _I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!'_ Shiozaki mentally raged. ' _KISS HIM OTHER ME!'_

**"I know. It has a filtration system." Katsuki revealed. "You could drink that water."**

"Oh well that sorts things out." Death Arms said. "Makes sense to have something like that for long missions."

"It still doesn't excuse blatantly soiling himself in front of a group of people just for laughs." Kamui replied.

**"Its not sexy." Ibarra replied. "Just send everybody home, okay? Please?"**

**"If you say so." Katsuki muttered.**

"Nice job, Ibarra." Itsuka. "You, or rather your other self, successfully defused a drunken, armored billionaire of an idiot."

**"Okay." Ibarra said. "I'll take this," Ibarra grabbed the bottle of wine from Katsuki and gave him back the mic. "You take that."**

**Katsuki turned back to the crowd and said "Ibarra Shiozaki." Scattered applause sounded as Katsuki continued. "She's right. The party's over."**

The group sighed in relief, Bakugou himself sighing that his drunken self got back under control.

**"Then again, the party was over for me, like, an hour and a half ago." Katsuki continued.**

"I have bad feeling about this." Izuku muttered.

"Same." Melissa agreed.

"Ditto." Mirio jumped in with a still smiling face.

**"The After-Party starts in 15 minutes!" Katsuki announced, the guests cheering wildly. Ibarra closed her eyes and sighed, while Kirishima watched with a frown.**

The sighs from the group were quickly replaced with a chorus of hands smacking onto foreheads.

**"And if anybody, Ibarra," Katsuki whispered Ibarra's name not so subtly. "Doesn't like it, There's the door."**

**Katsuki gestured to his right, a repulsor blast accidentally firing and destroying a panel of glasses.**

"What just happened?!" Mina yelled.

"He must have accidentally activated the repulsor beams on accident." Melissa said. "The Iron Man weaponry can be activated by gestures and different hand motions, so, in his drunken state, he must have activated the one to fire the repulsors."

**The guests roared in cheers, Katsuki roaring back at them with "YEAH!" Ibarra looked to Kirishima in worried panic, said colonel looking at the scene with growing anger and disgust.**

**One of the girls from the crowd stepped up and gestured towards the bottle of wine in her hand.**

"Oh please tell me he's not gonna-" Itsuka said before the movie interrupted her.

**"Hit!" Katsuki yelled, the girl tossing the bottle into the air. Katsuki aimed at the airborne bottle and fired another repulsor blast, the bottle shattering into pieces. Ibarra ducked in fear of the falling shards, while the crowd continued to laugh and cheer.**

"Okay, this is crazy!" Mineta yelled. "He's gone nuts!"

"This has officially gone to far." Aizawa grumbled.

"Partying in a dangerous suit of armor is bad enough, but aiming dangerous weaponry near a crowd of civilians while being mentally impaired is highly irresponsible." Endeavor said.

"Even I have to agree with you, Number 1." Hawks said, looking at the screen with distaste. "That guy is clearly off his rockers and needs putting down.

**Kirishima frowned, having enough of this show, and marched away. "Pull!" Katsuki yelled, as another bottle was tossed into the air, which was immediately fired on and exploded into pieces. Kirishima quickly walked down the stairs into the workshop, typing in the code and entering, his eyes focused on the silvery Mark 2.**

"Oh shit!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed. "Is is your counterpart going to..."

"I think he is." Kirishima replied. "But this is definitely not how I would have thought my other self's first time using the suit would be for."

"Ruined expectation aside, Kiri to the rescue!" Mina cheered.

**"Pull!" Katsuki said, facing away from the crowd while looking at a plate. The girl tossed another bottle and, while looking through the plate's reflection, fired and destroyed the bottle.**

"Okay this is getting increasingly more messed up." Kyouka said.

"Let's just hope that Kirishima can take care of it." Momo replied.

**The scene changed to the pieces of the Mark 2 attaching and interlocking onto Kirishima's body.**

"Suit Up Faster Shitty Hair!" Bakugou roared out.

"Wow." Kaminari said as he looked with shock at Bakugou. "Never would have thought I'd see the day Bakugou would root against himself."

"Now, I have officially seen everything." Sero replied.

**Back to the cheering guests, a girl came up, carrying a watermelon over her head. "I think she wants the Gallagher!" Katsuki yelled as he stuck out his chest. The girl tossed the melon into the air, Stark firing a Unibeam and exploding the fruit into red chunky pieces. The crowd cheered while Iron Man danced drunkenly.**

**"I'm only gonna say this once." Kirishima's voice announced. The crowd whirled around to see Kirishima, donned in the Mark 2. "Get Out."**

**The guests quickly ran away, leaving only Katsuki and Kirishima facing each other, Katsuki staring at Kirishima with shock and rapidly growing rage.**

**"You don't deserve to wear one of these." Kirishima yelled as he marched towards Stark. "Shut it down!"**

"Oof, must hurt to hear that from your 'bro', huh Bakugou?" Kaminari asked.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Bakugou growled, emphasizing his point with sparking, crackling mini-explosion.

**Katsuki wordlessly turned around to the DJ booth and said "Goldstein."**

**Goldstein stood up from his hiding spot and asked "Yes, Mr. Stark?"**

**"Give me a phat beat to feat my buddy's ass to." Katsuki said as he devolved into giggles.**

**Goldstein did as asked and started playing music, the room playing with the sounds of a bass.**

"Wait, I know that song." Kyouka said.

"At this point, why wouldn't you?" Mina said. "Midori, Jirou, name the song on three."

"Don't." Kyouka, blushing, pointed to Izuku.

Izuku nodded his head quickly at Kyouka's tone of voice.

"Its Another One Bites the Dust, by Queen." Kyouka revealed.

**As the music played, Kirishima grabbed onto Katsuki from behind. "I told you to shut it down." Kirishima said.**

**Katsuki's face plate went down, and he, wordlessly, replied by activating his repulsors and flying backwards, crashing through the walls and glass of the mansion.**

"Its a Bakugou vs Kirishima fight!" Mineta yelled.

"Only even more evenly matched since they are both using Iron Man suits." Kaminari said.

"But doesn't Bakugou still have like 6 months of experience over Kirishima?" Sato asked.

"Bakugou is currently drunk here which could leave him at a disadvantage." Shoji said.

"Plus, Kirishima's counterpart is in the military and was the liaison between Kacchan's company and the military." Izuku jumped in. "He must have had basic military training and most likely has a knowledge of machines and weaponry, so he could probably fight just as well too."

"Are we seriously going to watch two of our students fight each other?" All Might questioned. "This fight isn't exactly a sparring match or competition like the Sports Festival."

"It appears we are." Nezu replied. "However, this fight might be the only way necessary to reign in Stark. Additionally, we have no way as to interfere with the events of the video. All we can do is sit and watch."

**As they crashed into the gym room, Kirishima tumbled while Bakugou slid to a stop by using his repulsors to slow his motion to a stop. Kirishima started to get back up as Stark started to walk away. "Now, put that thing back where you found it before someone gets hurt."**

**Before Katsuki can walk out the door, a metal disk hit the side of his side. Katsuki stopped as he turned back towards Kirishima. Kirishima tossed another weight towards Iron Man, Katsuki leaning backwards as the weight sailed past him and crashed into the glass door behind him.**

**"Really?" Katsuki asked. The billionaire drunk walked towards the bench press where he easily picked up the metal bar with two weight still on both ends. As Kirishima picked up and was about to throw another weight, Katsuki swung the bar and sent Kirishima flying past the ring and crashing into the wall, the wall cracking on impact.**

"Ooooh!" Mirio hissed. "That's got to hurt."

Eri turned to Deku and asked "Papa, why is Uncle Kacchan fighting Uncle Kiri?"

Izuku stumbled on what to respond, but Melissa jumped in and said "They are fighting because they care about each other, Eri. Kacchan is being stupid and Kirishima is trying to help him."

"But aren't they friends?" Eri asked.

"Sometimes friends fight, Eri." Izuku jumped in. "That doesn't mean they don't care about each other. Its sad when friends fight, but if they are true friends, they always settle their differences in the end."

Eri nodded in understanding before turning back to the fight. The girls smiled at Izuku's fatherly words of wisdom to Eri and respected Melissa for helping out to. Though that didn't ease the jealousy of Melissa and Izuku acting like a married couple teaching their daughter. Bakugou looked at Deku, the green-haired teens words ringing in his head, wondering if he also meant that about the two of them.

Meanwhile, Kirishima has crocodile tears flowing from his eyes, a hand clenched over his heart. "I'm Uncle Kiri." He said joyfully, making the group laugh and chuckle.

**"Sorry pal," Katsuki hovered and landed behind the rising colonel. "But Iron Man doesn't have a sidekick."**

**Kirishima grabbed a metal bar and slammed it onto Iron Man's stomach, stunning the superhero. "Sidekick This!" Kirishima said as he swung the bar onto Katsuki's helmeted head once and then a second time.**

"Wooh! Kirishima is fighting back!" Uraraka said.

"Wooooh! Go Kirishima!" Mina cheered for her friend. "Knock that drunk billionaire into Night Night-Ville!"

**Kirishima attempted another slam of the iron bar, Iron Man grabbing hold of it. The two wrestled for the bar till Kirishima slammed his armored foot into Katsuki's knee, slamming the knee into the ground. With Stark on his knees, Kirishima swung upwards with the bar and sent the billionaire flying through the roof and into his bedroom, crashing into the bedroom roof and down onto the floor.**

**"Had enough?" Kirishima questioned challengingly as he hovered, albeit shakingly, into the room.**

"My guess his answer is probably 'No'." Setsuna commented.

**"Olivia!" Ibarra called out as she ran towards the assistant while the people fled outside.**

**"Miss Shiozaki." Olivia said.**

**"Don't you 'Miss Shiozaki' me!" Ibarra cut Olivia off as she pointed an accusatory finger at him. "I'm on to you."**

"Jeez Shio, calm down." Setsuna said. "No need to go throwing accusations while your boyfriend is fighting with his best friend. WHOO! Missed."

Setsuna detached and flew her head upward in time to escape certain pain from a vine-haired fist.

"Alright that's enough from you two." Vlad King stepped in. "Shiozaki, control your temper and stop trying to hit Tokage. Tokage enough teasing Shiozaki, or its detention for the both of you."

"Yes, Mr. Vlad King." Shiozaki and Tokage said.

**"You know what?" Ibarra asked. "Ever since you came here-AAAHHH!"**

**Ibarra yelled as Katsuki and Kirishima fell down through the roof of the room, the two women backing up from the ensuing brawl.**

**"Ibarra!" Awase yelled as he ran into the room, avoiding the two armored fighters as they brawled, running towards Ibarra. "Get out of here! Get out of here!" The two ran away towards the exit.**

**Olivia Rushman ran out of the building, a serious look on her face. She grabbed a phone from almost out of nowhere and started calling someone.**

Nezu rubbed his chin at the action of Olivia Rushman, the gears of his brilliant mind turning and turning in speculation.

**The crowd of guests watched the two friends trade jabs and kicks at each other, many recording the fight with their phones.**

**"You want it?" Stark questioned loudly, as Kirishima had him in a headlock from behind. "Take It!" Iron Man broke free from the lock, crouched and grabbed Kirishima's leg and flipped the armored colonel into the air, Kirishima flipping in the air until he fell on his front.**

**Kirishima got up as Katsuki proceeded with a jab to the face. He went for right hook with Kirishima side-stepping away, Iron Man stumbling past him. Katsuki marched back to Kirishima and slammed a right hook to his face, Kirishima retaliating with a right hook of his own. The two proceeded to throw right hooks at each other's heads over and over.**

"Oh My God!" Sen yelled. "Its like the Sports Festival all over again!"

The group laughed at the memory of Kirishima's and Tetsutetsu's match and the subsequent draw that happened.

"Hey But It's Not Me That's Fighting This Time!" Tetsutetsu yelled. "UGH, I WANT AN IRON MAN SUIT TOO!"

"Dude, your Quirk turns you into a literal Iron Man." Awase pointed out.

"BUT STILL!" Tetsutetsu replied.

**Kirishima went in for another right hook, only for Katsuki to dodge, grab Kirishima's arm and slam him into the sink, water spraying out as the music stopped.**

**Stark turned around and looked at the scared faces of the crowd of guests. He roared loudly at them, causing them to scream and run away in fear.**

"The look of fear on their faces." All Might said. "Instead of inspiring hope and peace, he brought onto them fear. Like a Villain."

Bakugou's eyes widened, memories once more flooding back to his past with Deku. ' _If...if they found out about...our past...'_ Katsuki looked at the faces of his classmates, the heroes, All Might, and, most especially, Ibarra. All of their faces held either disappointment anger towards Stark and his actions, drunk be damned. ' _Would they...look at me like those people looked at him? Why...why the hell do I now care...about what they think?'_

**Kirishima recovered as he ripped out the remainder of the sink and slam it into the distracted Stark. Katsuki crashed head first into the fireplace, the flames exploding outward and heating up the suit, causing Stark discomfort. Katsuki removed himself from the ruined fireplace, still kneeling, and turned back to Kirishima. Katsuki raised his right hand, aiming at the colonel, Kirishima responding with the same action with his left arm.**

**"Put your hand down." Kirishima ordered calmly.**

**"You think you got what it takes to wear that suit?" Katsuki angrily questioned his best friend.**

"Ok, I think things are going too far." Mina said, her face filled with concern.

"I agree with your opinion, Young Ashido." All Might said. "So far, the two have fought with their fists, attacks that wouldn't harm the other badly given their armor."

"But now that they are pointing repulsors at each other, things could get potentially deadly." Endeavor finished All Might's train of thought.

**"We don't have to do this, Katsuki." Kirishima said.**

**"You wanna be some War Machine?" Katsuki said. "Take your shot."**

"Come on man." Kirishima muttered. "Just put your hand down."

**"Put It Down!" Kirishima yelled.**

**"You Gonna Take A Shot?!" Katsuki yelled back.**

Eri turned away whimpering, pressing her face onto Izuku's chest, the green bean wrapping his arms around her.

"Kacchan." Izuku muttered.

**"PUT IT DOWN!"**

**"NO!"**

"I can't watch this." Ibarra covered her tearing eyes.

**"Drop It, Katsuki!"**

"Just listen for once, you idiot!" Bakugou whispered, his mind thinking back to to his younger self aiming his sparking hand out towards a fearful Deku.

**"Take It!"**

**The two fired their repulsor beams, the two beams collided, forming a bubble of expanding energy, until it exploded. The air burst, the glass shattering to pieces and covering the area in smoke and debris.**

"What the hell just happened?!" Kyouka yelled.

"The combined beams must have created a bubble of built of energy that expanded like a water balloon before it burst out in an large explosive force." Melissa said.

Bakugou growled. ' _Please be ok.'_ Bakugou thought. ' _Don't make Kirishima another person I hurt without a reason.'_

 _'Come on. Come on.'_ Kirishima thought. ' _Don't tell me I just killed my best friend in another world.'_

 **As the smoke cleared, Katsuki Stark laid limp by the wall, electricity crackling around him and the destroyed house. His laid motionless by the wall, the eyes of his helmet shut off.** **A beeping sound occurred as the eyes of the helmet turned back on, Katsuki waking up as the systems rebooted back up.**

Kirishima sighed in relief that Bakugou was alright, the sentiment shared by Ibarra, Izuku, All Might, and the students and teachers.

**Katsuki looked around the destroyed room till he found Kirishima outside.**

Bakugou too sighed in relief at the sight of Kirishima okay, with fellows sighs of relief coming from the rest of the Bakusquad and the students and teachers.

"I'm glad that they are okay." Kaminari said. "But I feel like I just watch a best friendship, nay bromance, shatter before my eyes."

Kirishima and Bakugou both frowned at the, begrudgingly, true words of Kaminari.

**Kirishima turned to look at Katsuki. The two stared at each other, their expressions hidden by their emotionless helmets. Kirishima finally turned away from Katsuki, rotated his shoulders and flew off towards the sky, Katsuki watching him go without a word.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD SCENE! Ahh, the first chapter of the New Year! Hope I didn't left you guys waiting too long. With the end of winter break, my time is now more limited than before but I will continue in my writing endeavors.**
> 
> **Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter, especially the fight scenes between Stark and Vanko and Iron Man and War Machine. I also hope you guys liked the inclusion of Katsuki's blurry vision due to the palladium. I actually got this idea from a Youtube video requested by a reviewer. The video is from Nando V Movies, check his stuff out he's cool, and deals with how to make Iron Man 2 better than it turned out with some rewrites to the movie, like more Hammer and no Whiplash. While I thought it was great, I am not talented enough to do such a rewrite, so I just added the blurry vision from the palladium that he suggested in the video, which helped him not see Whiplash's attack and get into said predicament.**
> 
> **Also, yes, I know that what Tony did was because of drunkenness and that he was dying but to the group, especially the heroes, it was still a fellow superhero using a dangerous suit of armor and deadly weapons irresponsibly and risking harm onto a group of civilians that could have easily been hurt by accident. I also hope you guys liked F.R.I.D.A.Y. conversing with the group. I wanted this F.R.I.D.A.Y. to be like her movie equivalent and having myself built the thing, and because I am a sadistic, cruel being, I found it to be a fun opportunity.**
> 
> **And finally, I hope that you guys liked and understood my clarification of Vanko's plan and motive in taking down Stark's image and reputation by making this seemingly unbeatable god be shown as just another guy, a guy who can fail and be beaten, which will cause fear and uncertainty in the public. I also hope you guys like All Might's and Endeavor's reaction and thoughts over Vanko's speech, given their similar situation with AFO showing All Might's weak state to the world and Endeavor having to pick up the pieces of All Might's retirement.**
> 
> **With all that said, hope you guys like the chapter, thanks so much for the support and likes, comment your thoughts in the reviews, keep each other safe and healthy, especially during these trying, and rapidly worsening, times, and check out my other stories if you haven't already.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you all later as I ride my trusty steed into the sunset. HI-HO TEMPEST AWAY!**


	13. Iron Man 2 Part 3: Iron Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group watches the fallout of Katsuki's fight with Kirishima, Ivan's rise, and a Stark discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FELLOW FANFICTION WRITERS AND READERS! MY NAME IS ZAYDEN STORMVOID AND I WELCOME YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WELCOME TO THE MCU!
> 
> Last time, we had the group react to Katsuki Stark vs Whiplash, Vanko's words striking a nerve in All Might and Endeavor, Vanko's team up with Hammer, and watching Katsuki Stark go overboard and fight Kirishima. Today, we take you to the third part of the movie, highly requested especially for a certain sitting on a donut scene that everyone has been begging me for.
> 
> Also before I show the index, if I may say, I am actually quite surprised that so many people were surprised at the Itsuka x Tetsutetsu ship, which I may or may not be teasing, since outside of Deku, the person's she mostly paired with is either Monoma or Tetsutetsu.
> 
> But regardless, here is the index:
> 
> "Zayden." -Normal Dialogue
> 
>  _'Zayden.'_ -Internal or Mental Dialogue
> 
>  _"Zayden.'_ -Flashback Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Movie, buff All Might, or Dark Shadow Dialogue
> 
> "Zayden." -F.R.I.D.A.Y. Dialogue
> 
>  **"Zayden."** -Jarvis Dialogue and News Dialogue
> 
> And finally, I do Not own My Hero Academia, which is owned by Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or the MCU, owned by Marvel, Disney, and Sony, or take credit for the movies as they were made by the amazing work of its awesome actors, actresses, directors, and all the people of their studios.
> 
> Now, Let's Rock and Roll!

Third POV

The group was silent as they fully processed the fight that occurred between Bakugou's and Kirishima's counterparts.

"That was sad." Pony said. "Bakugou is dying and he has just lost all of his friends."

"I think that was the point." Yui said.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked the mostly silent girl from 1-B.

"Bakugou is close to death and his time limit is shrinking and shrinking, without any form of a cure in sight." Yui explained. "He was giving away his possessions to others, snuck towards a race knowing full well that he was going to upset Shiozaki, made her CEO of Stark Industries to replace him and, during his fight with Kirishima, he was yelling at him to 'Take it', referring to the suit."

"I thought when he meant 'Take it', he meant firing that repulsor beam towards him." Uraraka said.

"No, Kodai is right." Asui said. "Bakugou's counterpart was asking Kirishima if he thought he was worthy to wear that suit, so when he said 'Take it', he could have been telling him to take the suit because he, a dead man, wasn't going to need it."

"Additionally, given that he is a bit of a lone wolf, with some issues of guilt, he could be intentionally trying to drive away those he cares about and the world from him, so that when he dies, nobody would miss him." Yui finished.

As the group muttered to themselves about this possibility, Bakugou head looked down at his hands, his eyes covered by his hair. He drew a small, sad smile. _'Heh, sounds like something I would do.'_ Bakugou thought bitterly.

Unbeknownst to him, Ibarra looked at Bakugou with eyes full of realization and sadness. _'If that other you has even a semblance of who you are, do you really believe that my other self would not be sad if you...?'_ Ibarra questioned.

**The video continued as the sun shined over the Edwards Air Force Base in Mojave, California. "Edwards Tower, this is Lieutenant Colonel Ejiro Kirishima, inbound from three miles east at 5,000 feet." Kirishima's voice played out over the radio in the radio tower, the men there chattering in confusion.**

"So, Kirishima is delivering the Mark 2 to the military." Melissa said. "I guess they got what they wanted in the end."

"And if what Kodai said is true, with technically Bakugou's permission." Momo jumped in.

**The men at the tower looked to their east and squinted as they saw a shimmering shining figure fly towards the runway. Just as one of them grabbed a pair of binoculars to look at the flying object, it zoomed past them, windows rattling and the air rumbling at the speed of the object. As the flying object slowed and flew towards an open field on the base, several soldiers gathered around to see the approaching object, said object being the Mark 2 suit, piloted by Kirishima.**

"Wow, Kirishima." Sero said. "Nice flying. And on your first try."

"Thanks man." Kirishima said, his smile half-hearted as he felt sadden at how this turn of events came to be.

**Kirishima slowed and hovered in the air for a moment before disengaging the thrusters and landing in with crouched knees. He stood straight towards the gathered soldiers, the suit shining bright silver in the California sun, his face plate moving upwards to show Kirishima's face.**

"Now that looks like a Manly solider if I have ever seen one." Tetsutetsu praised his friend.

"Agreed." Fat Gum said.

**"Colonel." The major greeted Kirishima.**

**"Major." Kirishima greeted back.**

"Hey wait, that's the same Major that ordered for those jets to fire on Bakugou." Hagakure pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you're right, Hagakure." Izuku said. "Nice observation."

"Thanks." Hagakure said, a tiny giggle slipping out as she was praised by Izuku, much to the glares of jealousy from the girls.

" **Wow." The major said as he eyed Kirishima's armor.**

**"Yeah." Kirishima chuckled a bit before regaining his serious, yet somber look. "Let's take it inside."**

The students noticed the somber look of Kirishima's counterpart's face, knowing full well that look must be from his fight with his best friend.

**The major nodded, turning to the soldiers, ordering "Clear the area."**

**As the soldiers cleared, Kirishima and the major walked into the hangar bay, as the screen turned black.**

**Suddenly music started playing as the screen gained life, showing Katsuki Stark, wearing the Iron Man suit without his helmet, wearing sun glasses and eating donuts. The screen paned away to see that Katsuki Stark was eating a box full of donuts...while laying inside the large donut of a Randy's Donuts store.**

The group wailed in laughter at the sight. The students, especially of the Bakusquad, were left howling at the sight of the billionaire genius eating donuts inside a donut. Even Bakugou and Ibarra laughed/giggled at the hilarious sight, humor and cheer brought back after the depressingly, painful clash between friends. Eri and Kouta laughed at the hilarious sight, with Izuku chuckling and snickering wile Mirio hugged his sides in laughter. Nejire giggled and laughed while even Tamaki smiled and chuckled. Even Shinsou cracked a smile.

Most of the pros too laughed, All Might chuckling with a smile, Hawks laughing his ass off while wishing he could have done that himself, and Nezu laughing and clapping at the 'most, humorous, amusing' scene. Meanwhile, Endeavor and Eraserhead mentally contemplated whether to just end their suffering and smack their heads onto their seats till they passed out.

They decided to continue and trek through this nonsense.

**As Katsuki continued to eat donuts, while licking his armored fingers, an action that brought more laughter to the group, a man shouted towards Stark yelling "Sir! I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut."**

"Pffft. Never thought I would ever here that sentence in my life." Melissa chuckled.

**Katsuki lowered his sunglasses as he stared at the man. The man was entirely dressed in black, from black dress pants, a black shirt, black combat boots, to a large black coat-like jacket. The man had long black hair, a stubbly goatee, and a black eyepatch over his left right. The man was none other than Director Shouta Aizawa.**

"AIZAWA/ERASER?!" The group yelled in surprise.

"It seems your counterpart is back, Shouta." Midnight said to her friend.

Eraser nodded in silence, analyzing his own counterpart in curiousness.

"BAHAHAHA!" Mic laughed. "I can't believe you said that to him with a straight face, Eraser!"

"Shut up." Eraser groaned out.

"Although, I have to say that seeing you with an eyepatch is still a little disturbing for me." Midnight admitted. "I hope I don't ever be forced to see you with an eyepatch of your own, Shouta."

Eraser's right twitched in annoyance. "Careful what you say, Kayama. If I have to suffer these Problem Children doing more stupid shit I would probably gouge my eye out."

"Aww, and have one less tired, grumpy eye to glare at me annoyingly." Midnight cooed and teased. "Now that's a world I wouldn't like to live in."

Eraser scoffed, a small smirk on his face.

**Katsuki and Director Shouta Aizawa sat down inside the empty Randy's Donuts, Katsuki saying "I told you I don't wanna join your super-secret boy band."**

**Aizawa chuckled. "No, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself. How's that working out for you?"**

"I believe that the phrase to describe this accurately is 'Schooled', right?" Reiko asked.

"Right-io" Setsuna said before crying comical tears. "They grow up so fast."

The girls of Class 1-B rolled their eyes at Setsuna's antics, yet smiled nonetheless.

Meanwhile, the counterpart to said 'Schooled' guy was silently fuming while a comical rage mark on his head.

**"Its...its... its..." Katsuki tried saying before sighing in defeat. He looked back at Aizawa at said "I'm sorry, I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye?"**

**Aizawa stared at him silently.**

"Well that's a little insensitive." Nejire pouted Bakugou.

"HOW IS THAT SHIT INSENSITIVE?!" Bakugou roared. "ITS A PERFECTLY VIABLE QUESTION! DON'T BE SUCH A SNOWFLAKE!"

**"Honestly, I'm a bit hung over." Katsuki admitted. "I'm not sure if you're real or if I'm having-"**

**"I am Very Real." Aizawa said clearly. "I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."**

"Painfully real." Uraraka agreed, a cloud of depressing aura around her, as she remembered their Quirk Apprehension Test and Forest Training.

"Agreed." Izuku joined Uraraka with a similar depressing air, the rest of Class 1-A, save a expressionless Todoroki and scoffing Bakugou, followed suit.

Eraser as he saw his students reactions smiled deviously.

**"Just my luck." Katsuki groaned in reply before turning away. "Where's the staff here?"**

**"Ooh, that's not looking too good." Aizawa stated, as he stared and inspected the black lines on Bakugou's neck, the lines now further towards his face and his skin light red.**

"Jesus." Kaminari cursed. "That's like almost reaching his face."

Ibarra, Kirishima, and Izuku flinched at the sight.

"Didn't the analysis say that he only had like almost a week to live?" Sen asked.

"Yep." Awase said. "He's running out of time, and using the suits make its worst so he might at this point be trying to move up his time limit."

**"I've been worse." Stark replied.**

"I would say doubt it, but given he was a week near death already and that time was when he was captured by terrorists, I'd say that's accurate." Hawks said.

**A new figure in black walked in towards the two men, her back towards the screen. The new individual arrived to the two men and spoke in a familiar voice saying "We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer."**

"Wait...that voice...no." Mina gasped as her eyes widened in shock.

**Katsuki stared at the new arrival in shock, lowering his head, his eyes staring out of the sunglasses, looking clearly as Olivia Rushman stood before him in a tight black catsuit.**

"URARAKA?!/ME?!" The group and Uraraka cried out in surprise.

**'Olivia Rushman' stood before the two men wearing a black catsuit, the suit tight as it hugged her curves nicely. The suit had two dark red lines coming down her shoulders to down to her feet, a dark grey belt wrapped by her waistline with several pockets, a holster wrapped around her thigh, that was also connected by a strap to her dark grey belt, that held a gun, a black belt wrapped around her stomach, the metal strap in the center topped with a red traced symbol of an hourglass like a black widow, a pair of unique bracelets around her wrists, and a bit of her suit left unzipped, revealing a modest amount of her cleavage visible. Her fiery red hair flowed down to her shoulders into curls at the ends.**

The guys all simultaneously dropped their jaws, the hot older version of their classmate wearing a tight, form-fitting spy suit was too most of them, the very definition of sexy. The only other guys that weren't fazed were Monoma, grumbling again at the attention that Class 1-A is receiving, Todoroki and Shinsou, who merely raised an eyebrow, and Bakugou, who was gaping in shock at how she was tricking his counterpart this whole time. The teachers and pros's eyes widened, confusion racking their heads at this twist, while Nezu grinned and thought. 'Ahh, so that is why she was so mysterious. She is an undercover agent, sent by Aizawa to keep tabs on Bakugou. Quite the excellent spy Miss Uraraka is in this world.'

The girls smiled at their classmate as a cool spy, a few grumbling in jealousy at how attractive she looks in that catsuit, that sentiment shared mostly by some of the other female pros like Mount Lady and

"DAMN GIRL!" Mina shouted, a teasing on her face. "Looks we find another thing you two have in common: you both look good in tight suits."

Uraraka would have stuttered and blushed as usual but was still processing seeing herself as a cool spy. Meanwhile, the stuttering and blushing was being taken care of by Deku, who upon seeing Uraraka, his analytical mind tracing and capturing every curve and detail of Uraraka's suit and Uraraka's smoldering, sexy stare, Deku was one action away from his brain shutting down, his face like a bright red tomato.

Eri meanwhile saw Deku's reaction to Miss Uraraka on the screen and also noticed the other Uraraka noticing the green-haired teen's reaction, to which she blushed and smiled. Eri's eyes blinked in confusion as another possible 'Mama' was added to the list in her mind to ask Papa later.

**"Huh." Was Katsuki Stark's response, Aizawa smiled and chuckling silently as he looked at Stark's surprised face. "You're...fired."**

**"That's not up to you." Uraraka's counterpart replied as she sat down next to Aizawa.**

"Dang Uraraka, harsh." Torru said.

"Harsh is what he deserves after what he did." Uraraka replied. "On purpose to drive people away or not, that was too far."

**"Katsuki, I want you to meet Agent Ochaco Romanoff." Aizawa formally introduced.**

"So you and your counterpart both still have the same first name." Asui noted. "The Olivia name must be as an undercover name. But why Romanoff?"

"Sounds like a Russian name." Melissa shrugged.

**"Hi." Katsuki grumbled.**

"You don't look so happy there, Bakugou." Sero noted teasingly. "Why is that?"

"BECAUSE THAT BITCH LIED TO ME AND SPIED ON ME FOR OUR INSOMIAC TEACHER'S COUNTERPART!" Bakugou yelled. "AND OTHER ME WAS TOO STUPID TO FIGURE IT OUT!"

"Given that this version of you is a genius billionaire that created a high-tech suit of armor and is clearly smarter than you, what does that make of you then, Bakugou?" Uraraka asked, her tone challenging and her mouth in a smirk.

Bakugou growled and glared at 'Pink Cheeks', the two staring at each other, comical lightning sparking from their eyes.

"Respectfully Uraraka, even though one might be intelligent, they are not free from committing unwise decisions, as often unwise and 'stupid' choices come from more a lack of maturity and emotional intellect." Shiozaki said. "Katsu-Bakugou in this world might be remarkably intelligent in this world, but is clearly lacking some maturity that leaves him vulnerable to 'stupid' decisions."

Bakugou smirked in victory, his inner self fist-bumping himself as Ibarra defended him and called him 'remarkable', completely choosing to ignore also being called stupid. Uraraka merely shrugged and turned back to the movie.

**"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow." The now identified Ochaco Romanoff explained. "Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Aizawa."**

"So they knew that Bakugou was sick beforehand?" Ojiro questioned.

"They are an intelligence and surveillance organization." Todoroki pointed out. "Its in the name. They must have monitored Bakugou as a potential national threat because of the Iron Man suits and monitored him."

**"I suggest you apologize." Katsuki said as he leaned his head onto his armored, left hand.**

**Ochaco stared at Katsuki in silence as Aizawa spoke up instead with "You've been very busy. You made your girl your CEO, you're giving away all your stuff. You even let your friend fly away with your suit."**

"So he did let him take the suit." Itsuka said.

**"Now if I didn't know better-" Aizawa continued.**

**"You don't know better." Katsuki interrupted the Director. "I didn't give it to him. He took it."**

"I know a lie when I hear one, and That is a blatant lie." Hawks said.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Aizawa exclaimed in sarcastic shock. "He took it? You're 'Iron Man' and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass, and took your suit? Is that possible?" Aizawa turned to Ochaco for his last question.**

**"Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage. " Romanoff replied.**

**Aizawa turned back to Stark with a raised eyebrow.**

"That's a smart countermeasure if someone tries to use his suits without permission." David said. "Shows that he did let Kirishima take the suit."

**Katsuki snorted softly before asking "What do you want from me?"**

**"What do we want from you? Uh-uh." Aizawa said as Ochaco got up and walked away. "What do You want from Me? You have become a problem." Katsuki rolled his eyes and cupped his head with his hand. "A problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe."**

"Must be hard to hear that, huh Bakugou?" Kaminari joked, to which the explosive teen responded with a silent yet raging glare.

**"Yeah yeah yeah." Katsuki groaned out.**

**"I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with." Aizawa continued as Ochaco walked back in.**

"Hmmm." Nezu hummed in thought. "Interesting."

"Something on your mind, sir?" All Might asked.

"No, its nothing." Nezu replied, as he turned to the former Symbol of Peace. "Its probably just a coincidence."

**"Hit him." Aizawa ordered. Ochaco complied sticking a metal tube onto Katsuki's neck, the sound of compressed air released as something was injected into Katsuki, who groaned at the sharp sensation.**

"Wait, what did she just do?" Sato asked.

"Well, it looked like she injected him with something." Sero replied.

"I mean what did she inject him with?" Sato further asked.

"Jee, I don't know." Bakugou responded with a sarcastic tone. "Maybe if we let the video continue, We Would FINE OUT!"

"Alright, alright. Don't have to be so snarky about it." Sato grumbled.

**"Oh God, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" Katsuki questioned, as Ochaco forcefully turned Stark's head to reveal his neck. "Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds?" The black lines on his neck shrunk and became lighter as Katsuki asked until they vanished entirely.**

"The black lines are shrinking!" Nejire pointed out.

"Whatever Ochaco injected him with must be some antidote or formula to counter the effects of palladium poisoning." Ryukyu theorized.

**"What did she just do to me?" Katsuki questioned Aizawa as Ochaco sat next to him.**

**"What did we just do For you?" Aizawa said, stressing the 'For' word. "That's lithium dioxide. Its gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work."**

"Lithium Dioxide?" Itsuka questioned. "Is that chemical compound even possible?"

"In this universe, no." Momo replied. "There is Lithium oxide, but lithium dioxide isn't chemically possible. And even if it was, lithium would definitely be used as a cure for some sort of palladium poisoning."

"Then again this is a world with flying, armored suits and magical gods so I guess anything is possible." Melissa said.

**"Give me a couple boxes and I'll be right as rain." Katsuki said dryly.**

**"Its not a cure." Romanoff clarified. "It just abates the symptoms."**

"Still farfetched, but I guess that works." Momo said.

"Either way, nice job Uraraka, or rather you and Mr. Aizawa's counterparts." Asui said. "That could help with Bakugou having enough time to find a cure."

**"Doesn't look like its gonna be an easy fix." Aizawa noted.**

**"Trust me, I know." Katsuki replied. "I'm good at this stuff."**

"He did make a mini-arc reactor in his chest and made an armored suit that can fly in a cave, so yeah, I guess he is." Sero noted.

**"I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium." Katsuki explained. "I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element."**

**"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all." Aizawa revealed.**

The group perked up at other Aizawa's words, Ibarra eyes lighting up with a small smile at the possibility of Bakugou's other self to be saved. All Might sighed in relief, so too did Kirishima and Izuku.

**The scene changed to Justin Hammer, his butler Jack beside him carrying clothed cage, as they walked towards Ivan Vanko, who worked on one of the suits. "Hey, hey, hey. Special delivery. Candygram." Hammer said.**

"And we are back to our regularly scheduled Villain team up that will most assuredly crash and burn." Kamakiri said.

**Ivan placed his tools aside and climbed down towards the two. "I brought you something. Oh yeah." The two removed the cloth to reveal a white, squawking Cockatoo in a cage. "We got you the bird, pal!" Hammer chuckled.**

**"This is not my bird." Ivan replied, his face showing anger.**

"How can he tell?" Sato said.

"P-People who are close to their pets can e-easily tell the difference." Koda stuttered. "Like me and Yuwai."

"I still prefer to call that fluffball Kawaii." Hagakure said.

"ENOUGH TALKING THE NAME OF A STUPID RABBIT AND LET'S CONTINUE THE MOVIE!" Bakugou roared.

Koda, for once, frowned in anger at Bakugou calling his rabbit 'stupid', a sentiment shared by the girls of 1-A that have grown of the white rabbit.

**"What do you mean?" Hammer asked. "That's the bird. This is the bird. Yeah! Pull a lot of strings to get this bird. This is a great bird."**

**"Its a beautiful bird." Jack complimented.**

**"We got this all the way from Russia." Hammer said.**

**"Hey man," Ivan said as he pounded the table, causing the bird to squawk in startled fear. "This is not My bird."**

"Sounds like he's angry." Mirio said.

"Wouldn't you if you got another animal that wasn't your pet?" Todoroki muttered.

Mirio nodded in agreement.

**Hammer took a deep breath and said "Well, listen, even if its not the bird, I mean, this is a gorgeous bird. I mean, you know, look, don't get so attached to things. Learn to let go."**

"That's some surprising somewhat good advice." Thirteen said. "You shouldn't be hung up things when they pass on or die. You got to learn to live with it and move on with your life."

"Yeah, though I say that probably shouldn't apply when the animal in question is still alive and back at your home." Midnight pointed out.

"True." Thirteen agreed.

**Ivan stared at the bird as it stared back at him.**

**"Wait a minute." Hammer said as he stared at the suit Ivan was working on. "Jack, what is that?"**

**Hammer pointed to the head of the suit, said head being a thin head that was more of a head of drone than a helmet. Its eyehole was one black stripe, an antenna sprouted out from the back of the right side of its head.**

**"Is that...That's not a helmet." Hammer said.**

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Mei said. "Looks more like a head of drone or robot."

**"What is that?" Hammer questioned as he climbed the ladder to investigate the head. Hammer grabbed the head and removed it, revealing a metal tube that connected the head to the inside of the suit.**

"Oh yeah, that would definitely not be able to be put onto a human head." Honenuki said. "I mean look that tube."

**"Um...Ivan, what's this?" Hammer asked the escaped Villain. "Jack, is...is that a helmet?" Hammer gave the head to Jack who inspected it. "It doesn't look like a helmet to me." As Jack looked it over, Hammer turned back to Ivan and questioned "H-How are you supposed to get a head in there? Jack can you put your head in there?"**

**"No." Jack replied.**

**"T-Try to put your head in there. No, go ahead. Try to put your head in there." Hammer ordered as the assistant tried and failed to put his head into the robotic head. "See, Ivan? He can't put his head in there. That's...That's not a helmet. Its a head. I need to put a guy in there. I need to fit a person in that suit. You understand?"**

**"Drone better." Ivan replied simply.**

"So he is making drones." Endeavor said. "But for what purpose?"

**"What? Drone better?" Hammer repeated. "Why is drone better? Please, why is drone better?"**

**"People make problem." Ivan explained plainly. "Trust me. Drone better."**

"Scientifically speaking, Ivan is likely meaning that its easier to make and control a drone than to have a person inside and operate it." Nezu explained.

"Although, I can't help but feel that there is something else that Ivan is planning." All Might said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Nothing." All Might replied. "Its just a gut feeling."

**Hammer rubbed his neck and said "Ivan, you know, I like you. I got you the bird. Um...You said 'No Problem'. That's what you said to me. you said 'No Problem'. Now, I need suits. The government wants suits. Like Iron Man. You understand? That's what the people want. That's what's gonna make them happy."**

**Ivan turned to the worried billionaire and said "Hey man. Don't get to attached to things. Learn to let go." Ivan took the head from Hammer and placed it on the table.**

"Oooooh. Now that's a clever comeback." Hawks hissed and grinned. "If this guy wasn't a psycho Villain, I would probably like him."

**"These drones better steal the show, Ivan." Hammer said as he walked off in a huff. "You understand? Better rock my world, Ivan."**

**Ivan watched the man and his assistant walk away, a devious smirk on his face as he turned back to the bird and started to pet it.**

"I think I see what you mean by a 'gut feeling'." Tsukauchi said to Toshinori. "I'm getting the same feeling."

All Might nodded, narrowing his eyes at the Villain in suspicion.

**The scene shifted to Kirishima opening a sliding door to the man next to him. The two stared at the Mark 2 as wires were plugged into the glowing white center of the suit.**

**"Unbelievable." The army man said as he stared at the suit in awe. "This ought to get the Senate off my ass. It's functional?"**

**"Fully mission capable." Kirishima replied.**

**"Good." The man said. "Get Hammer down here to weaponize it."**

"Sense that guy got some dude snapped in half with his own suit, isn't bringing him on to work on his suit...um...what'd the word I'm looking for..." Fat Gum mumbled for words.

"Stupid. Idiotic. Batshit crazy." Miruko replied.

"All of the above." Fat Gum nodded.

**Kirishima stared at the man walking away with confusion. "Sir?" Kirishima said as he chased after the man.**

**"Justin Hammer is making a weapons presentation at the Expo." The man revealed. "We'd like to introduce it."**

**"Sir, I don't believe that the Expo-" Kirishima started to say before the man interrupted him.**

**"Colonel, the world need to see this fast." The man replied. "We got to make this happen."**

**"Yes, General, but-" Kirishima tried to say again before he was interrupted again.**

**"It's also an order." The general said.**

**"Yes, sir." Kirishima replied, hiding back his displeasure and uncertainty.**

**"Good work, Colonel." The general saluted Kirishima, who saluted back. "You've made your country proud."**

**"Thank you, sir." Kirishima replied as the general walked off. Kirishima stared at the ground and at the suit behind him, his face riddled with a mixture of uncertainty and guilt.**

"Aww, my horn buddy is sad." Mina cooed. "He's sad about the fight he had with his douche bag of a best friend."

Bakugou roared "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOUCHE BAG?!"

Kirishima chuckled and rubbed his neck embarrassed at Mina's teasing words, though frowned at the fight that he and Bakugou had in this other world. Kirishima felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Tetsutetsu grinning at him reassuringly.

"No worries, bro." Tetsutetsu said. "I'm sure other you and Bakugou will patch things up. Its what best bros do for each other, right?"

Kirishima smiled. "Right."

**Back at the trashed, shattered glass-filled ruins of Stark Manor, Katsuki, now out of the suit, and Aizawa sat down as a few agents stood nearby, watching the perimeter.**

**"That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology." Aizawa revealed.**

"Unfinished?" Mei questioned.

**"No, it was finished." Katsuki replied. "It has never been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my-"**

**"No." Aizawa interrupted him and continued. "Masaru said the arc reactor was the stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was onto something big, something So big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery."**

Eyebrows raised high in unison in surprise. "Is he joking?" Melissa gaped, eyes wide. "Someone tell me he's joking."

"It would be so you to lie about something so huge, Eraser." Toshinori teased the insomniac teacher. "What with your threat to expel one of your students during the first day."

Aizawa stared at the former Symbol of Peace with an annoyed expression.

Meanwhile, the members of Class 1-B looked to their 1-A classmates in surprise. "So that's why we didn't see you guys during Orientation." Itsuka said.

"Yeah, Mr. Aizawa decided it was better to hold an Apprehension Test with our Quirks." Uraraka explained, rubbing her head as she remembered the stress-inducing the test was. "Threaten to expel the one in last place."

Izuku shivered as he too remembered the test and the fear he had before Eraser said otherwise.

" **Just him, or was Anton Vanko in on this, too?" Katsuki asked, pouring himself a drink.**

"Sweet, we finally get to figure out what the deal is with that Vanko dude's pops." Sen said.

**"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin." Aizawa explained. "Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russia found out he couldn't deliver, they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fueled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco."**

"So he Was a spy!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"It would appear so." Momo said. "And his deportation and imprisonment led to Ivan's terrible upbringing and a hatred towards Bakugou's family, blaming them for his father to be so angry and his life."

Bakugou sighed, relieved of the mystery and guilt that hung over his head since Vanko's revealed backstory.

**Katsuki was silent for a moment as he digested the new revelation before turning back to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and asking "You told me I hadn't tried everything. What did you mean by that? What haven't I tried?"**

**"Masaru said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started." Aizawa explained.**

" **He said that?" Katsuki questioned.**

"Aww, is someone feeling touched that their dad thought so much of him?" Kaminari teasingly asked Bakugou.

His response was a mini-explosion to the face.

" **Mmhmm." Aizawa nodded. "Are you that guy? Hmm, are you? 'Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart."**

"Pfft, that sounded like one of the titles of your cheesy romantic novels, Yaomomo." Kyouka said.

"Kyouka!" Momo cried out in horror, blushing in embarrassment as the group chuckled.

Izuku chuckled and said "Its ok if you like romantic novels, Momo. No need to hide that. My mom has an entire horde of them in her room."

"She sure does." All might mumbled.

Izuku ears perked up as he heard, his eyes twitching slightly, still not 100% comfortable with the idea of All Might dating his mother, a topic of which he reminded himself to speak to his mother later.

"T-Thank you, Izuku." Momo blushed and stuttered with a smile.

Izuku blushed and smiled back. "You're welcome."

**Katsuki pondered for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know where you are getting your information, but he wasn't my biggest fan." Katsuki said.**

**"What do you remember about your dad, huh?" Aizawa questioned Katsuki.**

**"He was cold, he was calculating." Katsuki snapped back at him. "He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so its a little tough for me to digest when you're telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he's passing it down. I don't get That. You're talking about a guy whose happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school."**

"Ouch." Sero flinched at the final quote, before looking to Bakugou. "Is any of this similar, Bakugou?"

"No." Bakugou said, eyes on the ground. "My old man was more caring and kind, he was alright but...let's just say that I didn't always appreciate it. Or respect it."

"At least he was always there." Izuku's voice snapped Bakugou towards his rival, who looked at him with kind eyes, eyes that deep down held hidden pain. "From what I know of him, Uncle Masaru never gave up on being there for you. Even if you didn't want it. You were lucky to have a great dad."

Bakugou stared at Izuku with wide, surprised eyes. He stared back at the floor without another word, his mind flashing back to his past memories.

" _URGH! HEY THAT HURTS!" A toddler Bakugou yells, sitting on the couch as Masaru Stark applied medicine on his scratched up knee._

_"I know I know." Masaru replied. "But we can't have that wound getting infected. You did fall off a log and into a river. Who know what kind of bacteria were there."_

_"I'M ALRIGHT OLD MAN! I CAN PUT THE DAMN CREAM ON MYSELF!" Bakugou protested. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"_

_"I know you don't." Masaru replied, still smiling as he continued to apply the cream. "You are so strong and talented for your age. Stronger than I was."_

_"THEN WHY ARE YOU BABYING ME LIKE A NURSE?!" Young Bakugou questioned loudly._

_Masaru looked to Bakugou with a fond smile on his face before opening his mouth to answer._

"Hey, bro." Bakugou snapped out of his memories from Kirishima's nudging. "You alright? You were staring off into space there."

Bakugou shook himself and grumbled "I'm fine Shitty Hair. Let's just get this shit over with."

**"That's not true." Aizawa said.**

**"Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did." Katsuki replied.**

**"As a matter of fact, I did." Aizawa admitted, as two agents walked to the two of them, carrying a silver case. "He was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D."**

"Huh?!" Izuku and Bakugou yelled in shock.

"Woah, so you dad was both a founder of a multi-billion dollar company but also a founder of some spy group." Kirishima listed. "That's So Manly!"

**"What?" Katsuki questioned, his face shocked and confused, the two agents placing the case in front of the two of them, Ochaco and Agent Yamada walking in too.**

**"I got a 2:00." Aizawa said as he stood up and stared at his watch.**

**"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Katsuki pleaded as he got up and stared at the case. "What's this?"**

**"Okay, You're good, right?" Aizawa asked, not replying. "You got this? Right?"**

**"No, I'm not good." Katsuki replied. "Got what? I don't even know what I'm suppose to get."**

"I feel like he's speaking for us." Mineta said, gesturing to the whole group. "Because I have no clue what's going on."

**"Ochaco will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact." Aizawa explained as he put on his leather jacket. "And You remember Agent Yamada, right?" Aizawa directed at Yamada.**

**"Yeah." Katsuki said.**

"I'M BACK AGAIN EVERYONE!" Mic yelled only to get strangled by Aizawa's scarf.

"What. Did. I. Say?" Aizawa growled, eyes glowing red.

"S-Sorry. I-I'll q-quiet d-down. I s-swear." Mic choked out, upon his words, Aizawa releasing Mic from his scarf.

"You kind of brought that on yourself there, Mic." Midnight said. "Poke a sleepy bear so much, it going to wake up and be very unhappy."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Mic groaned out, rubbing his neck.

**Before Aizawa left, he turned back and said "Oh, and Katsuki, remember, I got my eye on you."**

"Rather ironic words there, huh Aizawa?" Toshinori said. "Didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"Eraser can be quite the comedian." Nezu stated. "When he's not feeling too grumpy."

"Which is like once every few months." Midnight joked, as the teacher devolved into laughter, Aizawa glaring at them all with red eyes. The students tried their best from chuckling or laughing too, with a few of the them, ie Mina, Kaminari, and Sero, cracking a couple of times.

**Without another word and with a pointed stare, Aizawa walked off.**

**Katsuki huffed and looked to the two remaining agents next to him. "We've disabled all communications." Ochaco revealed to Katsuki. "No contact with the outside world. Good luck." Ochaco walked off herself.**

"So, he's under house arrest." Pixie Bob said. "I guess he deserves that after that fiasco from last night."

"And to better work on whatever Aizawa left him to do." Mandalay added.

**Katsuki huffed once again before turning to Yamada. "Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time in the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to the Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that that'd be nice."**

**"I'm not here for that." Yamada said. "I've been authorized by Director Aizawa to use Any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?"**

"Wow, harsh." Setsuna said. "I like it."

Bakugou's eye twitched in anger and annoyance from being warned/threatened, even if it was from another world.

**"I think I got it, yeah." Katsuki replied, his eye twitching in annoyance.**

**"Enjoy your evening's entertainment." Yamada said with a smug smile as he walked off too, leaving Katsuki all alone with the case.**

**Katsuki looked at the case to see that at the top of the case read 'Property of M. Stark'.**

"M. Stark?" Izuku mouthed. "Oh, it must be from Uncle Masaru!"

"Izuku, are you and Bakugou actually related?" Melissa asked. "Or do you call his parents Auntie and Uncle because you are close to them?"

"The second one." Izuku answered. "My mom and Auntie Mitsuki were close so me and Kacchan grew close to each other's parents. I call his parents Auntie and Uncle, and he calls my mom Auntie too."

"Ah! That makes sense." Melissa said.

**The scene changed once again to Kirishima and Major Allen removing the chest piece of the disassembled Mark 2, revealing more of its inner mechanics before slowly and carefully removing the arc reactor out of the chest.**

**"Think this is the power source?" Major Allen asked.**

"No, its just a flashlight." Mei said sarcastically. "Of Course It's The That Baby's Power Source!"

**"Major, this is not a scientific exercise." Kirishima said as he stared pointedly at him while holding the arc reactor. "Let's just focus on arming it, all right?"**

**"Yes, sir." The major said.**

**"Oh yes!" A voice yelled out as Kirishima and Allen looked up to see Justin Hammer walking towards them, with two soldiers wheeling in a few crates behind him. "Oh yes, yes, yes! Is it my birthday?"**

"Great, not only is he going to have a bunch of knock-off drones made by that Villain dude but an actual Iron Man suit to work on too." Tetsutetsu groaned.

"That's definitely bad." Sato stated the obvious.

**Hammer reached them and said "You got it. What did you? What did you do?" He stared at the disassembled Mark 2 and sighed reverently. "Is this what I think it is?"**

**"Yes, it is." Kirishima answered, crossing his arms. "Hammer, I want to know what you're gonna do for us."**

**"What am I going to do for you?" Hammer repeated. "Well, the first thing I'm gonna do for you is I'm gonna upgrade your software. And the, second, I think I should-"**

**"That's not what I'm talking about, Hammer." Kirishima cut him off. "I'm talking about firepower."**

**Hammer removed the lollipop he had in his mouth and said "Well, you're talking to the right guy." Hammer crunched on the sweet candy.**

"Well that least Kirishima managed to keep his hands of the software of the suit." Izuku said. "That's good."

"Why would it matter if he did mess with it?" Hagakure asked.

"If they let Hammer check around the software and schematics of the suit, he could copy it and replicate the suits rather have those drones." Mirio answered.

**Rocking music played as Hammer cocked a pistol, while Kirishima and Allen watched. "Claridge Hi-Tec, semi-automatic, 9mm pistol." Hammer said. He presented it to them as they responded in silence. "Too downtown? I agree." He placed the pistol down to the side before bringing out another gun. "M24 shotgun, pump action. Five-round magazine. You know what? You're not a hunter. What am I talking about? I'm getting rid of it."**

"Did we suddenly just switch to some long gun commercial, or something?" Hawks questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Well he is a weapons manufacturer after all." Ryukyu said. "They called him in to arm the suit with more weapons and he is showing what he has to offer."

**"This is the FN-2000 from Belgium." Hammer presented a large assault rifle with a scope. "They do make something better than waffles."**

"I don't know, have you tasted their waffles?" Sato asked, kissing his fingers. "Magnificent."

"I believe you mean Magnifique." Aoyama said as he posed.

"Yeah yeah, we get it Frenchie." Sato brushed off Aoyama's dramatic posing.

"Ooh, Ooh, can I have some waffles when we get home Mr. Sato?" Eri pleaded.

"Yeah, please, your waffles taste so good!" Kouta jumped in.

Sato blushed at the praise and said "Aww, I can't say no to you two. Sure I can."

"Yes!" Eri and Kouta cheered, much to the amusement of the group.

**"Its beautiful, but I can tell this isn't disco enough for you, so I'm gonna put it right here." Hammer placed the gun aside and brought out a grenade launcher. "You're looking at a Milkor 40mm grenade launcher. Tear gas, smoke, Hippie control." They continued to stare at him unimpressed. "You guys are tough."**

"With the pistol, shotgun, and assault rifle they would have short to mid-range firing capabilities for military combat and that grenade launcher would be useful in both crowd control against a riot and blinding enemy soldiers." Snipe explained.

**"Let me tell you something. Size does matter. Don't let anyone tell you different." Hammer said as he brought out a large minigun. "This is an M134 7.62 Minigun. Six individual barrels. The torso taker, powder maker. Our boys in uniform call it Uncle Gazpacho, or Puff the Magic Dragon." Hammer went silent, waiting for a response from the two military men. He received none, to which he responded with "Okay." And set it down.**

"Pfft, its kind of funny having them not laugh or react to his jokes." Setsuna chuckled.

**He then brought out a small case. "These are the Cubans, baby." Hammer said. "This is the Cohibas, the Montecristos." He opened the case to reveal a single large round the size of a large pen. "This is a kinetic-kill, side-winder vehicle with a secondary cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine RDX burst."**

"Cyclotrimete-what now?" Kaminari questioned, his brain sparking as he tried processing all those letters in one word.

"Cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine, or RDX for short." Momo answered. "Its a odorless chemical that is widely used for explosive, with a greater explosive yield than regular TNT."

Bakugou grinned at the mention of explosions, though that grin quickly became a frown as he remembered who was presenting the tech.

**"Its capable of busting the bunker under the bunker you just busted." Hammer gave the large round to Kirishima. "If it were any smarter, it would write a book. A book that would make Ulysses look like it was written in crayon. And would read it to you."**

"Now That sounds like a challenge." Bakugou said as he slammed his fist into his open palm, a mini-explosion sounding on impact.

**He took the round back from Allen and held it in the air in reverence. "This is my Eiffel Tower." Hammer praised. "This is my Rachmaninoff's Third. my Pieta. Its completely elegant. Its bafflingly beautiful. And its capable of reducing the population of any standing structure to zero." Hammer turned to them. "I call it the Ex-Wife."**

"PFFFFT-AHAHAHAHAHA!" Miruko burst out laughing. "Oh that name is actually clever!"

"All that build up and praise and he calls it something as ludicrous as That?" Edgeshot questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey man, have you ever had an Ex-Wife?" Hawks questioned the pro. "I mean I haven't but even I know what a pain and destructive force an ex-wife can be on a man's life. Get a cranky, pissed off enough one and you can say bye bye to your life as you know it."

**Kirishima remained silent but cupped his chin thought. "That's the best I got." Hammer sniffed it and placed it back into its case. "Are we gonna do this? Give me something here. You're like a sphinx. I can't read you."**

**"I think I'll take it." Kirishima finally replied.**

**"Which one?" Hammer asked.**

**"All of it." Kirishima answered before walking away.**

**Hammer stared ahead of him with wide eyes. "All of it." He repeated silently.**

"Dang Kirishima, your counterpart likes his guns and explosives." Sero joked.

"Well he is also friends with Mr. Lord Explosion Murder so I guess things remain the same throughout universes." Mina joked.

Cue laughter, cue embarrassed and neck rubbing from Kirishima, and cue angry explosive Pomeranian growling.

**At Stark Manor, Katsuki opened the case belonging to his father, revealing stacks of papers, including blueprints of the Arc reactor with Anton Vanko's and name along with Masaru Stark. Katsuki looked at the design before tossing them aside, finding the same old newspaper of Vanko's defection to the U.S. that Jarvis found.**

**Katsuki would put the newspaper aside and find three rolls of film. Katsuki would start up the biggest one, the film projecting onto the white canvas. The film would start with Masaru Stark, his blonde hair slicked back, looking at the camera.**

**"Everything is achievable through technology." Masaru said, as Katsuki flipped through pages of a notebook while the video played. "Better living, robust health, and, for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. I'm Masaru Stark, and everything you'll need for the future can be found right here."**

"Wait isn't this the same film from that Stark Expo at the beginning?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Could be either the original or film or a failed take on it." Itsuka answered.

**"City of the Future? City of Tomorrow? City of...Hang on." Masaru mumbled as he walked back to the end of the large table he started from and walked back and restarted his speech. "I'm Masaru Stark, and everything you'll need in the future can be found right here."**

"Wait it is different from the first one." Nejire pointed out. "He didn't do that last time."

**"So, from all of us at Stark Industries," Masaru continued with his speech as behind him, a young boy with spiky blonde appeared from under the table and grabbed one of the models. "I would like to personally..." Masaru looked back and noticed the boy, calling out to him with "Katsuki, what are you doing back there?" Katsuki whirled his attention back to the film at the mention of himself.**

"Aww, its a young Bakugou." Mina cooed. "Midori, did 'Kacchan' look like that when you two were older?"

Izuku was silent before looking to Bakugou, who gave him a warning look. Izuku turned back to Mina with a mischievous smirk and said "Yes, yes he did. In fact, Aunt Mitsuki has a bunch of photos from when Kacchan was younger."

The girls all cooed and grinned maliciously, but before Bakugou could murder him, the green bean quickly said " But let's continue so we can see what is going on. Would you like that Eri?"

"Yes. I want to see more of Uncle Kacchan little like me!" Eri said.

"Well, you heard her, right Kacchan?" Izuku said, looking back to Bakugou with a smirk.

Bakugou fumed and panted in rage but with Eri too looking at him, he gritted his teeth into a force smile and gritted out "Yes. You are...right, Deku. Let's...continue." _'When this is over, you are so fucking dead, Deku!'_

Meanwhile, Ibarra squealed at the younger version of Bakugou and couldn't wait to see those baby pictures.

**"What is that? Put that back. Put it back where you got it from." Masaru ordered the younger Katsuki, the last order more firmly. Katsuki watched with a mixture of fondness and bitterness. "Where's your mother? Mitsuki? Go on, go, go, go." A crew member came into frame and picked up the young Katsuki and carried him off.**

"Huh, I see why your other self thinks that your old man was kind of harsh on you." Kaminari said to Bakugou.

"Well they were filming and he was messing around with the model." Kyouka pointed out.

"He was still a kid." Uraraka said. "He didn't need to be so harsh."

"Parents and how they raise there kids are all different, Young Uraraka." Toshinori replied. "Oftentimes a parent has to be firm and strict with their kids, especially at work. Tough love, so to speak."

As they nodded in understanding, Todoroki smirked, his eye lighting up in realization. "You certainly know so much about parenting, huh All Might?" He asked, looking at the Symbol of Peace knowingly.

"Uh, well I-I guess so." All Might stuttered. "I know that my parents were rather strict and firm with me too so I'm just uh speaking from experience."

"Yeah." Todoroki muttered, looking back to the screen, while subtly peeking towards Izuku and smirked. "Experience."

As he chuckled, the students around him sweat dropped at the chuckling son of Endeavor. "Papa, why is Uncle Shoto acting weird?"

"I...uh don't know." Izuku answered unsure. "He's just like that, Eri."

**"Alright, I think we got the uh...I-I'll come in and..." Masaru said as the film restarted, gaining color once again at Masaru drinking. "Are you waiting on me?" He asked before drinking quickly. The film skipped to Masaru saying "So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I'd like to personally show you...my ass. Okay, I'd like to...I can't...We have this, don't we? Fuck, this is a ridiculous way."**

"Wow, like father like son." Momo said.

"Its like Uncle Masaru is channeling Aunt Mitsuki." Izuku muttered. "I never heard him curse before."

Bakugou nodded, himself surprised to hear the curse come out of his father's mouth.

**Katsuki stared at the film, intrigue filling his eyes at the sight of his old man's attitude, before turning back to the notebook, flipping through one last page before the pages became blank. As the film kept playing with Masaru's failed attempts at his speech, Katsuki tossed aside the notebook pinching his forehead in frustration.**

**As Katsuki drank from his glass, the film started again with Masaru again, this time his tux shirt off. Masaru turned to the camera and said "Katsuki." Present Katsuki turned to the film in surprise.**

"Huh, what's happening?" Hagakure asked.

"He must have decided to leave behind some clue for Bakugou in the film." Asui said. "Or he could be trying to tell him something more personal."

**"You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you." Masaru spoke. The now dead man gestured to the table full of models. "I built this for you. And someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work." The camera paned over the models. "This is the key to the future." A few more images of the models were shown quickly.**

**"I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out." Masaru said assuredly. "And when you do, you will change the world."**

**"What is and always will be my greatest creation, my greatest treasure...is you." Masaru said.**

Bakugou's eyes widened in surprise, his mind flashing back to that day again.

_"THEN WHY ARE YOU BABYING ME LIKE A NURSE?!" Young Bakugou questioned loudly._

_Masaru looked to Bakugou with a fond smile on his face before opening his mouth to answer._

_"Because you are my son. My greatest treasure." Masaru said. "What kind of wimpy father would I be if I couldn't worry over the most important thing in my life."_

Present Bakugou's mouth close, before it shifted to a small smirk.

"I guess he wasn't so cold after all, huh Bakugou." Kirishima smiled at his friend.

"Ah, shut up." Bakugou replied simply, though Kirishima, Ibarra, and Izuku smiled wider at the surprisingly soft tone to his voice

"*Sniff* That's so sweet." Pony sniffed and cried crocodile tears, her eyes comically large and watery.

"While strict and firm, his cold outside held the heart of a caring father." Tokoyami sagely said.

"Okay, even I don't need to know what that meant." Kaminari said.

"I'm actually more surprised by that really." Kyouka joked.

As the students laughed, Endeavor watched the interaction and frowned, looking down at his feet, his mind flashing images of a sad Fuyumi, an angry Natsuou, Shoto walked away from him after his fight with Midoriya, and a crying Touya, pulling at his white hair. His hand clenched on his arm tightly, a wave of guilt and remorse flooding his heart.

**Katsuki stared at his father silently, his father seemingly staring back before the film cut and finished, leaving Katsuki with a determined face.**

**The scene quickly changed to Katsuki driving down a road super fast, the engine revving powerfully as he raced down the street, flying by cars. Katsuki suddenly slowed and veered off the road towards a stretch of land where a car was parked, a man there selling strawberries.**

**"Hola senior." The man greeted Stark in Spanish.**

**"Quanto es?" Katsuki spoke back in Spanish.**

"Oh come on!" Mineta whined. "He knows not only French but also Spanish! Why is he so Good At EVERYTHING?!"

"How Many Times Do I Have To Say It To You, You Purple Gremlin?!" Bakugou yelled. "ITS BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!"

**"Seis dollares. Six." The man replied.**

**"I don't have any dough." Katsuki said as he quickly removed his watch and handed it to the vendor. "Here."**

**"No, sir, that's too much." The man humbly refused.**

**"No, no, that's fine." Katsuki said. "Take this. It's fine."**

"Wow, now that must be worth that man's whole supply of strawberries and still be too much." Uraraka said.

"Such a charitable and compassionate act." Ibarra praised, making Bakugou feel smug.

"I don't know whether to count that as being charitable or convenient that he forgot his wallet." Itsuka noted.

**After wearing the man down and giving him the watch, the man presented the box of strawberries to Katsuki who replied "I don't like people handing me things. If you could just drop that there, that'd be great. Thanks."**

**The man suddenly smiled in realization as he stepped back. "Are you Iron Man?"**

"HELL YEAH I AM!" Bakugou yelling.

" **Sometimes." Katsuki answered as he sped away.**

**"We believe in you!" The man shouting as he waved goodbye.**

"Its nice to see that there are still those who support him even after everything that happened." Izuku said.

**Ibarra sat at her desk, a spinning pendulum-like object swinging around, talking on the phone saying "It was an illegal seizure of trademark property."**

"She must be talking about Kirishima taking the Mark 2." Ojiro said.

"Technically on paper, it was an illegal seizure since Bakugou failed to give proper authorization to take it." Edgeshot informed. "And without his word of clarification otherwise, Miss Shiozaki could claim that it was illegal and demands its return."

"Not like Hammer and those Senate douches would let that happen anyway." Miruko bluntly stated.

**The door to her office opened, Ibarra's secretary popping out and whispering out "Miss Shiozaki?"**

**"Relax." Katsuki said as he walked in, much to Ibarra's shock and surprise.**

**"He refused too-" Her secretary struggled to say before Katsuki interrupted her.**

"Oh! So he bought those strawberries for Ibarra." Kinoko said.

"That's sweet!" Nejire gushed. "He's trying to make things up with his girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRL-*MMMMPPH*!" Bakugou roared before his mouth was clasped shut by Sero's tape.

"Do you really want to yell that in the same room as your 'not girlfriend'?" Sero whispered to Bakugou, who took the hint and stop struggling

**"Its fine." Katsuki said, and with a hand motion from Ibarra, the secretary walked out of the room and closed the door.**

**As Katsuki walked to Ibarra, the box full of strawberries in hand, Ibarra continued talking on the phone with "Listen, its our position that Stark has and continues to maintain proprietary ownership of the Mark 2 platform."**

**The two's attention were drawn to the TV as the reporter said "When Mr. Stark announced he was the Iron Man, he was making a promise." Beside the reporter on screen was the words 'Katsuki Stark is Done!' "We trusted that he would look out for us. He obviously did not."**

The heroes flinched at the choice of words from the reporter, those very same words being rather disturbing accurate to their current situation ever since All Might's retirement and the Deika City Incident.

**"No, the suit belongs to us." Ibarra insisted to the person on the phone.**

**"And now we learn that his former secretary, a woman named Ibarra 'Virginia' Shiozaki," The reporter continued, his tone when saying her name in a mocking manner. "Has been appointed as CEO of Stark Industries. What are her qualification?!"**

"Your middle name is Virginia?" Pony asked.

"I think that's the least important thing to point out compared to that obnoxious douche of a reporter." Setsuna said.

"That...is a surprisingly supportive and important note, Tokage." Itsuka said stunned. "Are so finally going to stop teasing poor Ibarra?"

"Nah, I was also about to say that I want the video to continue to see how this couple's fight goes." Setsuna said, smiling mischievously.

Itsuka and Ibarra both sighed in defeat.

**"No." Ibarra firmly said to the caller.**

**" Miss Shiozaki is doing nothing to manage this terrible-" "Mute." Katsuki said, muting the TV and reporter.**

"Thanks for that, Bakugou." Nejire said. "You do a really good job muting annoying people on TV."

" **Burt...Burt, listen to me." Ibarra said to the caller, Burt. "Don't tell me that we have the best patent lawyers in the country and then not let me pursue this." As Ibarra talked, Katsuki walked towards a pile of boxed objects, including one large object covered in a white tarp. "Well then, tell the President to sign an order." Ibarra sighed. "We'll talk about it at the Expo. Hammer is giving some presentation tomorrow evening. Will Katsuki Stark be there?"**

**"Will I?" Katsuki whispered.**

**"No, he will not. Bye." Ibarra said she hung up the phone.**

**"I would like to be." Katsuki muttered as he sat down, while staring weirdly at the spinning, moving object. "Got a minute?"**

**"No." Shiozaki said bluntly.**

"Yep, she's mad." Mina said.

"I think it was pretty clear with that look she gave him." Kyouka said.

**"Come on, you just got off the phone. You're fine, 30 seconds." Katsuki said.**

**Ibarra looked at him with plainly before turning to her watch and counting "29. 28."**

"Pffft-hehehe, wow Shio!" Setsuna said. "I am really liking this side of you. Why don't you show that side more often, if you can?"

"Why don't you quit your teasing and actually face your own feelings for a certain freckled classmate?" Ibarra responded with a smile.

Setsuna's teasing smile became forced before turning back to the screen saying "Never mind."

" **Okay, um...I was just driving over here, and I thought I was coming to basically apologize, but I'm not." Katsuki started.**

**"Oh, you didn't come here to apologize?" Ibarra questioned.**

"Do you guys hear that?" Sen asked. "I think that's the sound of him stepping on a landmine."

As the group released some silent chuckles, Ibarra's eye twitched while Bakugou gritted his teeth and paled drastically. _'God damn it.'_ Bakugou cursed internally. _'I suck at this kind of shit in this world too.'_

**"Look, that goes without saying, and I'm working on that." Katsuki quickly replied, his eye drifting back to the object. "But I haven't been entirely upfront with you."**

"Oh, is he gonna tell her about his palladium poisoning?" Mina asked, now more invested.

"Can he?" Asui asked further. "He technically is under house arrest working on his possible cure, can he even reveal to her about his condition?"

"Well he already left the house he was supposed to stay in, I don't see why telling her he's going to die be any more of a violation." Todoroki shrugged.

**"And I just want to try to make goo-Can I move this? This crazy." Katsuki gestured to the object. "Its like a Ferris wheel going. I'm trying to get some-"**

"I know right?!" Kaminari yelled. "It's super distracting!"

"That's because you have the attention span of a goldfish." Kyouka said.

**"No." Ibarra said.**

**Katsuki breathed deeply and pushed his chair to the other end of Shiozaki's desk and continued with "Do you know how short life is?" Katsuki asked Ibarra. "And If I never got to express...And by the way, this is somewhat revelatory to me, and I don't care...I mean do care. It would be nice. I'm not expecting you to..."**

"Jesus, Bakugou." Kaminari chuckled. "I guess when it comes to revealing your feelings, you are just as nervous as Midoriya."

The group roared in laughter, with Ibarra and Eri giggling, Eri especially at how "Funny and bad at feelings, Uncle Kacchan is like Papa."

Meanwhile the recipient party to which were being joked about, were nervously chuckling and rubbing his neck in embarrassment, while the other gritted his teeth while steam blew out of his nose while his face was burning red in both anger and embarrassment.

**"Look, here's what I'm trying to say." Katsuki continued struggling with his talk. "I'm just gonna say it. I'm just gonna say that I-"**

_'Yes, Yes, Yes!'_ Ibarra mentally pleaded as she was on the edge of her seat in excitement.

**"Let me stop you right here, okay?" Shiozaki interrupted him.**

_'NNNNOOOOOO! YOU IDIOT!'_ Was what was left of Ibarra's thoughts as she mentally wailed in anger at herself, or rather her other herself.

" **Because if you say 'I' one more time, I'm going to actually hurl something at your head, I think." Shiozaki said.**

"I'm now conflicted whether for Bakugou to shut up or say 'I' one more time." Uraraka said, causing another eruption of laughter and angry steam erupting from Bakugou's nose and ears.

**"I am trying to run a company." Ibarra snapped at Stark. "Do you have any idea what that entails?"**

**"Yes." Katsuki answered as he started anxiously messing with a stamp.**

**"People are relying on you to be Iron Man and you've disappeared, and all I'm doing is putting out your fires and taking the heat for it." Ibarra said, Katsuki's stamp flying out on accident, Ibarra huffing in anger. "I am trying to do the job that you were meant to do."**

**Katsuki went silent, his face full of guilt. Ibarra, eyes still on him, asked "Did you bring me strawberries?"**

**Katsuki responded in silence.**

**"Did you know that there's only one thing on Earth that I'm allergic to?" Ibarra asked him again.**

**"Allergic to strawberries. Mmm-hmm." Katsuki answered.**

Mina facepalm so hard that they was a visibly red handprint on her face. "Jesus Christ."

"Are you allergic to strawberries, Shiozaki?" Awase asked.

"Terribly." Ibarra groaned at the memory of swelling like a balloon from her first strawberry.

"Please, dude, tell me that you are any better than other you and knew that she was allergic to strawberries?" Kirishima whispered.

Bakugou was silent before admitting "Uh...I-I was going to actually buy her the same thing that other me did."

Kirishima response to that was a hardened, very audible face palm.

**Ibarra stared at Katsuki, who said "This is progress, Ibarra. I knew that there was a correlation between you and this."**

**Ibarra continued staring at him before saying "I need you-"**

**"I need you too." Katsuki jumped in, interrupting her. "That's what I'm trying to-"**

**"-To leave now." Ibarra finished her sentence.**

"She has us in the first half, not gonna lie." Kaminari memed. After chuckling to his own joke, he suddenly paled and shivered at a sudden feeling of hatred towards him. He shakenly turned to see the girls and even some of the female pros glaring at him with red angry eyes.

At that moment, Kaminari saw what he could only describe as the Face of Hell.

**Katsuki went silent, he and Ibarra staring at each other, the two not moving a muscle. Their silent stare down was interrupted by a knock on the door, before it opened, Happy and Ochaco walking in. "Ms. Shiozaki?" Ochaco said.**

**"Hi, come on in." Shiozaki said, Katsuki spinning around to look at the undercover agent in surprise.**

"Way to interrupt there Uraraka." Sero said with a sigh. "That was getting really awkward."

"Thanks." She replied.

**"Wheels up in 25 minutes." Said the undercover agent, staring at Stark subtly as she made her way to Shiozaki.**

**"Thank you, Olivia." Ibarra thanked her, unbeknownst to the stares Katsuki and 'Olivia' gave each other.**

"You know, now that we know she's really been a secret agent, it feels more exciting knowing how good she is." Izuku said, Uraraka gaining a blush at the compliment from Deku, even if it was towards the other Ochaco, but to her it still counts.

"It makes her more hot-*WHO-PAM*!" Mineta started to say before getting Black Whipped to the face by an angry Deku.

**"Anything else, boss?" Awase asked.**

**"I'm good Hap-"/"No I'll be just...another minute." Katsuki and Ibarra said at the same time, the room filling with awkwardness from the mix-up.**

**"I lost both the kids in the divorce." Katsuki jokingly recovered.**

"HA!" Miruko laughed. "I like this guy. He's fun."

"Well of course you would." Edgeshot sighed. "You both have a rather blunt and offensively harsh sense of humor."

"There is no such thing as an offensive joke, that's why its a joke." Miruko said.

"Have you been watching the Office or something?" Hawks questioned. "If so, why didn't you tell me, I love that show!"

"That last thing she says sounds like something Joke would say, huh Eraser?" Mic teased the scruffy haired insomniac, while poking his elbow to his side. "Huh huh?"

"When this is over, I will give you a 10 second head start before I hunt you down." Aizawa simply said, his hair rising threateningly.

**Stark laughed, turning to the three who remained silent and kept their gaze away from Katsuki's. "No?"**

**Katsuki looked to Ochaco and cleared his throat before saying "Are you blending in well here, 'Olivia'? Here at Stark Enterprises?"**

**'Olivia' whirled her gaze to Katsuki, her eyes glowering dangerously in silent rage. Katsuki stared back unrelenting and asked "Your name is Olivia, isn't it?"**

"Oh my god, can you not try and blow her cover just to be snarky douche?" Kyouka asked.

"Hey stop blaming me for what he does, he's not me!" Bakugou yelled.

"The first name and the similar attitude begs to differ." Momo replied.

**'Olivia Rushman' remained silent as Shiozaki handed her a form. "I thought you two didn't get along." Katsuki pointed out.**

**"No, that's not so." Ibarra said.**

"Could have fooled me with those looks of jealousy." Yui said.

"Come on, Yui. You too?" Ibarra groaned.

Yui replied with a small smile and fist bump with a disembodied, floating fist.

**"It's just me you don't care for." Katsuki said. As they answered in silence, Katsuki asked "No? Nothing?"**

**"Actually, while you're here, maybe you and Olivia could discuss the matter of the personal belonging." Ibarra said, gesturing to the piles of boxes and the large tarped object.**

**"Absolutely." 'Olivia' said.**

**Ibarra and Happy walked out of the room without another word or glance to Katsuki. While the billionaire genius watched them leave, Ochaco said "I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut."**

**"Boy, you're good." Stark answered unbothered by the insult. "You are mind-blowingly duplicitous. How do you do it? You just tear things...You're a triple imposter. I've never seen anything like you. Is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin?"**

**Ochaco answered his last question with a response in Latin as she walked past him.**

**"Which means?" Katsuki asked. "Wait. What? What did you just say?"**

**"It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected." Ochaco translated angrily as she no sooner stomped out of the room.**

"Well at least he doesn't know one language." Sero joked to Mineta.

"That still doesn't mean that its unfair how lucky he is." Mineta whined silently.

**"You're good!" Katsuki yelled out. Katsuki sighed and slumped in his chair, looking back towards the spinning object before reaching out and stopping it with hands. He grabbed a tape dispenser and stapler and placed it in the object's path, sighing in defeat as it continued uninterrupted.**

**Katsuki got up, grabbed the box of Shiozaki allergy-triggering strawberries, marched to the trash can by the boxes and tossed them in a huff. Katsuki turned to leave before something caught his eye. He walked over to the large object that was tarped and revealed a bit of the object from the tarp, revealing it to be the large table in his father's video, all the models still in place inside the glass roof encasing the table.**

"Hey, its that same model from the video with Bakugou's dad!" Sato pointed out.

**Katsuki stared at a plaque by the side, it reading 'The Key To The Future Is Here'.**

Tsukauchi and Nezu's eyes widened in alarming realization. The two looked at each other discreetly and nodded.

**Katsuki unveiled the rest of the model filled table. His eyes suddenly widened in realization before cupping his right hand in an O shape, and placing it over his eye, the eye looking through the O. The object he scoped in on was a blue circle with a ring of metal surrounding a metal spherical globe of the Earth.**

Izuku, Melissa, Momo, Iida, and Jurota's eyes widened as the gears of their minds starting working and moving.

"Wait, what's going on?" Pony said confused.

"I think he may have just found the answer to Uncle Masaru's discovery." Izuku said.

"Huh?" Uraraka said.

"Remember when in the video Uncle Masaru said that 'It represents my life's work' and he gestured to the model table?" Izuku asked as his smile grew wider.

Melissa whirled her head to Izuku with a wide smile herself. "And the film was zoomed onto the structures of the model." She finished Izuku's train of thought.

"And that plaque with the word 'The Key To The Future Is Here' is the same as his words from the film too." Jurota joined in with amazed eyes.

"He must have literally meant that the Key to his discovery was in the table." Momo added in. "More specifically-"

"-The models on the table." Iida finished Momo's sentence. "Like the globe that he is eyeing."

The students looked at their fellow classmates in a mixture of amazement and respect. The heroes and teachers smiled and nodded at the 5 in approval.

"Nice detective work there kids." Tsukauchi said. "If you weren't on your way to be great heroes, I would ask you guys to join the police. You 5 would make the rank of Detective in no time flat."

**Katsuki removed his hand from his face, his eyes blinking in growing shock and surprise, before the side of his mouth rose in a toothy grin. The scene changed quickly to Katsuki driving down the road, the model table in the passenger seat.**

"That actually looks kind of funny." Pony chuckled. "How big it is in the passenger seat."

**Katsuki, now in the workshop blew on the table, and in more comfortable clothes, bit of dust flying off, before saying "Jarvis, could you kindly Vac-U-Form a digital wire frame? I need a manipulatable projection."**

"Why does a vacuum have to do with anything?" Kaminari asked.

"Can you please shut your mouth for one second so that you can just see what the answer is?" Kyouka groaned.

**Jarvis complied, a line of holographic blue light going down from Katsuki's side of the table to the other end, tracing and highlighting every model of the layout. "1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, sir." Jarvis reported.**

**Katsuki lifted his hands over the model, the holographic blue tracing of the model rising up from the model, the traces and layout of the model intact as it separated from its original version.**

"AWESOME!" Mei yelled, her eyes filled with stars. "He made a holographic recreation of the model that he can move and inspect easier! I know what I'm building next!"

"Hopefully it doesn't explode." Uraraka whispered to Iida who nodded in agreement.

"I can still hear you." Mei said nonchalantly.

"Actually Hatsumei, can we talk after we are done with this?" Melissa asked. "Inventor to inventor."

"Sure!" Mei replied, smile wide at the chance to work more closely with The daughter of David Sheild herself.

**Katsuki dragged the holographic model behind him and asked "Uh, how many buildings are there?"**

**" Am I to include the Belgian waffle stands?" Jarvis asked sassily.**

"Every time that A.I. speaks I still can't help but hear Ojiro's voice coming out of it." Hagakure said.

"I never thought that my counterpart would be an A.I. butler." Ojiro groaned disappointed.

" **That was rhetorical." Katsuki answered, walking a few feet away with the model. "Just show me."**

**Katsuki laid the model in front of him. He snapped his fingers and spun the model, it growing in size and shifting till it floating vertically. "Uh uh. Um..." Katsuki mumbled as he stared at the globe recreation. "What does that look like to you, Jarvis? Not unlike an atom." Katsuki's eyes widened in further realization, continuing with "In which case, the nucleus would be Here!" Katsuki touched the sphere, his finger highlighting the globe. "Highlight the unisphere."**

Momo's eyes widened to comical proportions. "No...it can't be..."

"What Mo-" Izuku said before Momo shushed him.

"Izuku, darling, I know you may be confused and curious but please be quiet for a bit, please?" Momo shushed her crush while still looking at the screen. Unaware of what she just said.

 _'Darling?!'/'DARLING?!'_ Izuku and the girls mentally yelled, one more confused and blushing while the others were taken back and angry.

 _'Darling?'_ Eri hummed in thought. _'She said that to Papa so...Miss Momo Is Mama!...Right? Or is she just nice? I should ask Papa later.'_

**The unisphere glowed yellow as requested, Katsuki circling the highlighted sphere and expanded his hands outwards, the sphere growing in size. Katsuki's hands dropped, huffing in frustration. "Lose the footpaths." Katsuki ordered. "Get rid of them."**

**Katsuki swatted at the metal ring around the globe. "What is it you're trying to achieve, sir?" Jarvis asked.**

**"I'm discovering-Correction, I'm rediscovering a new element, I believe." Katsuki answered.**

"WHAT?!" The group yelled.

Bakugou's jaw dropped. _'I can't believe it. My old man from another universe discovered an element.'_ Bakugou thought. _'Huh. Sounds more unbelievable than Deku's bullshit attempt to lie about All Might's Quirk.'_

**"Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees." Katsuki further ordered, swiping the aforementioned, holographic objects. "Parking lots, exits, entrances." As he finished, Katsuki stared at the remaining sphere and objects. "Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework."**

**Katsuki widened the sphere as the remaining holograms gathered and structured themselves in the sphere, soon creating a new, spherical structure. Katsuki quickly trust his hands out wide, the object expanding out widely till it surrounded Katsuki.**

**Katsuki's mouth dropped, his eyes alive in discovery as he stared at the structure of the new element, his eyes glued and looking to every neutron and protons connected to each other like beautiful, spherical web.**

The sound of jaws, comically, crashing into the floor resounded throughout the walls of the gym, mouths agape in amazement, shock, and beauty of what they were seeing.

"Amazing." Momo gasped out.

Melissa and Mei both instantly passed out. David met the same fate as his daughter where All Might quickly caught the man before he fell on his head. Deku only barely managed to keep himself from meeting the same fate by writing down the elemental structure as quickly as he could.

"I can't believe my eyes." Power Loader said. "In all my time as an engineer and Support Item creator, I have never been more astounded in my life. And that's saying something with the past two videos of Arc Reactors, flying armored suits, a magical hammer, and Asgard."

Even Nezu smiled and gazed at the element in complete astonishment. "My word."

**Dummy, behind him, looked to the web, the robotic arm's expression unknown but to the group, most especially that of a swooning and conscious Mei, its expression was one of amazement.**

**Katsuki scoffed. "Dead for almost 20 years and still taking me to school." Katsuki spun around as he looked at the rediscovered element's structure, crackling in laughter.**

Ibarra's heart skipped a beat at hearing the near joyful and amazed laughter of Bakugou, the very sound filling her heart with joy.

Steeling her nerves, Ibarra said "You have quite the wonderful laugh, Bakugou. Perhaps, you should do so more?"

The group stared at her in surprise, more so Setsuna and Itsuka in shock. Bakugou stared at Ibarra in surprise before he chuckled and let out an actual, similar sounding laugh. "Maybe I will. T-Thanks, Shiozaki."

Ibarra nodded, a blush on her face.

Meanwhile, the students stared at the two in both surprised shock and abject horror.

"Wha-What...Am I going nuts or something or did I just hear Bakugou act nice?" Mina asked, internally squealing at the interaction while likewise horrified.

"I...I don't know." Kyouka said, herself stunned beyond belief. "I think you gal's screaming and squealing may have actually have messed with my hearing."

"Whelp, its official." Kaminari smacked his hands on his knees. "It is truly the end of times. WE'RE DOOMED!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS!"

"And he's back." Sero said, as the group chuckling and laughing.

At hearing Ibarra chuckle, and the smiles and nods from Deku, Kirishima, and All Might, Bakugou scoffed and turned back to the movie, a small grin of his face.

**Katsuki clapped his hands, the holographic sphere rapidly shrinking into his cupped hands, till it was a tiny holographic ball.**

**" The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium." Jarvis reported.**

"Well isn't that convenient." Kamakiri said. "The element that his dad discovered long ago is the element that would help cure his palladium poisoning from a reactor in his chest."

**Katsuki stared at the ball. "Thanks Dad."**

**" Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize." Jarvis further reported.**

"Well shit." Awase said. "You found the element but you can't even create it."

"You think that's going to stop the same guy who built a pacemaker and iron suit in a cave?" Sen said.

**"Uh huh." Katsuki hummed as Dummy made a robotic chirp at him. Katsuki smirked at the robotic arm before swiftly standing up and clapped. "Get ready for a major remodel, fellas! We're back in hardware mode."**

**Rocking music played as Katsuki came up to a wall with safety glasses and a mallet. He swung the mallet onto the wall, the stone crumbling as he made a hole.**

"Wait why he is destroying that house?!" Uraraka yelled, enraged that such a cool, obviously expensive mansion was being destroyed by its billionaire owner.

"He did say remodeling." Asui said. "And its probably to help synthesize the element. Somehow."

**The montage continued with Katsuki in his living room, jackhammering the floor open, revealing a metal box. He opened the box to reveal a bunch of wires and breakers, to which Katsuki attached and screwed on wires and screw onto it. Dummy looked on from above in the workshop/garage as a hole opened on the roof of the room. Katsuki dropped wires down down the wholes as agents monitored him from outside. Katsuki forklifted a large crate into the workshop, opened it, revealing large, metallic tubes. The next scene would show the metallic tube coming out from the hole he made, traveling down the room as Katsuki connected the tubes together.**

"Is...Is he building a particle accelerator?! Melissa questioned.

"What's a particle accelerator?" Mina asked.

"Its a machine that uses electromagnetic field to propel charged particles at very high speeds and high energies." Melissa answered. "Usually they are so big, but I guess that Stark is making a smaller version of it."

"Could he be attempting to use that accelerator to synthesize that new element?" Mei asked.

"It would probably require a large amount of energy to synthesize." Melissa said.

**Yamada entered the room and said "I heard you broke the perimeter."**

"Yeah, that was a whole fucking while ago!" Bakugou yelled. "Where the hell were you?!"

**"Yeah, that was like, three years ago." Katsuki replied. "Where have you been?"**

The group laughed at Bakugou's inadvertent mirroring of his counterpart.

**"I was doing some stuff." Yamada too replied.**

**"Yeah, well, me too, and it worked." Katsuki said, Yamada walking to the open crate and looking inside it. "Hey, I'm playing for the home team, Yamada, you and all your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers. Now are you gonna let me work or break my balls?"**

**Yamada dug into the crate and pulled something out, calling out "What is this doing here?"**

**Katsuki turned to see Yamada carrying a circular, half-disassembled disk, the most notable parts of the disk being the red, white, and blue stripes on the disk and a half of a white star.**

"What the hell is that?" Setsuna asked.

"It looks like a half made disk with the white star and colored stripes of the American flag." Melissa said.

**"That's it." Katsuki said. "Bring that to me.**

"You know what this is?" Yamada asked, holding the disk carefully and looking at it with a sort of awe and reverence, like it was made of gold.

"He looks like he's holding that disk like its sacred." Death Arms said.

**"Its exactly what I need to make this work." Katsuki answered grabbing the disk. "Lift the coil." Yamada lifted the large coil, grunting at the weight of it. "Go go. Lift with your knees." As Yamada lifted the coil, Katsuki quickly secured the disk below where Yamada was lifting. "There you go. And...Drop it. Drop it." Yamada complied, a look in his eye showing a flash of offensive and disbelief.**

**"Do you even know what this is?" Yamada questioned accusingly, his tone of voice higher in offense.**

"It must be important enough for him to act like that." Todoroki said. "I wonder what it means?"

**"Yeah, its just a replica." Katsuki said. "Don't get too swoony eyed. My dad has already done enough of that."**

"So Uncle Masaru made it?" Izuku asked. "And he apparently held it in such regard too."

**Katsuki placed an tool on top of the coil. "Perfectly level." Katsuki snorted and asked "I'm busy, what do you want?"**

**"Nothing." Yamada quickly shrugged off his mood. "Goodbye. I've been reassigned."**

**"Huh." Katsuki responded.**

**"Director Aizawa wants me in New Mexico." Yamada revealed.**

"New Mexico?" Pony questioned, before eyes lit up. "OOH! OOH! I think this is when he goes to investigate All Might's-I mean-Thor's hammer!"

"Wait, you're right, Pony." Itsuka said. "So does this put this video's events before or during Thor."

"Perhaps." Monoma said, flinching as he remembered the events of that video and...what he did. He looked towards All Might who gave him a sympathizing look, to which the Copy Quirk User appreciated.

**"Fantastic." Katsuki replied. "A Land of Enchantment."**

**"So I'm told." Yamada responded.**

"Oh you have no idea." Ryukyu smirked.

**"Secret stuff?" Katsuki asked.**

**"Something like that." Yamada said. Katsuki chuckled. "Goodbye."**

**"Bye." Katsuki replied, the two shaking hands. "Thanks."**

**"We need you." Yamada said.**

**"Yeah, more than you know." Katsuki bragged with a smirk.**

**"Not that much." Yamada quipped before leaving, leaving a scoffing, but smiling Stark.**

"Aww! And didn't even get to do much!" Mic whined. "I didn't even get to tase him like I told him I would!"

"Sorry, Yamada." Midnight consoled the upset hero. "On the bright side, you are on going to where Thor is and help out."

"Oh yeah! Right!" Mic bounced back.

**Rocking music played again, Katsuki walking to a completed particle accelerator, a large wrench and a rectangular metal prism in hand and safety glasses on. He stuck the prism inside the accelerator, adjusting it in place as it faced a circular metal object, a metallic triangle in the center.**

**As Stark powered up the particle accelerator, Jarvis said "Initializing Prismatic Accelerator." The tubes hummed and wailed in power as energy traveled up and around the accelerator, the condensed energy refracting off the metallic prism. As it grew in power, Katsuki tried turning the handle.**

"Prismatic Accelerator?" Ojiro questioned. "I thought you said it was a Particle Accelerator?"

"Kacchan must have made his own version that likely refracts the energy from the Accelerator and and use that handle to turn the prism." Izuku explained. "And he's going to turn the beam to that object in front of him."

**"Approaching Maximum Power." Jarvis warned as the piercing sound grew higher and higher and the manor rumbled.**

"Oh shit, the whole manor is rumbling!" Honenuki cursed.

"That accelerator is using a lot of power and energy so it could be shaking the building with all that power." Shindo said.

"The Light!" Dark Shadow hissed. "It Burns!"

**Katsuki grabbed the wrench beside him and secured it to the handle. He turned the wheel, the condensed energy coming out of the tube and colliding with the wall, the stone walls burned and scorched as the energy continued moving to the right. "Whoops!" Katsuki shouted as the energy burned through the objects in its way perfectly clean.**

"Oh Boy!" Mirio yelled. "Now That's some 'Cutting' Edge Tech! Eh?!"

Silence was met with cricket noises, which even they were silence by Asui.

"Boy that was not funny!" Mirio chuckled.

Eri patted Mirio's chest lightly. "Bad Uncle Mirio!" Eri said in a mock angry voice. "No Bad Jokes!"

"Oh you know you love your Uncle jokes, Eri." Mirio said as he tickled Eri's sides.

"HEY!" Bakugou roared. "NO OFFENSE TO THE LITTLE BRAT BUT CAN WE STOP WITH THE TICKLES AND SHITTY JOKES AND SEE OTHER ME SHOW YOU LOSERS UP!"

**The laser came into contact with the triangle, the metal humming in power as it glowed brighter and hotter. Katsuki steadied the wheel in place. The triangle grew brighter and hotter, as it was enveloped in a blinding whitish-blue light. Katsuki quickly shut down the power, the laser disappearing, and looked towards the triangle.**

**The light dimmed till it revealed the triangle, glowing in a whitish-blue light, humming in power.**

The group was left utterly speechless. Mouths agape, eyes the size of dinner plates, it was only the majesty of this element that kept Mei, Melissa, and David from passing out again. Even Bakugou was absolutely shell-shocked at what his other self had accomplished.

"Incredible." Momo gasped out.

"I think this accomplishment easily eclipses the Iron Man suit and the arc reactor." Power Loader said. "Well done kid."

**Katsuki let out of breath. "That was easy."**

Kirishima chuckled amused. "Only you can say that creating a new element was easy, Bakubro."

Bakugou smirked.

**Katsuki ducked under the coil and walked to the new creation, removing his glasses as he stared at it. Stark grabbed a plier beside him, locking and grabbing onto the triangle, inspecting the fruits of his labor.**

**" Congratulations, sir." Jarvis said. "You have created a new element."**

"Unbelievable." David muttered, eyes transfixed on the said new element.

**Katsuki placed the new element into a newer, more thinner Arc Reactor plate. As it locked into place, it blipped and beeped rapidly as the new Arc Reactor came alive.**

**"Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. " Jarvis said, Katsuki staring at his newest creation. "I will begin running diagnostics. "**

"Well, that happened." Ojiro said, still processing what he had seen.

"First he makes a missile that nearly blows up a whole mountain." Kaminari said. "Then he makes a mini-reactor in his chest, then creates an iron suit that shoot fire and fly, then he makes more that can fly and shoot lasers and missiles, and now this. What Can't He Do?!"

"Not piss off his girlfriend." Mina said.

**The scene changed to Ivan Vanko, in the dark, his face lit up by the arc reactor he was working on and a blue light underneath him, his bird cawing in the back.**

"Oh great, he made another arc reactor." Death Arms groaned.

"He is being backed and funded by Justin Hammer, so he could definitely have the materials to make another arc reactor." Kamui said.

**The sound of a phone ringing sounded, Ivan pressing the earbud on his ear to answer the call. Hammer's voice came out saying "Hey Ivan." The scene showed Hammer playing golf with Senator Stern. "I got Senator Stern here. Thought we'd swing over and look at some of the drone designs."**

"Wait, does that Senator guy know that Ivan he is talking to is the very same one with the whips?" Mount Lady asked.

"If he does, then that would mean he would be complicit in his escape and illegal work alongside Hammer." Tsukauchi said. "If he knows its the same one and doesn't report it to the police he would be just as guilty if not guilty by association."

**"The drone is not going to be ready." Ivan replied as he continued working on the reactor.**

**"Not ready?" Hammer repeated confused. "What do you mean?"**

**"I can make presentation, not demonstration." Ivan answered.**

**Hammer nervously chuckled and replied "What the hell is the difference?"**

**"Presentation. No fly. No shoot." Ivan clarified.**

" **Well, wait wait wait wait wait." Hammer said, sighing nervously. "W-What can you make them do? I mean, this is a weapons demonstration."**

**"I can make...salyut." Ivan said grinning.**

Nezu's eyes narrowed at Ivan's grin and his word.

**"You can make salute?" Hammer questioned. "What do you mean, 'make salute'?"**

"Wait, so all he can do is make them salute?" Snipe questioned.

"No, Ivan did say salute but salyut." Nezu revealed.

"What's the difference there?" Vlad King asked.

"Salyut is a Russian word that sounds similar to salute, but its meaning is different." Nezu explained. "Its meaning in English translates to fireworks."

"Well that doesn't sound ominous at all." Miruko sarcastically said.

**"What the hell does that mean, Ivan? This is not what we agreed to, okay?" Hammer further asked as the screen shows Ivan looking down at the blue light below him, panning out to see a long series of wires and cords connected and glowing blue, cords of whitish-blue lightning sparking along the whip. "You promised me suits and then you promised me drones."**

"Shit!" Mineta yelled. "He made new whips!"

"And those appear to be more advanced the the original." Tokoyami said. "His access to Hammer's technology has clearly paid off for him."

**"Hey, man, everything will be okay." Ivan replied, inspecting his work.**

**"This is not what I wanted-" Was all that Hammer could say before Ivan hung up.**

**The screen changed to see Hammer marching down a hall with two large, muscular guards behind him.**

"Well looks like there's trouble in villainous paradise." Awase said. "Not like I called it 30 minutes ago."

**The three entered a locked room to find Ivan laying on a bed, the white cockatoo on his knee and pecking at the seeds Ivan gave it. "Hey there he is." Hammer said as he walked in with the two large guys. "Its the bird man." Ivan looked at him and the two guys cautiously. "Now you like the bird. Is that right? Is that your bird? I'm confused."**

"Don't tell me he is going to harm the bird?" Hagakure asked worried. "Its so cute and innocent."

**"You said it wasn't, but now it looks like you're the best of pals." Hammer continued as he paced around the room before stopping. "You like that bird, don't ya? You know what? Take the bird."**

**One of the large guys grabbed the bird off of Ivan's knee, it squawking in protest. "Hey!" Ivan yelled in his own protest. The large guy stuffed the struggling bird into a large sack.**

"That's so Mean!" Hagakure yelled.

Koda grumbled in anger, knowing he would be incredibly pissed is someone harmed Yuwai.

**"Take his pillows too. Both of them." Hammer further ordered. The other large guy ripped the pillows off of Ivan. "And his shoes. Take his shoes." The second guy grabbed Ivan's feet and removed his shoes, Ivan huffing and looking to Hammer in annoyance.**

**"I took your stuff." Hammer said. "How does that make you feel? Do you feel bad? Good. 'Cause That's How I Feel!"**

"Wow, looks like his temper finally snapped." Sero said. "He's actually shouting."

" **We had a Contract!" Hammer continued shouting. "I saved your life, and you give me Suits. That was our Deal. And you did Not deliver." Hammer started pacing back and forth once more. "I don't know if you're a genius or a fraud. I don't know What you are." Hammer stopped again and spoke again, his tone lowering. "But, something really, Really great fell into my lap. And if it hadn't, I'd be at your mercy tonight."**

"He must be talking about the Mark 2." Mirio noted.

" **Now, I have a piece of Stark tech that I pimped out myself." Hammer continued as Ivan stared at him silently. "And now your overpriced paper weights are gonna look like a backdrop to my demonstration. Do you dig what I'm getting at here?"**

**Ivan replied in Russian. Hammer chuckled. "I don't know if you know this, but I Don't Speak RUSSIAN!"**

"Looks like he's no longer trying to be a nice guy." Shoji said.

**Hammer breathed in a deep breath and clenched his fists before calming down. "I'm gonna leave now." Justin said. "I'm gonna go to the Expo. Maybe I'll even get laid. But for you, see these guys?" Hammer gestured to the two large men staring at Ivan. "They're your babysitters. They are not to be trifled with. And when I get back, we're gonna renegotiate the terms of our agreement. And you're gonna make good on our arrangement, because if you don't, you're gonna be exactly what you were when I found you: a Dead Man. You got that?"**

"So this guy caused a dude's spine to be twisted into pieces, he broke Vanko out of prison, killed another prisoner doing so, illegally housed a criminal to make him suits, and now is threatening a man with murder." Melissa listed Justin's crimes and wrongs. "Yep, definitely a Villain."

**"Maybe you can watch me on T.V." Hammer finished as he marched out of the room, leaving Ivan alone with the two guards. Ivan stared at the two, menacing guards.**

**He smirked and chuckled.**

"Oh you know that's not a good thing to hear when the dude is outnumbered two to one." Kaminari said worried.

"Agreed." Todoroki said.

**The scene changed to Katsuki in his workshop, his shirt removed and wearing a robe as he waited by a few screens. Katsuki turned to to the Dummy arm and said "Dummy, you, can we clean up this mess?" Dummy stared at him with its robotic claw in response. "You're killing me. You know I don't-"**

**He was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. "Incoming call with a blocked number, sir." Jarvis revealed.**

**"My phone privilege is reinstated." Katsuki replied. "Lovely." Katsuki answered the call and answered "Yamada, How's the Land of Enchantment?"**

**"Hey, Katsuki, how you doing?" Ivan's voice answered instead with a laugh. "I double cycle."**

**Katsuki's eyes widened in growing horror and shock. "You what?"**

**Ivan was seen sitting on the floor, two pieces of the marble floor removed and Ivan calling Katsuki from a makeshift phone connected to the wires hidden inside the floor. The most disturbing of revelations shown was Ivan's left hand painted in blood and the two guards watching over him hanging from the ceiling by their necks, motionless. "You told me double cycle's more power." Ivan responded. "Good advice."**

"Oh my god!" Uraraka cried out.

Deku and Mirio quickly covered Eri and Kouta's eyes from the gruesome sight.

"Not to make light of these poor guard's fate, but it appears that Stark's advice to Vanko wasn't a good idea in the end." Jurota pointed out.

Bakugou gritted his teeth, annoyed that he couldn't argue with the 1-B student.

**"You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy." Katsuki replied.**

**"You too." Ivan replied laughing.**

**Katsuki frowned, pressing a button and muting his side of the call. "Trace him." Katsuki ordered Jarvis, the A.I. replying with a curt "Sir."**

"Good call." Snipe said. "Keep the guy on the line to trace his call to find him and take him down. Nice intuition."

**Ivan continued to call with "Now the true history of Stark name will be written."**

**"Jarvis, where is he?" Katsuki asked.**

**"Accessing the Oracle grid." Jarvis responded with an image of the world map enhancing and tracing Ivan's call. "Eastern Seaboard."**

Izuku's analytical eyes started to widen in horror, Bakugou's following suit too.

**"What your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do to you in 40 minutes." Ivan ominously said.**

**"Sounds good. Let's get together and hash it out." Katsuki replied.**

"Does he not remember that he muted himself?" Setsuna asked.

**"Tri-State area." Jarvis further traced. "Manhattan and outlying boroughs."**

"The same place where the Expo is." Iida said in horror.

Eyes widened high at Iida's revelation and their fear and worry grew. The heroes frowned and narrowed their eyes in anger, knowing full well what he wanted to do.

**"I hope you're ready." Ivan finished, hanging up.**

**Katsuki turned to the screen, the mapping suddenly stopping. "Call Trace Incomplete." Jarvis revealed.**

"Looks like Vanko's smart too." Eraser said. "He kept the call short enough so that any attempt to track him would be incomplete, yet threateningly enough to mock and strike fear into Bakugou."

**Katsuki sighed and panted worryingly, looking over to another screen, this one showing news on the Stark Expo, more specifically of Justin Hammer's presentation.**

**Katsuki quickly turned to the new arc reactor, quickly got up and grabbed it. "Sir!" Jarvis said cautiously.**

**"You want to run some tests, run them." Katsuki said as he removed the arc reactor from his chest and placed the new one instead, slamming it into place." The reactor started to glow and turn on. "And assemble the suit while you're at it. Put it together now."**

**"We are unclear as to the effects-"**

**"I don't want to hear it, Jarvis." Katsuki interrupted the A.I. The reactor glowed brighter as it hummed in power. Stark coughed and sputtered as the black veins on his chest shrank till they disappeared completely.**

"The black lines! They are gone!" Pony yelled. "Is he cured?"

"Probably so." Itsuka said with a smile.

Ibarra smiled wide, as well as Izuku, All Might, Kirishima, and the rest of Class 1-A.

**"That tastes like coconut." Katsuki revealed as he exclaimed in disgust. "And metal."**

The group chuckled at the description of the 'taste'.

**He grunted and yelled out "Oh wow! Yeah!" The screen became consumed in the blue light of the reactor and its new element.**

Bakugou grinned in victory, slamming his fist into his palm. _'Get ready, you Russian, BDSM prick. 'Cause Iron Man is coming to blast your face into oblivion.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! Took awhile, but hope you guys liked this chapter. Also, isn't it quite ironic that I'm dealing with the fallout of Stark's image practically in the toilet and a certain new chapter came out with another fallout of sorts. Man, quite the convenient turn out.**
> 
> **Apologies once again for the long time, I planned on it being sooner but I was forced to shovel snow and ice out my home for days, had to take a break because of a headache, watch the Super Bowl with my family, catch up with the craziness that is WandaVision and Attack on Titan. Yeah, lots of things that took my attention away.**
> 
> **I hope you guys like the references and jokes of recent events, especially Midnight and Aizawa's banter. RIP You gorgeous R-rated goddess, you will be missed. Also in case any of you were left confused, Koda's bunny is named Yuwai, took a while to find that little nugget of information. I also hope you guys liked the reference and nod to Captain America. Note that I added new lines of dialogue there about it that I felt would tie in more of Coulson being a fan of Captain America.**
> 
> **Also I hope you guys enjoyed that flashback I made of Bakugou and his father, who we don't know much about and he is sort of forgotten more often compared to Mitsuki. Its actually one of the minor reasons why I wanted Bakugou as Tony. I also liked the whole mystery element they added when Stark searched for the new element so I had fun writing that too.**
> 
> **And with that all said, next chapter will be the end of Iron Man 2, but until then I hope you guys ,liked the chapter, leave your thoughts in the reviews, check out my other stories if you like, and stay healthy and safe in this confusing, tiresome, difficult times.**
> 
> **This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see all in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**


End file.
